GMAD Adventures
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: Summery: This is a FanFic epic staring the members of GMAD. Join them as they protect the Multiverse from the evil forces that threaten all existence. (First few chapters are light hearted.) (Sequel to Litwick723 Chronicles)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE! PLEASE READ!: The first few chapters will focus strictly on satire and comedy! I repeat! The first few chapters will focus strictly on satire and comedy! You have been warned! If you find this insulting I do apologize! This in not meant to be insulting! Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A day at the bar part 1: roll call!**

The GMAD Base. Much like the Doctor's TARDIS, or Hoqwarts it was truly a majesty marvel. This is the base were all FanFiction writers live, work, meet up, and relax. But GMAD was also a type of nexus that bridges the gap between numerous realities of Fiction that exists outside of any 3D reality. Meaning the members of GMAD can not only travel to parallel worlds, but inhabitants, or characters from that parallel world can also come to the GMAD base as well. Speaking of which, you're probably wondering what GMAD is. It's short for The Guardian Magic Archer Dragon. And it's founding member and creator is Toni42. But everyone calls her Echo for simpler terms.

Anyway, it was a bright and sunny day at the GMAD base. The GMAD members, plus a number of characters were all gathered in the restaurant/bar of the base. They were all just doing what they usually do when they have nothing to do. Meet up and relax. At this time two such GMAD friends were sitting together at a table. GodzillaMan1000 and Litwick723.

"Club soda my good friend." Litwick offered. "This is awesome! Just all of us together. It's like a graduation party." He exclaimed. "What are you drinking Zilla? My treat." Litwick offered.

"Water." Zilla answered.

"Oh come on, Zilla. Live a little." Litwick urged his best friend. "How often do you get together with good friends?"

"Not a whole heck of a lot." Zilla answered nonchalantly.

"Oh boy." Litwick made a grimace wince. "I think we're gonna need some cognac over here!" Litwick called out to the waiter. "And leave the bottle!"

Meanwhile at another table, were two wizards. One of them Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White. They were just sitting playing a nice game of chess together.

"I'm using a a spell to protect my thoughts, Gandalf." Saruman informed his friend/enemy. "So don't even think about cheating!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Gandalf said sincerely. Although... " _Your thoughts?_ " He asked to someone telepathically. And he asked none other than GodzillaMan1000.

" _Might want to protect your bishop._ " Zilla responded telepathically.

" _Thank you._ " Gandalf said. "Checkmate." He said to Saruman, winning the chess game.

"Well I guess you can't win them all." Saruman said in an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile, GMAD's founder and leader Echo was talking to LanternLover23.

"Good to have you here today, Lantern." Echo complimented. She then saw a familiar red haired boy sitting at a table by his lonesome. Ron Weasley. "Hey there, Ron!" She greeted.

"Just keep walking, wench." Ron growled at her pointing his wand at her with much glaring eyes.

At another table, were DragonDreamer1011 and StarWisher1011. They were listening in on the heated conversation.

"What's with Ron and Echo." Wish asked her twin sister.

"Oh Ron's just mad because he didn't get enough screen time in Echo's one-shot Harry Potter FanFiction. So now he won't talk to her." Dream answered nonchalantly. "Really, I think Ron is just being a big baby."

"So how did that one-shot turn out?" Wish asked out of curiosity.

"You didn't read it?" Dream asked. "Oh yeah that's right you weren't in GMAD at the time. Sorry." Dream said sincerely.

"It's okay." Wish smiled. "I still love you."

"Aw thanks, sis." Dream smiled.

"So how did it turn out?" Wish repeated the question.

"It made me cry." Dream answered. "It was that good."

Meanwhile at another table was a member of the Watchmen, Rorschach. Sitting by himself, writing in his journal.

"Rorschach's Journal. March 6th 1985." Rorschach read. "I am surrounded by idealistic characters kicking back while right outside the world goes to hell. So why am I here? I need time. Time to think. To plan. To question. Why? Why couldn't Doctor Manhattan just use his God powers to change the world? Even Gods should know the logic of using their powers correctly. Isn't there anything he could have said or done? Doesn't he know that outside that there are countless armies of scum and trash just waiting to kill, maim, and rape the innocent..."

"...kill, maim, and rape the innocent people of the world." Said another voice reading the journal. It was actually PhoenixWillowsRox88. "I agree man. You totally live in a screwed up world." Knowing Rorschach, his response was getting out his grappling hook gun and aiming it at someone to scare them off. "Crime really deserves to be punish- I'm walking away. I'm slowly walking away." Phoenix said with her hands up. " _"You totally live in a screwed up world."_ What was I thinking. Stupid! Stupid!" She growled to herself. But the she noticed the table where GodzillaMan1000 and Litwick723 were sitting. The what she saw put her in shock.

Litwick was lying on the table with dozens of bottles. She knew it can't be good.

"Litwick. Litwick I'm carrying you home." Zilla nudged him. "Litwick come on get up."

"I want some coco puffs..." Litwick said in his drunken state.

"What happened!?" Phoenix exclaimed in shock at what she was seeing.

"Well one minute we were having a conversation, the next minute he bought the whole bar." Zilla explained.

"So what you let him drink for!?" Phoenix demanded. "These things tend to happen at parties!"

"I've gathered that over the 50th round of Jaeger!" Zilla growled. "Although a heads up would have been nice."

"All right, Litwick come on, get up, come on." Phoenix urged him, as he tried to help Litwick up. "You know, maybe you shouldn't have let him drink." She criticized Zilla.

"Maybe YOU shouldn't have invited him to a bar." Zilla glared at her.

"Damn it, he's got a point." Phoenix muttered to herself.

"My friends..." Litwick said in his drunken state.

"Okay, Litwick? Can you stand?" Phoenix said to him with worry.

"Thank you, Andre." Litwick named randomly. "I'll have the Veil Vodka." Then he fainted on the floor. He was out cold.

"Wow." Phoenix said.

"What?" Zilla growled.

"No, it's just... I never knew this place had a basement." Phoenix shrugged.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.**

 **For those of you who don't know, GMAD is a community group on FanFiction. If you wish to join go Toni42's channel, read the introductions and PM her to join. Or go to my best friend Litwick723!s channel and PM him asking him if can join. :)**

 **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE! PLEASE READ!: The first few chapters will focus strictly on satire and comedy! I repeat! The first few chapters will focus strictly on satire and comedy! You have been warned! If you find this insulting I do apologize! This in not meant to be insulting! Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A day at the bar part 2: Heated disputes!**

It just another day at the GMAD base, at the bar. Every member of GMAD was enjoying a nice relaxing day after completing their assigned missions. They go, they come, rinse, repeat. On this particular day Gandalf and Saruman were playing yet another game of chess. Yet Saruman was loosing his patients.

"Neither one of us is getting any younger, Gandalf." Saruman spoke in annoyance.

"Patience Saruman." Gandalf said calmly with a smirk. " _I could use a little help here._ " He said telepathically to GodzillaMan1000.

" _Rook to B3._ " GodzillaMan1000 responded.

" _Zilla, your focus is amazing._ " Gandalf complimented.

" _I surprise even myself sometimes._ " Zilla smirked.

"So what other powers do you have?" Wish asked with interest, smiling with wonder. GodzillaMan1000 was sitting at a table just socializing with Dream and Wish.

"Atomic Breath." He answered.

"Anything else?" Dream asked.

"Magnetism."

"Anything else?" Wish

"Heat Vision."

"Anything else?" Dream

"Regeneration."

"Anything else?" Wish

"Super Strength."

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY FACE, WENCH!" Shouted a British male voice.

"Whoa..." Dream and Wish said in unison to see Rom arguing with Echo. Again.

"I did not commit a copyright infringement!" Echo argued. "It was a nonprofit fan based parody! You just can't seem to see that!"

"Yeah!? And you're a Wizard hater!" Ron insulted.

"I am not a Wizard hater!" Echo argued.

"Sure you are! Next thing you'll be saying we should have our own school!" Ron pressed on.

"You DO have your own school, you big idiot!" Echo yelled.

"THATS RIGHT, WENCH! JUST KEEP PUSHING!" Ron shouted.

"Not this again." Zilla groaned. "Come on girls. Let's stop it before it gets ugly."

"Whoa! Us?" Dream exclaimed. "Shouldn't we let the bouncer handle that?"

"He's busy."

* * *

The bouncer was none other than the Incredible Hulk. And he was busy. And by busy he was watching the original life action Hulk series.

" _Mr. McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry_."

"Good times." Hulk grunted.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bar.

"Excuse me." Zilla approached the arguing Fury and Ron.

"Hey everybody." Dream and Wish greeted.

"Hi Zilla." Echo addressed.

"What do you want?" Ron said.

"Could the two of you do the entire base a favor and stop this before someone gets hurt?" Zilla asked.

"Oh come on, Zilla. You know I would never let anyone get hurt." Echo said smiling sincerely.

"Yeah sure. Just ask Hermione." Ron hissed at Fury.

"That wasn't my fault!" She retorted.

"Okay that's it! We're gonna settle this whole thing right now!" Zilla growled, frightening Dream and Wish.

* * *

Zilla dragged both Echo and Ron to Gandalf and Saruman's table to settle this heated dispute. Dream and Wish joined in for support.

"Gandalf, you don't think I hate Witches and Wizards, do you?" Echo asked.

"Of course not." Gandalf said honestly. "But bias against magic is everywhere, Edge. Not letting Ron have any dialogue in your story could be seen as another form of that bias." Gandalf explained.

"But I got friends who are witches and wizards!" Echo exclaimed. "Like... Uh... Dream and Wish?"

"Hey we're not witches!" Dream retorted.

"Not that there's any wrong with witches." Wish exclaimed.

"Look. I guess all I can say is that I'm sort for not adding anything dialogue for Ron." Echo said sincerely.

"I think that is a humble and mature gesture." Gandalf smiled. "Isn't it, Ron?"

"Yeah I got a gesture right her for you." Ron said pointing his wand at Echo.

"Ron!" Gandalf said sternly.

"Fine! She's sorry! Is that supposed to make everything better?" Ron said annoyed.

"Yes, Echo, I think I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree with young pad one." Saruman said. "But if you feel like stealing, do give me call." He offered.

Ah, who are you kidding? You're just trying to steal yourself." Ron retorted.

"Oh what do you know?" Saruman retorted back.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Ron smirked. But then suddenly Saruman uses his magic to lift Ron in the air and beat him against the wall multiple times. "Ow! Ow! Ow! You always! Do this! When you want! To win! An argument! Ow!"

"SARUMAN STOP IT!" Gandalf raised his voice.

"HEY! Keep noise down! You interrupt Hulk's stories!" Hulk shouted.

" _Hulk_." Gandalf spoke to him telepathically.

" _Huh?_ "

" _I Need you to knock out Saruman please._ " Gandalf asked. So that's what Hulk did. But instead of that, being the Hulk he was about to take it too far. "No. No wait, just knock him out! Just knock him out! PUT HIM DOWN!" So that's what Hulk did. Of course both Ron and Saruman were injured now as they both groaned in pain. "Echo. I need to perform medical attention. Can you help me?"

"I'm on it!" Echo nodded as she picked up Ron.

"Put me down, bozo! I'll be fine!" Ron said struggling to get free.

"Easy, Ron. I got you." Echo said.

"Oh you got me, huh? Guess who's got you?" Ron threatened as he got out his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Echo warned nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah? Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron chanted his charm while swishing and flicking his wand. But unfortunately he dropped his wand. "Oh son of a-!" And just like that Echo carried Ron out the door.

"Well..." Dream spoke up. "Good thing we stopped that before anyone got hurt, huh?" Dream said sarcastically.

"Who lets Saruman in here anyway?" Zilla said all confused.

"Ah let it go, Zilla." Wish said. Both Zilla and Dream stared at her. "No pun intended."

"Good." Zilla said.

"Hey, Zilla?" Dream spoke up again.

"What?" Zilla growled.

"What other powers do you have?"

"Solar Energy Absorption." Zilla sighed

"Anything else?" Wish

"Flight."

"Anything else?" Dream

"X-Ray Vision."

"Anything else?" Wish

"Ventriloquism." Zilla answered. Dream and Wish stare at him with skepticism, making a silent awkward moment. "It's personal."

"Oh." Dream said. "Anything else?"

"Super Speed."

"Anything else?" Wish

"Telekinesis."

"Anything else?" Dream

"Multilingualism."

"By the way, what's in that big pocket?" Dream pointed out.

"That's not a pocket." Zilla said.

" _Oh my._ " -Takei-

DAMN IT TAKEI!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 complete! More hilarity ensues. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE! PLEASE READ!: The first few chapters will focus strictly on satire and comedy! I repeat! The first few chapters will focus strictly on satire and comedy! You have been warned! If you find this insulting I do apologize! This in not meant to be insulting! Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A day at the bar part 3: Employee of the Month**

There is a picture on the wall. A picture with a man's face on it. It's the face of a handsome good looker. The face of a dude. His name in Leonardo Marvin Donavick. And he is employee of the month.

Six months ago, one of GMAD's staff accidentally had a drink too many. So he had to call in sick. However quite conveniently a guy, who looked like some surfer dude came in to apply. Leonardo. GMAD calls him Leo for short. He did so well these past six months that he got employee of the month award.

"Anything else I can get you?" Leo asked Phoenix and Zilla.

"No thanks, Leo." Phoenix said kindly. "But congratulations on the award."

"Sure." Leo said nonchalantly, as he went to take other orders.

"Hey, Zilla. How does Leo make employee of the month?" Phoenix asked Zilla.

"Check out his competition." Zilla pointed over to the bouncer.

* * *

Hulk was still watching his stories. Some episodes made him excited, some made him cry.

"Ooo marathon!"

* * *

"Oh right." Phoenix giggled. "So about your collection..." Obviously talking about his DVDs and Video Games.

"What about them?" Zilla asked.

"Can I borrow-"

"No."

"Can I try-"

"No."

"Can I look-"

"No!"

"I can't even look-"

"NO!"

"Bet you let Mage barrow them." Phoenix grumbled.

"He's my brother. Of course I let him barrow."

"Really!?" Mage called excitingly from another table.

"No! Sit down Mage!"

"Aww." Mage pouted.

"Let it go, Mage." Lantern said patting his head. The table in question was occupied by SonicMage LanternLover23, and Thorongil82. "So Thor, does your hammer work like Marvel's Thor and his hammer."

"Yep. It only deems those who are worthy." Thor answered.

"Well at this rate I don't think I'll ever be worthy for this." Future Lantern said in a brutal tone. "I'm out of here. See you in the future. Maybe."

"You always act like a bitch Future Lantern." Thor criticized.

"Maybe it's because I matured." Future Lantern retorted confidently.

"No, that's the up direction. You've fallen in the down direction." Thor pointed out.

"Well maybe that's because the future is hell incarnate." Future Lantern retorted.

"Oh please! You always use that excuse!" Thor complained.

"I least I stayed alive." Future Lantern smirk.

"You're nothing but a has been!" Thor yelled.

"And you have issues." Future Lantern said calmly before she left smirking.

"No you have... Issues..."

"Let it go, Thor." The present Lantern said. Future Lantern wins.

"Can I have a water?" Thor asked Leo.

"$4.95." Leo said.

"$4.95!? That's outrageous!?"

"Boss lady made a castle for Superheroes, then she found out most superheroes don't drink, hence water is $4.95." Leo explained and listed.

"They don't drink, but they tolerate price gouging?" Thor asked, confused.

"Dude I have other tables." Leo complained with reason.

* * *

"Table 3 need refill." Hulk informed Leo.

"Cool." Leo said nonchalantly, as he went by.

Table 3 in question had Vegeta, Sasuke, and Zoro sitting all around.

"Another round guys?" Leo asked the brutes.

"Yep." Vegeta nodded.

"Yep." Sasuke nodded.

"Yep." Zoro nodded.

"Cool." Leo said nonchalantly, as he was about to leave.

"Wait." Sasuke spoke up.

"Sup."

"Do you validate?"

"Be right back." Leo said to Hulk passing by.

"Okay." Hulk said.

* * *

He entertained the private room only for employees. He then casually opened up a laptop, which was on, and connected through FaceTime.

" _Well?_ " Said a voice from the other side.

"Nothing to report sir." Leo said to the person on the other side of the line.

* * *

The person in question and was in a different location, is named Thomos. A millionaire businessman, ex military, and scientists. He was tall muscular and had ebony hair that was combed back and wore a fine tux. Oh did we forget to mention he's the villain? THIS was EdgeNightDragon's number 1 enemy

" _Nobody suspects a thing._ "

"Excellent. All according to plan." Thomos said in a dark tone. "Now that phase 1 is complete we can begin-"

*BURP!*

"Will you get out of here!? I'm trying to think!" Thomos said to a drunken Bowser.

"Oh, well in that case let me get my camera. Don't want to let THIS moment get away." Bowser said sarcastically in his drunken state. "Hey Leo!" He greeted.

" _Sup_." Leo greeted back.

"I said get out!" Thomos growled through his gritted teeth.

"Come on Thomos. Loosen up and join the party. Here, have a Limoncello." Bowser said offering a drink.

"GET OUT!" Thomos growled again through his gritted teeth. So Bowser left. "Now we can begin-"

"Hey Drake!" Bowser called.

"WHAT!?" Thomos yelled losing his patients.

"Buu just puked over the balcony!"

"Oh god..." He grumbled.

"I think it's moving!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 complete! Now the plot is starting to thicken. Though there is still much hilarity, we will get to the serious stuff soon. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE! PLEASE READ!: The first few chapters will focus strictly on satire and comedy! I repeat! The first few chapters will focus strictly on satire and comedy! You have been warned! If you find this insulting I do apologize! This in not meant to be insulting! Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A day at a different bar: the villain base**

There is a different location far off to the west of this parallel world we all live in. It a place for villains. A villain base. A place where villains can meet up and relax. At this very moment all kinds of villains from multiple realities were gathered at the bar section of the base. Music was playing in the background and all the villains were having a good time. Drinking, singing, and even flirting with dancing girls, exhibitionists, and strippers.

As a matter of fact Majin Buu was having a drinking game with Alameda Slim.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Every one cheered.

"Excuse me folks! I got to read this!" Bowser called out in annoyance.

"Aww come on!"

"SHUT UP!" Bowser shouted.

"Okay, now read it just like I told you." Thomos said from corner.

"Yeah, yeah." Bowser grumbled. "'Good evening, villains most fowl.'" He read. "'Tonight you will be graced the greatest criminal mind of our time. Yes, yes I know. It's a bit much to take in all at once. But your gracious host sees fit to grant you an audience. And now without further adieu-'"

"Ado!" Thomos whispered from the corner.

"What?"

"It's pronounced ado."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said adieu. Not ado."

"Well I heard it pronounced adieu."

"I don't care what you heard. It's pronounced ado."

"Alright, I'm having enough trouble just reading your hand writing."

"Just say ado you idiot!"

"How about you 'ado' me a favor and get out of my face before I do something bad to you!"

"Just say it! Say it!"

"SO! 'Here he is, the man, the myth, the legend...'" Bowser continued. "'A man who needs no introduction-'"

"Thank very much, Bowser! I couldn't wait." Joker said cheerfully on the stage.

"What the Hell!?" Thomos said.

"Hello everybody! You know a lot of you don't know this, but Drake was near close to death recently. And I must say Drake, you fantastic! The swelling is gone, the nose is back in place, and he's not drooling anymore so that's a good sign-"

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" Thomos shouted, shoving Joker off.

"Who invited him?" Bowser asked.

"He's the Joker. He invited himself." Thomos answered. He then turned his attention to audience of villains and cleared his throat to speak. "I just want to say, my friends that I'm glad you are all here. So eat, drink, dance, and be marry." Then came a moment of pause. "What's that Bowser?" Drake asked in Shakespearean drama.

"Oh right!" Bowser snapped out of his thoughts. "'But Drake! You have given us so much, this is madness!'" Bowser read.

"Madness?" Thomos chuckled. "This. Is. Thomos!" He said dramatically. And cue the music. Though every villain seemed unimpressed.

"Really? A 300 quote?" Frieza scoffed.

* * *

But regardless, the villains continued to party. Bowser even took part in the drinking game.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Every one cheered.

After that Bowser sang to the songs that were being played. For example Rob Zombie's Dragula.

 _Dead I am the one, Exterminating son_

 _Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze!_

And more drinking games.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

And more singing.

 _Sing us a song you're the piano man..._

"Oh wait we don't sing that."

As you can imagine, everyone was completely drunk.

"Come on guys! We're crashing the GMAD base!" Bowser cheered in his drunken state. "Alright! Come on! Let's go!" Bowser cheered as he charged out the door.

"Where is he going?" Green Goblin asked in his drunken state.

"No thanks. I'm trying to quit." Maleficent said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Thomos' private study, Thomos was talking to the most major and threatening villains in their universes. Majin Buu, Magneto, and Darth Vader.

"Did you see the epicness of you character in the Buu sage?" Thomos said praising Buu. I'm mean you magic, absorbing, and destructive abilities were far out."

"I know that. I was in it." Buu grumbled.

"Really."

"What are you getting at?" Magneto asked suspiciously.

"I just think it's wonderful for you to be spending so much of your time these days." Drake complimented.

"What are you trying say?" Darth Vader asked.

"Look, why would Disney buy Star Wars just so they can hire James Earl Jones to reprise the role? Because he's talented." Thomos smiled. However the three of them could tell Drake was beating around the bush.

"Who the hell..." Buu started.

"...do you think..." Magneto continued.

"...you are?" Darth Vader finished. That's when Thomos got serious.

"I'm the man who's going to take my time machine, go back to the past, and correct every mistake the studios and media has ever made with our franchises." Thomos said in a dark tone. "Buu, you'll be able to survive absolutely everything and destroy anything and everything you want. Erik, you can force humanity to worship all mutants, force them to evolve, or just wipe out humanity entirely. Vader you can have your wife alive, start your family a new and rule the galaxy as a family." Thomos offered. "What do you say? Are we in business?" Thomos smirked.

"No." Buu huffed.

"No." Magneto said straight.

"No." Darth Vader said in a dark tone.

"What!?" Thomos gawked in shock. This was shocking even for Thomos. Why would villains pass up this opportunity?

"Altering the past is far too risky for us." Darth Vader explained.

"But... We can make it work together. Just like how we did with Leo!" Thomos tried to persuade them.

"The decision is final."

"Do you know who I am!?" Thomos growled. "I'm Thomos! I was out conquering the world, while you guys were dating and having sex with cheerleaders!" Thomos insulted them hoping to get the better of them. But...

"Exactly. We are the future, Thomos. Not you." Magneto quoted. "You are the past."

"Well remember, Erik. When you lose sight of the past, the past can come back to bite you." Thomos warned.

"And sometimes, the past just bites." Buu smirked making Thomos growl and glare at them in frustration. "Did you guys like that? I just made that up." Buu chuckled.

"Why certainly." Magneto chuckled too.

* * *

After they left Thomos turned to his laptop and called Leo through FaceTime.

"Leo."

"Sup." Leo greeted nonchalantly.

"Time for Plan B." Thomos informed. "You know what to do."

"Yes sir." Leo nodded. "What about-"

"ALL RIGHT! LETS DO THIS!" Bowser cheered in his drunken state. Surprisingly he managed to get there despite being drunk. "ITS GOING DOWN! You're going down! You're going down! You're going down! You're going down!" He said pointing at everyone in GMAD, earning everyone's attention. "You're going- Guess who's behind me!" Everyone in GMAD looked at him like he was crazy.

" _What the hell is he doing there?_ " Thomos said observing through FaceTime.

"Any minute now!" Bowser said expecting his army to attack. But he soon found out the hard way that no one from the villain base followed him. "Guys!?" He called out as he soon found himself surrounded by everyone from GMAD. They looked like they were ready to beat the living crap out of him. "Oh sh-"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 complete! The plot has revealed itself. What will happen next? And what happened to Bowser and how much did he drink? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **The Beginning of the End of the End of the Beginning Part 1**

"Let's start at the beginning." Said a low tone and serious voice. An African American voice at that. A clicking noise sparks a small flame, that illuminates the darken room. No doubt a lighter. The small light from the flame lights up a cigarette, revealing an African American Samuel Jackson looking guy. The room lightens up to reveal who this guy is. "I'm Nick. Nick Fury. Fans call me Ultimate Nick Fury, but I don't care about that. Here's how it works; I ask the questions. If I don't like what I hear, the answer is I whip your scrawny ass. You start something, I finish it. Anyway, what we want is the answer to one simple question. Where is Echo?" He was no doubt interrogating someone. And something must have happened to Echo. However who Nick Fury was talking was unfortunately Leonardo Marvin Donavick.

"I donna know." Leo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Listen, pal!" Fury said getting serious. "S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't send us out here just to smell that god awful cologne you're wearing! You were the last person to see her in this place and I want to know what happened? I want it all; Names, faces, drinks, clothes, height, weight, Sam Jackson! Everything! Now I want you to remember everything that happened up to the exact moment Echo disappeared NOW!"

"So am I like still on the clock right now?" Leo asked. Wow what a douch!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Two Hours Ago_

"Okay guys stay sharp!" Echo informed all of GMAD. "I need everyone on high alert!"

"Of course." Litwick nodded. "Whatever we can do to help."

"Boswer said that their were more behind him." Zilla reminded everyone. "Everyone keep a look, while I examine our drunk friend here." Everyone was examining Bowser, who was knocked out cold on floor. His breath wreaked of alcohol. While most of GMAD kept guard of the crime scene, the rest examined Bowser.

"Hey, are you going to use you super intelligence or super senses?" Jack Frost asked with interest, as he hovered above the crime scene. "You know I may not look it, but since I've been alive for 300 years I have gained knowledge-."

"Don't. Touch. ANYTHING." Zilla growled and glared straight into his eyes. Zilla then sniffed Bowser, since he's part reptilian he had a keen sense of smell. But he suddenly recoiled and gawked in disgust.

"So, got anything?" Jack asked.

"He's plastered." Zilla growled.

"I could have told you that when he walked in here." Wolverine said. "I would have let him had it too, if he hadn't passed out before we could lay a finger on him."

"Actually that's Mario's job." Lantern pointed out.

"Wait! So he passed out before we could lay a finger on him?" Dream asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Wolverine answered.

"Aw man." Dream whined. No doubt she was ready to kick some bad guy ass. But just like Wolverine said. Bowser was so drunk that he passed out.

"Honestly, who's stupid enough to get THAT drunk?" Jack asked.

"Look! Comiccon went really well, alright?" Ironman spoke up from his table. "I've been very good, I was celebrating, everyone was doing it, we thought we could make it to Hawaii, they dropped the charges to SHUT UP, OKAY!?" He shouted. Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy or something. That was a completely different matter all together. After a moment of awkward silence, everyone got back to work.

"So he's out cold?" Jack asked Zilla.

"I don't see him waking up anytime soon." Zilla answered.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Jack wondered.

"Obviously Princess Peach."

"Yep."

"Anyone else out there?" Zilla asked Echo.

"No one that my magic can't pick up." Echo answered using her magic to sense and track down others. "Looks like he's alone."

"Alright then."

"Shows over folks!" Echo called out. "Nothing to see here!" And just like that everyone returned to relaxing. "Hey Hulk!" She greeted.

"So what you guys think of Age Of Ultron movie?" Hulk asked Lantern and Mage.

"I thought it was awesome!" Lantern complimented. "Though it does have a few critical moments."

"Hulk and Widow?" Hulk guessed.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Hmm?" Echo pondered. They seemed like they were busy. "Hey Goku!" She greeted. However just like Hulk, he was having a conversation with someone.

"I'm telling you, Dragon Ball Super is starting out to be the most awesome anime of 2015!" Goku exclaimed to Litwick. "Everyone is loving it, you got to see it man! The crowd just ate it up, you have to see it!" He urged excitingly.

"Okay. How can I can I see it?" Litwick asked with interest.

"KissAnime com."

"Cool!"

"Hmm…" Echo pondered again. Then she saw Ron again. "Hey-" But her greeting was stopped by Ron's glaring. "Never mind." She didn't want to go into another argument.

"Wizard Hating Bitch." Ron grumbled his insult.

Echo just sat at a table with a drink Leo brought her. Feeling absolutely depressed for some reason.

"Sup?" Leo asked.

"Hmm, I guess I've been a bit down lately." Edge answered.

"Dude no way!"

"I don't know Leo. I never got into the hero business to popular, I did it to make a difference. To inspire people, y'know?" Edge explained. "But now a days I see new kinds of heroes that are just hot blooded, immature, arrogant, self centered, prideful, childish, greedy, and so on. And of course that kind of behavior results in them becoming villains. I start to wonder, why bother? Marvel and Disney have inspired everyone to do better and I respect that to heart. In fact DC's Superman started the inspiration. But most of the time I hear boasting or arguing how Marvel is better than everything else and the rest is just crap. In my point of view that's just hypocritical arrogance. I mean Superman stands for inspiration, just like Goku. But now a days everyone hates Superman and that just makes everyone around want to kill haters. And I start to wonder like Superman does. If both of us are making a difference at all."

* * *

Little did Echo know that Thomos was watching and listening in on the conversation. He hacked GMAD's security cameras without a hitch.

" _Dude. Sucks._ " Leo sympathized in his own messed up way.

"Interesting." Thomos smirked sinisterly. He had an idea and it was going to be sinister. So he decided to contact Leo.

* * *

Leo's watch, or rather communicator began to go off.

"Time for my break, man." Leo said.

"Oh! Hey, Leo. Can you put this on Zilla's tab?" Echo said.

"Doesn't everybody?" Leo shrugged as he left.

"They sure do." Zilla grumbled from another table. His Super Hearing was very accurate so he couldn't help but listen in.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Litwick asked.

"You okay, big bro?" Mage asked.

"It's nothing." Zilla simply answered.

* * *

Leo went into the backroom and answered Thomos' call through FaceTime once again.

"Sup?" He answered.

" _Listen to me very carefully._ " Thomos instructed.

 _5 Minutes Later_

Bowser was still lying on the ground unconscious. However he was tide up in Spider-Man's web just as a safety measure. But it does beg the question why didn't they move the body to somewhere else? But that was beside the point as Bowser began to suddenly beep.

"Here he is." Leo said to Echo. He asked her to take a look at Bowser and why he was beeping.

"Huh? I didn't notice that beeping before." Echo said looking down at the unconscious Koopa.

"Yeah. He's beeping. It's weird." Leo said in his monotone voice.

"Hey. Wait a minute what's this?" Echo said examining Bowser closer as the beeping got faster. Suddenly when she touched the devise, the source of the beeping, a bright flashing light went off and suddenly Echo disappeared.

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's pretty much what happened." Leo said.

"That's great, Leo." Fury said looking unimpressed. "Now I want you to go over it one more time, but this time say it out LOUD." Yep Leo thought about the events that happened 2 hours ago, and all this time he did not tell the story. Yep a douche.

"'Kay. Well like stuff happened and I was like 'Hey Echo.' And she was all like 'Dude. Leo. What's up.' And I was like 'Bowser's all weird and stuff'. And was like 'Dude I should totally check that because I'm like Toni42 and I totally rock!' So I show it to her like 'Dude what's that?' So then she touched it and it was like 'Dude. No way I'm disappearing. Ah.'" Leo explained nonchalantly. More like half assed. "So I'm I like getting time and a half for this?" But before Nick could get a word in the door knocked.

"What!?" Fury growled. In came Sora.

"Sorry Colonel, but it looks like you're gonna have to let him go." Sora explained.

"Says who?"

"The owners."

"And just how does the owners outrank me?" Nick Fury said. "Besides last time I checked Echo is or was the owner."

"You'd be surprised." Said a different voice.

"Face front true believers." Said another one.

"San Lee and Walt Disney?" Fury said in disbelief.

"We're sorry for your trouble Colonel, but Leo is a good kid." Stan said.

"And if he says he doesn't know anything, we believe him." Walt added.

"Well as long as you vouch for him Stan, Walt." Nick nodded. "Kid?" He said to Leo.

"Sup?"

"Get out of here."

"Cool." And with that Leo left.

"Thanks nick." Walt smiled.

"Excelsior!" Stan cheered. And with that the two buddies left.

"I guess that's that." Sora shrugged.

"I don't like it." Fury said with suspicion. "Why would Stan and Walt stick their necks out for this kid? And are all wearing the same freak'n cologne!? What the Hell is going on here!? Who is this punk!?" Nick then stared at the Employee of the month picture of Leo. "Employee of the month." Fury read mockingly. "Please! Who did he have to-" But then Nick stopped ranting when he looked closer at Leo's name. 'Leonardo Marvin Donavick' is what it said, but what does it have to do with anything. Well, Nick actually decided to look and the first letters of his name. L in the first, M in the middle, and D in the last. He then put them together LMD. Nick suddenly went wide-eyed… er, eye in shock and revelation. As if he just figured something out. Something horrifying. So horrifying that it caused him to drop his coffee mug. It all made sense to him. The god awful cologne. The fact that no one suspects him of anything. His douchey attitude. "Jumping Jehoshaphat." Nick murmured in shock.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _One Hour Ago_

After Echo touched the devise on Bowser both he and her were instantly transported to a different location. One that she was unfamiliar with.

"What the…?" Echo said looking around at her surroundings. "How'd I get here?" Suddenly her eyes were attracted to two familiar friendly faces all tide up. Stan Lee and Walt Disney. They were all tide up and muzzled. "Stan? Walt? What happened? Who did this to you guys?" They loudly muttering and mumbling something to her. "What's wrong?-ARGH!" She screamed in painful agony. Someone attacked her from behind which caused her to faint unconscious. It was Thomos and fired a stun ray gun, smiling sinisterly.

"And like that…" He said blowing out the smoke on his gun. "… she's gone."

"I love you too, Peach." Bowser moaned in his sleep, interrupting the horrifying dramatic moment.

"Oh shut up!" Thomos growled.

"Can I have some Cocopuffs?"

* * *

 **Chapter 5 complete! Oh no! Thomos has captured EdgeNightDragon! How will she get out of this one!? Stay tuned and find out! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **The Beginning of the End of the End of the Beginning Part 2**

Nick Fury was staring intensively at something…or someone. And that someone was of course Leo. Leo was at Ironman's table, because he called Leo over for something. Possibly his drink.

"Hey, Leo. Would you mind deflowering this virgin daiquiri for me?" Ironman asked.

"I don't know, sir. You remember what happened last time?" Leo said.

"Ever gotten stocks shares as a tip?"

"So do you want smeared off or absolute?" Leo instantly went along.

"Absolute." Ironman instantly answers.

"Well alright." Leo said. "You know I really shouldn't but-"

"Damn right you shouldn't, Leo!" Nick Fury growled holding a gun at his head. "What do say we go and have our selves a nice, quiet, fireside, chat?" Of course this got the attention of all the heroes in GMAD, as they held up their weapons, powers, and spells at the ready at Fury.

"Fury, have you lost your mind?" Ironman said intensively at Nick.

"I guess this looks pretty bad for me." Nick Fury said calm and collected.

"It ain't looking good, bub." Wolverine said holding his claws at him.

"But instead of ME telling you why I'm doing this, why don't I ask the kid." Nick said gesturing to Leo.

"Sup, dude." Leo said nonchalantly.

"Well, Leo? Any thoughts as to why I might be doing this?" Fury asked.

"If you think philosophy is gonna get you out of this, you are really barking up the wrong tree." Punisher said holding his gun at Fury.

"Better hurry up and answer, Leo! We're both going to be dead in a second or two!" Fury said with much intensity. "Well?"

Now you're probably all wondering how all of this started to begin with. Leo working for Luther. The abbreviation LMD in his name. The fact that he acts like a douche, the meaning to what Thomos said about working together as a result of Leo. It all happened Six Months ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Six Months Ago_

All the villains at the villain base were gathered at the theatre section of the facility. Thomos was on stage with Lex Luther, Doctor Doom, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wiley, and Darth Vader. Apparently they had something grand to show all the villains to.

"And now, without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for." Thomos began his announcement. "The result of the bridging of six universes, and the brilliant scientific minds of me Thomos, Lex Luther, Victor Von Doom, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wiley, and Darth Vader. The combination of two scientific technologies of Skynet and Cadmus. Ladies and gentlemen meet Leo." The next set of curtains opened up to reveal Leonardo Marvin Donavick. "The last person anyone would ever suspect of any wrong doing or of anything remotely intelligent. The last person you would ever want to talk to or spend any time with what so ever. Behold! The perfect douche."

"Sup." Leo greeted nonchalantly.

"Exactly." Thomos smirked.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Speaking of the Villain Base, that's exactly where EchoNightDragon ended up when she was teleported there. She was unconscious for awhile before she groaned and fully awake. It was like a massive hangover. But when she was fully awake she found herself in a prison cell and all chained up.

"What the…?" Edge said noticing her surroundings. "Where am I!? Where's Stan and Walt!? What's going on!?" Echo then turned around at the wall behind her and tried to use a spell to break her out. But nothing happened. "What!? Why isn't my magic working!?"

"Now, EchoNightDragon…" Cooed a familiar voice from an intercom. "…we both know that won't work. Not with an Anti Magic Simulator anyway."

"Thomos…" Echo growled.

"Look at you. Without your magic, you're useless. Who would care about you? And yet with them you're far to powerful for anyone to care about." Thomos taunted from his room. "I don't know what's more pathetic. Do you?"

"How about being obsessed with villains losing to heroes, even though the villains fan lots of fans just as the heroes do." Echo guessed.

"Who? Me?"

"Come on, Thomos. I read you blog and Facebook posts." Echo said unconvinced.

"Hmm, I'm curious. Does it sound at all like this?" Thomos asked as he played a recording. An all too familiar recording.

 _"_ _I never got into the hero business to popular, I did it to make a difference. To inspire people, y'know?"_ Echo was in wide-eyed shock after hearing this. She recognized it all to well.

"No…" Echo whispered in disbelief. "Leo?" She put 2 and 2 together.

"Of course. He's the person you'd least suspect." Thomos smirked sinisterly.

* * *

Back at GMAD HQ

"Of course! He's the person you'd least suspect!" Fury said to everyone. He then turned his gun and attention back to Leo. "Aren't you!? Admit it!"

"Um, isn't there like suppose to be a good cop with you?" Leo asked curiously, not fazed at all.

"That's it!" Fury shouted losing his patience. "I got your good cop right here!" Gesturing about his gun as he readied to fire and put an end to Leo's pathetic existence.

'Wait!" Charles Xavier called.

"I'm telling you, guys he's not human!" Fury tried to explained to everyone. "Leonardo Marvin Donavick is an LMD! Life Model Decoy! He's an android!"

"No. He's a cyborg." Charles said.

"How do you know?" Fury said.

"Because he wouldn't have a mind I can read if he wasn't."

"So what is he then?" Fury asked. Xavier then started to read his mind as to what kind of person Leo is.

"He's… part Skynet technology. And part… what is Cadmus?" Xavier asked.

"Excuse me." Zilla said getting up from his seat and leaving.

"Now where is HE going?" Fury asked.

Hey, wait up, bro!" Mage called out.

"You stay here. I might need some back up." Zilla said.

"Are you sure?" Mage asked with a worried look. Zilla just smiled down at him and ruffled his hedgehog hair.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Hey!" Phoenix called out. "Wait up! Wait!" She called chasing after him.

* * *

Back at the Villain base.

"Wait!" Echo said putting 4 and 4 together. "So Leo, Stan, and Walt are…"

"So real that even you couldn't tell the difference." Thomos finished what she figured out.

"You were keeping tabs on us?" Echo asked.

"I was." Thomos confessed. "Until something most unexpected happed."

"What?" Echo asked demandingly.

"I've been trying, unsuccessfully, to convince the others to go along with my plan to use time travel as a means of 'correcting' certain mistakes with fandoms and franchises." Thomos explained. "The fools are so happy to get anything at this point, that they'd rather keep what little fame they have than risk it all for glory." Thomos explained with disgust. "So I've come up with a different approach."

"Which is?"

"Many media companies have been at odds for quite sometime now. Comics and Manga, Anime and Cartoons, TV Shows and Tokusatsus, and of course the Video Games, and the Movies." Thomos listed. "Those are prime examples to why. So why not use time travel to correct the biggest mistake off all and eliminate the competition before the race even starts?"

"What…?" Echo asked confused and in disbelief. Just then the cell doors opened up to reveal Thomos walking in.

"Surely you can see what I'm getting at. I'm going to stop Stan Lee and Walt Disney from creating the Marvel and Disney Universe. And I want YOU to help me." Thomos said, smirking sinisterly.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in city, Zilla and Phoenix were flying around using their sensory powers to find where Echo might have been taken capture.

"So Cadmus means it's cloning?" Phoenix asked. "Urgh. Why did it have to be clones?" She groaned.

"It means its Thomos." Zilla answered. "Remember, Thomos and Luther are almost a like. They've developed technology as a means to travel between universes and dimensions like we have." Zilla explained. "We'll use our super sensory powers to retrace Bowser's path and my guess is where we find Echo."

"Wow. Echo must mean a lot for you to go to all this trouble." Phoenix said with impressment.

"She's our leader, so of course we have to go to all this trouble."

"Aw that was so romantic of you." Phoenix giggled uncontrollably.

"Twist my words one more time, and I'll personally make sure you never rise up from the ashes." Zilla growled.

'Yes sir." Phoenix said, instantly stopped laughing and coward away.

" _Are you with me, Professor?_ " Zilla asked through his telepathy.

" _Go ahead, Zilla._ " Xavier answered.

" _Any progress?_ "

" _Somewhat. Based on the memories of both the Stan and Walt LMD models, it appears Thomos had plans for the real Stan and Walt to be conduits for inter dimensional time travel._ "

" _Hmm. Why Only Stan and Walt?_ "

" _Something about their ability to walk between worlds, like GMAD does. Whatever that means. But I can't find anything about Echo._ "

" _What about Leo's mind?_ "

" _All I got was a loop of My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas._ "

" _Thanks. Keep me posted._ " Zilla said ending his telepathic call. "Trouble."

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Echo is not the only one in danger." Zilla said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can't get there fast enough!"

"Oh well you must be very stressed out then. Well why don't you kickback, relax, get some shut eye-" But Phoenix was interrupted when Zilla grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold on tight." He said.

"What? What do you me-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" Phoenix cried out ad they both zoomed of in super sonic speed.

* * *

Back at the Villain Base.

"What could possibly make you think I would help you destroy two entire universes?" Echo said.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Thomos answered.

"You're insane." Echo criticized.

"Because the Marvel and Disney Universes have corrupted everything heroes stand for, all in the name of high drama." Thomos continued. "Think about it Echo. You're just like Superman in a way. I mean what is Superman's job? His job is to be an inspiration to people. Someone they can look up to. Someone they can aspire to be like. In steadfastness, in character, in ideas. And what did Marvel offer? They said 'Don't worry, Superman. You don't have to aspire to anyone in our story. You just have to relate to them.' But then Disney showed and said 'No this will simply not do. If you want to appeal to ALL audiences, you have to play it our way.' And NOW we two entire cultures that think that who they are is just fine and how dare anyone suggest that they can improve themselves. Why aspire to be Superman, when it's so much easier to relate to Spiderman? Or better yet why relate to Hulk, when it's so much easier to relate with Beast? Forgetting so easily that Superman is an all powerful being who is only weak to alien radiation and supernatural magic. He is not meant to be relatable. He is not meant to lose. Superman's story is not about the fight to become the best, but of an immigrant facing the challenge of home versus heritage. Superman's is the story of a god trying to live amongst men. It's not about if he loses a fight, but whether about he's doing the right thing. That's why he stands for truth, justice, and freedom. That's why he doesn't wear a mask. That's why he's called the Superman." Thomos explains in such depth. "Don't you get it yet? No one wants to look up to true heroes anymore, Echo. Not even you. Why? It's because they don't want to strain their necks. They think it's a waste of time, energy, money, and life." Thomos said bitterly. "Instead they look straight ahead at the compromised heroes right in front of them and say 'That will do just fine.' Don't you see? We have the power to put it all back the way it was. The way it should be. You can still be the inspiration you are. You can still make a difference." Thomos offered. "Isn't THAT why you became a GMAD Hero in the first place?"

"Yes. But I also became a GMAD Hero to stand for certain principles." Echo answered. "And this 'thing' you're suggesting, whether it will be for better or for worse, it will be lie and still will be lie. And above all the things I stand for, truth always comes first." And just like that, that was Echo's final answer. She refused his offer.

"Truth is a relative concept when time travel is involved, Echo." Thomos said looking unconvinced. "But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He said as he left.

"It's not over yet, Thomos! I'll stop you! You haven't beaten me!" Echoe said struggling against her chains.

"Now THAT's something we both can agree on." Thomos said. "You're right. I didn't defeat you Echo. And in the end I didn't have to. Irrelevance did it for me." And with that he closed the doors shut, leaving EchoNightDragon alone. Though she would not admit it, Thomos' words effected her greatly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Thomos' lab, Bowser was hanged upside down from Spider-man's web. Bowser managed to wake up from his drunken unconscious state, but his hangover was a headache to deal with.

"Are we awake?" Thomos said staring at a dreary Bowser.

"We're not sure." Bowser groaned. "Are we… slick?"

"Yes we are."

"Then… we're awake." Bowser confirmed.

"Good."

"hehe" Bowser chuckled before he was dropped on his head. "OW!"

"You IDIOT!" Thomos snarled down at him. You drunken FOOL! You jeopardized EVERYTHING! You-whoa!" He was interrupted when he was lifted the Force from none other than Darth Vader.

"No he didn't Thomos. You did." Vader criticized as he slammed Thomos against the floor.

"Ow!" Thomos groaned.

"Did you really think a weakling like you could gain my trust? I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Yeah. But I cam prepared." Thomos smirked as snapped his fingers, revealing a mini laser gun on his watch. The laser didn't kill him, it merely stunned him. Thomos then land on his feat like cat would do.

"Okay. What did I miss?" Bowser said still tide up.

"Didn't you hear? I'm setting you all up for the biggest joke ever. Nonexistence. Get it? Give it awhile it'll come to you later." Thomos said.

"You? Us?"

"Oh you are all just the set up. I'm the punch line." Thomos smirked sinisterly down at Bowser. Thomos then kicked Bowser several times in the face.

"Ow! What-!? Ow!" Bowser loudly groaned at Thomos continued to kick him. But then he was grabbed once again by Majin Buu.

"I bet I can turn you into sour bubble gum, little maggot." Buu said glaring sinisterly at Thomos.

"You'll have to show me how it's done first, Buu." Thomos smirked back. "I'd cover my ears If I here you." Thomos snapped his fingers once again. This time his techno watch made a sonic disrupter sound wave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buu shouted in painful agony while covering his ears. "A S-Sonic… Disputer…"

"You've got a weird taste in relationships Buu. But then who am I to criticize." Thomos chuckled. "Times a wasting." And with that he left for his time machine.

"Oh…" Bowser groaned, still getting over his hangover. "I'm going to kill that son of a b- WHOA!" He was interrupted by a rough grab on the color of his shell. It was Zilla and he looked pissed.

"Echo. Where is she?" Zilla growled in his face.

"Argh! Easy on the Excedrin headache!" Bowser groaned.

"WHERE!?" He growled again.

"Better answer him, Koopa." Phoenix said.

"Echo? I-I don't know. In there maybe?" Bowser said.

"Let's go." Zilla said to Phoenix and dropped Bowser back on the floor.

"God, I'm having the weirdest day!" Bowser exclaimed.

* * *

Zilla and Phoenix managed to find and open up the prison cell Echo was being held in.

"Zilla? Phoenix?" Echo exclaimed in awe. "We have to stop Thomos!"

"I know." Zilla nodded. "Where are Stan and Walt?"

* * *

The real Stan and Walt were still tide up and being used in Thomos' experiment for his time machine.

"Alright almost there." Thomos said as he was making the final calculations and arrangements. "Ready! Now-!" But of course he interrupted again by a hand grabbing his wrist. "What!?" Thomos looked up to see it's Dr. Doom and Lex Luther

"Now, it ends." Doom said in his dark monotone voice, as he hit Thomos with hos energy blaster.

"ARGH!" Thomos yelled in pain as he was thrown back.

"Did you really believe we were not not prepared for your treachery?" Luther said.

"Did you really think I was not prepared for your preparation?" Thomos said as he whipped out two laser weapons at Doom and Luther and fired them.

"Argh!" The two of them groaned in pain.

"Or that we weren't prepared for THAT?" Doom sneered as he and luther fired again. Thomos groaned in pain once again.

"Or I for THAT?" Thomos retorted. The three scientists fired their laser weapons at each other and surprisingly they managed to stay alive and intact, but not with out scars. They then take pause to breath for a moment. AND then resume. "Okay now this getting ridicules! Were too evenly matched!"

"Perhaps…" Doom breathed heavily.

"Now what?" Luther asked. They took another pause. AND once again resumed trying to kill each other.

"Oh geez." Bowser groaned. "Will you guys just whip out you manhoods and measure them already!? Oh right, sorry Thomos." Bowser smirked a joke.

"Ha!" Doom chuckled.

"That was actually pretty good." Luther laughed. But unfortunately it gave Thomos the opportunity to strike. He fired his laser weapons again, this time both Luther and Doom were knocked out.

"Uh oh." Bowser said.

"Thank you for the distraction, Koopa." Thomos said. And to thank him more, he fored his weapon at Bowser for extra measure.

"ARGH!" Bowser groaned in pain.

"But then again, a distraction is all you ever were, isn't it." Thomos insulted. He then turned to both Stan and Walt, who are still tide up. "Feel like making history again boys?" Echo, Zilla, and Phoenix managed to arrive, but too late.

"Oh no." Echo said in horror. Thomos activated his time machine. And just like that he vanished. "We're too late!"

"Guys?" Phoenix groaned as she clutched her stomach in pain. "I don't feel so good." It was Thomos and hs time machine causing influence and effect. Suddenly the walls of the Villain base broke down to reveal all heroes of GMAD and across dimensions arrived.

"Cavalry's here boy." Wolverine said. "Now let's-" But suddenly a time anomaly erupted and vanished Wolverine from existence.

"Logan!" Xavier called out in horror.

'What is this some kind of-" Another one got Nick Fury.

"Colonel!" Batman called out in horror. One after another time anomalies erupted and erased heroes and villains from existence, one at a time.

"C'mon!" Zilla called out. "We got to hitch a ride it's our only chance!"

"GodzillaMan…" Darth Vader groaned in pain.

"Vader?"

"Take this." Vader said giving Zilla a handlink. "Thomos has one to. And when you find him you have to-" Unfortunately he succumbed to a time anomaly as well.

"Vader!"

"C'mon!" Echo called out to Zilla.

"Ready? Now!" Zilla shouted. Zilla, Echo, and Phoenix all jumped on the time machine as they were flung into the time stream, following Thomos. They had a mission now. Stop Thomos and save all of time itself.

After they left. Jack Frost…

"Well if I'm going out, I'm going out happy." Jack Frost said with a sad happy face. He then swiped Elsa to him and boldly kissed her. Elsa of course was in wide-eyed shock and disbelief. Jack Frost was kissing her. Opf course the moment only last for so long before a time anomaly wiped him out of existence, leaving Elsa speechless, stunned, and blushing red.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 complete! Shit just got real. Thomos is going to change the past in order to change the future. But at what cost? Can our heroes stop him in time before all of reality is reset? Stay tuned and find out! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **The Beginning of the End of the End of the Beginning Part 3**

 _What you gon' do with all that junk?_

 _All that junk inside your trunk?_

 _I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

 _Get you love drunk off my hump._

 _My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

 _My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps_

Leo was singing… or rather rapping if you will to My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas. He was rapping all this while he was tide up and being interrogated by LanternLover23, SonicMage, and Thorongil82.

"Leo…" Thor said. "…what is Thomos' plan-"

 _What you gon' do with all that junk?_

 _All that junk inside your trunk?_

"Leo-"

 _I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

 _Get you love drunk off my hump._

"Leo wha-? What-?"

 _My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

"HEY!"

 _My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps_

But no manner how much or how hard Thor tried, he could get a word in without Leo still singing that loop of My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas.

"Any luck?" Lantern asked.

"I give up." Thor said. "My guess is, this is the singing douche."

"Well I can't get a hold of GodzillaMan or any of the Heroes on their communicators. And when I tried to find out why, the computer told me that technology didn't exist." Lantern explained.

"But that's not possible! Things just don't disappear from existence!" Thor argued.

Insert irony joke here.

"Dude no way. I'm disappearing. aahhh." Leo said nonchalantly as a time anomy erupted on him, erasing him from existence. Even when he's being killed off he still doesn't take anything seriously. A douche to the end. Both Lantern and Thor were struck with wide-eyed shock and disbelief at what they had just seen.

"Guys?" Mage called over from the computer. "I think you better see this!" Lantern and Thor joined little Mage at the computer at looked at the monitor at who was contacting them through FaceTime. The Joker.

"We're sorry, the universe you were attempting to reach is no longer in service." Joker cracked one over the monitor. Even he doesn't take anything seriously, but instead thinks of it as a big joke.

"Mr. J, don't feel to good." Harley said, feeling the effects of the time anomalies.

"Shut up! I'm doing a bit here!" Joker shouted at his henchman.

"What have you done, Joker?" Thor glared at him from the other side of the monitor.

"Oh come on spoil sport. I didn't do anything this time, I promise." Joker smiled. "I'm just sitting back and watching the fun. Besides a little time travel never hurt anyone."

"Mr. J?" Harley gasped in pain until a time anomaly erupted over her. Replacing her or changing her into Marv from Sin City.

"But in all honesty I think this is the most exciting joke of the century. I mean think about it. Thomos goes to the past, Marvel, Disney, Toei, Toho, and so many other companies cease to exist, and DC has no competition. I mean really think about it. What's the worst that can happen?" Joker smiled. "I know you'd have to be crazy to do something like this, but after all who's crazier than…" He stopped and turned to see Marv glaring down at him. "…me?" Joker quivered in fear at the site of him.

"That's one fine looking coach you're wearing there." Marv smirked down at him. Marv then grabbed Joker tightly by the neck, choking him.

"H-Help… Me…" Joker gasped and gawked for air as he tried struggling with get free from Marv's grip. Then the monitor went blank leaving Mage, Lantern, and Thor in confused shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Thor muttered.

* * *

A time anomaly opens up at unfamiliar location. A city. From the erupting time anomaly came GodillaMan1000, EchoNightDragon, and PhoenixWillowsRox88. They have arrived at the location in the past.

"Grrr." Zilla groaned in pain.

"Zilla, are you alright?" Echo asked as she placed the unconscious Phoenix down.

"Forget about me. How's Phoenix?" Zilla asked.

"It looks like she's unconscious." Echo speculated. And she was also having some sort of bad dream.

"No… no…" Phoenix murmured. "NO!" She gasped as she woke up.

"Easy now." Echo eased her. "You okay?"

"I dreamt Samantha Taylor-Wood, the director of 50 Shades of Grey, took over production for Frozen 2. And there was a scene where Elsa and Anna were having lesbian incest sex, AND it was uncensored!" Phoenix exclaimed. "What's really going on?"

"Thomos is trying to wipe us all out of existence." Echo answered plainly.

"Oh thank goodness." Phoenix sighed in relief. "Wait no that's even worse! DAMN IT I DON'T LIKE OUR OPTIONS!" Phoenix cried out.

"Okay calm down." Echo eased Phoenix.

"Now let's try and find-ARGH!" Zilla groaned in pain.

"Zilla, what is it!?" Echo exclaimed in horror.

"Damn it, Echo. I said it's nothing!" Zilla growled.

"Will you let me help you, already!?" Echo argued.

"There's no time for that! There's too much at stake!" Zilla exclaimed.

"Which is why we need to know you're okay!" Echo tried reasoning with him.

"Do I need to use my Heat Vision or Atomic Breath on you face to make you understand?" Zilla growled in frustration, clearly losing his patience.

"Oh you just have to do EVERYTHING your self, don't you!?" Echo retorted clearly losing her patience as well.

"This is not the time for girl scout routines or girl scout behavior! We need to stay focused!" Zilla retorted.

"You think I don't know how important this is!?" Echo yelled back at him.

"Oh fuck sake! Honestly Echo, sometimes you can be the most-!" Suddenly a time anomaly erupts on him and suddenly he was transformed into a much nicer looking version of himself. "-trusted friend anyone could ever ask for." Zilla said in a calm and kind caring voice. He even sounded the part. Echo and Phoenix stared in wide-eyed shock and confusion.

"Dude…" Phoenix said randomly dumbfounded.

"Zilla what-?" The same thing happened to Echo, as a time anomaly erupting on her transforming her too. "What did you expect? You're one my bestest friends in our group." She said smiling.

"I actually feel a lot better now." Zilla said surprised at his own calmness.

"Well I trust you'll tell me if anything changes."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." Zilla insisted.

"None sense. Anything for my friends." Echo assured him.

"Guys?" Phoenix interjected.

"Excuse us a minute." They both said in unison.

"What do say pal? Should we help out our new friend?" Echo asked.

"Let's do it pal." Zilla nodded.

"Old buddy."

"Old pal."

"Best friends."

"Best buds."

"That's right partner."

"Right sport." This close friendship was creating a really awkward moment. Thankfully more time anomalies erupted and transformed them back into their old selves again. Both Zilla and Echo just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened to them.

"What was that?" Echo said eyeing Zilla suspiciously.

"I don't know." Zilla said doing the same to Echo. "But when I find out, we pretend this never happened. Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Phoenix?" Zilla called out.

"Is it over?" Phoenix called from on top of an apartment building, clearly hiding.

"Yes it's safe. Come on down."

"So where are we?" Phoenix asked, after flying down.

"According to this…" Zilla said looking at the handlink. "…Metropolis."

"The DC Universe?"

"But Thomos wanted to go to the universe where Stan Lee and Walt Disney live." Echo said.

"He also wanted to go into the past." Zilla added. "Which is where we are."

"When?" Phoenix asked.

"June 30th, 1938."

"But that's…" Echo gasped in shock.

"The date of Superman's first appearance. The beginning of DC comics. The beginning of Superheroes. It's also the beginning that started the long line and world wide era of fictional media." Zilla finished. "Thomos has gone back to where it all started."

"But why come here first?"

"I don't think this was his first stop. This handlink Darth Vader gave me might not have taken us to where Thomos went. I think it's taken us to where he is." Zilla explained.

"So what's he doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"Well he might-… Wait a minute. This thing is picking up an incoming signal from… LANTERN!?" Zilla said in shock.

" _Zilla, thank goodness!_ " Lantern sighed in relief.

"What are you doing there!?" Zilla asked. Lantern, Thor and Mage were at the Villain Base trying to contact them.

" _We were looking for you! Where are you!?_ " Lantern said with worry.

"Long story. What's going on over there?"

" _We don't know! People suddenly keep appearing and disappearing! It's like the hold world has gone crazy!_ " Lantern explained in fear. This proved it when a time anomaly changed Thor into Ghost Rider.

"We're working on that. Just try and hold on." Zilla said assuring and trying to ease her. Suddenly his brother changed into Laharl from Disgaea

" _Please hurry. I'm not sure how much longer I can-!_ "

" _Mephisto!_ " Ghost Rider growled.

" _What the hell are you doing!?_ " Laharl yelled back. Then the signal cut and the transmission was blank.

"NO!" Zilla called out in horror. "Lantern…"

"Zilla, what is going on?" Echo said.

"Whatever Thomos has done, it's affected not just Marvel or Disney, but all of the fictional universes." Zilla said. "Everything and everyone is constantly shifting in a state of temporal flux. Eventually it'll straighten out with a new timeline Thomos' created. Once that happens, everyone will eventually disappear completely out of existence or in some pocket dimension completely closed of from the rest of reality. That will include us as well." Zilla explained it all.

"Congratulations GodzillaMan1000." Thomos' voice sounded.

"ARGH!" Phoenix yelled in pain as she was zapped unconscious by a tranquilizer stun laser gun.

"You've fingered it out."

ARGH!" Echo yelled in pain to as she received the same treatment and fell unconscious too.

"Unfortunately for you…" Thomos said suddenly appearing right in front of him and zapping him with the same laser weapon. Only this one had high levels of Kryptonite.

"ARGH!" Zilla groaned in pain as he fell, nearly fainting as he looked up at Thomos' smug face looking down on him.

"…ignorance is bliss." Thomos finished, smirking sinisterly. And with that Zilla went unconscious.

* * *

Zilla groaned out of his unconscious state, and found himself chained.

"W-What…?" He murmured to himself. He looked around and saw that they were in a different location, yet everything is black. And yet they were still visable.

"Okay…" Murmured a familiar voice.

"Phoenix?" Zilla turned to his left to see Phoenix being dangled by her arms and talking in her sleep.

"Sure. What ever you say mister…" Phoenix murmured in her sleep.

"Phoenix!" Zilla called out.

"Yeah. Super powers are awesome…"

"Wake up!"

"Huh!? What!?" Phoenix sputtered. "Zilla?"

"Echo?" Zilla turned to his right.

"I'm sorry. Anti Magic Field sapped my powers. They still aren't back yet." Echo said in a sad low monotone voice.

"Echo…"

"All the things I can do. All this things I could have done. All the magic in world…" Echo said in a defeating voice.

"Echo! Snap out of it! What is wrong with you!?"

"I believe she is finally beginning to except her fate." Thomos said in a boasting tone. "Am I right, EchoNightDragon?" Smirking ar her.

"Go to Hell, Thomos." Echo growled and glared at him.

"Aww, and here I had thought you had seen the light." Thomos cooed.

"The only light I can see is the one reflecting off your Elvis hair, you pretty boy stereotype." Phoenix insulted Thomos.

"I'm crushed, Phoenix." Thomos smirked. "And here I was simply trying to introduce you to my new friends. Come on out, children!" Thomos called.

"Children?" Echo said in confusion.

"No…" Zilla said in shock and disbelief.

"Oh my god…" Phoenix the same.

"Say hello to Stan and Walt." Thomos said introducing two children as 5 year olds. 5 year old Walt from 1906 and 5 year old Stan from 1927.

"You MONSTER!" Echo yelled at him.

"Now don't rusch to judgment too quickly, Echo. I'm giving little Stan and Walt a gift that every little boy and girl only dreams of." Thomos explains confidently. "I'm helping them escape the dreary world of reality. They're gonna have a new life, growing up in the exciting world of the GMAD Universe. And just to make sure they're not too lonely, I brought Jack, Steve, Jerry, Joe, Akira, Eiichiro, and Misashi to keep each other company."

"On no…" Echo stared in absolute horror. Thomos brought Not only Stan Lee and Walt Disney, but he also brought Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Jerry Seigel, Joe Shuster, Akira Toriyama, Eiichiro Oda, and Misashi Kishimoto. But that was only the tip of the iceberg.

"These children are going to see amazing things in their lives. And who knows? Maybe it'll inspire them to write and draw their own superheroes. Maybe they will be hugely successful. Of course it won't make any difference since they'll live in a world of fiction. But they will be happy and they won't know the difference anyway." Thomos boasted with such pride. "Well we better be going. Little Flower Orphanage closes at 6."

"If you do this, Thomos, you're also putting yourself at risk!" Echo said trying to reason with him.

"Oh really?"

"She's right." Zilla spoke up. "Those children are responsible for creating universes of inspiration and entertainment. They started an era of evolution in the fiction media. Without them there's a good chance you'll just end up as another Adolf Hitler stereotype."

"Let me ask you something. Who was it that asked; 'would you serve in Heaven or rule in Hell?'" Thomos asked while quoting.

"The Devil. You're in good company."

"Well you know, GodzillaMan, they say the greatest trick the Devil ever pulled off was convincing the world he didn't exist." Thomos explained. "But while my ego would never allow me to do something like that, maybe I can make it so that YOU don't exist. Come along children!" He called out. And with that Thomos teleported them away.

"Thought he never leave." Zilla said as he used his super strength to break free of his chains. "He never learns. My G-Cells allow me to adapt and become immune to whatever harmed me or killed me the last time."

"You can say that again." Phoenix chuckled. Zilla then ripped off Echo's chains too.

"There we go. Now let's-"

"ARGH!" Phoenix groaned loudly in pain. The time anaomalies were starting to erase Phoenix from existence.

"NO! Phoenix, hold on! You got to hold on!" Zilla said.

"I cant…! I'm… losing it…!" Phoenix groaned through the pain as she felt her existence fading away.

"Phoenix, please!" Zilla begged.

"HIRO-!" She called out to someone, just as the time anomaly completely erased her from existence completely. Both Zilla and Phoenix stared in horror. Their friend was dead. No worse than dead. She no longer existed.

"No…" Echo gasped in horror.

"Maybe it's not too late! We're still here! I can still track Thomos down!" Zilla said. He used his powers and the handlink to find out where they are and where Thomos was located.

"Where is he?" Echo growled, gritting her teeth in anger. She definitely wanted to beat Thomos to a bloody pulp.

"New York, Metropolis. He's back in our universe." Zilla answered. "And we're-… WHAT!?"

"What is it!?"

"We're in some pocket dimension outside of time and space! Thomos must had quite the lead when we chased him down. He enough time to set this place up for us if we ever came after him."

"Well let's get him!"

"I'm trying! It's… It won't let me follow him! Thomos has found away to block the signal! DAMN IT!" Zilla yelled. "This thing is useless! I might as well-!" But then Zilla gasped in wide-eyed awe in revelation. "Wait a minute…"

"What!?"

"That's it!" Zilla said as if he just discovered something. "That's what Vader was trying to tell me! Thomos' handlike is the key! We got to-!" But unfortunately he suffered the same fate as Phoenix and his existence was diminished by the time anomalies.

"ZILLA!" Echo called out in horror. "Zilla…" She was alone. All alone. All her friends, heroes, and villains. All gone. Their existence extinguished. "No…" She cried. She was all alone. That is until Thomos teleported back in front of her, smiling sinisterly, knowing he had won.

"Boy when things go wrong." He chuckled. "Well on a more positive note; business is booming at Little Flower Orphanage! Bobby Kane, Billy Finger, Naoko Takeuchi, Yoshiro Togashi, and Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro were so excited abot going to live in a world were Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Magic, and Technology is real! And there WERE so many others and there ARE so many others, Echo. So many children who will get to live in a world where superheroes exist and are still the greats heroes in the world! Congratulations EchoNightDragon. Now you can't HELP but make a difference. Because you are now the only hero in existence. No need to thank me." Thomos smirked sinisterly. But Echo was pissed.

"rrrrrrRRRRRRGHHHH!" Echo growled loudly as she punched Thomos square in the face. "Murderer!" She screamed at him as she grabbed him by the chest. "When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish I didn't exist! Now you are going to give that handlink so that I can-!"

"If you go back there, Echo, those children are as good as dead!" Thomos retorted. "You see I equipped that orphanage with a hydrogen bomb. A bomb that will be triggered by your Guardian DNA if you come within 10 yards of those children, even if you teleport, stop time, or go at super speed." Echo was in wide-eyed shock at the lengths Thomos would go to. "Oh yes. I had quite a bit of time on my hands, Echo. Time enough to plan for every single detail."

"RRRGH!" Echo growled in frustration as she threw Thomos down.

"And by the way. I would never wish you didn't exist." Thomos said truthfully. "As much as I am loathed to admit it, my existence depends on yours. And besides if you didn't exist, than I wouldn't have the pleasure to kill you myself."

"Thomos you sick son of a-" But Echo was interrupted by a weaponized version of the Anti Magic Field. An Anti Magic Gun and Thomos waste no time killing Echo, his greatest nemesis. AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed with her last dying breath as she fell limp and lifelessly on the floor.

"So long, Echo. You stupid bitch." Thomos smiled maniacally at Echo's dead corpse. It would seem to be the end. However…

* * *

Echo's eyes wary fluttered open as she found herself in a different location. It was completely white. She appeared to be in some sort of Limbo.

"Stand up, my friend." Said a completely different voice.

"What? Who?" Echo turned to see it was non other than the Man of Steel himself, Superman.

"There's work to be done." Superman said.

"Superman? But… how? I thought Thomos erased all heroes from existence." Echo said in awestruck confusion.

"The laws of time and space don't apply once you've crossed over to the other side." Superman said.

"Then… Am I dead?"

"Yes, but not yet. You're just hovering. Your time hasn't come yet. I'm here to send you back, so that you can do what needs to be done." Superman explained.

"I… I don't even know what that is anymore." Echo sighed in defeat.

"Yes you do."

"NO! I Don't! My magic isn't working! I can't get to those kids fast enough! I have too much magic in the future! Not enough in the past! No matter what I just can't seem to do anything right! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Echo broke down in an emotional fit.

"You an I both know that what makes you the EchoNightDragon isn't your magic, it's your heart." Superman said calmly. "That part of you, that part of all of us, that seeks out and finds the right thing to do and then does it. No matter what the cost. Does your magic make that any different? Do they define who you are? Do Gods or fiction define you? Or do you? Look inside your heart Echo. It's never steered you wrong so far. Look and then you'll understand why. Do what you have to do. What you were born to do. Save everyone." After hearing that moveable speech, Echo had newfound determination. And with that she was sent back to finish the mission she started.

* * *

"And so the predator has finally devoured his pray." Thomos said in a Shakespearean tone. "My only regret is after feast such as you, any other kill by comparison would be no more appetizing than mere garbage." He said smirking. But he was in for a big surprise. Echo was alive and well. And clearly has much more strength now as she grabbed Thomos's hand and crushed on it good and hard. "aaaaaaaaaggggghhhh! AARRRRRRGGGHHHHH! WHAT!?"

"That's funny. I've never seen garbage eat garbage before." Echo smirked at him. Thomos tried struggling, but was met with Echo's fist in his face.

"ARGH!" Thomos gawked in pain. "You're too late, Echo! I've already won! It's my reality now! All you can do is live in it!"

"I may not be able to change what you've done! But I CAN make sure you'll never hurt anyone else!" Echo declared as she held up the handlink she took from Thomos.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Thomos begged in wide-eyd shock. "That handlink is our only way out of here! If you destroying it we'll both be trapped here forever! Even AFTER reality shifts!"

"Maybe. But it's better than the alternative."

"But you'd be giving up EVERYTHING! Everything you ever had! You ever wanted!" Thomos sad desperately so he can get the handlink back.

"All I ever wanted was to make a difference." Echo argued. "I have been for so long and so many times. And this one will be no different."

"No one will ever know!" Thomos retorted.

"I'll know! And that makes all the difference in the world." Echo retorted back. She then focused on the handlink and made a sad happy face. "Goodbye everyone." She whispered to herself, letting a single tear fall from her face. Without a second thought she used her magic to destroy the handlink.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thomos shouted. With the handlink destroyed anomalies were erupting like crazy. But Echo knew she won. She had beaten Thomos. He failed and so Echo was satisfied. However…

* * *

GodillaMan1000, Echo (Toni42), and PhoenixWillowsRox88 were all standing in a familiar place. Staring off in wide-eyed shock and awe. They were alive. Back to existing. But each wondered why.

"If I ask what the Hell just happened, will I regret it?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't think so." Zilla said looking at the destroyed handlink in Echo's hand.

"Zilla!" Echo gasped in surprise. "What-?"

"So you figured it out." Zilla smirked.

"What?"

"That the handlink was what was allowing everything to be moved around time and space, and it was keeping it that way. Once you destroyed the handlink, there's nothing to keep everything misplaced. So it all just snaps back into place before it was moved." Zilla explained.

"Oh." Echo said confused.

"You had no idea, did you?" Zilla deduced.

"No."

"Figures." Zilla sighed.

"Wait. So that's all she had to do?" Phoenix asked.

"What do you mean?" Zilla asked back.

"Well you just press the reset button basically." Phoenix answered. "I mean I was kind of hoping for something a bit more epic."

"What do you mean? It's a perfectly plausible resolution."

"Yeah, but is it satisfying?"

"What do want? It works within the boundaries of what was established."

"But it takes all the excitement out of it, if all you have to do is to make it also would never happen."

"No that's only if it turns out to be a dream."

"Okay but you can't have drama-"

"HELLO!" Shouted Thomos. "I'm still a time machine morons! What makes you think I will just do it all again and win this time!?"

"Not again." Echo groaned.

"Say goodbye to the world you know! From this moment on you are all at the mercy of Thomos!" He declared himself. "The greatest criminal mind of our-!"

"AH SHUDDUP!" Said a booming voice.

"WHAT!?" Thomos gawked in shock. A fireball came roaring in and destroyed the time machine, freeing both Stan Lee and Walt Disney, and injuring Thomos in the process. It was Bowser.

"Damn, I've been waiting to do that." Browser said.

"Koopa, you imbecile!" Thomos groaned from the pain.

"Still all talk no action!" Bowser criticized. "Come on douchebag! You what me, come get me!"

"You fool, this was never about you!"

"The HELL it wasn't!" Bowser shouted. "You threaten to wipe out Mario and everything he stands for! That's my job." And with that Bowser punched him straight in the face.

"Damn it…" Thomos growled as he tried crawling away. But he was stopped by two familiar bare feet. He looked up to see Jack Frost.

"Going some where?" He said smirking down at him. And with out a second thought Jack froze Thomos where he was. He wasn't going anywhere now. "Let's see you get out of that."

"Wow, Jack." Elsa said in amazement. "I had no idea you could be so funny." She giggled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Snowflake." Jack said smiling. "Care to find out say over coffee?"

"Sounds like fun."

"At this rate, I'll take what I can get." Jack said. "My card." He offered.

"Thanks, Jack." Elsa said accepting his card.

"A date's a date, Jack. Just role with it." He told himself.

"Time to go, Thomos." Echo said, as the other members of GMAD took him away to the city's maximum security prison.

"You can send me away, Echo. But it still doesn't change the facts. That you're past your prime. That you're meaningless. That you are an undeletable demigod that no one believes in!" Thomos criticized. His words ran so deep that Echo felt hurt. But…

"Hey!" Phoenix called out. "I believe in you."

"I believe in you." Zilla said.

"I believe in you." Lantern said too.

"I believe in you." Mage said.

"I believe in you." Goku said.

"I believe in you." Jack said.

"I believe in you." Sora said.

"I believe in you." Litwick said.

"Hulk believe in you." Hulk said.

"We believe in you." Dream and Wish said.

"We all believe in you." Gandalf said.

"We all believe in you!" The large crowd of heroes cheered.

"And so does he." Xavier pointed Ron Weasley.

"Oh thanks Chuck!" Ron growled in anger and denial.

"If we may EchoNightDragon." Stan Lee said as he and Walt Disney approached her. "It's true that I gave Marvel character imperfections to make them more relatable to DC's Characters."

"Much like I did with Son Goku." Akria Toriyama stepped up too.

"But just because they were in perfect doesn't mean they don't aspire to be the best they possibly can." Stan explained smiling.

"The same can be said for Disney." Walt said. "Just because they by the rites to some material, doesn't mean they don't respect it. Disney itself always tries it's best to appeal to all demographic audiences."

"Everyone, Hero or not, would to be able to do more be better, to always know right from wrong, and have the strength to make sure right always wins." Stan continued. "Superman is that perfection. And YOU EchoNightDragon also represent that kind of perfection as well. The reason why all these characters here are so relatable is that they're all trying to be like Superman. And same can be said about you, Echo. Everyone here is trying to be like you. You are an inspiration to people just like Superman is."

"There may be people who may lose faith in you sometimes, but everyone else never will." Walt said. "We all still have faith in you."

"Thank you everyone." Echo said smiling, touched by everyone's faith and words.

"All dimensions are safe, EchoNightDragon." Stan said with a smiled, "Thanks to you."

"No. Don't thank me, everyone." Echo said smiling too. "We're all part of the same teams."

That was something everyone agreed on, as they all cheered for Echo.

* * *

Meanwhile a security camera had a fix on Thomos who was in prison.

"It's just like I told you, Thomos." Said a different sinister voice. "It's all in the delivery Thomos. All in the delivery."

THE END… OR IS IT? CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 complete! Echo has foiled Thomos' plans and saved all of reality! But who is the other villain? Anyone want to guess or make any suggestions? Cause I'm all ears. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **A New Threat**

 _One Year Later_

 **Jack POV (Spider-Man Quote)**

Who am I? Are you sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you that I was just ordinary happy go lucky guy not a care in the world, then you need to tell who said that so that I can go kick his ass. Seriously man, I got a reputation, you know what I'm saying? I'm Jack Freaking Frost, and some douche bag punk out there is calling me happy go lucky!? I aught to freeze the guy up and shatter him to pieces! But all that can wait. Because to night is all about her. Elsa. Things have been going pretty well this past year. I've been working hard to help forget about her fears. And now the fruits of my labors are about to pay off.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Thanks to GMAD's specialties, Jack was able to travel to the Disney Universe (or the Disney Multiverse in some cases). Jack had flowers and was dressed up in a fine jacket and jeans, with sneakers, instead of the usual attire he wears. He flew across the vast green lands until he reached Arendelle. He was both excited and nervous and the same time. As he flew over to the castle and landed on the windowsill, he checked to see he looked decently good. He took a deep a breath and plucked up the courage to knock, then he went inside.

"Hey there, I got flowers for… you…" Jack said but stopped as he found himself in the presents of Nightmare Men. Pitch's minions. Jack stood there paralyzed as he was surrounded by them.

"Hmm… 5,6,7…" Jack counted. "Well, there aren't enough flowers here for everybody. So some of you boy are going have to share-GAWK!" Jack soon found himself being beaten and scratched by the ganging Nightmare Men. Jack was in a fix. He was unable to fight back. Until…

"Oh come on." Said a familiar slithery voice. "Give him a break boys. After all, I'm sucker for flowers." It was Pitch. Smiling his signature sinister smile.

"YOU!" Jack growled.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack…" Elsa appeared from behind Pitch. Looking all scared and timid.

"Elsa, how could you?" Jack said all distraught and shocked.

"Well, your majesty." Pitch said, pulling her to him. "Another bull in the cow herd?"

"Please, Pitch! It ain't like that!" Elsa trembled in fear.

"Hey!" Jack growled at Pitch.

"Now, Elsa…" Pitch said while raising his hand. "What are we going to have to do with you!" He growled as he was about to hit her. Elsa was in more of fright.

"HEY!" Jack yelled as he launched an ice wave at Pitch. "Yeah that right! You want to get nuts!? Come on! Let's get nuts."

"Tell me something my friend." Pitch said, raising his hand at Jack, with black sand and his fingertips. "You ever dance with the Devil by the pale moonlight?"

"Yeah. He told me you're gay." Jack retorted. **(Note: This joke was not intended to insult homosexuals in general! You won't see this joke ever again!)** Pitch only shot him with black sand as a retorting measure. "Gawk!" Jack gawked in pain, as he was now limbless on the floor of Elsa's room.

"Now! You come here uninvited…" Pitch said as he shot another stream of black sand as Jack

"ARGH!" Jack groaned in pain.

"You go spoiling my fun…" Pitch said, while again hitting Jack with the black sands.

""ARGH!" Jack groaned in pain again.

"You try to steal my favorite customer and client…" Again.

"ARGH!" And again.

"Damaged goods by the way…" Pitch concluded. "I think the least you can do is help me out with my plan."

"Pitch, are you sure this is going to work?" Elsa asked timidly.

"Not even the Guardians or GMAD can screw this up." Pitch answered.

"Yeah, but… there are other heroes out there besides the Guardians." Elsa inquired. "AHH!" She gasped as Pitch reeled her in and stared at her intensively.

"Name ONE who could possibly stop me."

* * *

"Okay, one at a time people! Please!" PheonixWillowsRox88 said with frustration. She was behind the bar counter taking orders from customers. Reasons why? Well… we'll get to that later. "Now what did you want?"

"A martini!" Ironman said.

"What's in that?"

"I had the bourbon." Wolverine said. "HE had the whiskey." Gesturing to Punisher.

"I ordered Saké!" Zoro called out.

"Right. Right. Sorry." Phoenix said. "Sanji! What's taking so long!?" He called out.

"Just hearing the lovely sound of your voice." Sanji flirted as he worked in the kitchen.

"KNOCK OFF THE SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Phoenix screamed with anger.

…

"Okay I just realized I forgot to ask everyone for ID!" Phoenix said while holding a plate of their orders. "So if you could just-HEY! WHOA!" Phoenix was bombarded by ID's being thrown at her as she fell dropping everything. She was in a mess.

"Haven't you train her yet?" Ironman asked Hulk.

"Hulk still working on other new guy." Hulk said. The new guy was Ben Grimm aka the Thing.

"What a revolting development this is." Thing groaned. "OW!" Hulk punched him. "WHAT!?"

"Mosquito."

Meanwhile at another table Gandalf and Saruman were playing a friendly card game together. As usual Gandalf invited him.

"So Saruman. When do you think you'll have an origin story?" Gandalf asked kindly.

"Well. Let's just find out, shall we?" Saruman said raising his hand.

"Ah you guys can keep your reboots." Eren Jaeger said to the others. "I got myself an Oscar winning director."

"That no guarantee. Believe Godzilla." Godzilla said.

"Huh?"

"Why you think Godzilla needed reboot?"

"Eh, what do you know of-WHOA!" Eren found himself being lifted in midair by Saruman's magic.

"And when does your films come out? Speak, boy." Saruman said.

"This year, old man." Eren responded. "Now-WHOA!" Eren was flung across the room and then CRASH!

"Mine comes out sometime after that. Happy Gandalf?" Saruman said. Gandalf only sighed heavily as he face palmed himself.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP INVITING HIM!?"

"Going on my break." Phoenix said to Hulk.

"You okay?" Hulk asked in concern.

"Fine. Yeah. I'm fine." She sighed.

* * *

Phoenix made it out of the bar and wondered into a different room. She didn't care which room, she was just glad to be out of there. Working in a room that was a restaurant and bar put together certainly can drain the energy out of you.

"Can I help you?" Said a familiar voice.

"Wha-…" Phoenix turned to see it was GodzillaMan1000. She was in the lab. "Hey what have you've been up to?" She greeted.

"Research." Zilla answered. He was doing research on the android Leo. Ever since the time anomaly event with Thomos a year ago, Zilla managed to recover Leo and research him for anything dangerous.

"Sup." Leo greeted.

"Quiet Leo." Zilla said.

"Cool."

"Nice." Phoenix giggled. "Oh that reminds me. Hey uh Zilla can I talk to you for a minute."

"I'm all ears."

"It's just… I had this weird feeling lately that something's just… different, you know? And when I'm around non GMAD people I feel it even more." Phoenix explained. "I think I might be going crazy here but… Zilla I think I might have been married and forgot about it."

"You're right." Zilla shrugged.

"I am!?" Phoenix gleamed.

"You might be going crazy." That made Phoenix sigh with frustration.

"Forget it." Phoenix sighed.

"Fine. I'll look into it." Zilla groaned.

"Aw gee thanks, Zilla." Phoenix sighed with relief. Suddenly there was a small beeping noise that caught Zilla's attention. Yet for some reason Phoenix didn't hear it. "I don't know it's just a feeling. I guess, in my heart, maybe I wish I was married. For me, for everyone at GMAD, who knows? Anyway thanks for listening to me, Zilla. I don't mean to be boring you-" But when she turned around, both Leo and Zilla were gone. "Zilla?"

* * *

Zilla found himself being teleported the same way EchoNightDragon was a year ago. Transported to Villain Base.

"What the-!? How did I get here?" Zilla said. But then suddenly he was assaulted by black sand. "ARGH!" Zilla growled. The swarming black sands then made him drowsy as he fell on the ground. The last thing he saw before he fell a sleep was Pitch, smiling down at him.

"Is it my birth day today?" Pitch smiled then laughed.

* * *

A dream. Jack's dream. He's on the piano playing a song. Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. Obviously he was singing it in his dream about his overly affection for Elsa.

 _"_ _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming round_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit tired_

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit nervous_

 _That the best of all the years have gone by_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

 _And then I see the look in your eyes_

 _(Turn Around, bright eyes)_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _(Turn Around, bright eyes)_

 _Every now and then-"_

" _Jack._ " GodzillaMan1000 said appearing in his dream.

" _WHOA!_ " Jack freaked.

* * *

"Huh!?" Jack said awakening from his dream. He soon found himself tide up in black chains. No doubt forged by Pitch. Jack looked over his should to find Zilla was there tide up too. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I think I was knocked out by feedback from Pitch when Leo teleported me here." Zilla answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Jack then started his story. "Well as soon as I first saw her, I knew I was in for it. She had it all. Beauty and brains. I remember the first words I said to her were-GAHH!" Jack groaned in pain. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm pinching a nerve in your left hand." Zilla answered. "Now that I have you attention, I want you you to stay quiet for a moment so that I can break up out of here."

"Fine! Geez!" Jack huffed. "Nevermind the fact that my heart just got shoved into a toaster oven." Jack mumbled. "OW!" Jack groaned in pain again. "WHAT!?"

"I. Said. Be quiet." Zilla growled.

* * *

Back at GMAD Phoenix was washing and rubbing down some empty tables. Everyone left already so she had to stay behind and clean them.

" _'_ _Oh sure Echo. I could use a few extra buck.'_ Pft. What was I thinking?" Phoenix growled at her own words. AND there is your answer to why. Just then the phone rang and Phoenix went over to answer it. "GMAD HQ. This is Phoenix answering the phone. May I help you?"

" _Phoenix! Pitch Black is loose! Tell everyone to be on lookout!_ " Zilla instructed over the phone.

"Zilla? Where are you?"

* * *

"The Villain Base. Don't worry about me." Zilla assured her.

"Oh sure don't worry." Jack said sarcastically. "Maybe some villains are taking a nap and-OW I'LL SHUT UP! I'LL SHUP UP!" Jack groaned in pain.

" _Is that Jack?_ " Phoenix asked from the other end of the line.

"Never mind that." Zilla said as he broke himself and Jack free. "Everything is under con-" He stopped when he noticed something on Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You have a bomb strapped you you're crotch?" Zilla said with frustration.

"Well gee! You really ARE the greatest detective, aren't you?" Jack sarcastically said dramatically.

" _There's a bomb!?_ "

"Never mind! Just tell everyone to look for Pitch NOW!" Zilla said.

" _But everyone left to look for you! I'm the only one here!_ "

"I put a tracer on him. Just fallow the signal." Zilla instructed.

* * *

"But how? With what?" Phoenix asked. Just then the lab door opened up and inside the lab was an Ironman suit, a Godzilla version. Apparently Zilla asked Tony Stark to make him an Ironman Suit of his own. And of course he obliges. Phoenix stared at the Iron suit with awe. "Oh yeah, baby." She smirked.

* * *

"So you went after Elsa, huh?" Zilla said examining the bomb.

"Yeah. Pitch tends to go for the really obvious jokes, doesn't he?" Jack answered.

* * *

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Phoenix said as she was fitted in the suit. "Okay. Voice command."

["Voice command activated."] Said a female AI voice. ["Say destination."]

"Sorry Zilla." Phoenix murmured. "GodzillaMan1000's current location."

["Following Signal"] And just like that Phoenix was flying in the suit towards Zilla's location.

"I'm coming, Zilla!" Phoenix cheered as she flew. But not fast enoght. "What the…! 20 miles an hour? Come on we got to kick this baby into overdrive!"

[Overdrive activated] and just like that the iron suit sped in to overdrive.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

…And then she just left me for him!" Jack concluded his off screen story. "Can you believe it!? Is it me? Seriously, is it me?" Jack has now entered a depressed state. "Oh god! You know what, just let the bomb go off. Just put me out of my misery!"

"How about dealing woth it like a man?" Zilla said, not taking his eyes off of the bomb.

"How about you do things you way, and I'll do mine!? How about that!?"

* * *

Back to Phoenix who was now panicking while going on super sonic speed in overdrive.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Back at the villain base, Jack was holding a picture of Elsa while singing 'I Hope You Dance' by Lee Ann Womack. He thinks he's going to die, but…

" _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._ "

"Jack. Jack, I told you, I turned off the bomb 10 minutes ago." Zilla said, trying to get his attention.

" _I hope you dance…_ "

* * *

Back with Phoenix.

"OKAY WE'RE HERE! STOP!" Phoenix pleaded.

["Stopping would be unsafe at this speed."]

"WELL IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW, WE'RE CRASH THROUGH THE CEILING!"

["New objective. Crash through the ceiling."]

"GOD DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

"Did Pitch say what he wanted with Leo?" Zilla asked Jack, after his overdramatic session.

"I Don't know, I was knocked now for most it." Jack said honestly. "But if you need help I'll be willing enable. As long as it helps me with going after Elsa. Hey, I'm thinking of trying a Batman or Wolverine kind of thing. Or perhaps Spawn or Kratos. What do you think?" Jack asked for his opinion. Zilla only sighed with frustration.

"Look, Jack. Take my advise. Forget Elsa. Sad as it is, she'll never let go of her fears." Zilla explained. "The sooner you excepted that, the better off you'll be."

"Maybe." Jack grumbled. "Unless… unless I can prove to her that I'm better than him. Maybe If I do something HE never could." Jack pondered good and hard. "Yeah. Can-" BOOM Jack was interrupted and crushed under a fallen ceiling, caused by a iron suit that crashed through.

"Wonderful." Zilla groaned in frustration. He walked over a pressed the open button, revealing Phoenix in a petrified state. She was also wet with water. No doubt used a water spell by accident.

"Please don't tell anyone I wet myself?" Phoenix begged.

"Oh. Thank goodness. You're alive." ZIlla said sarcastically. He clearly was now in a bad mood.

"You know you might want to think about putting an air bag in this thing!" Phoenix criticized. Suddenly an airbag exploded in her face.

["Air bag deployed."]

"What was that?" Zilla asked.

"Never mind." Phoenix responded.

"Good."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 complete! The villain of this new saga is Pitch Black! Cliffhanger is revealed! This is a sad day for Jack. His fiend and date, Elsa has betrayed him out of fear and our heroes need to stop whatever plan Pitch has in store. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** **Dark Heroes**

Both Zilla and Phoenix stared down at the unconscious and injured Jack Frost that Phoenix caused by accident. Zilla examined him while Phoenix was getting a little anxiety.

"So… How is he?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"Well, he should heal relatively quickly due to his immortality and Guardianship. But it will still be extremely painful." Zilla deduced. "I'm gonna have to give him huge amounts of sedatives to seal off his nervous system and it's natural incubations. Luckily for me my little brother SonicMage gave me a potion that refills itself through multiplication." Zilla said holding up a vile of blue fluid.

"Will he be okay?"

"He should be fine. The worst that can happen is that he experiences some minor hallucinate genetic side effects." Zilla then attached a syringe on the tip of the vile. He then inserted the needle into Jack's arm.

* * *

Jack gasped for air as his mind was flung into that hallucinate genetic side effect that Zilla was talking about. Jack began to vision himself in a vast meadow of flowers… And he was naked for some reason. Yet he didn't bother to notice and walking towards someone familiar, and the person is Elsa… And she too was naked for some reason. She was standing under a cherry blossom tree. She turned to face Jack and smiled lovingly at him. When the two closed the distance between them they stared into each other's eyes passionately. They both slowly moved their heads closer to each other's and kissed each other passionately. Both Jack and Elsa rubbing their bare hands all over each other's bare bodies. Clearly this was an erotic drug induced version of Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. **(Note: I realized this reference can come off as offensive, but in this drug induced dream sequence I simply found it unavoidable. Rest assured you will not be seeing this joke ever again!)**

* * *

Back in reality, Jack had the face of a drugged up stoner. He looked tired and delirious. Zilla was carrying him on his shoulder with ease as he and Phoenix flew back to GMAD.

"How you holding up, Jack?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh… you know. The Frost abides." Jack quoted an 80's reference from the Big Lebowski.

"So all we need to do is figure out what Pitch Black wanted with Leo." Phoenix speculated the situation.

"No. That's MY job. YOUR job is to go back to the base and keep an eye on the person YOU ran over." Zilla instructed.

"THAT was an accident!" Phoenix argued.

"An accident that wouldn't have happened if you'd fallowed the signal on the tracer I put on Pitch like I told you to!" Zilla argued back. Phoenix then turned to Jack and noticed something behind his ear. Phoenix then grabbed to see what it was.

"Huh!?" Jack flintched.

"This tracer?" Phoenix smirked.

"Is that my soul!?" Jack exclaimed in awe.

"Pitch must have noticed it and put it on Jack to throw you off. So even if I HAD fallowed the signal, I would have ended up the exact same place that I did when I came to help YOU." Phoenix explained while smirking victoriously.

"You just blew my mind with that, dude." Jack said still in his drunken state.

"So?" Zilla shrugged.

"So…it looks like I was right to fallow my instincts after all. Huh, partner?" Phoenix smirked while nudging him. Zilla then grabbed Phoenix and darted down to the ground and made a earthshaking landing.

"WHOA!" Phoenix said.

"Whoa!" Jack too as they all landed.

"GEEZ!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Wow!" Jack chuckled. "This is some good sh-"

"Look, Phoenix!" Zilla growled. "You've been following me around like a lost puppy for the past year and I've tolerated it! But THIS is where it stops! Pitch is just like Freddy Kruger! An unpredictable deadly psychotic, and this is NOT A GAME!"

"I… I never thought it was. I just… wanted to work with you." Phoenix said trembling in fright.

"Why?"

"Why? Uh, Hello? You're GodzillaMan1000! You're quite literally the amalgamation of both Godzilla and Superman combined! That alone makes you the coolest hero everyone knows!" Phoenix explained.

"I'm cool?" Zilla said looking unconvinced.

"Yeah! Why do you think I'm jealous of you? Why do you think I consider you my rival?"

"Phoenix, I may seem like a cool vigilante crusading for justice in the public's eyes. But I know myself well enough to know this; I'm one of the most powerful and intelligent cosmic godly entity in all of the infinite cosmos, and yet I have absolutely nothing." Zilla explained.

"Boring." Jack said in the background, killing the sad moment.

"I'm obsessed, emotionally distant, and capable of maintaining any kind of relationship…"

"Ooo now we're talking!" Jack said all excitingly.

"…and by relationship I really mean friendship…"

"Oh. That's cool too." Jack shrugged.

"…and when the day comes for me to die, I will excepted death like dear old friend. With no wife, no children, no family. Because no matter how many times I close my eyes and sleep at night, all I can see is a monster that is me. That same monster that I see in the mirror every single day of my life. I believe in what I do, but I am no role model. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Zilla concluded. "Does that really sound cool to you, Phoenix?"

"No offense, Zilla, but that speech was probably the coolest thing you ever said to me. And I never saw you as a role model, I just… wanted to be your friend." Phoenix said with reason.

"I know you do?" Zilla sighed. "But would you really befriend a ticking time bomb like me?"

"Oh my god, that is so sad you guys!" Jack sobered in his dunked state. "ARGH!" He cried. "You guys are bumming me out so much right now that I don't know If I can ever go back to being happy ag-" Zilla injects Jack with another sedative dose. " Summer Time and the living is easy! " Jack sang. Back to being drugged again.

* * *

After that dramatic distraction, Zilla, Phoenix, and Jack finally made it back to GMAD. LanternLover23 and Litwick723 looked out the window and saw them at the entrance, Almost as if they were waiting for them.

"They're here." Lantern said.

"Finally." Litwick said too.

* * *

Phoenix was helping Jack to get inside.

"Hey pretty lady, you want to make out?" Jack asked.

"Still me, Jack." Phoenix reminded him.

"Oh…" Jack said. "…so you want to make out?"

"No, but you should definitely ask Superman." Phoenix said.

* * *

They both make it inside where they ended up in the lounge room where everyone was there.

"Hey, everybody." Phoenix greeted.

"Know her!" Jack gestured to Phoenix.

"Don't mind him, he's just high right now." Phoenxi explained.

"I don't think people with antlers should criticize." Jack chuckled.

"This is going to be a long night." Phoenix sighed with frustration.

"What is HE doing here!?" Flamepanther28 growled. What was his problem?

"Uh, well I uh, kind of ran him over the Iron Zilla Suit." Phoenix said stammering. "It's a long story. But anyway-HEY!" Phoenix exclaimed as Panther snatched Jack.

"Thought you can get away with it, huh?" Panther snickered at Jack. He then punched so hard he flew high in the air.

"Panther, what the well!?" Phoenix shouted. Jack then fell and landed in the grip of Ace Spiritwell.

"They always think they can get away with it." Ace said. Jack was thrown once again across the lounge.

"Ace wait!"

"This awesome!" Jack laughed as he was thrown everywhere. In his drugged state nothing was scary to him.

"Well I'm going to make sure you never getaway with anything again!" Lantern growled as she held him up by his collar.

"What!?" Phoenix stared in shock and disbelief. GMAD never acted like this! Something was wrong!

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy." Lantern continued.

"Lady if that's what you're in to, I am SO down with that." Jack smiled excitingly. "So what's the safe word?" Lantern only glared at him and threw a hard solid punch at him. But Phoenix used her magic to reel Jack to herside just in time.

"Dude! She was in to me!" Jack exclaimed in anger, even in his drugged state.

"Come on, Jack! Let's get out here!" Phoenix shouted, pulling him to the door. "Come on let's-ARGH!" Phoenix was hit my Thorongil82's magic. Phoenix and Jack soon found themselves caught in holds by Lantern and Panther.

"You're protecting him!?" Panther exclaimed.

"You traitor!" Lantern growled.

"You're just as bad, as HE is!" 3P snarled and criticized Phoenix.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Phoenix exclaimed and panicked, demanding answers.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Litwick said, approaching her and glaring at her.

"Litwick!?" Phoenix stared in shock. He looked different. His red cloak was replaced with a black one. This alone hinted that something was wrong at GMAD.

"Dide. You have got to get me a prescription for this." Jack chuckled.

"What's happened to you?" Phoenix asked still staring in shock.

"The world is a dark place, Phoenix. We all decided to change in order to keep up with it." Litwick explained. "The question is, why haven't you?"

"They're all INSANE!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Yeah? Guess what…" Jack said with a serious face. "… so am I."

…

"I did it!" Jack said triumphantly. "I beat 'em all!"

"Yeah that would be great if that actually happen." Phoenix said. "BUT WE'RE GOING FREAKEN DIE!" Yep it was all a hallucinated dream. Both Jack and Phoenix found themselves in a choke hold by Litwick's hands. Litwick held them both up in the air by his hands, choking them to death. Phoenix struggled to break free but it was no use.

"I say this for you, Phoenix." Litwick smirked. "You never give up. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." Said a different but familiar voice.

"Huh!?" Litwick turned to see GodzillaMan1000. Zilla punched Litwick so hard, that you can practically hear his bones cracking.

"GAWK!" Litwick gawked in pain as the punch flung him across the room. Allowing Phoenix and Jack to breath. Phoenix instantly used earth magic to make mud and blind the others. Zilla then used his super breath, his ice breath to make a chilling snowstorm. Phoenix then used telekinetic magic to fling other members into each other. Thor and Panther managed to rub the mud off freeing their vision, but not before earning themselves hard punches to the face by Zilla. Everyone was defeated and knocked out.

"Let's get out of here." Zilla said as he and Phoenx ran out of the GMAD base, taking Jack with them, and flew up faster that the speed of sound.

* * *

"We came! We saw! We kicked their ass!" Jack cheered by quoting Ghostbusters. "Oh! Can I drive? I'm an excellent driver." Jack asked in persuasion. Even though they weren't driving a car, they were flying actually. "Give me the keys man, give the keys!" But Zilla just punched him and knocked him out.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Pitch." Zilla answered.

"But how can Pitch do THAT!?"

"My guess is, it has something to do with Leo."

"But how can Leo do THAT!?"

"I don't know. But I know who does.

* * *

And that particular person that Zilla knows, was none other than Thomos, who was still locked up in the maximum security prison.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Thomos asked with a smirk.

"You're douche." Phoenix glared.

"My what?" Thomos asked looking confused.

"Leo." Zilla said.

"Ah, yes of course. What about him?" Thomos resumed smirking.

"Pitch Black has him. You designed Leo and we need know everything he's capable of."

"I see. Well let me just check my notes for a moment. Excuse me." Thomos said as he went over to his computer. He then connected with someone on FaceTime.

" _Yes?_ " A familiar voice sung. It was Pitch.

"They're here sir." Thomos murmured.

* * *

" _Shall I hold them here, sir?_ " Thomos asked from the other end.

"You do that Tomy. I'll be right there." Pitch smirked. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm… Hahahahahahahahahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pitch laughed maniacally. Nut then he noticed Phoenix and Zilla glaring at him through FaceTime. "They heard me laughing, didn't they?"

" _Yes, sir._ "

"Yeah I need to work on that."

* * *

 **Chapter 9 complete! GMAD just turned evil!? Or are they just become crime hating vigilantes? What has Pitch done to GMAD and what does Leo have to do with it? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** **Wednesdays**

After Zilla and Phoenix found out Thomos was in league with Pitch, they tied him down to a chair to interrogate him. It was no surprise that Thomos was in league with him. What was surprising is that he called Pitch 'sir'. That was shocking because Thomos is his own boss. Of course as anyone could imagine Thomos started to do what Leo did when he was interrogated. Sing a loop of My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas.

 _"_ _What you gon' do with all that junk?_

 _All that junk inside your trunk?_

 _I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

 _Get you love drunk off my hump._

 _My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

 _My hump, my hump, my_ -OOPH!" Thomos groaned in pain after he punched in the face by Zilla.

"What can make you POSSIBLY think I would accept THAT as an answer?" ZIlla growled at him.

"Yeah! And since when do you call Pitch Black, 'sir'?" Phoenix added.

"Pitch Black helped me see the light. And soon you will see it too." Thomos said, looking all-delirious.

"He's brain washed." Zilla deduced.

"What now?" Phoenix wondered.

"I got an idea." Zilla answered. He then grabbed Thomos by the chest. "You're coming with us." He said to Thomos.

* * *

Since they now had two people on their mission, Phoenix called her faithful Night Fury companion, Violetstorm. Luckily Violetstorm wasn't turned into evil, which made things breath relieving. Both Jack and Thomos sat on top of Violetstorm as they flew over the sky, with Zilla and Phoenix. Jack was now singing Superstar by the Carpenters.

" _Long ago, and, oh, so far away…_ " Jack up at Thomos face, invaded his personal space. Phoenix was smirking finding this enjoyable.

"If torture is you're idea of getting me to talk, Zilla, it won't work." Thomos said smirking.

"Alright. How about this?" Zilla smirked back, holding up the syringe vile he had before. He quickly placed the needle inside Thomos' arm and injected him with the same stuff he gave Jack.

"Huh!?"

You'd think it would work. But… both Jack and Thomos sing along.

" _Don't you remember, you told me you loved me baby?_ "

They sang in unison, while Zilla made a face of regret and Phoenix just face palmed herself.

 _"_ _You said you'd be coming back this way again baby."_

 _"_ _Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh baby"_

 _"_ _I love you_ -WHOA!" Thankfully their weird duet was interrupted by an all too familiar colossal king of the monsters. Godzilla. He looked like he wanted to kill the heroes. Apparently Leo's influence spread not only to GMAD but to other worldly heroes as well. This was certainly frightening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both Jack and Thomos screamed in horror.

"It's GODZILLA!" Thomos pointed.

"WHICH GODZILLA? THE TOHO FILM SERIES, THE TRISTAR REMAKE, OR THE LEGEDARY REBBOT?" Jack yelled through the frightening noises.

"I ACTUALLY PREFER ROLAND EMMERICH'S INTERPRETATION!" Thomos answered.

"REALLY!"

"YES! I FELT LIKE IT WAS MORE REALISTIC TOWARDS THE TEEN DEMIGRAPHIC AND I THOUGHT IT WAS MORE BELIEVEABLE THAN THE GOOFYNESS OF THE TOHO FILM SERIES!"

"I'D HAVE TO GO WITH THE ORIGINAL TOHO SERIES AND GARETH EDWARDS' VERSION SINCE THEY HAVE LOTS OF ACTION AND DRAMA, WHICH I FELT THE REMAKE WAS LACKING THOSE THINGS!" Jack said.

"THEN WE AGREE TO DISAGREE?"

"TOTALLY, DUDE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both Jack and Thomos resumed screaming in horror. Godzilla's dorsal spines started to glow sapphire blue. He was about to incinerate them with his atomic breath.

"Hang on! I got this!" Zilla said as he flew higher up to Godzilla's eyelevel. Zilla then used his mental abilities to knock him out unconscious for a while. Godzilla felt dizzy and drowsy as he began to fall over towards the heroes. "Hang on!" Zilla called out as he flew at top super speed and grabbed out of they just in time. As Godzilla fell unconscious with a bug thud and the heroes crash landed on the ground.

"See? What I tell you?" Jack smiled at Thomos as they both laid back.

"Wow this is some good sh-" But their stargazing was interrupted by Superman and the other Heroes of Marvel and DC. This was proof enough that Pitch was using Leo to control all of the heroes.

"You have your orders. Do what you want with those three. PhoenixWillowsRox88 is the important one." Superman said.

"What!?" She gawked in shock. What did they need her for? Questions would have to wait as Zilla and Phoenix soon found themselves surrounded by the heroes. Weapons were pointed at, powers were at the ready, tensions and anxiety were rising.

"Now!" Wonder Woman shouted. Superman fired his heat vision at Zilla and Phoenix. Luckily they both jumped out of the way. However Phoenix hot hit by one of Ironman's repulser blasts, while Wolverine got punched hard by Zilla.

However Jack and Thomos, still in their drugged up state, were relaxing, while everyone was fighting in the background.

"Hey what day is it?" Jack asked Thomos.

"Wednesday." Thomos answered.

"Really? Feels like Tuesday."

"Tuesday has no feel. Monday has a feel. Friday has a feel. Sunday has a feel."

"I feel Tuesdays on Wednesdays."

All GMAD Heroes and other worldly kept coming by the dozens and surrounding Zilla and Phoenix.

"There's too many of them! We need to get out of here!" Zilla shouted.

"How!?" Phoenix called back. She soon got her answer when Zilla pulled her in with Jack and Thomos.

"Hold on!" Zilla warned. He took out a device and activated it. Suddenly they all vanished into thin air.

* * *

The four soon reappeared in a different location. They apparently were teleported.

"The Villain base?" Phoenix speculated the place. "How'd you do that?"

"I found this teleporter on Leo when I was studying him." Zilla answered. "It's pre-programmed for here. But it's better then where were befor-" Zilla stopped when he just now noticed his arm had Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth.

"Dude. See that Wonder Woman back there?" Jack said to Thomos, while chuckling. "Yeah, I could have hit that."

"Nice." Thomos laughed. But his 'awesome' moment was interrupted by Zilla.

"Zilla, isn't that Wonder Woman's lasso?" Phoenix asked

"Perfect. This will work just fine." Zilla smirked. He then wrapped Thomos in the lasso so he can spill out the truth. "Alright!" Zilla growled at him. "Now! How is Pitch Black controlling all of the Heroes?"

"Nanotechnology." Thomos said truthfully, unable to resist the lasso's power. "Microscopic circuitry of my own design. Once it get's into your system, it works it's way into the brain, where your perception of reality can altered."

"How'd it get into our systems?" Phoenix asked.

"Leo spiked your drinks with it." Thomos answered. "In fact it's linked to his android brain. Leo is the key to controlling it."

"So who ever controls Leo, controls the heroes!" Zilla said in wide-eyed realization.

"And now Pitch has Leo!" Phoenix exclaimed in shock.

"There's a sale at Penny's!" jack said reading the paper. Wait, what…?

"Phoenix, keep a look out at the window." Zilla ordered. "I have a feeling Pitch is getting closer."

"And Tomy's getting llaaaaarrrrrger…" Jack said doing a Quagmire C3PO impersonation, right up close to Thomos. Eew.

"And take him with you." Zilla groaned in embarrassment.

"WHOA!" Jack gasped as Phoednix used her magic to reel Jack in before anything else inappropriate happens.

"Why isn't Pitch controlling me?" Zilla resumed the integration.

"The G-Cells in your body acted as an anti-body at destroyed the nanotech." Thomos answered. "But Pitch Black has a something else special planned for you."

"Like what?"

"You'll soon see."

"What about Phoenix?"

"For some reason, PhoenixWillowsRox88 has become complete immune to Pitch's manipulation." Thomos answered.

"Why?"

"We don't know. The only explanation is that her perception of reality has already been altered by something else." Thomos explained. Right then and there Zilla instantly had a flashback about what happened hours ago.

" _Zilla I think I might have been married and forgot about it._ "

"Oh my gosh, she was right." Zilla murmured in wide-eyed realization. Just then there was a rumbling sound. "What the…" Then suddenly black sand stormed in like a tempest.

"Zilla! What happened!? I heard a crash!" Phoenix shouted coming back in. But she soon got her answer when she saw Zilla lying in black sand unconscious. There standing before her was Pitch Black and his army of brain washed heroes.

"Hello, Phoenix." Pitch greeted with a sinister smirk.

"Oh no…" Phoenix murmured in fear.

"Have I got a deal for you."

TO BE CONTUNIED…

"Hello again mistress." Jack said to Lantern. "The safe word is snowflake. Sound good." Lantern's only response was crushing his wrist. "Snowflake. Snowflake! SNOWFLAKE!" Jack shouted in pain.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 complete! Let that's one part of the mystery solved. Pitch is using Leo to control all of the Heroes of GMAD and other universes. Now what's worse is GodzillaMan1000, PhoenixWillowsRox88, and Jack Frost are now captured. How will they get out of this one? Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **Interrogation**

Jack was lying unconscious on a bed. A particular bed used for prison cells. It was clear that he was in a cell. Another thing that is clear is that he and the rest have been captured and taken to Pitch's secret lair. He murmured in his sleep until a familiar female hand slowly and gently reached out to him and nudged him.

"GAH! FOOTBALL PRATICE!" Jack sounded when he woke up. "Wait. What?" He said he turned in the direction of the hand. His was blurry for a moment, but it soon cleared up to reveal it was Elsa. "Elsa?"

"Shh. Not so loud they'll hear you." Elsa whispered gesturing to the guards, which here the brainwashed members of GMAD. Elsa was also holding a try of food and she placed it on the little table next to Jack. "Are you okay, Jack?" Elsa asked in concern. "You were pretty out of it."

"Argh!" Jack groaned from a massive headache. He was experiencing a hangover. "I remember… embarrassing myself more than usual. 80's references, The Carpenters, Something about a safe word… Wait! All that was real!? So Pitch is really-"

"Yeah…" Elsa said sadly looking guilty.

"Oh. And you're still with him." Jack said not making eye contact.

"Oh Jack. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just did what Pitch Black told me to do. You don't understand Pitch the way he understands me. There's never been anyone else who understands me the way he does." Elsa explained.

"Sure there is." Jack smiled as he reached out and took a hold of Elsa's hand.

"Oh Jack. I… I don't." Elsa stammered while blushing. "Oh geez! This is all so confusing." She said while turning her head away from embarrassment.

"Confusing?" Jack said quirking an eyebrow. "Listen. I'm just a guy standing in front of a girl, asking her to love me. What so confusing about that?"

"But… But I have certain needs. Like… Like someone who isn't afraid of my powers. Or… or who isn't afraid to talk casually because of my social class and status. Or remind me of the good and fun times we had." Elsa listed.

"I can be all that. Just give me a chance." Jack begged.

"No… No I'm sorry." Elsa cried as she turned to leave.

"Elsa, please!" Jack begged harder.

"Make sure you keep acting drugged." Elsa whispered. Apparently she was pretending to cry. "Pitch said that when you are all better he'll do that whole brainwashing thing on you."

"So you DO care about what happens to me!" Jack said with a smile.

"I…" Elsa blushed. "Goodbye, Jack." Elsa said as she walked out of the cell.

"I knew it!" Jack cheered. "You had feelings for me! That's all I needed to hear!" Of course Jack's cheering was grabbing the attention of the brainwashed GMAD guards. "This proves that we belong together! That we we are made for each oth-I mean uh…let's welcome my friend Walter. How you doing Walter? Oh shut the hell up." Jack said pretending to be drugged and apparently it worked.

"Huh." Chancey74 stared at Jack, intrigued.

"What?" Kookiecraft asked.

"No, just… must be some really good sh-"

"This isn't right." EchoNightDragon said.

"What do you mean?" LanternLover23 asked.

"We should be wiping all villains from the face of the world! They're evil and dangerous! And that goes for Jack too!" Echo argued.

"Well I understand. But why Jack too?"

"Because he's nothing more than a trouble maker! He makes a mess of everything!"

"I agree. But Pitch said he can make them like us. Isn't that good enough?"

"No! I mean, I know we take orders from Pitch but… wasn't HE a villain too? Don't you get the feeling that something's wrong about all this?" Echo asked.

"Maybe you should see Pitch. He can help clear this up for you." Lantern suggested.

"I wonder."

"Silence! I kill you!" Jack continued to do more Jeff Dunham references.

Meanwhile in the same cell Jack was in, was PhoenixWillowsRox88. She was murmuring in her unconsciousness too. But hers was better since she slowly woke up.

"What the…" She said as she turned to see Punisher was here too. "Frank?"

"Yeah." He answered in his low monotone voice.

"You're here too? You mean Pitch Black didn't brainwash you into thinking you're a homicidal vigilante? Oh right, sorry. I mean one that works for Pitch?" Phoenix asked.

"Pitch spiked everyone's drinks. I drink straight from the bottle." Punisher answered.

"Right. I remember you broke one over my head, when I tried to bust your table." Phoenix remembered dreadfully.

"You didn't announce yourself."

"WE WE'RE THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE IN THE BAR!" Phoenix argued.

"If you say so." Punisher shrugged.

"Oh." Phoenix groaned. "It doesn't matter anyway. Were trapped! And Pitch is either going to brainwash us or kill us if we don't do something!"

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm waiting for an opportunity to present itself."

"Don't wait too long." Said a familiar voice. It was GodzillaMan1000 standing in the corner.

"Zilla! You oaky!?" Phoenix asked in concern. "I was-!"

"What did Pitch say to you?" Zilla asked, interrupting.

"Well, uh, he said he had a deal for me. Then he knocked me unconscious with his black sand. Next thing, I woke up here." Phoenix answered.

"Hey uh, guys?" Jack spoke up. "If anyone out there asks, I'm Dorothy…" He pointed to himself. "This is Toto…" He pointed at the water bottle. "And we are off to see the wizard while singing Dark Side of the Moon, oaky?"

"What are you talking a-WHAO!" Phoenix then found herself reeled into and face to face with The Specter, from the DC Universe.

"You're have a mark of sorcery that has been touched on your mind. Woe unto you." Specter said.

"Hey, we're all here because of Pitch, pal! Why don't you get us us out of here if you're so upset?" Phoenix criticized.

"I exact my vengeance on those who are evil. Not misguided as these heroes are." Specter explained. "But I was not talking about Pitch. I was talking about-" But suddenly Phoenix vanished into thin air. Teleportation.

"Phoenix!" Zilla called out in shock.

* * *

Phoenix was teleported to another location in Pitch's lair. She was in a chair, with her arms and legs strapped onto the chair itself. She was trapped and tied down good.

"What the...!" Phoenix said looking around until her eyes landed on Leo. "Leo!?"

"Sup." He greeted in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Leo. Don't you know what Pitch is doing?" Phoenix asked in concern.

"Ch'yeah. It's pretty badass." Leo said like a airhead.

"No! It's not-! Well, yeah I guess it kind of is." She chuckled a little. "But you're suppose to work for Thomos, aren't you?" Getting back to serious time.

"Ch'yeah. I know. It's weird."

"So… why are you working for Pitch?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"What my douchey friend here is trying to say is that I took a few notes from Thomos while he was locked up." Pitch said, entering the room. "A password here, an override there, next thing you know…"

"Sup."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Zilla." Litwick723 called. "Pitch wants you to have this." Litwick said handing him a laptop. "It doesn't have to be this way, my friend. We both want the same thing. You're just too naïve to go far enough to get it."

"I never though I'd hear you say that to me, Litwick." Zilla said.

"OH! Sweet irony!" Jack said acting dramatic and drugged.

"You sure, Jack Frost is really drugged up?" Litwick asked Chancey.

"Trust me. No one sings grateful debt songs like him without being on something. He answered.

"I don't know. Whatever trip he's on it seems kind of…generic." Litwick pondered. Though Jack's over the top dancing like an idiot and making a complete fool of himself certainly says something else. "let me know if anything changes."

"Jeez you have to be on drugs to be this high!" Jack said pausing from his antics.

Zilla opened the laptop to see it had FaceTime opened and running. The camera showed Phoenix still strapped on the chair, until Pitch came into the picture view.

"You always did have thing for children, didn't you?" Pitch smirked in front of the camera, referring to Dream and Wish.

"If you want to turn me into one of your mindless zombies, then do it! But leave her alone!" Zilla demanded, bargaining for Phoenix's freedom.

"You? Why would I want to do that?" Pitch chuckled. "What good would beating you be when you are unbeatable, if you didn't know you were beaten already?" Pitch smiled sinisterly and manically.

"What have you done?" Zilla asked.

"For years I've been trying to let people in on the dark side of life to instill fear in them all." Pitch began. "But then I realized, what good is a fearful day without a brave man to bounce off of? No one should fear me, they should worship me. That's when I came to the conclusion of you. These heroes should be like me, they should be like you. And I don't know if you noticed, but you are quite the internet celebrity these days. So much so that they're trying to make every character on FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt, and so on, more dark, more bruiting, more… like GodzillaMan1000. I say give the people what they want. So I ordered Leo to find the one thing in their mind's eye that they love more than anything and then crush it into a bloody pulp." Pitch explained. "They all think they're love ones either abandoned them, abused them, or were brutally murdered in front of them years ago. Prompting them to take things one-step further on their quest for justice. Pitch Black Justice that is." Pitch smirked. This is a work of art Zilla. A tribute from me to you."

"I actually know how that feels." Elsa said.

'Yes well I had to put my own personal stamp, DIDN'T I!?" Pitch growled as he slapped Elsa. She fell on the growled crying from the pain. "No interrupting."

"YOU SON OF A #$%!" Jack cursed after seeing what Pitch did. "I'M GONNA #$% #$% % % #$% #%%$#%#%%^^&*&*& UP RICHARD GEARS ASS!" Jack shouted after venting. But he then noticed everyone was looking at him with wide-eyes of confusion and shock. "Uh… You hear that Toto?" Resuming to acting drugged.

"What does Phoenix have to do with this?" Zilla said resuming.

"Good question." Pitch nodded. "When Leo looked into her mind, there was only the slightest bit that remembered her true love, and it wasn't enough to make the tinniest dent in her psyche." Pitch answered. "While it pleases me to know end to know that Phoenix is WAY more screwed up than I thought, she's too much of a loose end." He then turned his attention to Phoenix. "So what do you say, Phoenix? You want to be better than Zilla. You want to be his equal. NO! His better. I can give you that. I don't know how you're blocking Leo from your mind, despite that the possibility that you might be using your magic, but if you stop then I won't have to do this!" That was a command signal for Leo to electrocute Phoenix to torture her.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix cried in pain.

"PHOENIX!" Zilla shouted in horror. After Leo stopped electrocuting her, Phoenix breathed heavily.

"Well?" Pitch quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not blocking him. I don't remember!" Phoenix said honestly.

"Well then…" Pitch said returning his attention to the camera. "She's want's to be your partner, eh? Maybe it's time I showed her what happens to everyone when I'm around." Pitch gives another command signal for Leo to electrocute Phoenix to torture her again.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix cried in pain again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! DEAL WITH ME!" Zilla shouted in anger.

"I said I wanted to torture you, Zilla." Pitch smirked. "I learned a long time ago that the only way to torture an immoveable hero is by torturing those that hero cares about. I guess we can add that to the small list of weaknesses you have. Let's just see if we can't push you into being more like your friends."

"She was married!" Zilla said. Pitch stopped allowing a moment of silence to take that in.

"Come again?" Pitch asked.

"Something is keeping her from remembering her marriage. If you can jog her memory you my be able to control her." Zilla explained.

"And why are you tell me this?" Pitch asked out of curiosity.

"If you convert her, you don't have to torture her. You can save that for me." Zilla offered. "Even a warped mind such yours can't resist controlling every hero in existence.

"And how can I get her to remember?" Pitch asked.

"You can't. But I can."

"How?" Pitch asked.

Zilla than flashed back to a year ago with the Thomos incident. The part where Phoenix was being erased by the time anomaly.

 _"_ _HIRO!"_ The past Phoenix screamed before vanishing.

Zilla than took a deep breath and said his answer.

"I know his name."

TO BE CONCLUDED…

"You know his name?" Jack asked. "Jeez you really DO get around do you-oooOOOWWWW! Snowflake. Snowflake! SNOWFLAKE!" Jack shouted in pain from Zilla crushing his wrists. "Snowflake?"

* * *

 **Chapter 11 complete! This is it! The moment of truth! How will our heroes get out of this one? How will they stop Pitch and save the world? How will they save their GMAD friends? Stay tuned to find out. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** **Happy Hour**

EchoNightDragon opened the prison cell doors and glared at the two prisoners in question GodzillaMan1000 and Jack Frost.

"Let's go." Echo said with a fierce voice. Zilla begrudgingly obliges and follows her. "You too, Frost." Jack, surprisingly, was dressed as a 60's hippy. Complete with shades, rainbow t-shirt with logo, and feather necklaces. How he got those in his prison cell I'll never know. Anyway he followed out of the prison cell. EchoNighDragon was escorting them to Pitch, but to where? They would soon find out.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Zilla whispered to Jack out of curiosity.

"Hey, I'm prepared to start a drum circle if I have to." Jack responded.

"I don't think they're buying it." Zilla said in a worried tone.

"Then give me some more of the happy juice, man." Jack hissed under his breath.

"Everything we had they took when they brought us here. You're staff and Phoenix's sorcery utility." Zilla explained.

"Quiet!" Ehco snapped at them. "We're letting Pitch deal with you."

"Ooo! Pitch is going to cut you, man." Jack said acting drugged up at Zilla's face. "Pitch is a blade man, man!" Zilla punched him out of annoyance. "OOF!" Suddenly the lights go off and one light goes on. Next there was introductory music. Almost like a show was going on.

"We're on." Echo said.

"AND now, coming to you live from a beautiful downtown undisclosed location, he's the coolest sociopath in the world, the Bogeyman, the Nightmare King, PITCH BLACK!" Elsa announced. The curtains rise up, with applauding audience sound effects, and enters Pitch himself.

"Thank you! Thank you so much ladies and gentleman AND welcome!" Pitch made his grand entrance. "Every television, radio, and computer is tuned into this broadcast right now, and you're all in for quite a treat. We got all you're favorite heroes!" Pitch announced shinning the spotlight on the heroes of GMAD and the heroes of other universes, playing the applauding audience sound effects. "And even the one that got away." Pitch then pointed the spot light on the tide down PhoenixWillowRox88. "Almost." Pitch added. "That's right. Every hero is under my control. But that PhoenixWillowRox88 is one tough nut to crack. So please welcome our special guest with plenty of nut cracking experience. GodzillaMan1000!" Pitch introduced. The spotlight shined on Zilla's sad defeated face as the applauding audience sound effects played again.

"Zilla! You're not seriously going to help him, are you?" Phoenix said with a look of shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Zilla said with a sad guilty tone of defeat in his voice. "But it's the only thing I can think of to spare your life."

"But… But you don't give up! You can't!" Phoenix said. "You're GodzillaMan1000! You're literally a god! You can do anything!"

"I won't have your death on my conscious!" Zilla argued.

"But I can help you beat him! I can!"

"Oh get a grip, girly!" Pitch groaned. "Don't you get it? You're not the hero of this story. Face it. You're just winy \bitch who doesn't know when she's beaten. So pipe down kid, the grown ups are talking!"

"Maybe I don't know when I have beaten." Phoenix said. "But maybe that's why you can't beat me. You've been trying, haven't you? You tried to make me think all my love ones were killed in order to make me into some darker version of myself. Well guess what, my mother is dead, my father is dead, my siblings are dead, even my lover was murdered!"

"Wonder if one of the villains can vouch for that." Jack murmured to himself.

"The point is I HAVE lost everything I ever cared about. And I STILL here with all the morals I started with. Now you're looking for some magic button to press to change me. Well you go ahead and give it all you got, because I'm either too strong, too smart, or too stupid to lose hope!" Phoenix dared him. Or more like challenged him.

"That was before you met ME, kiddo." Pitch said looking unimpressed. "You think you're a funny girl, huh? Known for your sense of humor? Wait till you get a load of me." Pitch then snapped his fingers and ordered Leo to mind meld with Phoenix. Leo placed his hands on Phoenix's head and activated the mind melding process.

"Dude, our minds are one. Cool." They both said in unison. Their minds were indeed one now.

"It's all coming together just like you said Pitch." Elsa said trying to be enthusiastic. "I can finally rid of my fears once and for all."

"Really." Pitch quirked an eyebrow. " Aren't you the same person who said… this?" Pitch revealed a laptop with recorded footage of Elsa talking to Jack.

 _"_ _Make sure you keep acting drugged Pitch said that when you are all better he'll do that whole brainwashing thing on you."_

"Oh crap." Jack said in shock struck. "Whoa!" Jack gawked as he was grabbed by the collar by E. Aster Bunnymund. Even HE was brainwashed. No surprise there. Bunny strapped Jack down to another chair, unable to move.

"Tell me Jack." Pitch said. "Did you know that a brain can only absorb SO much information before it collapses from stress?" Pitch smirked. "Oh, Leo." He called out.

"Sup." Both Leo and Phoenix said in unison, still in a mind meld.

"Teach Jack Frost Spanish." Pitch said. "All of it. Now." He growled. Leo then raised his hand and shot an electrical current onto Jack's head. Filling his head with SO much information about speaking Spanish.

"GGAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" Jack roared in pain. He felt like his brain with going to collapse at any moment.

"As for YOU!" Pitch growled at Elsa, making her tremble with fear.

"But Pitch, he's just been so nice to me. It's not like I was going to set him free or anything. Please don't be mad." Elsa begged and trembled with fear.

"Aw, it was just a mistake, Elsa. I understand." Pitch cooed and he placed his hand on Elsa's check for a moment. "Just as I'm sure you understand that I can't afford any room for mistakes." He then used his black sands to form a black gun. With a press of the trigger he shot Elsa.

"ACK!" Elsa screamed in pain.

"NO!" Jack shouted horror.

"ELSA!" Zilla too.

"Never rub another man's rhubarb." Pitch smirked at Jack.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Jack growled.

"Portuguese." Pitch said to Leo. Leo once again raised his hand and shot an electrical current onto Jack's head. Filling his head with SO much information about speaking Portuguese.

"GGAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" Jack roared in pain. Suddenly Zilla grabbed him by the neck and glared and growled at him with such hatred and rage. He was about to kill Pitch and end this once and for all.

"Ah ah ah. Black sands. Remember?" Pitch smirked as he unleashed a current of black sand into Zilla's eyes.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Zilla growled in pain as he was forced to release Pitch.

"Oh, calm down, Zilla. She's still alive. For now." Pitch said. "And now you have some extra incentive to help me brainwash, Phoenix. Play ball and I might let you to save her."

"How can I trust you?" Zilla growled and glared at him.

"If I'm lying, shoot me." Pitch offered. "Either way, I win." Pitch smirked. Zilla only growled in begrudging. "By that I take it you'll cooperate with me. Now reveal to me the name of Phoenix's true love. Tell me the name of her husband." Zilla sighed knowing that with all his great power he was beaten.

"Hiro Hamada." Zilla said in a defeated low monotone voice.

"You heard the man, go to work." Pitch ordered Leo.

"Cool." Both Leo and Phoenix said in unison, still in a mind meld. And with that Leo began to read her mind.

"Now let me save Elsa." Zilla said.

"Oh you know I would. But Litwick723 here, he just hates it when people sell out their friends to their worst enemies." Pitch said. "Right, Litwick?"

"Absolutely." Litwick growled and glared at Zilla. Litwick than used his keyblade to choke and strangle Zilla. Normally, for the record Zilla would have no problem breaking free and taking down his opponents with ease. But this was his best friend,Litwick. Zilla was refusing to fight back. Zilla didn't want to hurt his best friend.

"Litwick…" Zilla chocked. "You… of all people… should be able… to fight this…"

"I'm doing this in the name of justice, in the name of the murder of my entire family, and in the name of the murder of my true love! I WILL AVENGE THEIR DEATHS!" Litwick roared.

"By… becoming… what killed them?" Zilla said. Litwick hateful and vengeful look suddenly changed to a shocking and questionable look.

"I…" Litwick stammered. He didn't think of that. Now he was starting to question his actions. In the meantime, Leo was still diving deep into Phoenix's psyche.

"What is it?" Pitch said to Leo.

"I see something." Both Leo and Phoenix said in unison, still in a mind meld. "No. Someone."

* * *

Deep within Phoenix's mind, she wondered through her psyche in a land of mind and imagination and knowledge. She kept wondering until she saw a young man in a black tux. He was Asian and it turned out to be none other than Hiro Hamada as a young man.

"Oh my god. Is that-?" But before she could say anything the image of the person named Hiro suddenly changed into someone else. A girl wearing a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals. "What!?" Phoenix gasped. It was Naminé.

"Hello, Phoenix." Naminé greeted sincerely. "I'm sure you want to know the lost memories you have. When this is all over, go see Toothiana. She help you regain your memories back. Then come see me to regain them. Just remember that you chose this path and only you can undo it. Until we meet again, you have a job to do. Save everyone. Good luck, Phoenix."

"But… wait! Naminé!" Phoenix called out. But she was then hurled out of her mind and back into reality.

* * *

When Phoenix snapped back into reality it caused the mind meld to back fire onto Leo.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude!" Leo's circuits were now overloaded, which caused him to explode, severing his head from his body. Dude, suck." Leo's head said nonchalantly. With Leo damaged, the mind control was broken and everyone returned to normal, a little oblivious to what was going on. Even Litwick returned to normal. He gasps in horror that he was choking his own best friend with his Epic Keyblade. Litwick quickly retracted his keyblade to let Zilla breathe.

"Zilla! Oh my god!" Litwick said in wide-eyed shock at what he was doing.

"It's alright." Zilla grunted through the heavy breathing.

"Change them back! Change back NOW!" Pitch said frantically to Leo's severed head.

"Can't. Too much damage." Leo said.

"Then transport them the hell out of here!" Pitch said.

"not enough power for all of them."

"Just do it, damn it!"

"Cool." And at Pitch's command Leo transported all the heroes, except for Zilla, Phoenix and Jack.

"Come on. Litwick said to Phoenix helping her up. "Let's-"

"Whoa! Oof!" Phoenix fell on the ground when Litwick was teleported out of Pitch's lair. "Argh." She groaned in pain.

"Good enough for me! Now let's go!" Pitch said.

"Pitch! Don't leave me give me another chance please!" Elsa begged. "I promise I won't make you shoot me again.

"Come on, get up Phoenix. You goota get up." Zilla urged her helping her up.

"Fine!" Pitch snarled at Elsa. "You wanna help me? Give daddy some leverage." Pitch said holding her hostage and pointing a black sand gun at her. "Unless anyone feels like they can make a kill shot." Both Zilla and Phoenix didn't move as they were afraid they would hit Elsa and harm her by mistake. "I didn't think so. Looks like we'll make it after all." But then suddenly there was the booming sound of a gun.

"Ow!" Elsa said as she landing on her behind. Pitch just stood there with blank shocked expression. Until his forehead was bleeding out blood. Then he fell on the ground limp and lifeless. He was shot. But by who? Both Zilla and Phoenix turned their shocked and dumbfounded expression to the sound of the gunshot. It was the Punisher.

"See you have to take the safety cap off." Punisher said the basics of shooting a gun.

"Castle you-" But Zilla was interrupted by the rumbling and alarming overload of Leo's headless android body. It sustained so much damage that it was now set to go off like an atomic bomb.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Phoenix screamed. "COME ON, ZILLA WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"FIRST WE GET PITCH BLACK!" Zilla shouted through the noise.

"FORGET HIM HE'S…" Phoenix turned see that Pitch was in fact… "…Gone." Phoenix said dumbfounded. Pitch was gone. He escaped.

* * *

"Right. Like a gun could kill me." Pitch said in a different part of his hideout, carrying Leo's android head. Of course Pitch wasn't effected. He's immortal after all.

"But you shot me with a gun. And you were just going to leave me there to die!" Elsa criticized.

"Well I HAD to make it convincing, didn't I? And I am NOT leaving you there to die, am I?" Pitch said.

"N-No, but…AH!" Elsa was shoved to ground again.

"This is a much better spot." Pitch said. "Now let's get out of her before-ARGH!" Pitch soon found himself getting frost in his face. It was Jack.

"Guess what I found!?" Jack sand aloud.

"Frost!" Pitch growled.

"You and I got some unfinished business, you lousy punk!" Jack threatened.

"Jack, let me tell you something-"

"No, let me tell YOU something!" Jack interrupted. "¡Qué bonito vestido! ¿Puedo probarlo!" Jack spoke in Spanish. "Okay, what in HELL did I just say!?" Jack said to the head of Leo.

"'What a nice dress. May I try it on?'" Leo translated.

"You IDIOT!" Pitch yelled. "THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW AT ANY SECOND!"

I'm not leaving until I now you're not!" Jack threatened.

"If you're going to threaten me, you better be able to back it up!" Pitch growled and glared at Jack.

"Let's dance, punk." Jack glared back. Pitch struck first as he unleashed a wave of black sand at Jack.

"ARGH!" Jack groaned in pain. But jack fought through it and blasted an ice wave a Pitch from his staff. Blowing Pitch away on the ground. As they fought Pitch's lair began to collapse from Leo's overloaded body. Pitch then growled and glared at Jack as Jack taunted him to come and get him. Zilla and Phoenix arrived on the scene to see old rival/enemies duking it out.

"What are these idiots doing!?" Phoenix exclaimed dumbfounded. "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!' She shouted to them. But her words fell on deaf ears as these two immortals were still fighting. Meanwhile Elsa saw Leo's head o nthe other side of a recently made crevice. She tried to reach out for him, when more rumbling and shaking threw Elsa over the edge.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed as she held on for her dear life.

"ELSA!" Jack called out in horror. But that only gave Pitch the chance he needed to knock down Jack. "ARGH!"

"HELP! HELP ME!" Elsa called out.

"Oh, it's always about YOU, isn't it?" Pitch criticized. Elsa was slipping and panicking. But luckily Phoenix grabbed her before she fell.

"Gotcha!" Phoenix said. "Now give me your other hand! Let's go!"

"But…" Elsa said turning her attention to Leo's head. "But I can reach it. I was only trying to get for Pitch-"

"Sorry! Time crunch!"

"-so he can like MEEEEEEEE, ACK!" Elsa screeched as Phoenix pulled her to safety.

"Alright. Now let's get up and let's-WHOA!" Phoenix fell back into the same crevice from another rumbling shake. But luckily Zilla flew in a super speed and caught her, bridal style.

"I got you." Zilla assured her. "Now let's get out of here."

"Wait!" Phoenix said keeping her attention fixed on Leo's head. "Let's get him! Let's take him back to GMAD! We can study him! We can see what he saw in my memories! We can get a closer look at-!"

"Phoenix." Zilla interrupted her. "Let it go."

"I… I can't. I can't take not knowing! It's too much! I'm not like you!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Like me? What do mean?" Zilla asked confused.

"Don't you know why I was jealous of you? It's because of THIS!" Phoenix said gesturing about this scenario. "You can take ANYTHING that comes your way! No family! Infinite Power! Kind! Compassionate! And able to take down your enemies without killing them! It doesn't matter! Nothing gets you down! I thought if I can be more like you, then…!" Phoenix suddenly began to shed tears. "I had to take a lot of crap in my life too, but THIS… this is too much. Don't you get it? I'm all alone." She cried.

"No. No you're not." Zilla said fiercely. "You ave friends. And they're waiting for you." That right there, made Phoenix speechless. Zilla then flew up slowly carrying Phoenix too and setting down on the ground. "Now let's help Jack and-"

"NO!" Jack called out, while struggling against Pitch. "THIS IS MY FIGHT! JUST GET ELSA OUT OF HERE!"

"Jack, you don't have to do this!" Phoenix said frantically. But the shaking and rumbling of the Pitch's lair caving in said otherwise.

'There's no time! LET'S MOVE!" Zilla said to Phoenix and he took both her and Elsa and sped out of the exploding collapsing lair. Jack and Pitch were now the only ones left. But Jack was now being choked to death by Pitch.

"Did you know Chris Pine almost played a villain in film?" Pitch said. "Oh yes. And you know what else, I am thankful everyday that he didn't get a chance to stink it up with his so called performance." THAT right there did it. This time Pitch went too far. Jack was portrayed by Chris Pine and therefore he liked Chris Pine as a person so much. Jack went on a berserker mode and threw Pitch to the ground.

"ARGH!" Pitch groaned. Jack was pissed. He harmed and used Elsa. And now he insulted one of Jack's favorite actors of all time. In response Jack unleashed a furious ice wave that blew Pitch away.

"You mess with Pine, your ass is mine." Jack said in a badass tone of voice. Pitch soon found himself holding on the edge of the crevice himself. "Making every hero as dark as GodzillaMan1000? THAT was your master plan?" Jack said looking dumbfounded but unconvinced. "Great! So after the audience gets bored to tears by every hero being just like every other hero, they'll be so depressed over how freaking bleak they are, that they'll kill themselves!" Jack criticized. Jack made Pitch's plan sound like it was the most stupidest plan ever. "Don't you get it? Light heroes define the dark ones in vice versa. And if everyone was just like YOU, then what the hell makes YOU so special? Everyone is different. Everyone is unique. Because we are like Spring leaves." Jack said poetically. But it was ruined by Pitch hitting Jack with black sand. "ARGH!" Jack groaned in pain. Pitch was certainly not impressed by Jack's speech.

"Tell me Leo. Did any of Thomos' plans involve teleporting somewhere the hell away from here?" Pitch asked Leo's head.

"Ch'yeah. Plan Q." Leo answered nonchalantly.

"Then initiate Plan Q! NOW!"

"Cool!" At that moment, Leo's body had reached critical mass. It was about to explode.

"What the…" Jack stuttered. "Oh no…"

Outside Zilla went up to super sonic speeds and got both Phoenix and Elsa outside, before Pitch lair was engulfed in a huge fiery explosion. After shock blew them all away onto the ground, but they made it out safely just in time.

* * *

"Argh!" Zilla groaned.

"Ooh." Phoenix groaned to. All three looked at the giant smoke cloud that resulted from the explosion.

"They're gone…" Elsa stared in wide-eyed shock. "They're gone…" Elsa then broke down and cried. "It's all my fault…" She whimpered letting the tears flow. Even Zilla and Phoenix felt bad for her.

"I told you I'd make you feel good if you gave me the chance." Said a familiar voice. Elsa gasped and turned to see it was Jack, smiling his signature smile at her.

"J-Jack…?" Elsa said in awe.

'Hey, snowflake." Jack smiled sincerely.

"JACK!" Elsa ran over to him and hugged him closely and tightly. Jack smiled and did the same. Zilla and Phoenix only smiled at this romantic heartwarming scene.

"Argh! You're welcome Frost!" Thomos groaned in pain as he crawled. Oh we forgot he was still here. LOL XD. But forget about that. Elsa was kissing him all over his cheeks and lips.

"I'm so sorry, Jack!" Elsa cried tears of joy. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen!"

"It's alright, Snowflake. I forgive you." Jack said sincerely.

"Oh Jack. I love you!" Elsa expressed as she kissed him on the lips several times.

"OW! Ow! Sore. Explosion. Remember? Ow?" Jack exclaimed in pain.

"Oh. Sorry." Elsa said looking sad.

"Ah what the hell?" Jack smirked.

"YAY!" Elsa cheered as she resumed kissing her boyfriend.

"ACK! That's okay. ACk! That's the best hitting my ribs I ever felt. ACK! That's awesome! ACK!" Jack said fighting through the pain. What a trooper.

* * *

Later that night back at GMAD HQ, everyone returned to their homes and recovered from today's ordeal. Zilla and Phoenix were in Zilla's room discussing about what happened to Phoenix's memory and how it managed to break the mind control over all the heroes.

"So when Specter said he saw something different about you I realized the problem with your memories were supernatural in origin." Zilla deduced. "Sorcery that even you or any other couldn't detect. And typically magic and science don't always mix. Only when they are really cooking together."

"So you knew Leo would blow up when he tried to read my mind?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure way not." Zilla shrugged. "Anyway, at least you have some idea of what caused you to forget."

"Maybe. But I still can't remember what Leo saw in my mind. I still can't remember anything." Phoenix said.

"And because of that, you saved us all." Zilla said.

"Funny, isn't it? The one girl who wants to be darker saves everyone because she can't be." Phoenix said with disappointment.

"Phoenix, at the risk of over inflating your ego, let me tell you something. Being optimistic when you know the odds are against you is not a bad thing. Stupid, but not bad. Neither is refusing to let go of that optimism when life takes things away from you. That takes strength, that takes courage, and it's who you are. Not all heroes need to be dark to be successful. If anything, my friend, YOU are the living embodiment of why Pitch Black was wrong." Zilla explained.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be friends." Phoenix said.

"I never said that. I was only being cautious around people. But you are one of the many people I am proud to call a friend." Zilla said proudly.

"Goodnight, Zilla." Phoenix smiled and waved.

"Goodnight, Phoenix."

"Goodnight, Mage!" Phoenix called. "Be a good boy to your big brother!"

"I will!" Mage called from the other room. After Phoenix left Zilla went to Mage's room.

"Goodnight, little buddy." Zilla said proudly, putting his little brother to bed.

"Goodnight big bro." Mage yawned and fell immediately to sleep. Zilla went back to his bedroom, but stopped in the middle of his room. He smelled something familiar and he knew what it was.

"If you're looking to make a dramatic entrance I say the moment has past." Zilla said to no one in particular. But that no one turned out to be someone. And that someone was Litwick as he appeared out of thin air. Invisibility spell no doubt.

"Hello, Zilla." Litwick greeted.

"Hello, Litwick." Zilla greeted bacl. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Zilla I… I'm sorry I-"

"It wasn't you." Zilla interrupted.

"But I almost killed you-!"

"I said it wasn't you." Zilla concluded. "And we'll leave it at that."

"I guess It's better that pursuing guilt." Litwick shrugged.

"Any my friend." Zilla smirked.

"So… Phoenix seems to be taking things well." Litwick said.

"As well as can be expected for someone who gave up her happy married life to Naminé in order to save her husband's universe." Zilla said with looking uncomfortable saying it.

"She gave up her happy married life to Naminé in order to save an entire universe!?" Litwick exclaimed in wide-eyed, jaw dropped shock. "By the Gods! That's so… tragic. It's heartbreaking." Litwick said showing signs of sadness.

"I know. It is tragic and heartbreaking." Zilla agreed.

"So… when are you going to tell her?" Litwick asked.

"I'm not, and neither are you." Zilla answered.

'She wants to know. We do know. Why shouldn't we tell her?" Litwick asked confused.

"It was her choice NOT to know. Her sacrifice. Only she can unmake that choice."

"But how can she if she doesn't know?"

"And if she did know, who's to say she wouldn't make the same choice all over again? We're going to respect her decision." Zilla said firmly.

"But it isn't right!" Litwick argued.

"Of course it isn't right! But we can't help her! Only she, a FanFiction writer, can do that!" Zilla argued back. "You need to understand something, Litwick. We both give it everything we got to fight for justice. But by the end of the day, you're still the most powerful and intelligent Dark Fairy on the planet, and I'm still one of the most powerful and intelligent cosmic godly entities in all of the infinite cosmos. PhoenixWillowsRox88 has neither luxury. She has had to sacrifice everything, time and again, more than any of us or either of us ever will. And we both know none of us have the right to complain about that, because we know it's true. Phoenix has sacrificed so much and received so little yet she always finds the strength to carry on. That what she does. That who she is. Maybe one day she'll get the chance to get things straightened out. But until then she'll deal with it. Because she can take it, because she's a hero, and because not all heroes have to be dark. Because she is one hero who's spirit can't be broken. Because no matter what, just like a fiery phoenix, she always rise from the ashes."

THE END

* * *

Somewhere out there, in the endless reaches of this universe Pitch managed to teleport away from the explosion of his lair and end up on a desolate planet. Leo's head also made the trip as well.

"Plan Q initiated." Leo's head said laying on the dead soil. Pitch got up and looked around on what world he was on. He saw soils and rock formations as black as him. Dark clouds looming over head sounding crackling bolts of thunder and lightning. Skies red as blood. And cities that look dark enough to be a ghost town. Guess this was someone's version of Hell.

"I don't know what Thomos was thinking wanting to come here, but he must have been on some really good sh-WHOA!" Pitch was interrupted by a large muscular, bulking hand and arm from a large bulking silhouetted figure grabbing him by the neck.

"I would pity you mortal or spirit which ever you be, for being endowed with such sheer stupidity that you would dare sully my home with your presence." The silhouetted figure spoke in a dark demonic tone of voice. "I would pity you if you did not have one single redeeming quality about you the fact, that you come from a plain of reality which I am most interested in. Therefore I may allow you to live if you tell me everything you know about the location known as… GMAD." Pitch stared with fear at this bulking silhouetted figure. This bulking being had red eyes that were crimson red as blood. And they glared a certain type of death and fear. Pitch was quivering in fear as he felt like he was staring into the eyes of death.

"Leo…" Pitch croaked.

"Sup." Leo said.

"Tell Thomos, Plan Q blows!"

"Cool."

THE END… FOR NOW!

* * *

 **Chapter 12 complete! What a Wednesday GMAD had, but it all turned out fine in the end. But who is the mysterious bulking figure? Why would Thomos make a plan to come to a planet full of death and darkness? It's not hell or the Devil, but something much worse. However we won't be able to get to that after much, much later. Until then, Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Building Suspense**

 _One Year Later_

Out in a park near a stream with a satellite in the background, mollienaturerocks and her older sister CoolRoseAbby crouched on the grass meditating. Suddenly, a pounding sound is heard. Mollie and Rose lift up their heads and open their eyes as they continue to listen to the sound from the satellite. Rose, the Guardian of Planets, then uses her abilities to see an image of Earth. Rocks, Guardian of Animals, communicated with the small animals.

"Rose…"

"Yes, I know Rocks." Both sisters looked at each other with intensity and nodded. They knew something was wrong and they could sense it. "Let's go." So they hopped on their dragons and raced out of the park.

* * *

Meanwhile out in space, there is something forming. Beginning. From the depth of space was an anomaly.

* * *

Back at GMAD, Echo wakes up in her bedroom looking shocked. She briefly looks around before she begins to dress herself in her normal attire.

"What the hell was that all about?" Echo said to herself, recollecting about the dream she briefly had.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, there is a building called the Utopian. While the name sounds majestic and grand it is just a name. It is run by the president CEO of Utopia and unfortunately the cousin of Douchey McNitPick, Prickey McNitPick.

"This is an abomination. These GMAD vigilantes are consummate snowball artists." Prickey said to his assistant. As you can tell he's just like his cousin.

"Yes, sir." The assistant said timidly in a nerdy voice with a slight lisp.

"People think they're heroes, so they look up to these bozos who put on scatological stunts to fool the people." Prickey said. As you can also tell he hates GMAD. Why? For three reasons; One, he scared shitless of them. Two, he's jealous of them. And Three… he's just an angry douche. Nothing else much to say about them. "These so called heroes are vigilantes, public menaces to society."

"S-s-some people might think you're overreacting. Some are asking if there's a need for SUCKA. I mean, I know you're the government's sponsor and all; but a lot of people don't see them as a threat." The assistant said trying to reason but to no avail.

"These charlatans are threatening freedom and making it harder to protect our corporate oligarchies." Prickey continued to rant.

"They saved a lot of people from a burning skyscraper."

"The wreck THEY caused. Something goes wrong and these circus clowns are there." Prickey said.

"They're heroes, sir."

"Then why do they where costumes?"

"To symbolize, sir."

"Yes. To symbolize that they are dangerous frauds and charlatans." Prickey retorted. "Now I want you to find some fellow immediately. He may be of some use to us." Prickey ordered his assistant. "Now to draft some Internet policy."

BTW what parent names their child Prickey?

* * *

Rocks and Rose make it back to GMAD head quarters and rush to the lounge.

"Emergency meeting, guys. Emergency meeting." Rose hollered

"Somebody wake up Mage." Rocks said. In that moment a select few of GMAD came walking in.

"This is an emergency meeting." Rose announced. "Roll call."

"Phoenix, present."

"3P, present."

"Mage?" Mollie called.

"Ready to kill you." Mage said drowsily.

"Then let this meeting commence." Rose said. "OK. Take a listen at what I heard today." Rose then uses her magic of telepathic memory display a visual picture and sound of what happened. The three magic users saw it in their minds and were completely in shock and awe.

"OK, Mage run a scan." Phoenix said.

"Okay. I'll see if I can use my satellite to get a lock on it." Mage said turning to his Technomagic computer. Everyone gathered around Mage's Technomagic computer.

"Uh, all preliminary scans check. This is legit." Phoenix said looking at Mage's computer.

"Wow. Listen to the pulses on that thing." 3P said in awe.

"The gravitational pull on that thing has to be _stupendous_." Rocks said also in awe.

"Whatever it is, it's gigantic." Phoenix said.

"OK. Tracking complete. Source point is confirmed as… Jupiter." Mage deduced.

"Jupiter?" 3P asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and, uh, is it me or does it look like it's getting bigger?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Litwick was in his living room hanging out when his iPhone rung.

"Hello?" Litwick answered.

"Greetings, brother." Said a familiar voice. Litwick went wide-eyed with shock. He knew that voice.

"Mr. Five?"

"Long time no see."

"How are you back?" Litwick asked. "No scratch that. How are you alive?"

"An iron will such as mine is hard to get rid of." Mr. 5 answered. "Like Xehanort, Dr. Doom, or Ganondorf for example."

"Where are you calling from, anyway?" Litwick.

"My ship, of course. Not quite as cozy as your home, but it will suffice." Mr. 5 answered.

"So you're saying you've taken physical form?"

"Yes."

"Listen. I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from my brother." Litwick warned.

"Oh don't worry. Good old 5 will is not my primary target. Not anymore. But good old MR. 5 is you're only concern." Mr. 5 warned back. "I will make you pay for destroying my life. Consider this my vow." Just then Litwick heard a thump coming from his room. "I will not rest until your body is in ashes. There's no place high or low. I've marked every by-way and path you know! I will climb every mountain, ford every stream, follow every rainbow!" But Litwick wasn't paying attention to Mr. 5's vow and was more focused on what was coming from his room.

"Hey, listen, can you legally do anything to me?" Litwick asked.

"No…" And with that Litwick hangs up. "Dick."

Litwick walks into his room to find a shadowy figure sitting in his chair. He slowly approaches the figure and grabs him, revealing a possessed-looking Theawesomest5. His brother. **(If you haven't figured it out this takes place after the events of** **Six Movies, Seven Heroes and** **Darkness vs Evil** **)**

"5! What are you doing here? Have you lost your mind?" Litwick asked in concern for his twin brother.

"Help me, brother! Take me home!" 5 whispered frantically.

"5." Litwick said. "5, we _are_ home."

"Then there's still time. Find the hole." 5 said.

"What hole?"

"The hole. It's coming!"

"Where?" Litwick asked. "Wait. Is Mr. 5 doing this to you?"

"You must find the hole."

"I think you need a doctor." Litwick said. Just then and comedic, 5 falls on him as they both lay on the floor. "Ah!" Litwick gawks as he falls. "Now **I** need a doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile out in Earth's orbit, Zilla was looking over the Earth. Using his super hearing to listen for any signs of trouble. But what he heard was not coming from Earth. He opened his eyes and turned in the direction of the sound. The sound was coming from deep space.

"What is this power I'm sensing?" Zilla said in confusion.

* * *

Theawesomest5 was being examined by Delirium68, and DaemonDragon. After they examined 5 they turned to Litwick as they begin to discuss their findings.

"Well, from all outward appearances, 5 seems to be completely normal." Delirium.

"So far." Deazgon added.

"The problem seems to be inside his head." Delirium said

"His head?" Litwick asked.

"His brain, actually." Delirium corrected.

"We shall have to examine 5's head." Deazgon said. "I think we'll find that 5 is suffering from an acute case of CCFCP."

"Which is?" Litwick wondered.

"Have you've seen Cocoa Puffs commercials?" Delirium asked.

"It's a technical term. You can find it in the DSM-4 right next to FAA2N." Deazgon explained.

"Don't worry." Delirium said as she and Deazgon lift up 5 from his chair, placing each of his arms around their necks, "We'll take good care of 5."

* * *

Meanwhile behind the dark side of the Moon Mr. 5's ship was in hiding. Yet one question remained. Where did he acquire the technology? Alien technology at that.

"Sir, direct call from... you-know-who." Said one of Mr. 5 said.

"Send it to my office." Mr. 5 said as he left the bridge and to his quarters.

Mr. 5's quarters was dark metallic. He kneels down before a hologram of a silhouetted bulky figure. The same bulking and hulking figure that snatched Pitch Black. His figure was not clear as usual as it remained hidden.

"What is thy bidding, my Lord?" Mr. 5 said. 'My Lord?' Mr. 5 had always been his own boss. Never affiliating with anyone or achknowledging them as his superior. So what changed?

"There is a great disturbance." The bulking silhouetted figure spoke in a demonic voice.

"I have felt it." Mr. 5 said.

"The hole's reach is strong. GMAD must not be allowed reach it."

"They're just maggots." Mr. 5 scoffed.

"In our line of work, we do not gamble with 'maybes'. These immortals are a dangerous thing."

"But if they could be turned?" Mr. 5 suggested.

"Then he could be a valuable allies."

"Yes, there'd be no one to stop us." Mr. 5 added.

"Then so be it. Everything must go according to plan. The hole must remain anonymous. Soon there will be a new order. Without GMAD to stop us, the entire infinite cosmos will be ours." The bulking silhouetted figure spoke in the demonic voice. "Soon GMAD will be crushed, or will be one of us! Find Theawesomest5! The hole's reach is strong with him."

"It'll be difficult. I'm not exactly sure where he is." Mr. 5 said honestly. "Hold on, I've got Hologram Waiting." The hologram switches to reveal Prickey McNitPick. "Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Prickey. Prickey McNitPick, and I hear you're having a problem with... GMAD." He said a suave.

"Yes? Go on." Mr. 5 said.

"I think we can come to an arrangement that has both our interests in mind."

* * *

Back at GMAD lounge, the small group was still in amazement at what they had just discovered.

"You know, guys, this could be the greatest discovery of our time. Something this massive and powerful could change everything." Phoenix said with excitement.

"I don't know, but until we do, we may want to keep this thing under wraps. You never know who might be listening." Rose said.

"Oh, come on. Nobody's listening to a bunch of misfits, and besides, I got all the equipment to study this thing." Mage said proudly. "If something goes wrong, we'll still have everything documented." Little did he know that he couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile Theawesomest5 was being examined once again by Delirium, and Daemon. Delirium hooks up wires to his head, special technology made by SonicMage himself.

"Now, I don't want you to be alarmed, 5. This is just a device to monitor your conscience. Whatever you think will appear on the screen." Delirium assured him. "Invented by the great SonicMage."

"Oh, and just so you feel comfortable, we invited your brother." Daemon said.

"Hey, buddy. How are you doing?" Litwick said coming in.

"Litwick? What are you doing here?" 5 said in surprise.

"Can a guy look after his brother?" Litwick smiled.

"Ok, here's how it works." Daemon began. "According to what SonicMage said, you Litwick will ask 5 a series of questions so that his subconscious will answer them here." Saying pointing to the screen.

"We'll begin with some rudimentary questions. Proceed." Delirium said.

"OK." Litwick said, holds up a card. "Um, 5, what are you thinking about right now?"

"Umm..." 5 thought. Just then the computer screen displayed text. The text said; 'Killing Rebbecca Black.' "Yeah! Yeah that's what I was thinking!"

"Isn't science awesome?" Daemon smiled.

"All right. All right. Now, let's get real." Litwick said. "5, how often do you want to kill Rebecca Black?"

"Well…" 5 said. The computer said. '12 Times a Day.'

"Why?" Litwick continued.

"Because…" Computer texted 'She reminds me of High School Musical.'

"Pretty bad I take it?" Litwick continued.

"Yep." Competer text; 'Yep.' "I just said that!"

"Ok, the machine works." Daemon said. "Get to the real questions."

* * *

Meanwhile, NightQuill87, formally named NightFury999 to EchoNightDragon, was walking along the castle hallways when she noticed an all too familiar girl, in the computer room. It was DragonDreamer.

"Who are talking to?" Echo asked.

"No one." Dream said all innocently. But then she sees a Facebook chat box of SonicMage.

"Really? You're still after Zilla's little brother?" Echo smirks.

"I don't know." Dream says almost becoming infatuated, thinking of Mage. "He's just so cute and adorable, you know?"

 **(WARNING: Once again, what you are reading has nothing to do with real life and is strictly for the story! I repeat! What you are about reading has nothing to do with real life and is strictly for the story! If you find it embarrassing, insulting, or discussing than please leave the story now! You have been warned and I do apologize in advance!)**

After giving Dream a puzzling look, she sits down on a chair across from her.

"What really concerns me is these weird dreams I've been having." Echo pondered.

"You're concerned about your dreams?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but at the same time, a lot of weird, stupid stuff has been happening, it's kinda hard not to notice. The especially weird thing is that every time I get one of these dreams ... I feel like it's calling me someplace." Echo explained.

"Calling you..." Dream repeated.

"I know. I know it sounds crazy. It's totally insane, but every single time I get one of these dreams, I feel like it's calling me to someplace important, someplace where I belong, someplace ... where I can make a difference." Echo continues to explain. She grows really concerned as Dream looks on. "I don't know what's going on, but... I just want to find out what's calling me."

* * *

Back with 5, Litwick, Delirium, and Daemon.

"5. I want you to try and remember what happened when you entered the Litwick's room." Daemon explained.

"Well, I, um..." 5 wondered. The lights start flickering, and the computer starts becoming static-y.

"What the…?" Litwick looked around. "Did we forget to pay the electric bill?"

"Increase span width to his brain! Get us back in sync." Delirium urged frantically to Daemon.

"That's what I'm doing!" Daemon responded.

"What's going on?" 5 said with a worried look on his face.

"It's all right, 5. Everything's fine!" Delirium said with a forced smile on her face. But she reverted to worry when she returned her attention to the screen. "Everything's **not** fine."

"If only Mage were here." Daemon said.

"Ask him the questions from Set B." Delirium said to Litwick.

"OK, um..." Litwick began holding up the cards. "After the fight with the Dagger, you reverted back to your old self. What happened then?"

"What do you mean?" 5 asked. But the computer texted 'Orbiting the Planet Jupiter.'

"Jupiter?" Both Litwick and 5 said in unison in confusion.

"Keep asking!" Delirium urged.

"Why were you at my room that night?" Litwick asked. Computer texted. 'Phone Home.'

"Phone Home?" Both Litwick and 5 said in unison in confusion again.

"Okay I think something is using me to communicate." 5 theorized.

"Knowing our experience, I think you're right." Litwick agreed. "5, where do you think we are right now?" He continued.

"What? In this room." 5 scoffed. But the computer texted 'The Jovian Moon of Europa.' Everyone in the room stared in disbelief. "Okay THAT confirms it. Something is trying to communicate through ME."

* * *

Back at GMAD, Echo and Dream decided to go to the lounge. Wish was there on her laptop.

"Hey Wish." Dream greeted smiling.

"Hi, Dream." Wish greeting smiling too.

"So what's my favorite twin sister up to?" Dream asked as she crashed on the chair.

"Just browsing." Wish said. But when she looked at her computer screen it went black and had green text. "Hey, what's that?" They sees the black computer with only the phrase 'Hello.'.

"Did you push anything?" Echo asked.

"No."

* * *

Back at the office.

"How did you get to Europa?" Litwick asked.

"What are you talking about?" 5 asked. But the computer texted 'Through the hole.'

"The hole?" Litwick asked. But then he remembered 5 said this when he looked hypnotized.

* * *

Back at the lounge Echo typed 'Hello?' in response. The text responded 'Is this GMAD?' Echo shrugged and responded 'That depends. Who is this?' The text responded 'Space.' The three girls chuckled a little as if this was a prank or a spoof. 'Space, huh? Is this a joke?' The text responded 'Ask Theawesomest5, He'd know.' That's when the girls made faces of concern.

"Okay, Wish, turn your laptop off." Dream said.

"I can't." Wish said.

"What?" Echo said.

"I can't. It won't let me!" Wish said as she starts frantically hitting many buttons.

* * *

Back at the office.

"Of course, wormhole theory! It's the only way he could travel." Daemon said as if she discovered something.

"Yes! It's the only logical explanation." Delirium agreed.

"But how does that work?" Litwick asked. Just then the computer starts showing mathematical equations. "What's going on?"

"He's... **showing** us..." Daemon said keeping eyes on the screen as the equations become more complicated.

"Looks like Stephen Hawking's grocery list." Litwick said.

"Who **knows** what's in this guy's head?" Delirium said with excitement.

"It could take eight Will Huntings to decipher this hole." Daemon added.

"I don't think I like this..." 5 said becoming worried.

* * *

Back in the lounge.

"See if this is happening on your computer." Echo said to Dream. "Or if this is happening to all computers.

"Yeah." Dream said as she goes to her laptop computer to find the same equations screen. She then went to around the castle to find that every computer was getting the same frequencies of equations. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Back at the office.

"5, or anyone that is communicating with us, where is the hole?" Daemon asked. Then came a black out. The pulsing sound from the "hole" starts pounding again. 5 now looks possessed as star charts start showing up on the computer.

"What's he doing?" Litwick asked in concern for his brother.

"He's searching through star charts." Delirium said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Mage's computers doesn't have this information!" Daemon said. 5 then starts shaking. Litwick was getting worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Echo stares angrily at the screen then tries to turn off the computer. She can't. She then tries to unplug all the computers but struggles doing so. Eventually, she pulls all the plugs out of the socket and sighs relief, tilting her head back while sitting down, but the images keep popping up, much to her dismay. She stands in fear.

* * *

Back at the office, 5 continues to shake vigorously as the computer zooms in on the "hole." Litwick beings to fear for 5's safety.

* * *

Back in the lounge Dream returns.

"It's on all of the compu... ters..." Dream suddenly stared off at the screens. They back away slowly from the computers.

* * *

Back at the office Litwick tries to restrain 5 as the computer comes closer to the hole's location.

"5, is **this** the hole?" Delirium says as She points to the screen as the anomaly from before comes on screen and grows bigger. And the computer texts 'Yes.' All computers explode. 5 has now passed out.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 complete! What's wrong with 5? What is this hole GMAD discovered? Who is that mysterious figure? And seriously who names their child Prickey? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: To Boldly Go!**

"Uh, sir." The timid assistant said as he entered Prickey's office. Prickey was playing Angry Birds on his iPad. The assistant came in, holding some data printout. "This just came in from the NSA. Interesting activity all over the net. We thought it was a worm overriding all the ASL systems, but..."

"I told you. I just write Internet policy. I don't understand it." Prickey said smug and suave.

"Sir, I think you should see this." The assistant says as he hands him a sketch of the "hole."

"Where did you get this?" Prickey said eyeing his assistant.

"The boys down stairs."

"Yeas but where? I meant where did THEY get this?"

"From the mind of a GMAD member."

"Contact Mr. 5. We leave at once." Prickey ordered as he got up from his chair.

* * *

Back at the office, 5 was knocked out in a daze.

"I'm concerned about 5." Daemon sighed.

"He's sedated but his brain is still downloading vast amounts of information from somewhere." Delirium added.

"How much information?" Litwick asked with a worried tone.

"Physically speaking? Enough that it will make the Empire State Building about twice the size of Chicago and three times the height of Mt. Everest." Daemon answered. "You see, most humans only use 5% of their brain, but 5 is at 92%."

"Well, why not pull the plug and wake him up?" Litwick said.

"Because whatever he's hooked up to is still pumping." Delirium answered.

"Have you ever tried to unplug a fire hose when it's still attached to the hydrant?" Daemon added.

"Well, what happens if his brain fills to 100%?" Litwick asked in concern.

"His head will most likely explode."

"JESUS!" Litwick exasperated in shock.

"Now you see the conundrum?"

"Well, we have to do something. I don't want to see my brother's head explode." Litwick said in shock and horror. Just then GMAD's medical center was greeted by an unwelcomed visitor. Prickey McNitPick. "Um, can we help you?"

"In the interest of National Security funding Utopia, we are here to confiscate one of your members." Prickey said with intensity at Litwick, referring to 5.

"What?" Litwick said in shock.

"Shut this off. Shut this all off." Prickey said looking around the room, gesturing to the medical equipment.

"Shutting this off would have extremely dangerous consequences." Delirium said cautiously.

"I'm not interested in your opinion, you gaggle of quacks. JUST SHUT IT OFF." Prickey said loosing his patience.

"Something out there is talking to 5, and we don't know what." Delirium said trying to reason with Prickey.

"Pulling him out of this coma can have dire consequences." Daemon added.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Prickey shouted.

"Right." The assistant said.

"My friend. Don't be a douchebag." Litwick said, stopping the assistant.

"Um, I'm not much of a medical doctor..." The Assistant said timidly trying to reason with his boss.

"Neither are they. They got an honorary degree from the Freudian University Gift Shop." Prickey said insulting Delirium and Daemon.

"How dare you!" Daemon scoffed, clearly insulted. Of course we all know what Prickey says is not true.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Prickey shouted.

"Ok." The assistant said moving past Litwick, clearly not wanting to deal with his douchebag boss' attitude. Delirium and Daemon makes an explosion gesture as the assistant reaches for the plug. Everyone cowers behind Prickey. The assistant pulls the plug; once he does, red sirens start going off. "Oh, shit!" Everyone looks concerned as 5's eyes open to reveal a white glow. He lets out a fiery blast through his mouth that explodes through the ceiling.

* * *

A montage of red orbs floats around all over the world. Everything appears and disappears. Ranging from harmless things like hats being changed, sandwiches getting replaced by hands, toothbrushes replaced with twigs, desks moved to other sides of rooms, and swords being replaced with a stuffed toys. Then in ranged to more radical things. Cars stopping in their tracks from disappearing tires, buildings on their sides or upside down, and natural disasters and phenomenon happening at random. Soon the whole world was in panic.

* * *

At the lounge Echo, Dream, and wish start to notice the orbs outside the window as they come crashing through, knocking them down.

"That's it!" Dream groaned from the floor, as she holds up her phone. "I've had enough." She then presses a button on her phone.

GMAD members from all over, either on missions, day offs, or in their rooms are suddenly teleported to the central GMAD command room via a Star Trek beaming device. Almost all the 100 members of GMAD appear in the central command together as Echo stands before them with a worried but serious face. Everyone faces her waiting for what Echo has to tell them.

"Hello everyone." Echo said proudly.

* * *

Back on Mr. 5's ship, in his quarters he is kneels down before the hologram of the silhouetted bulky figure.

"We have Theawesomest5." Mr. 5 said smirking sinisterly with victory.

"Excellent. And we have also successfully tested our new weapon." The bulking silhouetted figure spoke in the demonic voice.

"And it reached Earth?" Mr. 5 asked.

"With impeccable accuracy. Though this is the prototype and it will take a while to regenerate for a second use, but everything is going exactly as I have calculated and foreseen." The bulking silhouetted figure explained

"Nothing can stop us!" Mr. 5 said with confidence.

* * *

Back at GMAD central command, Echo was explaining to everyone about the situation that has befallen Earth.

"So, as you can see, this is bigger than we've ever tackled before. It's not only threatening us. It's also threatening the people of our planet. This is big." Echo said to everyone. "Now, we have to come together and make things right. Now, 5 seems to be the major link here. Where is he?"

"In Federal Custody." Litwick said with heartbreak in his voice as he and Zilla just came in.

"Federal Custody? Well, where the hell were you?" Echo said in disbelief.

"In Federal Custody!" Litwick answered again.

"I just picked him up from there." Zilla interjected. "Hard to imagine that Douchey McNitPick has a cousin.

"What kind of messed family have they got?" Litwick asked his best friend. Zilla shrugged.

"Damn. He must be somewhere where we can't track him." Echo growled in frustration. Well…

* * *

"Wait! What's going on?" 5 demanded as he was in a house basement being taken by Prickey and his men.

"We're putting you into cardboard freeze." Prickey said simply.

"Isn't that just another term for putting me in a cardboard box?" 5 said looking confused.

"Lower him in." Prickey ordered.

"Wait, no! Ah!" 5 shouted. And in he goes inside the cardboard box. "Wait, I don't have a Wookie to soothe or a hot princess to kiss!" 5 said sarcastically referring to Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back.

"You! Inform Mr. 5 he has his prize." Prickey said to Agent 1. "And you, follow me." He said to Agent 2. "We have a GMAD to crush." And with that they left.

* * *

Back at GMAD

"All right, then we have no time to lose. We have to go save him. Let's do it." Echo said.

"But where will we find him?" Thor asked. "He could be anywhere."

"I know. But it's better than nothing. It's better than sitting around and letting whatever it is out there that's turning our world upside down!" Echo said. "Something is going on out there. Mr. 5 is **alive.** And has taken Theawesomest5 prisoner."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Mollie said getting excited.

"Nothing! Let's do it!" Rose said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Echo said. "All right, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna fight science-fiction with science ... fiction! Only Delirium and Daemon who were analyzing 5 can tell us what's going on. Where are they?"

"Um, yeah. About that." Litwick said.

"They kinda got themselves arrested..." Zilla answered.

"...by assaulting a federal agent..." Litwick continued.

"...and a cop..." Zilla continued.

"...who they stole his gun from..."

"...and used it against him..."

"...to steal a squad car..."

"...in exchange for..."

"...an ice cream truck..."

"...and high-tailed for Tijuana..."

"...where they were picked up by the Mexican Federales..."

"...dressed as nuns." Zilla finished.

"They're gonna be gone for a long time." Litwick sighed.

"Boy, that's quite a routine you worked out there!" Echo said clearly impressed.

"Thanks." Litwick smiled a little.

"We worked on it on the flight over here." Zilla said.

"Well, that's just great. Anyone else know a scientist batshit crazy enough to know what's going on?" Lantern said clearly frustrated.

"Wait, Dream, Wish. Where'd you get the beaming device? The one that brought us here?" Mage asked.

"Well uh…" Wish said all timidly.

"Pfft, We stole it." Dream shrugged.

"Dream!"

"What? They were gonna find out anyway!"

"Stole it?" Zilla said raising his brow.

"From who?" Phoenix asked with worry.

* * *

All of GMAD came to Laboratory. It is a isolated Laboratory located on a vacant Alcatraz island just outside of the city. It is the home to a stereotypical cliché mad scientist. This mad scientist is also a genetic clone of Spoony's incarnation Dr. Insano. He is also the arch rival of Zilla's brother Sonic Mage. His name is Professor Mad-O-Lot.

"So, GMAD have come home to roost, eh?" Mad-O-Lot said in a wicked tone. "But what makes you think I want to help any of you in any way?!"

"Oh, come on, Mad-O-Lot. You know just as well as I do your ass is on the line." Echo said trying to reason with the mad scientist. "If we don't stop this thing, it's gonna be anarchy and chaos. The world's gonna be turned upside-down."

"Precisely, which will make it all the more easy for me to take over!" Mad-O-Lot smiled sinisterly.

"Or it could turn you into a Rhino's ballsack." Phoenix added. Mad-O-Lot's sinister smile instantly changed to fear.

"Good point... Very well! There's only one explanation for what's going on here, and I think I've figured it out." Mad-O-Lot said as he turned to his lab equipment.

"Good. So what's with all these anomalies then?" Thor asked.

"The answer is quite clear. We're dealing with..." Mad-O-Lot pauses for a dramatic turn. "…a Grey Hole!" Everyone stares at each other in confusion. As if they just heard the world's lamest theory or explination.

"...A Grey Hole?" Everyone scoffs in unison.

"Okay, I may claim to have all the knowledge in the entire cosmos…" Zilla spoke up. "…but I think you just made that up."

"I wish I did." Mad-O-Lot shrugged.

"You're kidding. It actually exists?" Litwick asked.

"Yep. At it is the first of it's kind."

"What do you mean, a Grey Hole?" Echo asked.

"I'm talking about a portal that shoots out nothing but inconsistencies, mistakes, chaos, and disorder. But it also shoots out wondrous possibilities, amazing evolution, and potential." Mad-O-Lot explained. He then turns on a projector, and everyone turns around to see what it projects: the space anomaly we're now familiar with and a "Grey Hole" caption underneath it. "Right is wrong! Wrong is right! Forwards is backwards, and backwards is forwards! It's a gateway to order and chaos, and it's out of control. Any outcome could occur, and anything that was impossible before is possible now."

"But what started this Grey Hole?" Heart asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know that their was a singularity somewhere orbiting Jupiter. That singularity quite literally combined both a black whole and a white whole together as one. And then the resulting explosion ripped a hole in the Space Time Continuum." Projector shows a hole on a map of stars with several circles around saying "bad", as if it was drawn by a toddler. "Thus filling the Universe with all these little pockets of chaos."

"Well, that's why we wouldn't notice all the inconsistencies and disasters around us." Zilla pondered.

"Yes. It also explains why Theawesomest5 could transform into in Mr. 5, even though they're obviously two completely different people!" Mad-O-Lot said.

"But wait- That was in the past..." Litwick said.

"Oh, Candlewick…" Mad-O-Lot exasperated, mispronouncing Litwick's name. "…once again, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally. Time isn't a straight line. It's more like a David Lynch movie: a wondering, meandering thing that goes in all directions. And if you're very lucky, by the end, you'll see some naked hot chicks and maybe some dwarves." Mad-O-Lot smiled at the last two. Whoa this guy is a perverted pedophile. Did I forget to mention that?

"Professor Mad-O-Lot." Echo spoke up. "What is inside the Grey Hole? What is through the gateway of order and chaos?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is: if it isn't stopped soon, all logic and consistency will go right out the window. The entire universe will be eaten up and ejaculated like a digestive system. The world will be turned on its head, never able to recover. **All will be lost.** " Mad-O-Lot explained dramatically.

"Mad-O-Lot, we don't have a lot of equipment on our side. Is there any chance we can borrow some of yours?" Mage asked his arch nemesis with much disgust.

"Heh! You delinquents already stole from me one time, and trust me when I say it will NEVER happen again!" Mad-O-Lot declared his refusal. But then Mage motions to Zilla, who walks up to Mad-O-Lot.

"Professor Mad-O-Lot, I'm curious." Zilla says turning Mad-O-Lot around. "What does any of this have to do with 5? And please, give the explanation that would make you talk the longest." Zilla asked then quickly snaps his fingers, and everyone behind him starts grabbing equipment.

"Well, that is one of the great mysteries, isn't it? I dare say the greatest and most important mystery that remains to be solved." Mad-O-Lot answers as he picks up an erase board with a mathematical equation ending with "CERTAIN DEATH!" "Nobody knows what joins these seemingly separate things. But figure out how 5, and the Grey Hole are connected, and you may very well save the human race. Fail..." dramatic pause "…and it will be your doom." Another damatic pause. "So, are there any other questions I can help-" But when Mad-O-Lot turns back around he sees everyone and everything is gone. " **Oh, son-of-a-bitch!** This is why I need mad scientist insurance. He even took the novelty slot machine! Who does that?"

* * *

Back at GMAD, all the heroes were putting together their spaceship: tinkering with the gadgets, working on the commander's chair, etc. Some just nod approvingly. They then marvel at their finished product, The GMAD Enterprise. Yes, they literally turned the entire castle into a spaceship. A GMAD version of Star Treks' USS Enterprise.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Echo said in amazement. "All right, let's get moving, people!" She ordered as she sits in her command chair. "By God, with a ship in my command and a crew at my disposal, nothing can stop us!" She said dramatically.

Except for some approaching cars that pull up in GMAD's driveway.

"Engineering, how we doing down there?" Echo said on the communicator.

"The adaptive interface link is online, the impulse power is nominal, and the gravitronic positronic generator is about to reach its peak." Zilla said in trekese. **(Star Trek Language lol)**

"...What?" Echo said confused.

"We can go in about 5 minutes." Zilla said simply.

"All right." Echo says clapping her hands and rubs them. "Let's get ready to launch!"

"Uh, Echo. There appears to be some very angry men approaching from outside." Phoenix said looking through the security screens.

"Jehovah's Witnesses?"

"Angrier." Phoenix says. Echo sees Prickey McNitPick and his men on the scanner as it reads "Douches Detected". **(LOL I love that)** They're right outside GMAD's front door.

"Crap, we're not ready to go yet. Dream! Wish! Stall them!" Echo ordered.

"You got it!" The both nod in unison.

* * *

Outside on the front gates of GMAD castle, Prickey and hs men were searching the area.

"Knock this down. Knock this all down." Prickey said as if it was simple. It's not actually.

"We can't. We don't have a battering ram." Agent 2 said.

"Then use your foot." Prickey said like the Agent was stupid. Which he isn't.

"In these shoes? These are Johnson and Murphy Venetians." Agent 2 talked back to his boss with an attitude.

"I don't give a shit if you're wearing Jimmy-Fucking-Choos!" Prickey retorted clearly losing his temper.

"You really should have called a SWAT team." Agent 2 sighed in frustration.

"Check the back." Prickey groaned. The other two leave as Prickey continues knocking. Man, he is REALLY bad at what he does. And he's a president of a corporation! How the HELL does that work!?

* * *

While GMAD does some last minute checking as the agents approach the back door. Dream and Wish are there to greet them, dressed in a black suits like them.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. This area is off limits." Dream says professionaly.

"Says who?" Agent 2 asks.

"Section 6." Wish answered in the same tone.

"Wait. We're Section 6." Agent 1 said confused.

"Then you should know." Dream said.

"What district are you from?" Agent 2 demanded.

"District ... 9." Wish hesitated.

"That's the movie." Agent 1 said.

"12."

"That's Zimbabwe!"

"So?" Dream said.

"So you two are white girls with an Italian Jew-hair living in the African jungle?" Agent 2 said sarcasticly.

"You racist?" Dream asked.

"Get out of the way." Agent 1 said.

"Look, look, gentlemen." Dream said as she reaches into her suit pocket. "All your questions will be answered if you look right here." Points at what looks like a MIB neurolyzer and turns it on. Dream presses a button and a flash, putting the agents to sleep.

"MIB Universe?" Wish asked.

"Yep." Dream nodded.

"Stole it?"

"Yep." Suddenly Prickey jumps in, pointing his gun at both girls. "Oh boy."

"We're here to shut you down, munchkins!" Prickey said giving them the death glare. Dream looked stung by that remark.

"Oh no…" Wish murmured.

"I'm sorry. What did you just call us?" Dream asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can't hear me all the way down there, can you, little fella?" Prickey smirked.

"Um sir, can you please stop?" Wish said looking frightened.

"Why? Got a problem dwarf?" Prickey continued his bullying. At this point Dream removes her sunglasses.

"Those are height jokes. I wouldn't go for the height jokes." Dream warned him.

"Oh, someone insecure about his height? Perhaps I should get you a booster seat and a Happy Meal." Prickey continued while becoming more aggravated.

"Sir, I'm telling you to please stop." Wish begged.

"What am I the only one with a sense of humor?" Prickey asked all smug. But little did he know Dream getting angry.

"I really wouldn't be saying such things... if I were you." Dream said as she was now loosing her patience.

"Maybe... just maybe... you should talk to the hand." Prickey says while literally "...'cause the head all the way up here can't hear you ... Shorty!" At that point Dream gets progressively twitchy. She snaps.

* * *

Meanwhile in the GMAD spaceship bridge, everyone was getting really bored of waiting for the twins.

"The hell is taking them so long?" Echo asked. Suddenly Wish came in crying.

"Wish, what's wrong?" Zilla asked in concern as he knelt down to her.

"Dream… she… she…" Just then Dream enters with blood all over her and holding a decapitated hand. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"OK..." Dream said nonchalantly. "So, apparently, 5 is not on Earth. He's on a hidden base somewhere on Europa. I think, that's the last thing Prickey's head said before I shoved it into a weed whacker. Anyhoo, we should be able to catch him if we leave now, so let's go." Everyone was still in a complete state of shock.

"Looks like somebody called her short again." Thor said to Echo. And Echo nods.

"Dream! Good one, girl." Phoenix complimented her. Dream smirks and high-fives Phoenix with Prickey's hand; also "Help Me" is written in blood on the back of Dream's shirt. "Dah!" Phoenix squeals in freight and throws the hand away. Echo then shakes out of her shock struck daze and presses a button on the chair.

"Engineering, let's get going." Echo ordered.

"Give me a 150 M's and prepare for warp boost." Mage said to his brother Zilla.

"Aye-Aye." Zilla responded. Using his powers he poured his power into the engine. The ship's power display show 150 CCs of power.

"Lantern, take us out." Echo said.

"Aye Sir!" Lantern nodded proudly, holding the steering wheel of the ship and begins to "steer" the ship. The GMAD Enterprise lifts up off the ground into the sky and blasts off.

"Set a course for Europa." Echo says leaning forward in her "best " James T. Kirk impression. The GMAD Enterprise manages to get into space.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Mr. 5's ship.

"Uh, sir. GMAD is no longer in Earth's atmosphere." One of Mr. 5's henchmen said.

"What? Impossible! Where is Prickey? Put him on screen." Mr. 5 ordered. He and the two henchmen look up at the screen to see Prickey... or what's left of him.

"Oh! God!" Everyone promptly groans in panic and disgust. Prickey was over-killed.

"Oh, Jesus! No!"

"Where on Earth was his nose?"

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Mr. 5 frantically ordered. He looked like he was going to vomit. "Those GMADs are monsters! Everybody to your panels." He turns around, addressing his henchmen. "Keep your eyes on every single one of Earth's radars. They are not going to escape me this time, you hear? Nothing gets past my cunning eye!" Except the GMAD Enterprise that flies right behind his back on the giant view screen behind him. "You hear me? Not one blasted thing, Litwick!" But the GMAD Enterprise hits warp speed and leaves... THEN Mr. 5 turns around and sees nothing. A long pause as he knows he's whipped. "...Right! What else could go wrong?"

Sir… you-know-who would like to speak with you." One of the hentchmen said. Yep something else went wrong.

* * *

In Mr. 5 quarters, he is kneels down before the hologram of the silhouetted bulky figure. And the he did not look happy as he was giving Mr. 5 the death glare. Mr. 5 became nervous and tries to stop his hand from trembling.

"GMAD, gone?" The silhouetted bulky figure said with a much darker demonic voice indicated he was mad.

"Mmm-hmm." Mr. 5 said tepidly.

"Prickey dead?"

"Well, not uh- yeah." Mr. 5 stammered.

"You soiling yourself with fear?"

"Definitely!" Mr. 5 said squeaking,

"You have failed me for the last time, Mr. 5!" The silhouetted bulky figure said. "Thus, I am sending you a new master. One that will keep you on... schedule."

"My Lord?" Mr. 5 asked in confusion. The holographic transmission ended and the pod bay door opens revealing Mr. 5's new master. Gallaxhar.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 complete! And so it begins! The Journey across space! Will our heroes be able to close the Grey Hole in time? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: To Europa**

A static transition to Phoenix on video. She is using a Panavision camera. Why? Well how about we let her explain.

"Hey, everybody. PhoenixWillosRox88 here." Phoenix says to the camera. "I figure as long as we're going to the outskirts of the universe to fight evil that might possibly destroy all of humanity, I might as well make a V-Log about it. Anyway, like I said, my name is Phoenix, and, uh, we found SonicMage working on something." Phoenix turns the camera on Mage at a work table, tickery with gadgets.

"Okay I think I got it." Mage said finishing on a gadget.

"What is it?" Wish asked.

"It's a portable beaming device." Mage said proudly.

"What's it do?" Dream asked.

"It acts as a teleporter." Mage said. "Now for a test drive. Anyone want to do the honors?"

"I like to." Lantern said.

Video footage cuts to Lantern's bracelet being teleported off her neck and to the work table with the beaming device.

"Hey, that was pretty good thinking." Phoenix said to Lantern viewing the camera at her.

"Oh, well, thank you very much!" Lantern smiled at the camera. "I've been learning all sorts of sci-fi details. Well, you know, I figured that since I'm the ship's navigator, I'd learn from the expert."

"Buzz Aldrin?" Phoenix asked.

"No…" Lantern says as she pulls out a book. "The "Tao Ta Kei." The book is subtitled: The Only Way To Be Takei. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on Chapter 3: "Loving Your Joystick."" She opens and finds something intriguing, like it's a Playboy centerfold. Rocks and Rose look on, both bug-eyed. Lantern then says with his best George Takei impression. "Oh my!"

Static transition to Mage working on another gadget in a different location. Did I forget to mention that Mage is also wearing a Geordi LaForge-like visor on his eyes.

"And here's SonicMage once again working on something… big apparently! Hey, what are you working on now?" Phoenix asked Mage.

"Uh, well, I had a dream to build something, so I decided to... literally start building it." Mage said unsure. "It's like Paul McCarthy when he came up with the song 'Yesterday'."

"You really like Paul McCarthy, don't you?" Phoenix giggled.

"Of course. He's awesome." Mage said proudly.

"So what was you're dream about?"

"Um, It was mostly just visions of blueprints." Mage shrugged.

"So, uh, what will this thing do?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, I don't know. I think it's supposed to either read or manipulate brain waves, but, as you see, I'm still putting it together." Mage said. "In fact, why am I just focusing on one project when I can be working on **several?** I'm gonna make an engine that not only works on water but also replicates it into 32 different flavors!" Mage had entered intelligence mode. "Speaking of which, these visors are awesome. I can see so much better with these. It's like I can see right through the wall that…" He pauses as he is a bit taken aback. "…midnightsky0612's watching the Winx Club?"

"And damn proud I am!" Midnight said from the next room.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was at GMAD central command of the ship, for a meeting.

"Okay. I'm just making sure we all know what the plan is before we start going in." Echo said to everyone.

"Yeah, get to Europa, save Spoony, see what's up the hole, then have a sexy dance party." Midnight listed.

"I don't recall a sexy dance party." Echo said in confusion as she looked at her pamphlets.

"Are you saying we don't need a sexy dance party?"

"Well, I didn't say that." Echo shrugged. "Okay that should about do it. Everyone back to your posts."

* * *

Meanwhile on Mr. 5's ship, the ship itself travelled through space in pursuit of GMAD's ship.

"Sir. The GMAD ship is about to reach Europa." Said of the henchmen operating one of the panels.

"Excellent! Set a course for-"

"Set a course for the Jovian Moon." Gallaxhar quickly interrupted Mr. 5 with elegance.

"What are you doing?" Mr. 5 scoffed.

"My ship, my rules." Gallaxhar said.

"Excuse me, it was my ship before you came onboard." Mr. 5 retorted.

"Go to Yellow Alert." Gallaxhar ordered the crew, clearly ignoring Mr. 5.

"No. That's too soft. Go to Green Alert." Mr. 5 interjected.

"No. THAT is too soft." Gallaxhar corrected.

"Says the bloated headed elf." Mr. 5 insulted.

"Is there an alert for an annoying anus who won't shut the hell up?" Gallaxhar growled.

"Yes, it's called a Your Face Alert!" Mr. 5 growled back. Gallaxhar then smacks him; then Mr/ 5 twists Gallaxhar nipples, which prompts the two of them to start bitch-slapping each other. "Ow! Watch hair". The henchmen looked really embarrassed. They all thought that those two were the worst leaders ever! "Stop it! Not so rough!"

* * *

Meanwhile, The GMAD Enterprise approaches Jupiter.

"There it is. Planet Jupiter." Echo said looking at his ship's screen. "And in front of it: Europa."

"Uh, Captain. I'm picking up life signs all over the planet." Thor informs Echo.

"But that's impossible. Europa is an icy moon with an iron core. It always has been since its discovery by Galileo in 1610." Echo said with confusion.

"Well, that's what the scanner says."

"Wicked fascinating!" Phoenix says with excitement.

"I've also located the base where they're most likely holding 5."

"Captain. As ship's counselor, I must warn you: I'm sensing hostility from that moon." Midnight said to Echo.

"That's why you'll be going." Echo said. "You too, Litwick. I think this is a mission best suited for you."

"Thank you, captain." Litwick smiled.

"Good luck out there." Zilla said to him.

"I will, my friend."

"Okay then, Midnight, Litwick, and 3P. You three will go down to Europa, find and rescue Theawesomest5. Understood?" Echo said.

"Yes." 3P nodded.

"Okay then. Let's move."

* * *

Back at the enemy ship…

"Sir, GMAD reports have just reached Europa." One of the Henchmen said to Gallaxhar, who was sitting on top of a beaten down Mr. 5 who was struggling to be free.

"Excellent! Go to Red Alert!" Gallaxhar ordered.

"Yellow!"

"Shut it!"

* * *

Down on Europa, in the secret base, Litwick, 3P, Midnight teleport in.

"All right, I say we split up. Now this may take a few hours..." Litwick suggested before…

"Hey, uh, Litwick?" 3P Whistles to motion to the box behind them.

"Huh. That works." Litwick shrugged. They shake the box, and Theawesomest5 falls out. Midnight places her hand over 5's arm

"I'm sensing very little life in him."

"Stand back." Litwick said as he checks his pulse while touching 5's shoulder. "He's alive. He'll be fine." Litwick let's out a sigh of relief. "What a relief that is."

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise.

"Litwick, 3P, Midnight: Come in." Echo said to the communicator.

"Captain, we've lost contact." Phoenix said.

"Ah, great." Echo groaned.

* * *

Back at the basement.

"5. 5. Just relax. You've had shipping and handling sickness." Litwick said to his twitching brother.

"Dude, did you seriously just say that?" 3P looked at him weirdly.

"I can't see." 5 said still a bit distraught.

"Your eye site will return in a few seconds." Litwick assured him. And sure enough it did.

"Oh, hey!" 5 smiled in delight to see his brother Litwick.

"Are you OK?" Litwick asked.

"I don't know. My mind's been feeling really crowded lately." 5 said looking like he has a headache.

"You are somehow connected to the Grey Hole." Litwick explained.

"A Grey Hole?" 5 asked like Litwick was crazy.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Please tell me it's not-"

"Both a black hole and a white hole combined. Yes." Litwick answered.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise.

"Captain, incoming ship." Thor informed Echo.

"What? On screen." Echo ordered. At her command the screen it was Mr. 5's ship floating in space. Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar stand in their ship at the ready for battle.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 complete! Our heroes have made it to Europa! But now their enemies have caught up! Will our heroes survive this? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Most Insane Battle Ever**

"Sir, the GMAD ship is requesting contact." One of the hentchmen says at the panels.

"Let them eat static." Mr. 5 smirked.

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise.

"Phoenix, repot! Who's on that ship?" Echo said to Phoenix.

"I'm sorry but all I'm getting is static." Phoenix reported.

"Alright then. Go to Green Alert!" Echo reissued.

"Should I arm the photon red shells?" Zilla asked. He then turned to Mage. "It is so cool we have that."

"Yeah." Mage smiled.

"Not yet. Keep them on stand by." Echo ordered.

* * *

Back on Mr. 5's ship.

"They still haven't raised their shields, sir."

"Of course. Like fish to a line. Livestock to a slaughter. Beez to flowers. We are the bait and they are the catch." Mr. 5 said with a sinister smirk on his face. "Ah, Litwick, my old friend. Have you not heard the ancient proverb that says that revenge is a dish best served cold? Well, it's very cold..." pauses. "…in spaaaaace!" Mr 5 whispered.

"No shit Sherlock." Gallaxhar groaned. "Thanks for pointing out the painfully obvious captain obvious."

"Oh, bite me. It's fun." Mr. 5 growled.

* * *

Back on Europa in the base, Litwick and 3P put 5's arms on their shoulders as the guys prepare to leave with Midnight.

"All right, let's get you out of here." Litwick said as they left. But then…

"Ahem!" Said a voice. They stop to see three of Mr. 5's henchmen are holding guns. The other three look at Midnight.

"What? I told you I sensed hostility."

* * *

Back on Mr. 5's ship.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gallaxhar asks.

"You give these GMAD members too much credit. They're not smart. They're just a pile of pop-culture referencing peons." Mr. 5 says. "Watch this."

"Sir, they're still haven't raised their shields." One of the henchmen said.

"Raise ours." Mr. 5 smirked.

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise.

"Their shields are raising!" Thor shouted with alert.

"It's a trap!" Echo said. "Quickly! Fire red shell torpedoes!"

"I can't!" Zilla said.

"What?" Echo gasped.

"The torpedoes are down!"

"What about Lasers!?"

"Wait a minute! They've been turned them into PIXIE STICKS!" Zilla said looking at the weapon systems.

"What!? How!?"

"They must have released an acid toxin under our radars!" Mage said.

"Quickly! Raise shields!"

"Too late!" Dream shouted.

"Here comes the first wave!" Wish added.

* * *

Back on Mr. 5's ship.

" **FIRE!** " Mr. 5 ordered. Their ship fires lasers at the GMAD Enterprise, which carves into the outside panels. Everyone shakes around. "Ah, ha ha! Stupid humans!"

"Technically they're immortals." Gallaxhar said.

"No shit Sherlock." Mr. 5 mocked an imitation. "Thanks for pointing out the painfully obvious captain obvious."

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise, which was currently taking damage from Mr. 5's ship.

"Report!" Echo ordered.

"Weapons offline!" Thor said as he started quickly looks at his panel, then back to Echo. "Shields are down!" and again. "And we lost Dish Network!"

"Damn!" Echo said.

"I know, I really wanted to see Game of Thrones, too."

"Mage, can we fire back?" Echo said.

"Um, according to this red light that means "no", um... no." Mage said.

"Lantern, you're the navigator! Do what you think is right to get us out of this predicament!" Echo said.

"Well, if there's anything Nintendo has taught me, it's ... "Do a Barrel Roll!"" Lantern said as she does so with everyone screaming. She manages to get the GMAD Enterprise out of the crossfire. Once they stop rolling, Echo points at Lantern.

" **Don't** do that again!" Echo said. "Report!"

"I'm nauseous, Captain." Dream said.

"Me too." Wish said, as they both collapses on the floor.

"Echo." Phoenix spoke up. "The enemy wishes to discuss the terms of our surrender." Everyone looks concerned. They didn't dare speak as they were full of anticipated anxiety of what might happen next.

"Onscreen." Echo said hesitantly. Gallaxhar appears on screen, smirking sinisterly. Echo gets up from her chair and walks to the front of his screen. "Gallaxhar!"

"No, no, no!" Mr. 5 shouted as he pushes Gallaxhar aside as he enters the picture. "I told you before. This is **my** show. **My** show!" Gallaxhar of course is not amused throughout this whole thing.

"Mr. 5!" Echo glared.

"So, you're Toni42, formally named NightFury999 then EchoNightDragon, then NightQuill87, then Typewriter42. I must admit, you're name changing is as constant as your resilience. I must admit it is an honor to meet you." Mr. 5 bowed. "You hearing of me is also honorable. I can't help but feel touched." Mr. 5 said smirking.

"Mr. 5, what is the meaning of this attack?" Echo asked.

"Ha. Methinks the lady doth protest, too much! Ha ha!" Mr. 5 said dramatically.

"Your Shakespeare is terrible." Gallaxhar groaned.

"Shut it, Four-eyes!" Mr. 5 growled.

"What do you want?" Echo sighs.

"We wish for you to beam aboard this vessel and face the wrath of Gallaxhar." He answers. Mr. 5 then bumps him. "And Mr. 5." He groaned.

"But mostly Mr. 5!"

"And if I refuse?" Echo asked.

"Then you can say goodbye to one of your friends down below." Mr. 5 answered.

"Ha, like they'd be stupid enough to..." Echo said before she was interrupted by a communicator.

* * *

"Echo." Midnight said through her communicator making Echo grimaces. We kinda sorta got ourselves captured. But don't worry, I'll use my psychic abilities to control them." She puts her hand out to one of the henchmen. But he hits it with his gun. "Ah!"

"How is it not working?" 3P asked in shock.

"They seem to be wearing special technological suits that creates some sort of dampening field." Litwick deduced.

"So in other words, my magic is completely useless against science." Midnight said with must anger and disappointment in her voice.

"Yep."

"I hate science."

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise.

"Listen, Mr. 5! You can't be serious." Echo said.

"Oh, but I am. And just to show you just how serious my intentions are, I will now kill one of the hostages." Mr. 5 said. "Guard. Kill one of them. I don't care which." He said through his communicator.

* * *

On the Europan base, one of the henchmen takes out a huge sharp knife. Obeying, he sets his sites on Litwick.

"Uh, yeah. I feel the love in this room!" Litwick said sarcastically. The guard repeatedly stabs him, while the others watching in horror the whole time as blood starts flying everywhere. "Oh, ah! Ah! Ah!" Litwick screamed in painful agony with each stab. The guard stops as he thinks Litwick is dead. But as the guard starts to get up, Litwick coughs. He was still alive. "Oh, why would you do that?" Litwick groaned in pain. The guard returns and stabs him some more with him groaning and choking more. "Oh, that hurts so MUCH!" Litwick groaned. The guard couldn't believe it. Well it's obvious that Litwick was immortal. So more stabbing. "Oh, COME ON-!" Litwick was interrupted by more of his croaking. After more stabbing, the guard looks relieved. But… "Oh, that wasn't so bad- Ow! Oh, I think I'll be all right, though." even MORE stabbing as the others, including 5, 3P, and Midnight are now getting annoyed. How much more stabbing can Litwick take? "Yeah. I'm dead. Go away." Litwick whispered, pretending he was dead. "...I shouldn't have said that, should I?" and STILL more of the same. More stabbing and everyone completely annoyed.

"Midnight! 3P! Litwick! What's going on?" Echo said through the communicator.

"Well, Litwick is..." another stab. "NOW dead."

* * *

Upon hearing this, Zilla backs away in horror and falls, and then pauses in disbelief.

"You bastards, you killed by best friend. Oh…you bastards! You killed my best friend!" Zilla reacts overdramatically "Oh! You…murdered him! You BASTARDS! YOU KILLED MY BESTFRIEND! YOU KILLED MY BESTFRIEND! Oh! Nobody told me this was gonna be like 'Marley and Me' in space! I'm sorry, I…I need a minute to recover from this." Zilla says to the others as he cried. "Bastards, you killed my Best friend. Oh, my Best friend!"

(ONE MOMENT PLEASE…)

* * *

Zilla lifts his head up and takes a deep breath through his nose to regain his composure.

"Okay. I think I'm fine. I think I've recovered." Zilla says as he clears his throat. But then, Litwick surprisingly stands next to Zilla on the ship.

"You were saying?" Litwick smirked.

"Litwick! Holy crap! You're alive!" Zilla said in joy and hugged Litwick.

"Obviously. We're immortal, remember?" Litwick shrugged while smiling.

"Huh! That explains a lot actually." Zilla said. "I actually forget about that."

"There are other hostages, Litwick!" Mr. 5 said over the com-screen. "Some not so easy to resurrect. Do you want them to die, too?"

"I think you're forgetting, Mr. 5." Litwick said to Mr. 5 on the screen. "We're immortals. You can't kill immortals."

"I think YOU are mistaken. I know they're weaknesses." Mr. 5 retorted.

"Except for Zilla's." Litwick smirked a retort back.

"A miscalculation I intend to rectify!" Mr. 5 growled.

"Does that include the reason why you lost because of me?" Zilla asked as he smirked too.

"You certainly don't miss a thing." Mr. 5 glared. "But we're getting off topic. I will kill the other hostages if you don't surrender."

"All right. All right. Just give me a minute to inform my crew." Echo said.

"Very well." Mr. 5 said. "For whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the dings and vowels against the Wheel of Fortune or to take arms against..."

"Yeah, cut off his audio." Echo ordered.

"...Jeopardy-" The crew obeys and puts Mr. 5 on mute.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Rose asked with worry.

"Phoenix, what do we know about these guys?" Echo said to her.

"Well, according to the Junior Woodchucks Guide to Astronomics, they are highly specialized." Phoenix answered.

"Meaning?"

"Well, logically, no one knows how to do anything except their own job."

"So, their tactical weapons officer..." Thor started putting 2 and 2 together.

"...can only fire the weapons." Litwick finished putting 2 and 2 together.

"And nobody else can." Rocks confirmed.

"Engineering." Echo said through the communicators. "Does the transporter still work?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it's very badly damaged. I can only put rough coordinates in, and I'm afraid we can only beam in three at a time right now." Mage said.

"Dream, Wish, would you like to kill something?" Echo asked.

"Why, yes, Echo. Yes, I would." Dream smiled.

"Good. I have a plan. Let me get my battle armor on." Echo said. "Meet me in Engineering. Everyone else..." Pauses and looks back at the screen "Act like you're still listening to him." So naturally they unmuted the screen and…

"...to sleep, perchance to dream! Aye, there's the rub." OMG! HE'S STILL TALKING!?

* * *

Down in engineering Mage sets in the coordinates to the teleporter for Echo, Dream, and Wish.

"Alright. Let's get down there." Echo said with determination.

"Wait, Echo! I have invented these: power enhancing energy gloves!" Mage said holding up techno gauntlet like gloves. "They increase your body strength by 12 hundred percent. I shall now demonstrate on... Phoenix!"

"Wait what!?" Phoenix gasps as Mage punches her and gets blasted to the wall. "Ooowwwwwwwwww…"

"OK, I think I **like** this crazy hedgehog." Echo smirked as she grabbing the gloves.

"You guys ready?" Mage said.

"Ready." The three girls said in unison.

"Energizing." Mage said and he begins the teleportation process.

* * *

On Mr. 5's ship… MR. 5 WAS STILL TALKING! OMG DOES THIS GUY EVER SHUT UP!? Even Gallaxhar was getting annoyed!

"...and the play's the thing, wherein I tickle the ball sack of the king and..." But THANKFULLY he is interrupted by the sound of teleportation. Dream and Wish are teleported into Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar's bridge, and Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar look behind them.

"Excuse me! Which one of you is the tactical weapons officer?" Wish asked politely. Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar point to the henchman on their left. Dream shoots him in the head, holsters her wand, smiles, and both girls are quickly teleported out. Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar then turn to each other in wide-eyed shock and confusion at what just happened.

* * *

Back on the Europan base both the rescue group and hostile group heard the energizing sound. The henchmen turn around to find the Echo... totally decked out in a uniform.

"HELLO BOYS!" Echo shouted as she starts rapidly firing her magic of fire and ice killing all the henchmen and conveniently not killing Midnight, 3P, or theawesomest5. She then continues to yell while still shooting the dead henchmen. "Area secure."

* * *

Back on Mr. 5's ship, Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar were still baffled what just happened.

"What the hell just happened!?" Gallaxhar shouted demanding answers.

"Those two little bitches just shot our tactical officer!" Mr. 5 shouted in a baffled tone.

"Well, get another one!"

"We don't have another one!"

"What!?"

"Well, if we had one, why would we need another one?"

* * *

Back on the Europan base…

"Mage, I'm sending you their coordinates. Beam them out and then me." Echo said through her communicator.

"Well, this was fun." 3P said sarcastically. And the three are teleported out.

* * *

Back on Mr. 5's ship, Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar were still arguing.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now!?" Gallaxhar demanded.

"You're the pajama-wearing big shot! You think of something!" Mr. 5 retorted.

"Well, the more we stand here talking about it, the more we give them a chance to think of something!" Gallaxhar pointed out with his big mouth of his. They suddenly realize all of GMAD are still listening. They all had looks on their faces, meaning that they were about to kick some bad guy ass. Mr. 5 quickly motions to be cut off. Litwick instantly takes charge.

"All right! This side, get all weapons back online! This side, try and get into contact with the Echo!" Litwick ordered. Everyone instantly went to work without hesitation.

* * *

Back on the Enemy Ship…

"You have five minutes to find somebody who understands our weaponry!" Mr. 5 orders one of the henchmen.

"Or, at the very least, get us the ship's owners manual." Gallaxhar added.

* * *

Back on the Europan base, three more henchmen fire at Echo, who fires back, and somehow no one is falling dead. One might ask why and how? The answer, these henchmen were wearing special techno armor that created a dampening filed. Echo manages to block some shots. She continues to fire her magic rapidly and then hides behind a box.

"Mage! Where's that damn beaming?" Echo yelled through the communicator.

"Um, I'm sorry, Echo! The teleporter has a high energy bearable matrix." Mage said.

"...What does that mean!?"

"IT WON'T WORK!"

"Well, make it work, dammit!" Echo shouted as she shoots some more.

"All right, um, I think this might work. Energizing!" Mage said. Echo was successfully teleported out.

* * *

Back on Mr. 5's ship, they were all struggling to get back on their feet.

"You there. Report." Mr. 5 said pointed to one henchman.

"Well, this guy used to flush cherry bombs down the toilet." One of the henchmen said, motioning the other henchman standing next to him.

"Congratulations, you're our new tactical officer." Mr. 5 said shaking his hand. "Gallaxhar, how's the programming coming?" HE was reading a manual.

""Congratulations on purchasing your new Illunium 36 Explosive Space Modulator. We're glad you had the...""

"Don't read the first page!" Mr. 5 says as he rips it out. "It's filler!" Gallaxhar continued reading.

""After completing the parts on page one, you will next want to...""

"Oh, Goddamit!" Mr. 5 growled. They both hunker down to get back the ripped page.

* * *

Meanwhile, Echo is teleported to an open field on Europa. She looks around at her surroundings.

"...Still not the ship." Echo says through her communicator.

"You're outside the building, Echo. It's OK. The scanners say there's no guards out there." Wish says. However some guards appear and start shooting Echo. "Oh, wait. The red dots are THEM, and the green dot is YOU! Oh, there are a TON of guards out there! LOTS." Wish says with dread. More guards pop up from the field, and the Echo frantically fires back with her magic.

"Oh, look, there's more of them! The screen looks like a cherry pie!" Dream laughs.

"Dream!"

"Right. Right. Sorry."

* * *

On the bridge of the GMAD Enterprise, everyone was still on high alert and getting back in action.

"Zilla, how are those weapons coming?" Litwick asked.

"Well, the acid maker's working. We could always burn their faces with it." Zilla answered.

* * *

Back on the enemy ship, Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar are frantically flipping through the manual.

"Oh, this is taking too long! Put on the video tutorial." Gallaxhar ordered. "No. no, you got it in French!" The tutorial announcer speaks in French; the graphics are in French as well.

"Oh, mon dieu!" Mr. 5 cursed in French for some reason.

"Find someone who speaks French!" Gallaxhar ordered.

* * *

Back on Europa, the guards were still shooting at Echo some more, while Echo continued to fire back with her magic. The guards continue to fire as Echo hides behind a bush. She feels around her uniform and finds the energy gloves.

"Good thinking, Echo!" Dream's voice sounded over the communicator. The guards overhear this and spot her.

"Remind me to kill you later!" Echo gritted through her communicator. Echo struggles to get the gloves on. She then faces them.

"[Bullet Dodge.]" The Gloves AI said. Echo blocks all the guards shots with the gloves. The guards then throw their guns down and charge towards the Echo. But She punches one of them really hard sending them flying. A few tried to get the drop on her, but she manages to punch them off. She continues to punch them around with the gloves one after another . However… "[Battery Low.]"

"Woah, Yeah. Come on. Come on. Come on. Woo hoo!" Echo said with excitement as she continued to punch them. But she was so distracted that she didn't noticed the gloves were running low.

"[Battery Dead.]" Another guard charges at him; and Echo throws a punch, only to slightly pat him on the chest. She tries to punch some more, but he's still there. Echo then pats him frantically and nervously until he pats him on the back.

"You know, um..." She says before she punches the guard in the jaw and runs away.

* * *

Back on the Enemy ship Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar were still struggling with the French tutorial.

"I can't understand a thing he's saying!" Gallaxhar exasperated.

"Engage the French translator." Mr. 5 ordered. The translator suddenly appears on screen.

"Bonjour! I am your French instructor! To continue this lesson in French, please press 1!" The tutorial said. Both Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Mr. 5 exasperated.

"Why would we want to learn French in French?" Gallaxhar the same.

* * *

Back in GMAD Engineering.

"Isn't there something we can do?!" Wish asked in panic.

"I'm trying, but right now, we can only beam objects and not people." Mage said. But then his lit up. "Ooh! I'll be right back." He leaves and then suddenly reappears with a large silver gun. "This is the OMG-WTF 9000. It can shoot 9,000 volts in one smackeroo! I think I shall test it on... Phoenix!"

"What!? No not again!" But she got shot by a shocking ray blast and causes her to fall to the ground.

"And that was just a minor setting." Mage said.

"I'd say that works." Wish said in shocked state.

"Bombs away." Mage said as the OMG-WTF 9000 is teleported out of JO's hand.

* * *

Back on Europa the guard catches up to Echo as they struggle a bit. The gun then lands out in the field near Echo and the guard. As it lands, it shoots a blast at a rock, disintegrating it. Echo and the guard look at each other before making a dash for the gun. They both reach it and struggle for it as more guards run towards them.

* * *

Back on the enemy ship Mr. 5 was helping the newly recruited tactical officer how to work the weapons.

"No. Push the buttons up here. The red ones. Maybe they do something." Mr. 5 said as he pressed it. Whatever it did it caused an explosion outside. "That just blew up Venus. Fuck. They're going to miss that." Oh shit. "Gallaxhar, how is the video coming?"

"I don't even know what he's doing right now! He's just dancing around naked!" Gallaxhar answered.

* * *

Back on Europa Echo and the guard continue to struggle for the gun. Other guards come rushing in to assist. Echo finally gets it and disintegrates the guard. The other guards stop in their tracks in absolute horror, while Echo slowly looks at them with a smirk. Then the guards flee in terror.

"Don't run, don't run! I want to be your friend!" Echo said as she gave chase while firing the gun at them.

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise…

"Thor, pour all of our auxiliary power into laser cannons. Midnight, get me an update on those torpedoes." Litwick said. Just then Mr. 5 appears on their screens.

"Ha ha! Well, my withering subjects, it seems we have our weapons systems back online!" Mr. 5 proclaimed. But then jinx comes round and the guard behind him gets blasted across the room. "Two minutes." Screen shuts off again.

* * *

Back on Europa Echo continues give chase at the fleeing guards while firing the gun. That is, until the gun suddenly stops.

"[Overheated.]" She tries blowing on it as the guards chase after her once again. She gets cornered by another guard and shockingly tosses the gun by accident. The guard catches it and fires another guard who disintegrates next to Echo. Echo runs away as the guard has trouble controlling the gun as it fires at three more guards; they're eliminated as Echo continued running. They finally corner Echo as one guard hits the head of the one with the 9000. This looked bad for Echo.

* * *

Back on the enemy ship…

"Sir, Echo has been spotted on the moon." One of the henchmen said.

"What!? Beam me down there." Mr. 5 ordered. "I will use her as a hostage to get my brother to surrender! This time the day will be mine!" He declared as he left.

"Come back here, you Muppet!" Gallaxhar demanded.

* * *

Back on GMAD Enterprise…

"OK. I think I figured it out. Energizing." Mage said.

* * *

Echo was successfully teleported out as Mr. 5 is teleported in his place.

"Ah ha!" Mr. 5 enters dramatically only to be met with gunfire. "Oh!" He gawks as he ducks from a blast from the 9000.

* * *

Unfortunately Echo was teleported in ... Gallaxhar's location. Mr. 5's ship.

"What the hell!?" Gallaxhar says in shock

"Shit!" Echo gritted as she quickly reached for her communicator.

"Fill her dangly bits with holes!" He ordered the guards. The guards obeyed as they aim their guns at her.

" **MAGE!** " Echo shouted through her communicator. She is teleported again ... to the door on the other side of the ship.

"Shoot her!" Gallaxhar ordered the guards. The guards obeyed as they aim their guns at her.

"Oh, for God's sake, **MAGE!** " Echo shouted through her communicator again. She is teleported once again, with Mr. 5 taking his place again and being shot at.

* * *

Echo is successfully brought back to Engineering with her back to everyone.

"Echo!" Lantern called. She turns around and flinches; then the others flinch. She sighs relief and walks up to Mage.

"Sorry for all the chaos." Mage said sincerely. But Echo smacks him across the head. "Ow!"

"Idiot!" Echo gritted.

"Echo!" Litwick said running down to engineering. "You're okay! Thank the gods!" Litwick said in happy relief as he hugs her. Echo was taken by surprise, she hugged him back.

"Um… can you love birds get a room?" Dream said. Both Litwick and Echo quickly broke off the hug, blushing very red. But then Litwick suddenly gets a gun pointed at him by the just-teleported Mr. 5.

"Ha ha. Got you now, Rat-Brain! How are you gonna get out of this one, dear brother?" Zilla and Mage have themselves at the ready as they are giving Mr. 5 the death glare; after a few beats, Mr. 5 timidly replies. "Beam me back." He squeaks to his communicator and is teleported off.

* * *

He is teleported back to Gallaxhar, who looks at his screen when he hears Echo.

"Guess what, buckaroos?" Echo says smirking on screen. "Our weapons are back online. And we know how to use them. Fire when ready!"

"Vamonos!" Gallaxhar ordered and the enemy ship escaps into warp.

"Oh come on!" Phoenix exclaimed in annoyance. "Just when we got our weapons back on!"

"Great! What else could happen?" Echo exclaims in annoyance too. Jinx come round once more and theawesomest5 fell into unconsciousness and falls down on her, making them both crash on the floor. "I hate sci-fi!" Echo groaned.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 complete! PHEW! Man that was crazy! My head is still spinning! I'm sorry but I need some time to recover! I feel like I'm about to puke! Anyway, Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Brother's Love**

Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar were completely humiliated and full of hate and rage. They were SO close to defeating GMAD. It was right in their grasp and they let it slip away. Unfortunately they were aiming their hate and rage at each other, seeing each other as the cause of the mission failure.

"Well this team up was a bad idea from the start!" Mr. 5 shouted in frustration.

"Now that's something we both can agree on!" Gallaxhar shouted back.

"FINALLY, the alien idiot that called a retreat admits it!" Mr. 5 said.

"Says the idiot who kept screwing up every chance he gets, AGAINST MY ORDERS!" Gallaxhar retorted.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE!" Mr. 5 said.

"OH REALLY!? THEN WHO'S TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU-KNOW-WHO!?" Gallxhar retorted.

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"THIS MISSION WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE AND OVER WITH WITH A HUGE SUCCESS ON MY OWN!" Mr. 5 said.

"NOW THAT'S A LAUGH! CONCIDERING YOU LET THE ENEMY ESCAPE MORE THAN ONCE!" Gallaxhar restored.

"I assume you two idiotic children are done making complete animalistic fools of yourselves?" Said a different voice coming from the monitor screen. Both Gallaxhar and Mr. 5 turned their heads to see who was speaking to them on the screen. Davros. The creator of the Daleks.

"Davros…" Gallaxhar said.

"Dark King requires your undivided attention. So listen closely." Davros said sternly as he moved away from the screens view. From the darkness was the same bulking silhouetted figure. Their superior. We now know his name is Dark King. Yet what he looks like is still a mystery.

"My Lord!" Both Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar bowed.

"You both have disappointed me." Dark King said in his demonic voice.

"With all due respect, Dark King, Mr. 5 made this mess, and yet you summon me." Gallaxhar spoke up.

"I would watch what I say if I were you." Davros warned Gallaxhar.

"Mr. 5 is nothing more than an incompetent fool. He has proven that he is useless. And yet you still keep him?" Gallaxhar said.

"It would seem that is majesty has great expectation for me." Mr. 5 smirked.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!" Davros shouted.

"I only ask that you take this matter seriously." Mr. 5 pleaded.

"The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you." Dark King's voice sounded. "Your little debates bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And, apparently, you failed to destroy the enemy. I shall honor our agreement, if you bring me their heads as proof. But return to me again empty-handed, **and I will bathe the star-ways in your blood**." He growled with such anger. Both Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar shivered in fright, staring into the red glowing eyes of Dark King. And with that Dark King ended the transmission.

* * *

In another room of the ship, SonicMage just finished his latest invention and a sleeping theawesomest5 on a couch wearing a wired helmet. Echo joins everyone in the room.

"OK, so what is it?" Echo asked Mage

"Well, as best as we can describe, it's a dream amplifier." Mage answered

"OK, and what does it do?"

"Basically, we can use it to watch the dreams of anyone aboard the ship; and we, of course, plan to use it on 5." Mage explained. "I also invented these." Mage says holding up a pair of boots. "Power enhancing rocket boots! They're like the gloves, only for feetsies. I shall demonstrate on... Phoenix!"

"Oh, God! No!" Phoenix gasps as Mage thrusts the boots with his hands, sending Phoenix through the ceiling.

"Litwick do you have any tranquilizer beans for my brother? He's still on crazy mode." Zilla asked.

"Sure thing." Litwick said, giving Zilla a bag of beans.

"The thought occurs to me that this might not be entirely safe." Echo said. "Mage, what do you think? Is this thing safe?"

"If there's anything House M.D. ever taught, it's that there's nothing safer than risking a patient's life with experimental treatment that will surely kill him if I am wrong." Mage said sarcastically. He then holds up a pack of pills and pops one. "Painkillers?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Echo says as she takes a painkiller. "Now, who wants to volunteer?" She says, with full mouth.

"I will." Litwick said.

"Are you sure?" Echo said.

"He's my brother so I should be the one to do this." Litwick said. "I lost him once and I'm not going to lose him again."

"Okay then." Echo said. "Mage, hook him up."

* * *

In no time Litwick was hooked up to the dream amplifier. Yet as he was now 100% hooked up, he was now becoming anxious and starting to have his doubts.

"You sure this thing works?" Litwick asks.

"Of course it does." Mage said.

"Have you tested this thing?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Once."

"Just once?"

"And by once I mean right now." Mage said. NOW Litwick was very anxious and is NOW full of doubt. "Now before we begin, are you allergic to shellfish?"

"No."

"Penicillin?"

"No."

"Peanuts?"

"No."

"12,000 volts of electricity rushing through your motor cortex?"

"Very!" Litwick squeaked.

"That's nice." Mage smiled. He turns the machine on, shocking Litwick.

* * *

Litwick was now in a void of white light and is dressed as Neo from The Matrix for come reason, complete with sunglasses and leather jacket. Several orange doorways are placed on his sides going on into infinity. He looks around and takes off his glasses.

"Woah! Where am I?" Litwick said in awe.

"You're in 5's perception." Mage's voice sounded as Litwick walks in his new surroundings. Mage and the others viewed the screen of the dream amplifier. "Everything and everyone that 5 has ever known is represented in that realm." Mage offered once more. "Painkillers?"

"Ah, grazie!" Zilla said taking one. Litwick enters the door called 'Perception.' What Litwick saw was surprising and shocking.

"Okay that was weird." Litwick said as he left. What he saw is best left unknown and unsaid.

"Hey, Litwick. You gonna make it to 5's subconscious anytime soon?" Echo voice sounded.

"I think I found it." Litwick confirmed. He enters the 'Subconscious' door into a dark realm. He sees an image of theawesomest5's head with the Grey Hole inside his neck. Everyone looks with intrigue. The Grey Hole eventually takes over and suddenly speaks.

"Welcome." The Grey Hole speaks.

"Who are you?" Litwick said to the Grey Hole.

"I am the beginning, the end, the intermission. I am the one who is in all places at once. The be all and end all of the universe." The Grey Hole answered. Echo looked concern.

"Litwick, ask IT what he wants." Echo said to the dream amplifier screen.

"What is it that you want?" Litwick asked.

"I want...GodzillaMan1000." The Grey Hole said. In that instant, everyone on board the GMAD Enterprise was in concern. "All of your questions will be answered if you just bring him to me."

"Me?" Zilla said in confused shock.

"What does it want with my brother?" Mage asked.

"Ask it where?" Echo said.

"Bring him where?" Litwick asked in skeptical concern.

"To me. The Grey Hole. It is where he belongs. It is where he has always belonged." The Grey hole said. "It is... his destiny."

* * *

 **Chapter 17 complete! The name of Mr. 5's superior is revealed but not what he looks like. Just who is this Dark King? What does the Grey Hole want with Zilla? Will questions be answered? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Visions of Death**

"But I don't understand. How'd you get here?" Litwick asked.

"I singularity anomaly merged a black hoe and a white hole, creating me. Remember? I did the rest." The Grey Hole said.

"They collided with each other." Litwick remembered.

"YES! Now, am one being. One abstract being." The Grey hole said the theatrical drama.

"Then your in theawesomest5." Litwick concluded.

"He is but one half of me."

"Well, then we need to bring him back."

"Not until you bring me GodzillaMan1000. Bring him to me!" The Grey Hole said.

"But why?"

"Bring him to me, and all will be revealed." The Grey Hole repeated.

"No, not until you tell me the truth. What do you want with Zilla and what have you done with my brother?" Litwick demanded.

"You're wasting time. You are all in danger from... **him.** " The Grey Hole said with dread.

"Him? Who?" Litwick asked. Just then The Grey Hole shoots a lightning bolt into Litwick's head as he sees a vision of a silhouetted bulky figure with red glowing eyes. His figure was not clear as usual as it remained hidden. It was Dark King.

 _"_ _This planet is the greatest power of all the universe. Once we use it, the universe will crumble before the power of planet_ _Thánatos_ _." Dark King proclaimed as visions of a planet in a claw shape and form is shown to Litwick. "Out of the ashes, we will rise."_

"Oh my God! He's gonna kill everyone! Guys, get me out of this thing!" Litwick called out in horror and terror.

* * *

"Guys! Get me out of here. Guys! Guys! Guys!" Litwick called form the chair.

"Litwick! Litwick!" Echo called to him as she gets Litwick to wake up. "What happened? What do you know?"

"Everything." Litwick said taking off the mask.

* * *

Litwick took everyone to the Lounge of the GMAD Enterprise to tell everyone what the Grey Hole showed him. One might ask how everyone else didn't see it? Well remember, Litwick was delving into his brother's mind for everyone to see. Litwick's mind wasn't the one being observed.

"...And there's a planet in the the shape and form of a claw located just outside the hole." Litwick finished explaining.

"Which you say is getting more and more unstable." Phoenix added.

"I don't get it. Why kill everybody? I mean, where's Dark King's logic in that?" Rocks asked.

"He thinks he can control the hole. You saw what it did to Europa. As long as it creates new worlds, new life, for him to control, he doesn't CARE what happens to the cosmos." Litwick answered.

"New worlds without others to guide them." Rose said with wide-eyed dread.

"Then we find this planet and blow it up." Dream said with excitement enthusiasm.

"What about the hole then?" Zilla asked.

"Well, we can't go in there. Not until we know what side of the hole we're dealing with." Mage said. "And that goes double for you." He said to his brother.

"Well, what if it's telling the truth?" Zilla asked.

"What if it isn't?"

* * *

 **Chapter 18 complete! Now the enemy is known. And yet everyone is still left the dark as there are still mysteries to be solved. Who is this Dark King? What does the Grey Hole want with Zilla? Will questions be answered? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Lurking Darkness**

Somewhere out is space is Mr. 5's ship. Flying through space as it is set coordinates to return to their base of operations. They then get a transmission from Dark King.

"Lord Dark King." Gallaxhar bowed. "The construction of planet Thánatos is nearly complete." Gallaxhar reported. Constructed? Planet Thánatos is being constructed?

"Good." The silhouetted Dark King said. "Then your work here is finished, my friends. Remain on the command ship and await my further orders. With our vast armada, nothing can defeat us now."

"What of GMAD?" Mr. 5 asked in concern.

"It is of no concern. Soon GMAD will be crushed." Dark King said before ending the transmission.

"Excellent! This calls for a celebration." Gallaxhar said. "Throw a big party. We'll need a reliable source of entertainment. I'll put an ad on Craigslist!"

"With all due respect, I don't feel safe throwing a party while GMAD still lives." Mr. 5 said.

"Nonsense! You heard the man. We're invincible! It's party time!" Gallaxhar said with cheer.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea?" Mr. 5 groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the GMAD Enterprise, all the members were gathered together in briefing room. After gathering the information from Litwick, they planned their next move against Mr. 5 and Gallaxhar. But also the mysterious Dark King. SonicMage constructed a technomagic computer to brief everyone on the mission at hand.

"As you can see everyone, planet Thánatos is being constructed." Echo said pointing at the screen.

"Constructed?" Rose said confused.

"Yes. Apparently planet Thánatos is a metallic planet. Artificial if you will." Echo answered.

"Are these guys seriously ripping off the Death Star?" Thor groaned.

"So unoriginal." Dream groaned too.

"Actually and thankfully, no." Mage said.

"Oh good." Wish sighed in relief as well as everyone did too.

"However this Dark King has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come." Echo said to everyone. "Based on our information, we know he has constructed an Artificial Planet: Thánatos designed to destroy and to seize control of the Grey Hole orbiting Jupiter. It is located near the hole. It is relatively unguarded... except for this ginormous armada of heavily armed ships. We believe that a stealthy assault will cripple the fleet and expose the planet Thánatos to our attacks, but most importantly, we have learned that Dark King himself is personally overseeing the final stages of its construction.

"All right, well, what's the plan then?" Lantern asked.

"Using the information provided by Litwick, we'll use a special attack force led by 3P. Now this attack force will sneak aboard Mr. 5's ship and disable the armada from the main control room. But to do this, we'll need a distraction." Echo said. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Phoenix said.

"Count me in." Dream said.

"I'm in!" Wish said. Of course. Any where Dream goes, Wish goes too.

"Me too." Litwick said.

"Excellent! 3P, you're leading the space attack. Think you can handle it? Are you capable?" Echo asked.

"Capable? Oh, yeah." 3P said with excitement.

"Great!" Echo said.

"Well then, let's DO this!" Dream shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouts in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at planet Thánatos, we see the armada of ships as well as Mr. 5's ship. Inside the ship the henchman are seated on the couch holding Coca-Cola cans and looking bored.

"You know, when you said "big party", I'm not exactly sure this is what I had in mind." Mr. 5 complained.

"Come on, guys. It's a party! Don't you guys know how to act at a party?" Gallaxhar said to his henchmen trying to boost their moral.

"Oh, is that what you're calling this? I've seen Amish funerals more exciting." Mr. 5 criticized.

"Oh, come on. We have music! We have dance!" Gallaxhar said with reason.

"Music? Yes. Dance? No! I mean look at this place! It's like a rave run by the Mormon Tabernacle Choir." Mr. 5 complained again.

"Oh, please! On my planet, I threw many a wicked kegger." Gallaxhar proclaimed.

"Do you have any keggers here?" One of the henchman asked with excitement and hope. Guess we know what they are all bored about.

"No drinking while on duty!" Gallaxhar reminded them.

"Aw!" They all groaned with disappointment.

"Come on, you guys! Perk up!" Gallaxhar begged. But they are still bored and Gallaxhar finally sighs in deffeat "I'll go get Apples to Apples." He says as he leaves.

"Well, you enjoy the festivities. I'm off to scour the lonely recesses of deep space for more GMAD members to kill." Mr. 5 said with a scoff.

"Take us with you! Take us with you!" They all said begging.

"No! Stay here and party!" Mr. 5 spat. The he leaves.

"Oh!" They all groaned feeling dejected.

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise, everyone was back on the bridge.

"Echo, we're within range. Two sectors away." Thor said.

"Can they track us?" Echo asked.

"Not yet."

"Good. Prepare the away team for beaming." Echo ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile else where on the ship, Zilla heads upstairs, making sure no one sees him, and is about to head out the door. But someone does notice...

"Zilla! Where are you going?" Phoenx said. Zilla stopped where he was, not turning around.

"...You know where I'm going." Zilla said.

"You can't just leave us now. We need you!" Phoenix said.

"I'm no hero." Zilla sighed.

"Yes you are! You're the best there is." Phoenix said trying to reason with him.

"I'm not even a good hero!" Zilla said facing her.

"Echo gave us a voice, a place to call our own." Phoenix said. "You are one of us."

"And how many lives will it take? How many crappy laws were invented because of us? Nothing lasts forever. What are you gonna do when the bottom falls out of this bullshit?" Zilla asked.

"That's for us to decide." Phoenix said.

"Well, I've made my choice." Zilla said.

"And what if it's the wrong choice?" Phoenix questioned.

"Something is out there, Phoenix. Something is calling. Maybe it's nothing, but maybe it's something. Maybe it's something where I can be useful. Maybe it's something where I can make a difference. Maybe it's something where I can actually do something meaningful and not just hurt people! Whatever it is, it has the answers I'm looking for. It has the truth." Zilla said.

"What if the truth will haunt your dreams for all time?" Phoeix asked

"Nobody needs me." Zilla said.

"Zilla, if you go in that thing, you may never return." Phoenix "Please don't go. You're one of us. We're all family and we all stick together." Zilla only sighed and looked back.

"Return was never an option." Zilla said. "Goodbye." Zilla said sincerely as he left as Phoenix sighed with frustration.

"Idiot." Phoenix sighed.

* * *

Phoenix was now down in Engineering, where Litwick appears at her side.

"It's Zilla, isn't it?" Litwick guessed.

"The team's not here. Wait outside." Phoenix said trying to brush off the topic. Litwick could see she was sad.

"I know. I'm not going with them." Litwick said.

"What? Where are you going?" Phoenix said with shock.

"You need to beam me there." Litwick said, handing her a piece of paper. She reads it and almost falls out of her chair.

"But that's..."

"You MUST!" Litwick begged.

"But they'll kill you!" Phoenix said trying to reason with him. "First Zilla, now you? Has everyone taken stupid pills!? Please don't go doing things alone!"

"Listen to me. You're not going to believe me, but you need to hear me out. This goes against everything that life, the universe, and everything says is common sense; but if I don't make it back and Zilla gets stuck there, you're the only hope for the Earth." Litwick said trying to reason with her. Phoenix paused for a moment.

"But what do you want me to do?" Phoenix said.

"Trust in Zilla, then trust in me, then trust in yourself... to do the right thing." Litwick said.

"And what IS the right thing?" Phoenix asked.

"Keep a close eye on my brother. You'll figure it out." Litwick answered.

"Okay." Phoenix said. "See you around, Litwick." Phoenix said as she prepares the teleportation.

"Later, Phoenix." Litwick said as he is teleported out. Lantern then took a look at the rings Litwick gave her. What she saw that projected put her in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile on planet Thánatos, Mr. 5 approaches Dark King on his throne with in his citadel.

"I thought I told you to wait on the command ship." Dark King said as his figure was still hidden in a dark silhouette. ( **Will we ever find out what he looks like?)**

"GMAD has reached its way into the sector." Mr. 5 said.

"Yes, I know."

"I feel that my brother is among them." Mr. 5 said.

"Young Litwick723? Are your thoughts on this matter clear, Mr. 5?" Dark King asked.

"They are." Mr. 5 said.

"Very well, then. When he comes before you, you will bring him before me." Dark King said.

"He will come to me?" Mr. 5 asked.

"Yes." Dark King nodded.

"How?"

"He's standing right next to you." Dark King said pointing next to him. Mr. 5 turned to see Litwick was indeed standing next to him.

"What the-!?" Mr. 5 gawked.

"Welcome, young Litwick. I've been expecting you" Dark King said to the young twin. "Guards, leave us." He ordered. Litwick turned to see two Daleks. He almost gasped in shock. Daleks. One of the most unstoppable killing machines in all the universe.

"We obey." The two Daleks say in unison as they turn and disappear behind the elevator.

"I'm looking forward to helping you young dark fairy. In time you will call me Master." Dark King said from the darkness.

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me." Litwick said. "I refuse to return to being the Dark One. The Dagger is hidden away, and I have been set free."

"Oh, no, my young one. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things." Dark King said.

"You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead...and you with me." Litwick said narrowing his eyes at the silhouetted bulk. But Dark King only chuckles.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your GMAD friends." Dark King said. "Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Litwick said.

"Your faith in your friends is yours." Dark King retorted.

"It is pointless to resist, my brother." Mr. 5 interjected.

* * *

Back on Mr. 5's ship, a teleportation happens as the guards ready themselves. Dream and Wish successfully made it on the ship. This is actually their second time infiltrating Mr. 5's ship.

"Lovable twins in the house, bitches!" Dream shouted and smiled and she and her twin opened fire with their magic on the guards. A guard sneaks up behind them, but Dream shoots in the head without looking back.

* * *

Zilla on the other hand is exiting the ship and flies towards the Grey Hole.

* * *

Dream and Wish continue to fire magic at the guards as they snuck their way inside.

"It says the control room is this way." Wish said holding a scanner schismatic of the ship. Just then shooting occurs and they run away. "Detour!"

* * *

Zilla approaches the Grey Hole, but then a Dalek shoots at him from behind.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek says firing its rifle. But Zilla manges to dodge them as they flew in space.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the strike team...

"More guards are coming." Wish said.

"Stealth mode." Dream said. They both cast spells to turn them invisible. Guards pass by until Dream shoots one of them. Two more are both knocked out by Wish, who turns visible afterwards.

* * *

Zilla continues to be shot at by the Dalek. He then stops as the Dalek passes over him.

* * *

Meanwhile Dream and Wish enter another room.

"All right, Mage. We're in." Dream contacted Mage through the communicators.

"Override code: 723485. And you have to remember to turn the manual controls both at the same time." Mage contacted back.

"1-2-3 Turn." Dream and Wish said in unison. The duo turn the controls, but the guards come back.

"Guards." Wish said. They close the doors as the guards ready their guns on the other side; but they don't know what to do. Apparently they are stupid.

"Should we break it?"

"I don't know... Does he have insurance?"

Just then door opens and closes quickly and a grenade rolls out of the door. The guards scream as it explodes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zilla and the Dalek face each other as they prepare to joust. Both Zilla and the Dalek charge at each other, lasers a-blazing.

"Exterminate!"

"Bring it on!" Zilla shouted. He continues to fire his heat vision until the Dalek finally is destroyed. And with that he continues to head for the Grey Hole.

* * *

Meanwhile other guards catch Dream and Wish but are too late to apprehend them as they are also teleported out.

"We're not retreating! You surrendered!" Dream shout to them as they left. The guards were stuck in confusion.

"How the hell does that even make sense?"

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise…

"All right, let's begin this attack." Echo said. "Rose, take us into firing range." Rose was volunteering as a substitute for Lantern.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rose said all ecstatic.

* * *

Back on Mr. 5 Ship…

"Sir, enemy ships closing in." One of the guards say.

"What? Put it on screen." Gallaxhar ordered. The GMAD Enterprise comes onscreen. "Well, we'll show them who gets the best of Gallxhar. All ships, **target that castle ship and FIRE!** "

The entire armada aims at the GMAD Enterprise, but suddenly they all aim at each other and starts shooting itself apart. Gallaxhar then struck with wide-eyed and jaw dropping shock

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Gallaxhar said in total shock. Just then Mr. 5 contacted Gallaxhar through communications.

"Well, I hope you've been having better luck than I have. I've been having a bit of a losing streak." Mr. 5 said through the com screen. "Oh, by the way, **DID WE JUST DESTROY OUR OWN ARMADA?!** "

"We'll assign blame to you later. Man the weapons!" Gallaxhar ordered.

The two ships start firing at each other

* * *

Meanwhile 3P watching theawesomest5. All of a sudden...

"It's a trap, you know. Going into the hole won't solve anything." Said 5 in a trance.

"What?" 3P said jerking her head to 5.

"It's been lying to you. Nothing in the hole can save us. It's going to destroy us all." 5 said looking worried.

"What do you mean?" 3P asked. "5 what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" 5's voice suddenly change and smirking sinisterly. "Nothing. He'll get what's coming to him." It was the Grey Hole talking through 5.

"Who? Do you mean, Zilla?" 3P said in concern.

"Yes." The Grey Hole said. "He will finally submit to fate. Bith he and HIM." He said about Zilla and the Mysterious Dark King.

"What? What's coming for him? Tell me what's in there. TELL ME!" 3P shouted while she tries shaking 5 to wake him but to no avail. She sits back down as she eyes the Dream Amplifier.

* * *

Back on planet Thánatos, Dark King continued to taunt Litwick.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design." Dark King said. "Your friends are walking into a trap. It was I who allowed them to know the secret location of the planet and the Grey Hole. They are quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." Litwick then went wide-eyed with horror and shock. "Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive."

* * *

The two enemy ships continue to fire at each other…

"Yes. Fire the photon red shells. Arm the lasers." Echo ordered as the ship rocked and shook from the heavy laser fire. "All right, full impulse, shields on maximum."

Zilla finally flies over to the Grey Hole and stops in mid-air in space. He stared directly at it. Not moving. He glared intensely at it. Not knowing what might happen yet.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 complete! The intensity is rising once again. The mysterious Dark King has laid his plan set and ready. But what does the Grey Hole have in mind? What does it have against Zilla? What will happen next? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Decisive Battle**

Through the round window behind Dark King's throne can be seen the distant flashes of the space battle in progress.

"Come, boy. See for yourself." Dark King invited Litwick to view the battle in space. Dark King sits in his throne, with Mr. 5 standing at his side. Litwick moves to look through a small section of the window. "From here you will witness the final destruction of GMAD, and the end of your insignificant rebellion." Litwick is in torment as he glances at Dark King watching him and smiles. "The hate is swelling in you now. Take your weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

"No!" Litwick said in a low daring voice.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your brother, are now mine!" Dark King's words seethed with dark intent. Dark King, Mr. 5, and a horrified Litwick watch the aerial battle fireworks out the window and on the viewscreens. "As you can see, my young dark fairy, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station." Dark King then turned to his comlink on his throne. "Fire at will, Commander."

"I obey." Said a Dalek voice through the comlink. Litwick, in shock, looks out across the surface of the planet Thánatos to the fleet beyond.

* * *

In the control room controllers pull back on several switches. A Dalek Commander stands over them.

"Fire!" The Dalek Commander ordered. A button is pressed, which switches on a panel of lights. A Dalek soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever. A huge beam of light emanates from a long shaft. Two Daleks stand to one side at a control panel.

* * *

A laser cannon comes out of the planet's surface and charges up, ready to fire at the GMAD Enterprise. Everyone on GMAD Enterprise look worried as Dark King looks with glee. The giant laser begins to glow; Then a powerful beams shoots out toward the space aerial battle. The GMAD Enterprise is hit by the beam. It wasn't destroyed but the beam caused considerable amount of damage.

"Shields down to 42%!" Phoenix shouted.

"That blast came from planet Thánatos! That thing's operational!" Echo said in shock.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE RIPPING OFF STAR WARS!" Mage shouted.

* * *

Out of the window and on the view screens, the GMAD is being decimated in blinding explosions of light and debris. But in here there is no sound of battle. Dark King turns to Litwick.

"Your fleet has lost. And your friends will not survive. There is no escape, my young friend. GMAD will die...as will your friends. And soon, the hole will be ours." Dark King said.

"You're wrong. So long as someone resists, you haven't won." Litwick said, eyes full of rage.

"Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete." Dark King's glowing red eyes darted at the dark fairy. Litwick can resist no longer. He draws his Epic Keyblade in an instant and swings at Dark King. But Mr. 5 flashes his weapon into view, blocking Litwick's blow before it can reach Dark King. The two blades spark at contact as Litwick turns to fight his brother. Dark King laughs in pure sinister delight.

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise in combat with Gallaxhar's ship, Lantern straps herself into the Dream Amplifier and activates it, putting her into the realm with The Grey Hole.

"Welcome Poke-Potter-Pitch.1. I didn't think you had it in you." The Grey Hole said to a glaring Lantern.

"What's in yourself?" 3P asked undeterred.

"Oh, nothing much. Just... a reckoning."

"With what?"

"The past, the present, the future, and GodzillaMan1000's... destiny."

* * *

Litwick and Mr. 5 are engaged in a man-to-man duel of Keyblades even more vicious then the battle on GMAD back on Earth. But the young Dark Fairy has grown stronger, and now the advantage shifts to him. Mr. 5 is forced back, losing his balance, and is knocked down the stairs. Litwick stands at the top of the stairs, ready to attack.

"Good." Dark King laughed. "Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you. Let it flow mindlessly through you." Litwick looks momentarily toward Dark King, then back to Mr. 5, and realizes he is using the dark side. He steps back, and relaxes, driving the hate from his being.

"I will not fight you. I will not become another dark clone like you." Litwick said to his twin opponent.

"Really? 'Cause my bruised kidney disagrees with that." Mr. 5 says as he walks back up the stairs to Litwick. "You are unwise to lower your defenses." Mr. 5 attacks, forcing Litwick on the defensive. The young Dark Fairy leaps in an amazing reverse flip up to the safety of the catwalk overhead. Mr. 5 stands below him.

"Your thoughts betray you, brother. I feel the good in theawesomest5...the conflict." Litwick said.

"There is no conflict." Mr. 5 retorted.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now." Litwick said. "You still need me for something. Another one of your schemes."

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. It's too late for us, Litwick. Not after what YOU did to ME. I don't need you anymore. Because I realized that YOU are a road bump in my schemes." Mr. 5 said pointing at his enemy of twin brother. "If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny." Mr. 5 then throws the Keyblade and it cuts through the supports holding the catwalk, then returns to Mr. 5's hand. Litwick tumbles to the ground in a shower of sparks and rolls out of sight under Dark King's platform. Mr. 5 moves to find him.

"Good. Good." Dark King chuckles in amusement.

* * *

The two armadas, like their sea-bound ancestors, blast away at each other in individual point-blank confrontations.

"Fire photon red shell!" Echo ordered. Some more Mario Kart shells are fired, but they bounce off the ship.

"It's no use. Their shields aren't weakening. The red shells aren't strong enough!" Thor informed.

"Damn it! Isn't there anything stronger than a red shell?" Echo asked to no one in particular.

"I have an invention!" Mage called out.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Phoenix screams as she promptly runs away. Mage holds up a diagram of a Mario Kart flying blue shell, which he gives to Rose.

"It's the only thing more powerful than a red shell."

"Mage, these are brilliant!" Rose said. "Do you think you can build it under a minute?" Another explosion occurs that shakes the crew.

"30 seconds!" Mage dared.

"Mage, you're a genius." Rocks said handing him a screwdriver from her inside jacket pocket. "Phoenix, you ever wanted to do surgery on a red shell?"

"Is he gonna test it on me?" Phoenix asked all scared.

"No."

"Fascinating." Phoenix breathed all relieved.

"All right, let's go." Rocks said and the three go off to construct the blue shell torpedo.

* * *

Back with Zilla and the Grey Hole.

"Who are you?" Zilla said to the giant floating hole in space.

"I am the beginning and the end." The Grey Hole said.

"Then why did want me. What do you want from me?" Zilla asked.

"You'll soon learn."

"Tell me what's going on here!" Zilla boomed.

"You were a character created for an inconvenience. And so I was created to remove inconveniences like you."

"Why me? What did I do to you? What did I do to deserve your wrath?" Zilla asked.

"Your entire existence." The Grey Hole said. "THAT is your crime. Everything about you is a blight."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Would monster like you actually care about his friends? I didn't expect that when I started watching you long ago; but ever since then, you've changed."

"What do you mean?" Zilla asked.

"Evolved." The Grey Hole answered. "The very threat of the universe."

"What do you mean?"

"You've literally leapt and taken on a life of your own. It became less of fate guiding you what to do and you telling fate what to do." The Grey Hole explained. Zilla however was still confused. "And seeing where we are, I guess that leaves us with one last choice."

"What?"

" **Reality.** "

* * *

Meanwhile, the Grey Hole fires a laser at 3P that knocks her to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want GodizllaMan1000 to suffer. I want EVERYTHING to suffer, just as all of creation suffered. Just as **I** have suffered!" The Grey Hole boomed.

"We came to save the universe. We care about everyone!" 3P said trying to reason with the hole.

"You cared about **NOTHING!** And GodzillaMan was the worst." The Grey Hole boomed. "Well, now his final mission will be his last."

* * *

Back in the citadel on planet Thánatos, Mr. 5 stalks the low-ceilinged area on the level below the throne, searching for Litwick in the semi-darkness, his Keyblade held ready.

"You cannot hide forever, Litwick." Mr. said.

"I will not fight give in." Litwick said.

"You know there is nothing left for us, Litwick. Only failure. Join me and I can complete your life. Imagine what we can accomplish. Together, we can rule the world. Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends." Mr. said. "Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..." Mr. 5 stops and senses something. Litwick shuts his eyes tightly, in anguish. "Your new true lover. So...you have found a new true lover. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. You were wise to hide her from me. Now your failure is complete. I may not know who she is or what she looks like. But I promise you I will find out." Mr. 5 vowed. "If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will die."

"NEVER!" Litwick shouted as he draws out his Epic Keyblade and screams in anger, rushing at his brother with a frenzy not seen before. Sparks fly as Litwick and Mr. 5 fight in the cramped area. Litwick's hatred forces Mr. 5 to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Each stroke of Litwick's Keyblade drives his brother further toward defeat. The Dark Lord is knocked to his knees, and as he raises his Keyblade to block another onslaught, Litwick slashes Mr. 5's right hand off at the wrist, causing him to cry out in anguish. Mr. 5's Keyblade clatters uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Litwick moves over Mr. 5 and holds the blade to the Dark Lord's throat. Dark King watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation.

"Good!" Dark King clapped. "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your brother's place at my side!"

"Wait, what?" Mr. 5 said raising his head up from off the floor. Litwick looks at his brother's dark self, then to his own, and realizes how much he is becoming like his dark brother. He makes the decision for which he has spent a lifetime in preparation. Litwick steps back and retracts his Keyblade.

"Never! I'll never turn to the dark side." Litwick said glaring at the silhouetted Dark King. "You've failed, Your Highness. Me and 5 are free, while Mr. 5 is lost." Dark King's glee turns to rage.

"So be it." Dark King seethed.

* * *

The crew struggles on the GMAD Enterprise as Rose, Rocks, Mage, and Phoenix attempt to put together the Blue Shell.

"OK, Mage. Uh, what wire? Red or blue?" Rose asked.

"Blue." Mage answered.

"What angle on the sensor array?" Phoenix asked.

"Negative 21."

* * *

Back with Zilla and the Grey Hole.

"What do you mean, "reality"?" Zilla asked.

"Out there is a world that has no structure, no purpose. Nothingness." The Grey Hole said. "In _this_ world, you have no purpose. You have no reason to exist, no point in being here. But out _there,_ you'll be erased from existence. Everybody's future is known to me. Once you are gone everything will be in balance once again."

"Yeah? What happens in then if I refuse?" Zilla said with a daring voice.

"Then the world and all the people in it... will disappear." The Grey Hole said.

"How?"

"Every living thing has a purpose. If not, why would you create them? Every single detail, every single word, everything in the background all serves a greater goal." The Grey Hole explained. "But if even one of those elements leaves, if one evolves beyond the plan, then everything disappears."

* * *

Midnight enters where 3P and 5 are, holding up an empty pill bottle.

"Hey, do we have any more painkillers?" She asked until she suddenly notices Lantern hooked up. "3P. 3P! Come on, wake up!" Midnight says frantically and shakes her, trying to wake her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lantern is still reeling from the laser blast.

"Soon GodzillaMan will make his choice, and I know what that will be. It'll be the choice that destroys him. He will die. A useless object long forgotten." The Grey Hole said.

"Zilla is not useless!" 3P argued. "He is our friend! One of our family and we all stick together!"

" **You LIE!** There's no room in the universe for his kind! He is a danger to all of creation! He is a blight and he must be destroyed for the greater good!" The Grey Hole boomed.

"He is not! You're just afraid of him!" 3P said. "But we are not! GMAD isn't afraid of him! He protects people! Without us he would have become the blight you fear now!"

"Why do you care for him?" The Grey Hole asked. "BAH! It doesn't matter. Because he will change from living... to dead." The Grey Hole charges up as 3P prepares to face it. But then the background changes to storm clouds as a figure drops in. "What?" The figure is Midnight.

"Midnight?" 3P says in awe.

"My powers in the real world are amazing! And here, it is no different!" Midnight said challenging the Grey Hole.

"Begone, wench!" The Grey Hole boomed. But Midnight unleashes a burst of magic at the Grey Hole.

"GO TO HELL!" Midnight shouted as she sent the Grey Hole packing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Back in the citadel on planet Thánatos, Litwick stands still, as Dark King laughter has turned to anger. He raises his arms toward Litwick.

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed." Blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shoot from Dark King's eyes at Litwick. Even in his surprise, the young Dark Fairy tries to use his magic to deflect them. At first he is half successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy are coming with such speed and power the young Litwick shrinks before them, his knees buckling. The wounded Mr. 5 struggles to his feet and runs away. What a dick! "Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand." Litwick is almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of Dark King's lightning eyes. He clutches a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tear through him. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision. OUR vision! One vision and none other." Litwick writhes on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up. "Now, young Litwick723...you will die." Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from Dark King's eyes actually increases in intensity, the sound screaming through the room. Litwick's body writhes in pain.

* * *

Back with the intense space battle…

"Concentrate all fire on that huge laser cannon!" Echo ordered gesturing to the huge gun that damaged them before.

Without hesitation, GMAD fires it's lasers at the huge gun. A commander Dalek stands at the window, looking out to the battle. They look concerned.

"We've lost our bridge deflector shield." One Dalek said.

"Intensify the forward batteries. Don't let anything to get through." The commander Dalek ordered. The commander is looking out of the window where more laser fire is heading directly toward the bridge. "Intensify forward firepower!"

"It's too late!" The Laser hits the Laser Gun, causing a huge explosion. Killing all the Daleks on the inside.

* * *

Dark King was about to finish Litwick off when he heard the commotion.

"Report!" Dark King says to his commlink.

"Gun is offline and destroyed!" A Dalek soldier said.

"It would seem I have over stayed my welcome." Dark King said. We'll meet again. I promise you that." And with that Dark King teleported out of the citadel and off the planet. Litwick was able to stand up again. He knew this planet was doomed. It was time for him to leave.

* * *

The two ships continue to fire lasers at each other. However Gllaxhar was starting to panic after seeing their ultimate weapon destroyed.

"The Death Laser is non-functional! Our ships are gone!" Gallaxhar said frantically. "I-I-I think I'm having an asthma attack-!"

"Move aside, you useless piece of shit!" Mr. 5 shouted just arriving on his ship and shoving Gallaxhar out of the way. "It's time we do things **MY** way! Maximize power to the shield! Intensify forward fire power! Target that bridge only! And SOMEONE get me the complete works of Shakespeare! I've got some **quoting** to do! Ha ha ha ha! From hell's heart, I **stab** at thee! Ha ha ha ha!" The GMAD Enterprise continues to get ravaged while Mr. 5 gleefully celebrates. "Ha ha ha ha ha! This is the hour of our crepe suzette! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The crew continues to shake in the ship as Mr. 5 continues to laugh. "Fire! Death! Burn! Bleed!" As Mr. 5 continues gloating, Gallaxhar is seen behind him with folded arms, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Phoenix, Rocks, Rose, and Mage continue to construct the Blue Shell.

"Slot A into Tab B!" Mage instructed.

* * *

"You got to know when to hold them, know when to fold them, know when to walk away and know when to **DIE!** " Mr. 5 said gloating.

"Shields collapsing! One more hit, and this ship is sunk!" Thor said.

"Doesn't anyone have any bright ideas?" Rocks shouted.

"Oh, I do!" Echo said smiling. She certainly does have an idea. "Raise the force wall. Clear the neutron blasters firing and charge the forward lance. All right, now they got something else to shoot at."

* * *

"Ah. Game's a footloose, eh? **Fire!** " Mr. 5 ordered. They fire a laser at GMAD Enterprise, damaging it. "Cry "Halibut" and let slip the cods of war!"

* * *

"Mage, where's that damn torpedo?!" Echo shouted through the commlink. As he, Phoenix, and 3P finish construction, he loads the weapon into the launch bay and shuts the door.

"Lock and load." Mage said.

"FIRE." Echo hissed. The flying blue shell fires out and starts swerving towards the villains.

* * *

The villains look on... and know they're whipped.

"Come on, let's hear it." Gallaxhar said daring the frightened Mr. 5.

"...You know, for once, I got nothing. Sucks to be us." Mr. 5 whined. The Blue Shell hits dead on, setting the ship on fire.

* * *

The crashing ship is heading straight toward planet Thánatos. The ship crashes into planet Thánatos.

* * *

Litwick teleports back onto the GMAD Enterprise and looks at the screen and see the crash remnants.

"Boy, did I bet on the right horse!" Litwick sighed in relief.

* * *

Mr. 5, and Gallaxhar emerge from the wreckage.

"Ha, it'll take more than that to stop me!" Mr. 5 said, clearly dazed. "Where is Dark King?"

"He's… gone." Gallaxhar says looking around.

"That son of a BITCH!" Mr. 5 shouted. "He left us here!"

* * *

Just then outside, one laser weapon from Mr. 5's ship falls into a huge abyssal hole. It fell into the core of planet Thánatos. One it fired it set off a chain reaction. Planet Thánatos was going to blow.

* * *

Both Mr. 5 and Gallaxher notice this right away from the intense earth quaking.

"Well sucks to be you. Bye!" Mr. 5 said to Gallaxhar as he teleported out. Gallxhar was speechless to what Mr. 5 just did.

"To be... Or not...To BE!" Gallaxhar quoted his final words before planet Thánatos blows up in a massive explosion, which destroys the entire station.

* * *

Back with Zilla and the Grey Hole.

"It's up to you, GodzillaMan. Accept you fate, giving in to fate itself... or accept oblivion. It's up to you. Either way I win and you lose." The Grey Hole said to the unfazed Zilla.

* * *

Back with Midnight and 3P in the Dream Realm of theawesomest5…

"It doesn't matter. You're too late." Said a returning Grey Hole of 5's psyche. "GodzillaMan1000 will finally die from existence... as I knew he would."

"No, he's better than that." 3P argued.

"Yeah. You'll soon find out the hard way!" Midnight added.

"We shall see."

* * *

The Grey Hole continues to grow out of control as Zilla stands his ground.

"Rocks, get us away from that thing. Maximum warp!" Echo quickly ordered.

"I can't! We're out of mushrooms!" Rocks said frantically.

"Fantastic." Echo groaned.

"It's getting bigger!" Rose informed Echo.

"It's unstable. It's out of control." Phoenix said.

"...We're not gonna make it. Are we?" Dream said with dread.

"Come on, we got to go." Midnight says.

"But what about Zilla? He'll die if we leave him!" Litwick says struggling to go after him.

"It's too late. Come on!"

"No!"

* * *

"And here... we... go." The Grey Hole said.

Zilla then noticed the growing Grey Hole glowing. His instincts told him just was about happen. In response his instincts allowed him to charge up his Atomic Breath and Heat Vision. It was now time for the final battle.

"Now DIE!" The Grey Hole Boomed as it unleashed a cosmic blast at Zilla. But Zilla responded by unleashing his Heat Vision Atomic Ray Combo Blast. The two beam collide with one another in a struggle.

* * *

Everyone on board the GMAD Enterprise watched in shock and awe at the struggle between two Cosmic Beings.

"Come on, buddy." Lantern stared at the struggling lights.

"You can do it, my friend." Litwick said with confidence.

"You make it home now, brother." Mage said too.

* * *

The two celestial entities continued to use their infinite power in this power struggle. Suddenly the Grey Hole's cosmic beam was beginning to push back Zill's combo beam. Zilla was losing ground.

"Fool! None can change their destiny, GodzillaMan! I determine the fate of all!" The Grey Hole boomed a gloat. "You do not defy fate!"

* * *

Everyone was getting worried and scared. Zilla was losing.

"Keep going!" Phoenix cheered.

"You can do it!" Litwick joined in.

"Kick it's ass bro!" Mage too.

"BEAT IT TO A BLODDY PULP!" Lantern cried out.

"Run it's ass over! Dream shouted.

"GO FOR IT, ZILLA!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

With his super hearing Zilla could hear his friends cheering him on. This gave him the strength to fight back good and hard. With one push Zilla forced his combo blast to become more powerful than before.

"What? Impossible! It simply **isn't POSSIBLE!** " The Grey Hole boomed in confusion.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Zilla boomed as he completely over powered the Grey Hole. His combo blast completely overwhelms the Grey Hole and engulfs it it a sapphire fire.

"You are EVIL! You are a blight to this universe! You should be DESTROYED!" The Grey Hole cried out. "So why can't you just DIE!?" It never got the answers as it shank and shank until it finally disappeared from the void of space. Zilla ceased his power and the plot hole disappears into the image of 5's neck as everyone smiles with relief. Zilla had won. It was over.

* * *

"He did it!" Dream cheered.

"You rock, bro!" Mage cheered.

"I knew he could do it!" Litwick smiled.

"YES!" Wish cheered.

"We made it." Echo sighed in relief in her chair.

* * *

Zilla remained aloft in space, with a look of sympathy for the Grey Hole. Wondering what was his beef was. Just then he noticed something shinning and twinkling in the spot where the Grey Hole used to be. Zilla drifted over to the shining object. It appeared to be a sapphire blue diamond crystal of some sort. However once Zilla touched it he gasped in awe. He felt a surge of cosmic power coming from the diamond itself. But to Zilla's shock, it was only 1% of it's power he felt. The rest must be lying dormant inside.

"What is this thing?" Zilla said looking at the sapphire diamond in his hand.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 complete! The Grey Hole has been defeated, Mr. 5 has been defeated, Gallaxhar has been defeated, the enemy had been defeated! But what is the strange rock that Zilla found? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Jewel**

Everyone on the ship instantly ran to the flight deck of the castle ship, GMAD Enterprise. They all stood staring at the air lock door with much anticipation and anxiety. When the airlock doors opened up, there walking in with no scars or damage what so ever was GodzillaMan1000. Every cheered in relief for the return of one of their own.

"Big Bro!" Mage called out running up and hugging his big brother.

"Hey Mage." Zilla smiled down. Suddenly Zilla spontaneously combusted into flames. "Um, what was that for?"

"That was for making me worry you big idiot!" Mage shouted while tears ran down his eyes. Zilla just smiled and pat his hedgehog head.

"Zilla!" Called two twin voices. Dream and Wish also ran up and hugged the Monster of Steel.

"Hey girls." Zilla said tenderly, patting their heads.

"You know, you made my sister worry you big idiot." Dream sniffled. "To her you're the only father figure she has. So don't you dare die on her."

"I promise I won't." Zilla promised. LItwick then walked up to him.

"Welcome back." Litwick said. The two friends shared a fist bumped.

"Hey, Bro?" Mage spoke up. "What's that in your hand?" Mage pointed. Every one also noticed the blue shining light from Zilla's hand. Zilla opened his hand, revealing the diamond to everyone.

"I don't know. After I defeated the Grey Hole, THIS suddenly appeared in it's place." Zilla explained. However, everyone could sense something about it.

"I feel… power emitting from that jewel." Midnight said.

"I can feel it too." Rocks said.

"Litwick. Do you know what it is?" Zilla asked.

"No. I honestly never had seen anything like it." Litwick said honestly.

"Whatever it is, it's emitted high levels of energy." Echo said. "Mage, you're the technical and magical genius here. Can you figure it out?"

"I better be able to." Mage said taking the diamond from Zilla.

"Okay. Everyone else, set a course back to Earth! Our work here is done." Echo ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, floating wreckage and debris of the machine made planet Thánatos. Mr. 5 stood on one of the debris, looking over the destruction. He had a look of anger and hate, loss and defeat. He hated losing. He hated defeats. The memory of his brother surviving, the memory of his mysterious shrouded master back stabbing him, this entire armada destroyed. All of the memories made his growl and glare with such hate and rage. But he soon calm down when he felt a familiar presence.

"Come on out… Janet." Mr. 5 said. And upon his calling a familiar dark side of Dream materialized before Mr. 5. Janet. She too was destroyed. Yet here she is in physical form once again. How she managed to survive outside of Dream is anyone's guess.

"Thy senses are as sharp as ever." Janet complimented.

"I see you too managed to be rejuvenated back into physical form as I did." Mr. 5 smirked.

I serveth mine lord with the utmost priority." Janet bowed in respect.

"Boy wouldn't I love to plow you right now." Mr. 5 said perverted.

"If 't be true mine lord wishes!" Janet blushed madly and frantically.

"All that can wait." Mr. 5 said. Janet felt disappointed to hear that. "What news do you have for me?" Mr. 5 said.

"I hath found this in the hands of Dark King." Janet said holding out a staff with a jewel at the top hilt of it. "This staff contains immense power." Mr. 5 wasted no time taking the staff from her. Immediately he felt immense power coming from the staff.

"Yes…" Mr. 5 whispered. "I can… feel the minds of others… I can read the minds of others…" Mr. 5 said in a trance. "Millions of voices across the infinite star ocean. Their voices are muffled in an endless echo of thought." Mr. 5 then concentrated on one voice alone. Jante's. "There is nothing I can't master. With this I can control the minds of others! I can read their thoughts in everyway! I mean I've always had those capabilities, but this… this is on a whole new and other level!"

"Mine lord?" Janet asked in concern.

"Mastering this staff, I can now hear only one thought. Yours my dear." Mr. 5 smirked. "And I must say, your thoughts are very… naughty and creative." Janet instantly blushed bright red.

"M-Mine Lord, forgive me!" Janet panicked.

"They tell me to bend you to me will." Mr. 5. "How about after I conquer Earth, we can have… fun as a victory."

"Mine Lord…" Janet smiled and blushed.

 **Nostalgia Critic:** Okay this is getting creepy! All in favor of skipping this shout 'Fuck Off!'

 **Everyone:** FUCK OFF!

 **Nostalgia Critic:** Thank You!

* * *

Back on the GMAD Enterprise Mage was in his lab, working on the mysterious jewel Zilla found. So far he was having a hard time doing so. The jewel had such power, yet it was still a mystery to figure out. Echo then walked in to see the progress. The jewel itself was being held by a Compact Muon Solenoid Coil Chamber.

"Anything, Mage?" Echo said. Mage emerges from behind the CMS machine, concerned. The jewel seemed to be glowing unusually brighter and flare rings shoot out at random. "Is there anything we know for certain?"

"All I know is that this little beauty is misbehaving." Mage answered.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Echo asked, unimpressed.

"No, it's not funny at all. The jewel is not only active, it's...misbehaving." Mage explained.

You think it's too dangerous?" Echo asked out of concern.

"It's an energy source. If i turn off the power, it turns it back on. If it reaches peak level..." Mage paused. "Well, I don't want to know."

"Aside from any complications, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well it's… unbelievable." Mage said. "This jewel is able manipulate and control space itself. Or at least the space in a continuum."

"It can harnessing energy from space?" Echo asked in wide-eyed shock and awe.

"Yep. Our calculations are far from complete. Now it's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation." Mage explained.

"That can be harmful." Echo corrected.

"Right. Right."

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"

"Well aside from it's spiking again, No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, it wasn't at this end." Mage explained.

"At this end?" Echo quirked her eyebrow in confusion.

"As I've said before, the jewel manipulates space. Meaning the jewel is a doorway to the other end of space. The doors open from both sides." Mage explains. He continues to clack away at the keyboard and sees on the monitoring his worst nightmares. Suddenly- the Jewel THUNDERS and SHAKES the entire facility. Big enough where the crew of the whole ship can feel and they're at different ends of the facility. The flaring rings and glow of the cube spout out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The jewel's energy builds up into a beam, which hits at the end of a platform that is wired to the CMS device. The great maelstrom beam fires the jewel's energy. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up a portal. A black hole is created. From the portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appears and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone who had ran into Mage's lab wondering what all the commotion was about. The jewel's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling. It's abnormally quiet. A few members of GMAD slowly approach, weapons in hands. A figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it. It's Mr. 5. Smiling in his mischievous manner, he raises his head. He stands up, holing the scepter. Everyone is in shock, but also in fury.

"Mr. 5!?" Phoenix spluttered.

"Goddamn it! Don't you know when to quit!?" Mage shouted in frustration. Mr. 5 suddenly points his staff at where Echo and Litwick are standing and shoots a blue exploding light towards them. Litwick tackles Echo and they both barely miss Mr. 5's fired shot. ALL HELL BREAKS. Machine gun fire and magic attacks are shot at Mr. 5, but they bounce off him like a boss. Mr. 5 jumps high from the platform and attacks those firing at him. In the blink of an eye, Mr. 5 takes down several GMAD Members with his energy blasts from the scepter and He stops and waits to see who will attack him next. Honestly, the whole lab has almost gone to shit. Litwick takes the jewel, placing it into a case and tries to leave the lab. Then...

"Don't even think about it, brother." Mr. 5 said. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Litwick said turning to face Mr. 5.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am burdened with glorious purpose." Mr. 5 said.

"We're done quarreling with the likes of you." Mage said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Mr. 5 retorted.

"You planning to step on us?" Echo said.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Mr. 5 answered.

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart... You will know peace." Mr. 5 said.

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." Echo retorted. From the vacuum chamber ceiling, Jewel's energy cloud RAPIDLY builds into what may be an implosion. Just then Janet appears from behind Mr. 5.

"Mine Lord, Toni42 is stalling. This lodging is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. The lady means to bury us." Janet warned her master.

"Like The Pharaohs of Ra." Echo smirked.

"Janet!?" Dream spluttered in wide-eyed, jaw dropping shock and disbelief.

"Wherefore good morrow to you, sir lief sister, Dream." Janet smiled and waved.

"How the HELL are you still alive!? We exorcised you and killed you!" Dream said in an angry tone.

"Ha! Thee assume too much. tis true I wast exorcised, but not destroyed. For thee see, I, Janet liveth on." Janet boasted.

"Oh I am SO looking forward to beating the crap out of you!" Dream growled and gritted her teeth, glaring at her dark side.

"Mine lord, the portal is collapsing in on itself. Thee got maybe two minutes ere this goeth critical." Janet warned Mr. 5.

"Well, then..." Mr. 5 smirks at Janet, who doesn't even hesitate, shoots Echo and Litwick with her dark powers. Echo and Litwick fall to the ground and Janet grabs the case containing the Jewel and leaves the lab with Mr. 5. Then Mr. 5 then uses his staff to blow away any resistance.

"All members of GMAD!" Echo said through her telepathy. "Mr. 5 and Janet got the jewel! Track it down!" The energy is really brewing a fucking shit storm from the vacuum chamber ceiling.

* * *

Mr. 5 and Janet walked towards the airlock of the GMAD ship since hit had a bug space. Mr. 5 then opened the case and took the jewel. Looking at it's bright brilliance with such a sinister smile.

"Don't even think about it." Said a new familiar voice. Both Janet and Mr. 5 turned to see it is Zilla.

"Ah, the Monster of Steel." Mr. 5 said. "Too late I'm afraid."

"Not really. I'm faster than you, remember?"

"Yes but I got something you hate." Mr. 5 reached into his pocket and took out kryptonite. "Since you are part Kryptonian, this can weaken you. Exposed to it any longer and you die." However Zilla just trotted over to Mr. 5. Shockingly, Zilla grabs the Kryptonite and breaks it in his bear hands. Shocking both Janet and Mr. 5. "W-What…!?"

"How is that possible!?" Janet spluttered in shock.

"You guys really are idiots. My G-Cells allow me to adapt and become immune to whatever killed me last time." Zilla explained. "Don't tell me you idiots forgot?" Mr. 5 growled in hate and used his staff to try to take control of his mind. But Zilla's mind was too strong that he was protected by the staff's effects. "Nice try."

"Damn it!" Mr. 5 growled.

"I think it's time to roast your ass." Zilla said preparing his heat vision and atomic ray combo.

"Mine Lord!" Janet called using the jewel's power. Opening up a vortex portal in space, Mr. 5 and Janet managed to escape.

"Damn…" Zilla growled. Suddenly the power on the GMAD Enterprise goes down. It was the energy left behind by the jewel.

* * *

On the Bridge Echo and the rest of the members walked in to see what was the problem.

"The central power grid is failing." Phoenix said.

"Switch to auxiliary power." Echo ordered.

"Auxiliary power failing." Thor said.

Out in space the GMAD Enterprise begins to fall. Luckily they made it back to Earth. Unfortunately that meant they were in Earth's gravitational field.

"Commander, our ship is caught in to earth's gravity." Litwick said.

"Can we stop?" Echo asked in concern.

"I can't do anything." Litwick said with a grim tone in his voice.

As the GMAD Enterprise is falling, there's an explosion in the engine room.

"Clear the area!" Mage shouted to everyone.

Back on the bridge.

"Midnight, sound evacuation to all decks." Echo ordered.

"Got it!"

"As acting Captain I order you to abandon this ship. I will remain behind and divert all power to life support and evacuation shuttle bays." Echo explained. However, none of the crew would leave. "I order you to abandon this ship!"

"All due respect, Commander, but we're not going anywhere." Phoenix said with a reassured smile.

Zilla was trying to make his way outside of the ship so he can stop it's falling decent. Of course he would have no problem doing it, except for the fact that the ship was rocking around, tossing, and turning. So he was having a little difficulty trying to stand.

"One day I've been off this ship! One bloody day!" Zilla shouted in frustration.

Back on the bridge.

"Gravity systems are failing. Hold on. Hold on!" Echo shouted.

"Emergency power at fifteen percent and dropping." Thor called out.

"Litwick, divert every remaining power to stabilizers." Echo ordered.

"I'm doing what I can!" Litwick responded.

"If we don't get power and shields back online, we're gonna incinerate on re-entry." Echo said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Just then the ship then started to slow down. "What the…?" the GMAD Enterprise was lifting off once more, avoiding crashing onto earth.

"We… We're flying again." Phoenix said in shock.

"Altitude stabilizing." Litwick breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a miracle." Wish said.

"There are no such things." Echo pondered.

" _You damn right!_ " Said a familiar voice from the comlink. It was Zilla.

"Zilla!?" Litwick gawked.

" _So it took so long. I always hated roller coasters._ " Zilla said.

"Wait! Are you holding the ship?" Lantern spoke up.

" _Yep. And we're in luck. I see the usual spot this castle use to be. I'm going to land us there!_ " Zilla said.

"Understood. Take us back there." Echo said chuckling.

" _You got it._ "

"Looks like the worst is over." Phoenix smiled.

"No. It's not over. Not yet." Litwick said with a grim look.

"He's right." Echo said. "Mr. 5 and Janet are still out there. And knowing them they'll be back with an army. With the mysterious objects in their hands they're pretty much unstoppable."

"What do we do?" Dream asked.

"We get ready." Echo said. "Once again my friends, we're still at war."

* * *

 **Chapter 21 complete! GUESS WHO'S BACK!? What are those mysterious objects? How did Janet manage to come back? How will our heroes mange to pull through? Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Final Battle in NY Part 1!**

Back in the depths of space, Mr. 5 stood on an asteroid tall and proud at the accomplishment he obtained. Two items that were that of a god's power.

"The power to control and read the minds of others, as well as obtaining incredible telekinetic and inceptive powers." Mr. 5 said about the staff. "And the power to control and connect space, as well as harnessing immense cosmic power." Mr. 5 smiled manically. He never felt such power before in his life. He wondered what other secret trinkets Dark King had. Which is why he sent Janet to seek out familiar items such as these.

"Mine lord. I has't hath returned." Janet materialized behind Mr. 5.

"What have you to report, my dear?"

"I wast searching the depths of space, until I hath happened upon these two items." Janet held out her hands and showed too more diamond jewels. One of them was crimson red and the other was violet purple. "The red one I hath found in an fusty temple on an extinct planet. The purple one I hath found in a space coffin inside a deceased female body just floating in the vacuum."

"Interesting." Mr. 5 smirked with interest as he hovered his hand over the purple diamond. He gasped a little.

"Mine Lord?"

"I felt… Reality itself…" Mr. 5 smiled widely and manically. "Could feel the entire universe itself… no… other universes and their realities… It was surreal…" He then focused his attention to the red one. He hovered his hand over the red diamond and he gasped a little once again.

"What is t, mine lord?"

"I felt… power. Immense… power." Mr. 5. "Power I have never felt before… It's amazing!"

"Oh mine Lord." Janet sighed and blushed dreamingly at Mr. 5. Just then there was a buzzing sound. The two turned to the direction of the buzzing sound and there was a metallic sphere floating towards them. "What is that?"

"I have a one guess." Mr. 5 said. The metallic probe then changed into a massive widescreen. And displaying was Dark King still silhouetted in all mystery. "Dark King."

"I've heard of your little scavenger hunt, Mr. 5. You've done well. I could expect no less from the dark side of Klubin." Dark King compliment through the screen.

"Your words honor me, my lord." Mr. 5 bowed.

"Bring them to me and I'll reward you."

"Yes. You always reward me for my hard work." Mr. 5 said. "However, now that I know they contains such power, I wonder what use I have for you." Dark King's eyes went wide for a moment then went to glaring at Mr. 5.

"Boy, I would reconsider your current course." Dark King warned him. But his warning fell on deaf ears as Mr. 5 took the red diamond from Janet's hand.

"Master! thee cannot! Dark King is the most powerful being in the universe. No! All universes! The entire Infinite Cosmos!" Janet warned him out of worry.

"Not anymore. Now I, Mr. 5 am the most powerful being in all of the infinite cosmos!" Mr. 5 declared as he embeds the red in his staff and absorbs its power into his body. The same he did for the purple one too. "You call me "boy!" I will unfurl one thousand years of my power on all worlds, all universes, and burn them to their cores! Then, Dark King, I'm coming for you."

"You just sealed your fate, boy." Dark King growled as he ended the transmission.

"Janet! We leave for Earth." Mr. 5 smirked.

* * *

Back on Earth, GMAD was busy fixing their castle from the space exploration adventure it had. Yet the work did little to distract them from the up coming invasion from Mr. 5. Not even the song 'Whistle while you work' could do it. Litwick was sitting next to his brother, who was making a full recovery.

"You're gonna be alright, 5." Litwick assured him.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out." 5 said refurring to his dark side twin.

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time."

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" 5 said in a state of sadness and regret.

"You know that I do." Litwick reminded him. "This is Mr. 5. This is monsters and magic and we were trained for."

"Mr. 5, he got away?" 5 asked.

"Yeah."

"He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him."

"Well, if I put a blade in Mr. 5's heart, I'd sleep better I suppose." 5 said. Litwick could tell he was itching for revenge.

* * *

Litwick left 5's bedroom to let him rest. Down the hall came Zilla.

"How is he?" Zilla asked.

"A little space sick from reentry. But he's doing fine." Litwick said.

"Good."

"You know you can be a big idiot sometimes." Litwick said.

"Why? For believing?" Zilla asked.

"For taking on the Grey Hole alone." Litwick said out of concern.

"I was doing my job."

"I know. But you almost died. You should have waited." Litwick said with concern.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Litwick." Zilla answered.

"Right. How did that work for me and my family?" Litwick said bitterly at himself.

"I know you got the same blood on his hands as Mr. 5 does. But right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." Zilla explained.

"He made it personal." Litwick growled.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Mr. 5's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Litwick riddled.

"To tear us apart." Zilla answered.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Litwick pieced together. "What he showed us was just a preview, this is opening night. Mr. 5's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies…" Litwick paused for a moment as he reacted in wide-eyed realization. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Just across the borders of the GMAD castle was New York City. Mr. 5 opened a space portal and landed on the empire state building. Spectators all screamed and ran in panic at the site of the evil dark fairy.

"Don't move!" Cops ran up holding their guns out at him. But mister five raised his hand and channeled the power from his staff and released it upon the cops, killing them all as they cried out in dying agony. Janet soon followed.

"We'll start here." Mr. 5 smirked.

"Yes, mine lord." Janet bowed.

* * *

Back at GMAD, Echo marched over to her fellow comrades in full uniform.

"Let's go everyone." She called out. "Suit up."

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone shouted.

"Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

* * *

Litwick was flying over the land and sea towards Manhattan Island. Flapping his black raven-like wings as fast as he could towards the Empire State Building. The Dark Fairy saw Mr. 5 and Janet together on the top floor. Janet was guarding something. It was the sapphire blue diamond. Litwick flew down and confronted Janet.

"Stop what you are doing, Janet." Litwick warned.

"It's too late! t can't cease now. Mine Lord wanteth to showeth us something! A new universe." Janet said with a smile.

"Okay." Litwick said as he aims his Epic Keyblade toward the diamond and fires thunder magic. But the energy shatters with a deafening crack causing Janet to fall backwards. Down below, citizens of New York look up at the Empire State Building. Litwick stares in disbelief at the blue diamond ... unharmed.

"This barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable." Litwick said in shock. Just then he looks up to see Mr. 5 on the spire tower part of the building. Looking down at Litwick was a sinister smirk. Both Dark Fairy Twin Brothers land on the top floor of the building. Mr. walks in, holding the scepter while Litwick casually walks in.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Mr. 5 said smirking.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Litwick said. "You've got the blue stick of destiny, I see."

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no! Threatening." Litwick corrected.

"The Daleks are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Mr. 5 asked casually.

"GMAD." Litwick simply answered. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

"Well you certainly are no Avengers or Justice League."

"How about we do a head count here. Me; your twin brother, a demigod, two amalgamated super solders; one is a hedgehog mage while the other is a literal god, A whole bunch of witches, and a female hybrid." Litwick listed. "And you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Mr. 5 smired.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Litwick warned.

"I have an army."

"We have a God."

"That amalgamated abomination won't stand a chance against power like this." Mr. 5 warned.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it and bring you to justice." Litwick promised.

How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Mr. 5 said as he slowly walks up to him; raising the scepter. He then taps Litwick on the chest with his scepter. Nothing. Confused, Mr. 5 tires again. NOTHING. "It should work."

"I'm familiar with mind control, remember?" Litwick said. In anger, Mr. 5 grabs Litwick by the throat and flings him across the room. Mr. 5 grabs Litwick by the throat again.

"You will all fall before me." Mr. 5 hissed, He then then throws Litwick out of the window. Litwick freefalls down the tower, but he quickly recovers as he flaps his dark fairy wings before he hits the ground or the gazing people. He flies up back to the top to see a very angry Mr. 5. He raises the scepter, but Litwick fires at Mr. 5, sending him on his ass.

Suddenly the diamond's energy beams into the sky. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up another portal.

In the vastness of space the hole rips open, and from it, the Dalek Army spills out, firing their energy rifles at the panicking citizens without discretion.

"LIFEFORMS DETECTED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Litwick looks up at the sky in horror.

"Right. Army." Not wasting anytime, Litwick flies up towards the portal. From his Epic Keyblade, he fires ice magic in multiple projectiles. Several targets are taken down. However thousands of Daleks continue to fly out. Litwick then quickly flies towards the city.

The Daleks continue to unleash rapid laser fire. New Yorkers fill the streets, staring at the firefight in the distance. The Daleks unleash blasts as it goes, blowing up cars, setting storefronts aflame. Explosions rip out windows of the top corners of buildings. Flames and stones rain down. A domino effect of explosions rippling across the bridge.

Mr. 5 recovers and walks onto the balcony as the sounds of the Daleks rings out. He admires his soon to be kingdom. Litwick flies back and lands back on the building. Mr. 5 turns to his enemy brother.

"Mr. 5! Stop this jewel or I'll destroy it!" Litwick warned his brother.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Mr. 5 declared.

"So be it." Litwick said. And with that, Mr. 5 and Litwick rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. The two battle – Mr. 5 unleashing another pent-up rage and jealousy, Litwick having no choice but to defend himself.

Soldiers and cops have taken positions covering the streets. They see from the sky, Mr. 5 leading a trail of Dalek towards his tower.

In the far distance all the members of GMAD rode on their dragons flying towards New York City. They all stared in wide-eyed horror at the advent they were seeing from afar.

"We're too late." Phoenix said.

"Not yet we're not!" Zilla said.

"He's right. Everyone charge into the enemy battlefield!" Echo shouted.

" _Litwick,_ _we're heading north east._ " Zilla contacted Litwick through telepathy.

" _What, did you stop for drive-thru?_ " Litwick responded. " _Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you._ "

Back over the empire state building, Litwick and Mr. 5 were still going at it. Phoenix swoops down the street, causing a Dalek to crash. Flying up, she puts the following Daleks in view of GMAD. Lantern rips out their gun and fires at the Daleks.

"We have more incoming." Midnight said to Echo.

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied." Echo says as she rides her Razorwing up towards the portal.

Litwick and Mr. 5 continue to battle savagely. Mr. 5 fires energy from the scepter, sending Litwick sliding across the floor. But Litwick gets to his feet, tackling Mr. 5 down hard.

All the GMAD members arrive in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, the city lurches to a stop. A deep, primal rage bellows out. With that roar, a shadow comes over them.

From the portal, a Dalek War Machine flies out! Carrying hundreds of Daleks, the War Machine passes over GMAD.

On Bridge street, they look up, out of their element. From both sides, Daleks cling off and fly over the sides of the buildings. Some crash into these buildings and begin firing from their energy rifles at innocent people.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Echo, are you seeing this?" Roxy said.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing." Echo responded. "Just keep me posted. Rose, find me a soft spot."

"Already working on it." Echo quietly flies behind and parallel with the Dalek War Machine.

Back at the Empire State Building, Litwick holds down Mr. 5's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Litwick criticized.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Mr. 5 smirked. Mr. 5 looks at his brother, then stabs Litwick with a small knife. Litwick keels over, but gets back up, kicks Mr. 5 and lifts him into the air. Litwick then slams him down, hard. Mr. 5, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Litwick looks down and sees Mr. 5 flying away as dozens of Daleks follow his lead.

Back on Bridge Street, all of GMAD were running behind upside taxis for cover. They look up and see Mr. 5 taking his band down the street and fires at the street in a chain of explosions. Smashing cars and hurling people as it goes it goes off in one final conflagration. Terrified people running from Mr. 5, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at them. Lantern looks down the bridge.

"Those people need assistance down there." Lantern said as Daleks have landed near them and begin firing at them.

"We got this. It's good. Go!" Dream said.

"You think you can hold them off?" Lantern asked.

"It would be my genuine pleasure." Wish said. Dream and Wish shoot their magic at the advancing Daleks, gaining a few seconds for Lantern as she falls down the bridge, followed by an explosion. Lantern races over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding cars. Dream runs over a bus full of people. From the windows, small children are held by their parents for Dream and Wish to pull them out to safety. Dream runs over to the jammed door and jerkily opens it. People begin to run out. The twins continue to fire their magic attacks into the ranks of the Daleks.

Meanwhile the cops continuously fire at the flying Daleks. It's pretty pointless. A young cop runs over to his Police Sergeant.

"We need to get out! They gotta bring the National Guard!" The young cop said.

"National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here?" The Police Sergeant asked.

"Do we?" Just then Echo lands her dragon on the ground and faces the cops.

"We need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Echo ordered.

"You got it!" The Police Sergeant nodded in agreement. "You heard her folks! I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. We need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

Phoenix swerves around a building and faces the Dalek War Machine. She launches her fire magic and the Dalek War Machine turns to her.

"Alright! We got their attention." Phoenix. "What the hell is step two?!"

Back on Bridge Street, Dream trips a Dalek and rams an ice shard down its wiring. Wish also fights the hell out of them. Roxy Emerald joins in and using her shield, swaps and whacks oncoming Daleks. It's all too much on them, until... Lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Daleks around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave, convulse, and drop dead to the ground. It was Litwick.

"What's the story upstairs?" Echo asked.

"The powers surrounding the jewel is impenetrable." Litwick answered. "We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Lantern asked.

"As a team." Echo answered.

"I have unfinished business with Mr. 5." Litwick said.

"I'm with ya!" 5 agreed.

"Save it. Mr. 5's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild." Echo reminded everyone.

" _Hey everyone!_ " Phoenix contacted all of GMAD through telepathy. " _I'm bringing the party to you._ " Phoenix then comes out from behind a building leading a Dalek War Ship full of very angry Daleks. The rest of the AVENGERS look up, getting ready and standing still.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." Lantern said. Phoenix swoops down the street and the Dalke War Machine also swoops down, barreling down the street like a bolder that keeps building and building its intensity. Zilla then begins to walk towards the monster.

"Hey bro?" Mage called out. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, guys. I'm always angry." Zilla says as he rushes over at super speed and smashes his fist on the nose of the Dalek War Machine causing it to flips over a 360.

"Hang on!" Phoenix calls out as she fires her magic at the soft spot. The War Machine is completely blown away and explodes in a blazing fire. Killing all the Daleks inside. From above and on the buildings, the Dalek Army watches in horror as a group of Earth's Mightiest Heroes find themselves united against a common threat. To fight the foes no single hero could withstand! GMAD assembles! Everyone watching and spectating cheered long and loud at the site of their heroes.

From the sky Mr. 5 watches below, motionless.

"Send the rest." He orders.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 complete! And so the team assembles once again. They now stand in the middle of a Dalek Invasion. This is the start of the final battle! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Final Battle in NY Part 2!**

In the vastness of space, from the portal came thousand more Daleks and Dalek War Machines.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Back on Bridge Street, All of GMAD look up to see the vast Dalek army that is way out of their element.

"Guys." Lantern spoke up.

"Call it, Echo." Phoenix said.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Separate into different squadrons. You know what they are so here's what I want you to do." Echo began. "1st squad, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. 2nd Squad, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

"Right on." Phoenix said.

"3rd squad, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. Light the bastards up." Echo ordered.

"You can count on us." Zilla said.

"Yeah." Litwick nodded.

"Mage, can you find away to close that portal?" Echo asked.

"I should be able to." Mage nodded.

"Okay. 4th squad, you're with me. We stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." Echo ordered. "And Zilla…

"Yeah?"

"Smash."

Zilla smiles in sinister delight and leaps, soaring high up into the air. He soars straight towards the nearest building and hits several Dalek machines, snapping them in half he dives towards a building on the other side of the street, throwing dead Daleks towards the other Daleks. The Daleks open fire on him, but Zilla back hands them, seizes them and with raw power, throws them down. In his most powerful flight yet, Zilla flies up in the middle of flying Dalek traffic jam, to which he destroys them out of altitude with a mighty clap.

Zilla then flies up towards the Chrysler Building and lands on the tower. His back glowed sapphire blue and his eyes glowed crimson red. With one swift thrust Zilla aims his Heat Vision Atomic Breath Combo towards the portal. He channels the bast and fires the firy combo out at the Daleks flying out of the portal. Destroying them all in one blast. Daleks dropping dead to the ground and even War Machines exploding,

Atop the rooftop, Dream and Wish are firing magic spells into the streaming flow of the Daleks, hitting his mark each time. The twins even AIM their magic behind them, WITHOUT LOOKING and releases, exploding a Dalek.

"Phoenix. You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail." Dream called out telepathically.

" _Just try and keep them off the streets._ " Phoenix contacted back

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner." Dream said back.

" _I will roger that._ " Phoenix does so and leads towards tight corners and in Dream and Wish's view, who fires spells upon and spells, exploding the Daleks. "Oh boy…" Phoenix keeps leading Daleks under tunnels, through open parking garages. She looks back. None left.

"Nice call. What else you got?" Litwick compliment telepathically.

" _Well, Zilla's taking on a squadron down on 6th._ " Phoenix answered.

"And he didn't invite me?"

Meanwhile, in an office building, there is a conference room where office workers sit around a table. But the NOISE has caught one worker's eye, then another, and soon they are all rising, stepping to the window, mesmerized by what lies beyond. Suddenly, another noise catches the worker's attention. It's GodzillaMan1000.

"Gang way! Move! Lookout!" Zilla shouted as he flew right towards the windows and crashes through their floor. He lands onto the helm of a Dalek War Machine and destroys it with one punch.

Back on Bridge Street, Lantern, Midnight, and Thorn, kept on fighting the Daleks. But they were soon getting warned out and tired. Lantern even used her demonic form and wiped out a large squadron of Daleks. But because she was tired her form didn't last long. Everyone was getting tired and exhausted.

"Echo, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Lantern breathed heavily.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Echo acknowledged.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns."

"Mage is already up there, but he's having trouble getting by all these Daleks." Echo said.

"I'll cover him."

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

"I got a ride." Lantern said gesturing to the Daleks flying over head. "I could use a lift though." Lantern backs up giving herself a running start. Roxy comes up and lifts and angles her shield.

"Are you sure about this?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Lantern said breathlessly. Lantern then ran towards Roxy, does a parkour move using her feet to run up the car, and jump up on Roxy's shield, who gives her a boost with the shield. She grabs onto a flying Dalek.

"ALERT! ALERT! THIS UNIT HAS BEEN-!"

"Oh shut up!" Lanter said ripping open it's casing to reveal the organic Dalek from with in. "Eww, you are nasty!" Without a second thought she begrudgingly ripped out the organic Dalek and threw him out. She quickly sit in the casing ad controls it. Much like Davros. "Okay turn! Turn! Turn left!"

Phoenix arrives and shoots any other Daleks following her. She makes her way down to the others down on Bridge Street, who fights off more Daleks. Phoenox points her hands at Roxy's shield, evoking magic attacks and Roxy uses it as a reflection beam and takes down nearby Daleks.

From above them, Dream and Wish send down remaining spells. They send one across the street, taking down a Dalek followingPhoenix.

Finally, Litwick and Zilla fight on top the back of Dalek War Machine, tearing apart and fighting Daleks. Zilla breaks off a massive piece of armor and slams it down onto the spine of the War Machine. Summoning all his strength, Litwick raises his Epic Keyblade and brings it down with a final devastating blow. The war machine falls out of control and crashes into grand central station. Destroyed. Litwick and Zilla stand on the Dalek War Machine after bringing it down. They stand still, admiring. And they give each other a fist bump.

Back on Bridge Street, Several HUMVEES aim their mounted .50 Cal guns into the sky, firing and hitting Daleks. But it was no use.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Echo was fighting off a Dalek who was pinning her down, but she breaks it in half. Killing it. Echo was getting tired and losing a lot of breathe.

" _Echo, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there._ " Rose contacted telepathically.

"I'm on it." Echo said as she made a run for 42nd.

Inside 42nd Bank, Dozens of civilians are gathered held hostage by the Daleks. Tension and uncertainty surround them. The Daleks oversee them, pointing their weapons at them. One of them charges a bomb. It beeps.

"YOU HUMANS WILL DIE LIKE THE INFERIOR BEINGS YOU ARE."

Just then Echo jumps through the window and throws her magic attacks at the Daleks.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Daleks aim their rifles, but Echo heads for cover under a desk, which she kicks at them. Echo then jumps over the desk, headlocks a Dalek, while backhanding another one over the railing. The crowd moves away in fright. A Dalek attacks him from behind but she rips off it's helm. The bomb is beeping faster.

"Everyone! Clear out!" Echo shouted at the crowd. A Dalek sneaks from behind but Echo flips over the Dalek, and makes a break for the window just as the bomb is about to go off. The bomb goes off, sending Echo through the window, landing very hard on a car. The civilians look up from below. They're okay.

Outside, Echo gets off the car, looks around the city. Destroyed. The police and firemen arrive, pulling out those civilians he saved. A little girl looks back, thankful.

Meanwhile, Lantern was still driving the cockpit of a Dalek machine, with energy fire hitting at her side. She looks about, wondering whose energy fire it was she looks behind. It's none other that Mr. 5 himself.

"Oh. You." Lantern groaned. Mr. 5 follows Lantern in hot pursuit. They race downward, trailing between buildings. They race madly, driving and dodging. " _Hey is anyone out there available at the moment?_ " She randomly contacted telepathically. Zilla was flying around when he caught the message. He looks at Lantern, astonished.

"Uh Lantern, what are you doing?" 5 asked in skeptical.

"Uh... a little help!" Lantern shouted in frustration.

"I've got him." 5 smirked, as he fired a fireball spell at Mr. 5. The fireball streaks down the city, straight at Mr. 5's head. But Mr. 5 saw it coming and grabs the fireball, like a cat. He looks straight at 5, smiling.

"Nice tr—." But Mr. 5 was interrupted by the fireball exploding in his face sending him flying and crashing back onto the empire state building.

"Amateur." 5 chuckled.

Lantern, looks down and building her momentum, she jumps out of the Dalek cockpit, lands on top of Empire State Building, rolling herself to the edge.

As Mr. 5 looks up, shocked at what just happened, Zilla flies in and tackles Mr. 5, hurling towards the glass window. He collapses as he hits the wall. Zilla jumps in, ready to attack.

"Get up you bastard!" Zilla shouted at him. "I'm not done taking my revenge on you!" Mr. 5 rolls himself up in a flurry of broken glass, standing up to the Monster of Steel.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD NOW, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED..." But once again Mr. 5 was interrupted, when Zilla grabs him by the legs and smashes him against the floor repeatedly and finally throws him aside to the ground, flattening Mr. 5.

"Puny God." Zilla scoffs.

"Mine Lord!" Janet, who just regained consciousness, squealed in horror at the site of Mr. 5 whimpering in pain. She then glared at Zilla in pure rage. "How dare thee harm mine lord, thee beast! Thee wilt payeth for this aggression! I wilt maketh thee suffer! Prepare to kicketh the bucket!" Zilla was unimpressed as he literally bitch slapped Janet sending her flying out of the building.

"Stupid bitch." Zilla said. " _Hey Dream._ " Zilla contacted telepathically. " _I'm sending you a lovely present._ "

Out on the roof.

"A present? What present?" Dream asked. She soon got her answer when she saw Janet flung into the air, screaming like a little bitch. "Oh yeah! It's pay back time! Wish, give me boost!"

"You got it, sis!" Wish complied. Dream ran towards her twin sister, and Wish trusted Dream towards Janet.

Janet was still panicking and screaming, as she was falling through the air.

"Hey bitch! Get a load of this!" Dream's voice shouted. Janet turned her head to see Dream zooming up and punching Janet square in the face, causing her to free-fall and land on the street with a crash. "FUCK YEAH!"

Back on top of the Empire State Building, Lantern walks up to the Sapphire Diamond. Mage was already their, battle scared but still able. He was using his technomagic to see what he could do to close the portal.

"Have any luck?" Lantern said to the Hedgehog.

"Nothing." Mage said. "Although I think I might have found something."

"What is it?"

"Mr. 5's scepter." Mage answered. "It might be able to close the portal." Mage then looks down through a hole in the floors. "And I'm looking right at it."

Meanwhile, Litwick rides on top of Dalek, smashing several others with his keyblade. As Litwick takes control, a Dalek War Machine crashes through a building, knocking him down to where Echo and the others are, fighting off Daleks. Phoenix flies right next to the Dalek War Machine and aims her fire magic at it. Nothing.

"Damn! I'll lose power before I'll cut through that shell." Phoenix flies up ahead, facing the oncoming monster. "I just thought of the tale of Jonah. I wouldn't consider him a role model. But it's now or never!" Phoenix flies towards the War Machine, unleashing everything she has. Phoenix flies in and bursts out the other end, making the War Machine collapse and explode. Phoenix rolls down the street. The wind is knocked out of her. "Ow! Okay bad idea." She looks up with an overwhelming sigh as a small band of Daleks rush towards her, holding out their rifles. Shooting at her and weakening her. "Damn it!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Back on the rooftop, Dream returns to Wish satisfied, only to be assaulted by Daleks. The twins managed to hold them off before they see an armada of Daleks heading their way.

"C'mon sis!" Dream said as they both jumped from the rooftop. Their dragons came to save them, only to crash through the windows and collapse on the carpet floor.

"Wish! Are you alright?" Dream asked with concern.

"I'm alright. Just a little bruised." Wish cringed in pain.

Zilla wasn't having such luck either. In fact his luck was running out too. Zilla held Deleks in the face and slams them down. But more keep coming. Zilla looks up and sees hundreds of Daleks hovering over him. Then they begin to fire energy blasts at him.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Zilla takes the fire power like he's running through the rain. Blocking the stream of streaking blasts, as though swatting at bees.

Back down on Bridge Street, Echo and Litwick battled, side to side. Echo and Litwick both throw their respected weapons. Litwick catches his Epic Keyblade, but as Echo turns, an energy blast strikes her down hard. Litwick runs over to a broken car, swings his Keyblade and flips the car over and over on its side, crushing a few Daleks. Echo tries to get up, luckily Litwick helps her back to her feet.

"You ready for another bout?" Litwick smirked.

"What? You gettin' sleepy?" Echo smirked back.

Back on the first floor of the Empire State Building, Mage clacks away at his laptop. He nods, giving Lantern to go ahead. Lantern grabs Mr.5's scepter, slowly breaks into the force field, almost touching the diamond.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Lantern contacted telepathically to everyone.

"Do it!" Echo responded. "These things are still coming!"

"Not without giving a little going away present!" Zilla shouted as he unleashed a nuclear pulse that wiped out the Daleks firing on him. Zilla charges his Heat Vision Atomic Breath Combo once more and fired it up towards the sky. The combo blast went through the portal towards the armada of Dalek Ships. The blast reaches the Main Ship and explodes, causing the entire armada to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

Suddenly, all of the Daleks keel over and explode. They all fall over to pieces. Destroyed. All GMAD members look up at portal.

"Close it." Echo said.

Without hesitating, Lantern pulls the scepter out, the Sapphire diamond turns off its energy beam, and the portal quickly closes.

"We won." Echo breathed.

"We sure did." Litwick breathed too.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys." Phoenix cheered tiresomely. She then collapse on the street from exhaustion. "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet." Litwick said looking up at Empire State Building.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 complete! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Final Battle in NY Part 3!**

Just then Mr. 5 emerges from the building and completely pissed off. Everyone turns to face him.

"Oh come on. Doesn't this guy know when to stop?" Phoenix complained. But then everyone notices he has the scepter once again. "Wait a minute. How did he…?" Just then he raises his scepter and throws two wouldn't members of GMAD. Lantern and Mage. Everyone stared in horror.

"Mage!" Zilla called out.

"Lantern!" Phoenix the same. Both checked on them. They were alive but badly wounded. Phoenix then glared at Mr. 5. "You bastard…" She hissed.

"I'll settle this." Litwick said walking towards Mr. 5.

"Count me in, brother." 5 said walking beside him. Both Twin brothers rushes towards Mr. 5 who uses his scepter power to throw them aside.

"Litwick! 5!" Echo called out in horror.

"Behold! You're Guardians! What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Earth, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand." Mr. 5 proclaimed as he prepares to use his power to destroy Earth. But then he felt something grab his arm. He looked to see Zilla, glaring down at him with the most dangerous and ferocious raging look. "What the…!?"

"You. Harmed. My Brother." Zilla's voice went dark, cold, and demonic. "Now you PAY!" Zilla then used heat vision to destroy the scepter, which frees the red diamond. Zilla goes to grab it.

"No!" Mr. 5 shouted as he tried reaching for it first. But Zilla grabs the diamond which then begins to destroy him. Zilla roars in agony from the power.

"ZILLA!" Litwick shouted in horror.

"NO! BROTHER!" Mage the same.

"Fool!" Mr. 5 chuckled. "Only I and I alone can control that power! You just sealed in your death sentence!" Mr. laughed manically. Zilla held a tight grip on his arm that was holding the red diamond. The cosmic energy was spiraling out of control. But then the painful look Zilla had was replaced with calm but determined stamina. Zilla's deterioration began to revert, he regenerated back to normal and was now standing tall and proud. Mr. 5 was struck in wide-eyed shock. "I-Impossible! You're mortal! How?"

"You really are an idiot." Zilla said. "I told you. My G-Cells allow me to adapt and become immune to whatever killed me last time. And by the way, I'm not proud to admit this, but you've been messing with a REAL God!"

"Mine lord!" Janet shouted appearing out of no where. Quick thinking, Janet grabs the blue diamond and quickly opens a portal for them to escape.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" Zilla shouted as he used the red diamond in his hand and unleashed a blast wave and both Mr. 5 and Janet. The bad news is the blast forced them through the portal allowing them to escape. But the good news is it severely damaged them and forced them to leave behind ALL the objects they used to invade Earth. Zilla finally let go of the red diamond and fell to his knees, breathless and breathing heavily. He had never felt such power.

"Brother!" Mage called out to him as he ran to Zilla. Mage hugged Zilla like his life depended on it. "You… You gave me a scare…" He whimpered.

"I'm sorry buddy." Zilla hugged his little brother back.

"Didn't we say not to do anything stupid!?" Litwick said with tears in his eyes. In fact a few members had a few tears in their eyes. Tears of relief. Zilla just smiled.

"It's just my specialty." Zilla said.

"NOW we finally won!" Phoenix exasperated. "Can we go to shawarma now?"

"Litwick…" Echo said. "Can you sense Mr. 5 and Janet's presence? I want to be sure we can hunt him down and imprison him."

"Certainly." Litwick nodded.

"Aww c'mon!" Phoenix whined, clearly tired from all the long fighting. And who could blame her. Litwick just concentrated and focusing on finding the two dark sides.

* * *

Meanwhile on an unknown, unnamed planet, a portal opened and out came Janet and a very bady damaged Mr. 5.

"Mine lord!" Janet said in horror at the site of the state Mr. 5 was in.

"How…" Mr. 5 trembled in pain. "How did that walking talking lizard-man defeat my power!?" Mr. 5 was lost and confused as to how Zilla was able to triumph over his Dark Powers. Either he is really forgetful or just an idiot. Either one wouldn't surprise anyone.

"Mine lord! art thee alright!?"

"He has proven to be a greater obstacle than my weakling brother!" Mr. 5 growled in rage. "I must end him NOW!"

"No, mine lord! Thee art much to hurt and wounded to square! Thee must rest and recover!" Janet tried to reason with him.

"I CAN TAKE HIM!" Mr. 5 shouted. But just then a loud booming noise erupted from behind them. "What is that…!?" They soon got their answer.

From the smoke was the same silhouetted bulking figure. It was Dark King. However there are no more mysteries. The silhouette lifted and revealed Dark King's true figure. A black charcoal anthropomorphic dragon with a long bulky neck and two tails. Same red eyes and bulking built body as the same as the Hulk's. Wearing chest armor with a large set of shoulder guards, armored navy blue gloves, blue shirt and a ridged kilt connected to his large metal belt over his stomach, with a silver ridged stomach and an upside-down omega symbol engraved on his chest, his exposed arms revealing his black scale flesh, and a silver metallic belt holds his kilt up. He wears blue and silver greaves on his feet, with the omega symbol once more engraved on the shin guards of his armor. His armor appeared to be Apokolipian. This was Dark King's true figure.

"D-Dark King…?" Mr. 5 stuttered in fear. It would seem that even when he is not silhouetted Dark King still manages to strike fear in others.

"Mr. 5. And of course Janet." Dark King's demonic voice sounded.

"So… this is what you look like…" Mr. 5 said calmly. "Ha! You look ordinary."

"Judgment of the book's cover will get you in trouble, boy." Dark King said unimpressed and unfazed.

"Fool! I am the greatest disciple of the late Shadowlord! I am his greatest successor!" Mr. 5 proclaimed. "And you are beneath me!"

"Big words, but all talk from someone who lost to an amalgamated anthropomorphic lizard-man, boy."

"How dare thee fig mine lord! Thee wilt payeth dearly for that!" Janet shouted at Dark King in anger.

"You dare mock me!?" Mr. 5 shouted in outrage. "DIE!" Mr. 5 shouted as he and Janet unleashed a torrent of dark magic attacks at Dark King. After a couple of more shot and hits they ceased. Mr. 5 smirked in triumph. "Let that be a lesson to never toy with me."

"Oh mine lord." Janet fantasized.

"Pathetic." Said a familiar demonic voice.

"What!?" Both Mr. 5 and Janet gasped in shock. From the smoke revealed Dark King. Unharmed and unfazed.

"N-No way." Mr. 5 stammered in wide-eyed shock. "We didn't even scratch him?"

"Impossible…" Janet trembled in fear.

"Like I said. Bug words, but all talk." Dark King said.

"W-What… are you?" Mr. 5 said. "I… we… we put everything in those attacks. You should be dead!"

"You stupid inferior primitive fool." Dark King insulted. "Even if you still had the Cosmic Diamonds with you, you still can't even hold a candle to my overwhelming power."

"C-Cosmic Diamonds?" Janet said.

"Now is the time for your punishment, boy." Dark King said walking over to him.

"No! I wilt not allow thee to harm mine lord!" Janet said jumping in and defending Mr. 5.

"Then you will die with him." Dark King said. Raising his hand, er claw he pointed out his index. Then with one stroke he sliced Janet in two. Janet gawked blood from her mouth and blood sprayed from her upper half and lower half like a fountain.

"H-How…" The dying Janet said and her half body laid bleeding on the soil. Dark King's eyes then glowed bright and from his eyes came a heat vision that scorched Janet to a fiery oblivion. Burned to ashes. Reduced to nothing. Janet screamed in dying agony until her voice was silenced to nothing more than an echo. Mr. 5 was trembling in wide-eyed horror at what he had just witnessed.

"Now for you." Dark King said.

"N-No… NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mr. 5 panicked and backed away in fear.

"Your first mistake was failing me. Your second mistake was disobeying me. NOW your third and final mistake was betraying me." Dark King said glaring at the trembling Mr. 5. "Now you will pay the price with your life."

"No! Stay away from me!" Mr. 5 panicked. But Dark King's red eyes glowed bright once more.

"YOU, boy are the one that is beneath me." Dark King said. "And by the way, your Shadowlord was just as weak as you." And with that Dark King Fred his heat vision attack and Mr. 5.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mr. 5 screamed in dying agony as his body was burning to ash.

"Be gone fool. Return to nothing." Dark King said the final words Mr. 5 would ever hear before his chard dead body crumbled to dust. There was quiet pause before Dark King spoke up to himself. "It would seem I don't have my four prizes. Oh well. A minor set back. Nothing more."

* * *

Back on Earth, both Litwick and Zilla were panting in wide-eyed shock. They had both sensed something terrible.

"What's wrong?" Echo asked the two of them.

"Zilla…" Litwick said to his friend. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Zilla said. "I… I did."

"What!? What is it!?" Phoenix asked.

"I felt both Mr. 5 and Janet's life force… gone." Litwick said.

"Gone?" Echo asked.

"Yes. They're… they're dead." Litwick said.

"Really!?" Dream asked in awe. "Well that's a relief."

"Dream!" Wish said.

"What!? It's true." Dream shrugged. "Now we don't have to deal with them any more. They're finally gone."

"But… it doesn't make sense." Litwick said.

"What do you mean?" 3P asked.

"The only way was to seal him away. Or at least that's what I think." Litwick explained. "But some how… something out there killed them with ease."

"He does have a good point." Phoenix said. "As far back as we can remember, Mr. 5 is one of the most powerful and dangerous foes we've ever faced."

"Something even more sinister that was much, much more powerful that them must have killed them." Zilla said.

"OR they must have pissed off a space animal or something. Who cares!? They're dead and gone! Let's go have some shawarma!" Dream said.

* * *

After that Battle in New York, all of GMAD spent the rest of the day helping rebuild and clean up New York City. Though all of GMAD were happy that Mr. 5 was gone, a few still had the thought of who or what killed him, and it frightened them.

Eventually all of GMAD headed home, knowing that they finally completed a long mission. However unknown to them there was someone still hidden in New York that saw the whole battle from a safe distance. It was Davros.

"Yet another one of your plans has worked to perfection Lord Dark King." Davros said to no one in particular. However a holographic image appears next to Davros and reveals Dark King.

"Mr. 5 was blinded by lust and greed." Dark King's transmission said. "How easily he was convinced that I would grant him the power to defeat his enemies."

"And yet GMAD still lives." Davros pointed out.

"No matter. Neither universe can withstand planet Thánatos' assault." Dark King said.

"Wasn't planet Thánatos destroyed?" Davros asked.

"Those fools don't realize that the one they destroyed was nothing more than a fake. The real planet Thánatos is 100x bigger and 1000x more powerful." Dark King explained.

"I see…" Davros acknowledged.

"Have you delivered the plans?" Dark King asked Davros.

"Yes. I have uploaded the plans to your data banks." Davros said.

"Good. You may return to your universe Davros. You have served me well." Dark King said.

"Thank you, Dark King." Davros said. And with that Davros left the Earth.

"It is time. Soon I will take my rightful place as Emperor of all of Creation." Dark King proclaimed. "All of the Infinite Cosmos will be mine."

* * *

 **Chapter 24 complete! Yet another saga ended. The true villain of the GMADverse has been officially revealed! But what is Dark King's true end game? And what are these Cosmic Diamonds he is searching for? Find out more in the next saga! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Rise of the Mechanoids**

 _One Year Later_

In a laboratory, a man in a white coat presses down on a button which switches on a flood light, which silhouettes an outline.

"The prototype has passed every test, sir. It's working!" Said the man in the white coat.

"I hardly think "working" is the correct word." Said a wheelchair seating man, named Malik emerges from the shadows. "That would apply only to machines."

"I'm sorry. I should say... it's alive." The lab coat doctor said. "Merry Shelly would say so herself."

"Can it hear me?" Malik asked.

"It might still be in shock. Bear in mind the brain has been welded to the exoskeleton." The lab coat doctor said.

"Skin of metal..." Malik said spining in his wheelchair to face the machine man "... and a body that will never age... or die. I envy it. Do you know me? Answer. Do you know me?"

"You. Are. Malik." The machine man spoke. Malik gives a small, satisfied laugh. "You. Are my. Creator."

"My child." Malik smiled maniacally. "Mark this day, my friends. We are blessed!"

"Well, it's not quite over yet, sir. We need Geneva's approval. Technically, this is a new form of life. And that contravenes the bio-convention. They need to ratify this." The lab coat doctor said. Malik then made an angry look in response.

"And they will refuse me." Malik sneered.

"Nonetheless, we need to tell them."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I'm sorry, sir, but it's my duty. I shall have to inform them." The lab coat doctor said. "I'm sure they'll approve."

"And how will you do that from beyond the grave?" Malik asked.

"I don't quite understand..."

"Kill him." Malik ordered. The lab coat doctor's smile fades, as he turns around just in time to see the machine man grasp his shoulder. His body is engulfed in electric blue light as he yells in dying pain. Malik smiles as his associate slumps to the floor, dead. He turns to a computer and taps on the keyboard. " Captain?"

"Yes, sir." The captain answered through computer.

"Inform all staff. We have a new destination. Set sail for Great Britain!" Malik orders as he smiles in anticipation. "My children, are about to be born."

* * *

Speaking of Great Britain, GodzillaMan1000 was flying overhead with his brother riding him. Dream and Wish were also them as well, flying on their dragons. They were on their vacation so they decided to visit Britain.

"Here we are. Great Britain." Zilla said as they landed.

"Couldn't we have taken a plane?" Dream said. "Our dragons were on the brink of tiring out."

"Or we could have used a teleportation spell." Mage said.

"Oh no, my little brother." Zilla shook his head. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh come on! I said it was a prototype didn't I?" Mage said.

"We had to get the others to help you."

"Who cares." Wish said. "We're here. Let's just enjoy our vacation."

"Wish is right." Zilla said. "Let's enjoy ourselves."

"So where are we in Great Britain?" Dream asked.

"Thames Embankment." Mage said. "London."

"And that includes the zeppelins?" Zilla asked. Everyone look up at gaze and turn around, sure enough, the sky is full of zeppelins.

"That's beautiful." Wish gazed in awe.

"Okay. So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival." Mage said.

* * *

Meanwhile at a mansion, a posh car pulls into the driveway of an enormous house. The driver is named Rodger Tyler gets out of the car holding a bunch of flowers. He goes up to the door with them held behind his back, and enters.

"Hello? Sweetheart? Only me." Rodger said calling, walking into the hall. A woman named Helen appears on the staircase, looking very rich and very discontented. Helen is Rodger's wife.

"Oh. The bad penny." Helen said coming down the stairs, ranting. "Was this your idea? Don't deny it, it's got your fingerprints all over it. You always cock it up."

"What've I done now?" Rodger asked.

"Have a look." She turns and walks into yet another large room. Rodger follows. Household staff are busy erecting a huge banner bearing the legend: Happy 40th Birthday. Helen stands with her hands on her hips and looks up at it pointedly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Forty. It says forty." Helen pointed out.

But you are forty." Rodger said nonplussed.

"Well, I don't want the whole world telling, do I?" Helen exasperated.

"You're having a party tonight!"

"My thirty-ninth. My official biography says I was born on the same day as Cuba Gooding Junior, and that makes me thirty-nine, thank you very much." Helen explains. And with that she leaves the room. Rodger follows her back out into the hall. He holds the flowers out to her.

"Well since today is your birthday, these are from the people in the office. So… Happy birthday." Rodger said sincerity.

"I've got hand-sculpted arrangements by Veronica of Reykjavik, and your secretary stopped off at a garage? I don't think so. And if you're giving out presents, where's my zeppelin? Everyone else has got one!" Helen said snobbishly as Rodger slots the flowers into the banisters. Helen turns back to Rodger, cocking her head slightly so he can see earpieces she has fitted.

"Look, you didn't even notice, did you?" Helen said pointing at the earpiece. "Special delivery. Got sent round today. Birthday present from Mr. Malik. Latest modal. Diamond studded. Pick up signals from Venezuela."

"Why would you wanna pick up signals from Venezuela?" Rodger asked.

"Well, I don't know! But now I can find out!" Helen answered all annoyed. Just then Rodger's phone rings. He answers via the earpieces.

"Mr. Malik! Helen was just saying thank you. That's very kind of you." Rodger said through his earpiece.

" _Those ear-pods are handmade. Tell her to take care._ " Malik said from his zeppelin.

"Course I will, course I will. I don't suppose you'll be uh, joining us tonight? For the party? We'd be very honored."

" _The world below can party. Some of us have work to do. My plans have advanced, Rodger. The President has promised a decision. I'm flying in now. We'll be at the air slip by five o'clock._ " Malik informed.

"Right." Rodger paused, making sure Helen's not listening. "It's just that I promised I'd help my wife out tonight."

" _If the President of Great Britain can make this meeting, then so can you._ " Malik said reassuring.

"Oh I dunno, he's not married to Helen, is he." Rodger joked.

" _Five o'clock, Mr. Tyler. Famous day._ " Malik hangs up. Rodger sighs and heads off.

* * *

On Malik's zeppelin, Malik takes a deep breath through his breathing apparatus and then pushes it aside.

"Voice-print access. Malik." He said to the computer. His name appears on the screen. "Initiate ear-pod override. Subject: Helen Tyler."

Back at the Tyler's Mansion, Helen was in her bedroom, sitting at her dressing table and powdering herself.

Back at Malik's zeppelin.

"Activate."

Back at the Tyler's Mansion, suddenly Helen drops her brush as she freezes, the ear-pods activate and arch over her head, meeting in a blue light at the middle.

Back at Malik's zeppelin.

"Download, Tyler residence, February the first, give me security arrangements for tonight. Passwords, encryptions, services." Malik said.

Back at the Tyler's Mansion, Helen is stock-still as the information is downloaded from her mind.

Back at Malik's zeppelin, after a few moments, it appears on the screen in front of Malik.

"And restore."

Back at the Tyler's Mansion, the ear-pods retract back into themselves and Helen unfreezes. She shakes her head slightly as if mildly disorientated, but dismisses it and picks up her brush to powder her faces again.

Back at Malik's zeppelin.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tyler. Activate picture link." Malik said. His assistant Ralph appears on the screen. "Mr. Ralph?"

"Mr. Malik?" Ralph answered.

"Events are moving faster than I anticipated. I need extra staff." Malik ordered.

"Very good, sir. I shall go on a recruitment drive."

* * *

Out in London Ralph was sitting in the passenger's seat of a lorry.

"Back her up." Ralph says to the driver. The driver begins to reverse the lorry slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile back with our heroes, Zilla, Mage, Dream, and Wish were strolling along the bank of the Thames while the zeppelins are chugging softly in the sky. One flies right over their head, low in the sky.

"This is lovely." Wish said in wonder.

"It's just London, sis." Dream said.

"I think she was referring to the weather, Dream." Mage said.

"I definitely smell a cool air." Zilla said. "But… at the same time I can't help but smell something fowl."

"Probably the zepplins." Dream said. "They're pretty much taken over the airspace." Just then, Dreams phone bleeps and she takes it out of her pocket. The message on the screen says "welcome - free trial period".

"What's that, sis?" Wish asked.

"Says free trial." Dream answered.

"Free trial for what?"

"I wouldn't go selecting free trials, Dream." Zilla said. "They screw you over real bad."

"I agree with Zilla." Mage agreed.

"Selected." Dream said instantly.

"Why don't you ever listen?" Mage sighed.

"Because I can." Dream smirked.

"You're unbearably naive." Zilla groaned.

"No. I'm awesome." Dream selects, and footage of the news plays.

 _"... And it's good news for Great Britain as Malik returns to the country of his birth. Malik, the inventor of high-content metal, has denied allegations of ill health._ " Said the newsreader.

" _We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever._ " Malik said on the news.

" _With shares in Mech Industries doubling in price, Mr. Malik..._ "

Just then the heroes glances up at the zeppelin, realizing who must be inside it. Cue cryptic reference to the news. Though Mage and Zilla had a sinking suspicion.

"I'm I the only one who has a bad feeling?" Mage asked.

"You're not the only one." Zilla said.

* * *

The lorry from earlier reverses into some sort of scrap yard where a bunch of homeless people are milling around. Mr. Ralph strides over to them, stopping a moment to pat the back of the lorry, presumably signaling for someone on the inside to open it.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! I beg your attention." Mr. Ralph said to the homeless men. "Christmas has come early, so come and get it." Two of his cronies let down a ramp into the back of the lorry, he has the full attention of the men. "Ah, smell that, comrades. Burgers and chips, sausage and beans..." The men, starving, hurry towards the van. One man, Jake, remains half hidden behind some junk, looking anxious. "Pork... chicken... and hot, sweet tea. All for free. All you can eat, free of charge. Don't just stand there! Fill your faces with pastry. So, come and get it while it's hot! Get in there and fill your face!" One by one the homeless hop into the lorry. "Feast yourselves, brothers and sisters. Feast yourselves." But then yells and shouts start to emit from the lorry and one of the homeless struggles to get out but is pushed roughly back inside by Mr. Ralph's cronies. "Take them away."

"No! No, help!" shouted a terrified homeless man terrified. Unfortunately The lorry doors are shut on him.

* * *

Back with our heroes on Thames Embankment.

"What is it?" Zilla asked Dream.

"My phone connected. There's this... Mecha Network, it finds your phone. It gave me Internet access." Dream explained. "We can see all kinds of things in London with this."

"Like what?" Wish asked.

"I don't know but I'm definitely finding out." Dream said excitingly.

"Hold on we got to order a hotel, first." Zilla said.

"Oh you're nor fun." Dream complained.

"I'm just being responsible." Zilla said. "We have 24 hours before the hotel guarantee expires."

"Twenty-four hours, yeah?" Mage says smirking.

"Where're you going?" Zilla asked his brother.

"Well, I can do what I want!" Mage smiled.

"Us too!" The twins cheered.

"Stay where you are, both of you! Girls, come back here! Mage, come back here right now!" Zilla ordered looking from one to the other.

"We're just going to have some fun." Dream explained.

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mage said too.

"Like what?" Zilla asked.

"Well got to go." Mage waved innocent like.

"Us too." Dream said. Zilla turns from the Twins to Mage. They're both walking away from him and he doesn't know which way to turn.

"Back here in twenty-four hours!" Zilla begrudgingly allowed them.

"Yeah. If I haven't found something better." Mage chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile at an airfield, Malik's zeppelin arrives at the air slip, a car pulls up and the President and two other men get out. Rodger, who is already there, approaches the President.

"Mr. Tyler. What the matter couldn't wait until tonight?" The President smiled shaking Rodger's hand.

"Mr. President. Honored." Rodger chuckled. "I'm on the fast-track program. Mech Industries have pulled up my company, so I'm part of the firm now."

"Some people say they've bought my Government."

"I've never heard anybody say that. Never." Rodger chuckles once more.

"He does like to keep us waiting." The President said referring to Malik. He walks off and Rodger follows. They stop at the foot of the steps descending from the zeppelin. "But tell me - you've had a chance to observe Mr. Malik more than most. What's your opinion?"

"He's very sharp, I'd say. Sharp as ever. Very clever man. Brilliant, in fact." Rodger said.

"Then, you don't think he's insane?"

"That's not the word I would've used, no."

"I see." The President understood. He begins to climb the steps into the zeppelin and Rodger follows.

* * *

Out in a busy street, the twins Dream and Wish were wondering around, looking for some fun. So far they have. They went shopping for some new clothes and toys.

"That was so much fun!" Wish giggled along side her sister. "What else could we do?"

"Let's see what we got." Dream said looking at her phone. Just then a short alarm sounds and everyone around them suddenly freezes. The twins look around at them, confused.

"What're they all doing?" Wish asked.

"They've stopped..." Dream said. Everyone is wearing earpieces, which flash and beep quietly. Dream pauses beside one man and squints at his earpiece. "It's the earpieces... like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together." Just then her phone beeps. "It's automatic, look."

"It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?" Wish says peering over her shoulder "News... international news... sport... weather..." Wish read.

"They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads." Zilla said spooking them.

"WHOA!" The twins squealed a gasp.

"Don't do that!" Dream growled and glared at him.

"Sorry. I'm just as fascinated by all this too." Zilla said looking at Dreams phone.

"TV schedules, lottery numbers..." Dream read.

"Everyone shares the same information." Mage said spooking them.

"WHOA!" The twins squealed a gasp.

"Goddamn it! Stop that! Seriously!" Dream growled and glared at him. Mage takes the phone from Dream and reads it.

"Daily download published by Mech Industries." Mage read. The download scrolls to 'Joke'. Everyone around them chuckles, and then go on their merry way. Our heroes stare, completely nonplussed as the crowd carry on as though nothing had happened. "Okay that was weird."

"Totally." Dream agreed.

"Oh, look at that. Mech Industries owns just about every company in Britain." Zilla said pointing at the phone.

"Okay now THAT is really weird!" Wish says.

"Strange and fishy is more like it." Mage said.

* * *

Meanwhile on board Malik's zeppelin, Malik is showing his small audience a presentation of his new plans. The diagrams on the screen demonstrate as he speaks in his meeting.

" _The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain, and yet we allow it to die. But now Mech Industries has perfected a way of sustaining the brain indefinitely within a cradle of copyrighted chemicals. And the latest advances in synapse research allows cyber-kinetic impulses to be bonded onto a metal exoskeleton. This is the ultimate evolution. Our greatest step into space._ " Said Malik's presentation voice-over.

"I'm sorry. Could we stop it there?" The President requested. Malik wrenches the breathing apparatus from his face, affronted. "I don't need the pitch. I think we all know what this "ultimate evolution" entails. And I'm here to tell you, Mr. Malik, the answer is no." Malik grunts in response. "My government does not give you permission." He says standing up. "And I think no government ever will."

"I prepared a paper for the ethical committee." Malik said.

"Oh, come on. It's not just unethical. It's obscene." He said, ready to leave.

"Mr. President... if I might make a personal plea. I am dying, sir." Malik said desperately.

"I'm aware of that. And I'm very sorry."

"Without this project, you have condemned me. My inventions have advanced. This whole planet... would you have all that perish?"

"You're a fine businessman, Malik. But you're not God. I'm really very sorry, but I think we should end it there." The President then turns to Rodger. "Mr. Tyler, I'll see you tonight." Rodger nods. "I think we could all do with a drink. Mr. Malik." And he leaves. Malik stares straight forwards, horror-struck. Rodger turns to him.

"Still, it's not the only country in the world. There's always Germany." Rodger said, keeping the tone light.

"This is the home land. My birthplace. You may leave." Malik said in a venomous tone.

"Thank you, sir." Rodger says, then leaves. Malik turns his wheelchair back to the screen and the computer.

"Mr. Ralph?" Malik called. Mr. Ralph's image appears on the screen.

"Ready and waiting, sir."

"Did the override work?"

"Well, needs a bit of fine-tuning, we weren't exactly delicate given the rush, but er, yeah. Yeah. It's all working." Ralph explained. He was at the Battersea Power Station, Control Room. "I've been testing the system, sir." He walks to the opposite end of the room where the homeless people who were abducted earlier are standing in a row, completely still as though hypnotized. They have the earpieces plugged in. "They've grafted on a treat, these have. Given a little persuasion. If you care to observe, sir..." He takes a few steps away from them, holding some sort of remote control. "And turn to the right..." They turned right "... and back to the left..." Again, they obey.

"Are you having fun, Mr. Ralph?" Malik said coldly

"Oh, no, no, not at all, sir, no. It's just, well, it's er... irresistible." Ralph said sheepishly.

"Then resist. And start the evolution process." Malik ordered.

"Did we get permission?"

"I am governed by greater laws, old friend. The right of a man to survive. Now, begin!" Malik ordered and the screen goes static. Mr. Ralph turns back to the men.

"And turn to the left..." They turn to the left "... forward march." They march forward and through a door, which is held open by a staff-member. The area beyond is glowing red. As they go in and disappear from sight, they screaming. Mr. Ralph is leaning over one of the technicians shoulders at a computer terminal. "Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's cover up that noise." Ralph says wincing. "Erm... give us track number 19." The technician obliges and 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' by Tight Fit blares out. Mr. Ralph wanders into the middle of the room, content.

While the music is playing the machines work on 'evolving' the homeless. The blades swoop down on them. We do not see what they're doing, but the music hardly covers up the screams of fear and pain.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Tyler's Mansion, an expensive car pulls up outside Rodger's and Helen's house. The heroes are crouched in some nearby bushes, watching.

"They've got visitors." Zilla spoke up.

"Looks like a birthday party." Dream says.

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside. He waves the psychic paper around." Mage said waving a black piece of paper.

"What's that?" Dream asked.

"Chameleon Paper." Mage said.

"Eww." The twins said grossed out.

"Not actual chameleon skin, you dope heads!" Mage growled. "It can get us in. It'll write our names on the guest list. Like a sort of camouflage."

"And since GMAD is famous around the world this gives us a distinct advantage." Zilla added.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Wish asked all concern.

"There's something fishing going on in Britain and we intend to get to the bottom of this." Zilla says.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Mage used his chameleon paper to get them inside. As expected the mansion was full of people and guests. Another thing that was expected was everyone recognized the four GMAD heroes. But they we're all calm about it, which was relieving because most of their fans were energetic and gasming like crazy. In this calm environment, it was refreshing.

"This place is beautiful." Wish said in awe.

"I don't like these dresses. They're too tight." Dream complained.

"Aww, they ain't bad. They're comfy and really cute." Wish said.

"Yeah, yours anyway." Dream grumbled.

"Girls behave yourselves." Zilla said.

"Yes, sir." The twins said. They retreat slightly to the side of the room so they can watch the proceedings, groups of important people chatting and laughing, photographs being taken.

"I see the President of Great Britain." Zilla said to the others.

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" Dream asked.

"It's basically the same thing." Mage said.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you, if I could just have your attention, please?" Rodger called out addressing the room as a whole. The heroes follows the sound of his voice to the bottom of the large staircase. Rodger is standing halfway up. "Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion. My wife's... thirty-ninth." The crowd chortle. "So, without any further ado, here she is. The birthday girl... my lovely wife... Helen Tyler." Helen descends the staircase, smiling at the crowd who applaud and cheer and snap photos. Helen stands next to Rodger.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech, that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky." Helen says. This makes the crowd laugh again. She laughingly, spotting the President. "Pardon me, Mr. President!" He smiles in response. "So, yeah! Get on with it, enjoy, enjoy." More cheers as Rodger takes Helen's hand and they descend the rest of the stairs to mingle with the crowd. Though the heroes had skeptical looks on their faces.

"Am I the only one who smells no chemistry between them?" Zilla said to the others.

"I can tell just by looking at them." Mage said.

"How so?" Wish asked.

"It's basically every cliché and trope in real life." Mage said. "Tell them, Zilla."

"Rodger still loves her. But Helen doesn't. The only thing she loves is herself." Zilla.

"Then why did they marry?" Dream asked.

"Probably before all of this, they married out of love. Which I find it kind of sad." Zilla said.

"You can say that again." Mage agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Battersea Power Station, Mr. Ralph is walking outside the factory. A metallic voice rings out as the newly created machine men march past in an orderly line.

" _Platoon now boarding. Platoon zero-L-two boarding._ "

"Stop staring." Mr. Ralph addresses a staff member who is staring at them marching past.

"Who are they, sir?"

"I'm told they're the future. Ain't technology wonderful? Go on, get in the cab. Start her up." Ralph ordered.

"Sir." He says then leaves. Just then Mr. Ralph's phone rings.

" _Mr. Ralph, are we mobile?_ " Malik said on the other line.

"Just about in the road, sir. And yourself?"

"I'm arriving, Mr. Ralph. Prepare the factory." Ralph looks skywards at Malik's zeppelin which is coming in. "Now, send them forth, old friend. Let the good work begin."

* * *

Back at the mansion. Mage detaches himself from the crowds and walks down a corridor. He almost walks past a dark, empty room with the door slightly ajar, but backtracks as he notices a laptop open on the desk inside. It was a study room. He looks warily behind him to check that the coast is clear, then sneaks quietly into the room, shutting the door behind him. He puts on his glasses and looks at the screen, and smiles.

"Now let's find out what's fishy." Mage said to himself.

* * *

Back out in the hallway where the party was being held, the twins watch from a distance as Helen chats to the President, laughing raucously.

"This is SO boring." Dream complained.

"Tell me about it. We love parties, but THIS… this is just WAY too fancy." Wish said.

"How nobles and celebrities enjoy these kinds of parties is beyond me."

"And me."

"Believe it or not I feel the same." Rodger said as he appears next to them, also watching Helen.

"I remember her twenty-first. Pint of cider in the George." Rodger said in nostalgia. They laugh.

"It's a big night for you..." Dream said.

"Well, for her... still, she's happy." Rodger said referring to his wife.

"Yeah, she should be. It's a great party." Wish said.

"Do you think?"

"So, um, how long have you two been married?" Dream asked.

"Twenty years." Rodger answered.

"And no kids, or...?" Wish asked.

"We kept putting it off. She said she didn't wanna spoil her figure." Rodger said.

"It's not too late. She's only forty." Dream said.

"Thirty-nine." Rodger corrected.

"Oh, right, thirty-nine!" Dream giggles. They chuckle together.

"It's still too late... I moved out last month. We're gonna keep it quiet, you know, it's bad for business." Rodger said with a hint of pain.

"Does that mean… you're getting a divorce?" Wish asked with worry.

"She wanted it." Rodger said. "She thinks she's too good for me and I would just bring her down." There was a moment of awkward pause. "I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me." He turns and leaves.

"Wow…" Wish said.

"I know right?" Dream said. "The boys were right. No chemistry between them."

"Yeah…"

"Still makes me wonder how they got married."

* * *

However, meanwhile unbeknownst to anyone, just outside the mansion were some men dressed in white get out of the back of a lorry. A ramp is let down from the back of the lorry and there is a sound of heavy feet marching. A row of heavy metal feet march out of the van.

* * *

Back inside the mansion, in the study, Mage has found a presentation of the structure of the Machine men. Malik's voice narrates.

" _The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain..._ "

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Helen is alone just outside on the porch. Zilla spots her through the window and follows her outside. Helen settles herself down on a bench. It's just the two of them.

"Hello Mrs. Tyler, is there anything I can help you with?" Zilla offered

"The last twenty years back." Helen says in nostalgia. She laughs tiredly. Zilla smiles uncertainly.

"It must have been a long a loving life." Zilla speculated.

"Oh it was." Helen said, The ice broken, Zilla sits down next to Helen. "Pete always says, you know..." She stops, shakes her head "... ah, never mind him."

"No go on. I don't mind hearing." Zilla offered.

"He's a nice man. You know, big, I s'pose, even if he has got money, but... he's a good bloke. Better than most." Helen said. Zilla looks at Helen for a few moments.

"He's worth a second chance." Zilla shrugged. Helen turns sharply.

"Are you commenting on my marriage?" Helen said coldly.

"More like giving you some good friendly advice." Zilla said standing up, unfazed.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How do you even know this?" Helen asked.

"I can smell these things." Zilla answered. "I mean c'mon, I'm literally a walking talking lizard."

"Don't you dare talk to me."

"Riddle me this; what has two thumbs and does not give a crap?" Zilla then pointed his two thumbs at himself. "Me. GodzillaMan1000. How you doing." And with that Zilla stands and goes back inside, leaving Helen alone on the bench, upset. Suddenly, a floodlight of sorts snaps on making Helen squint. Shadowy figures march up the front lawn, but cannot see them properly because of the bright light behind them. They come closer with an ominous 'boom, boom, boom, boom'.

* * *

Back inside the study, Mage is still inside watching the presentation on the laptop.

 _"This is the ultimate Evolution. Our greatest step into space._ " Mage looks horrified as he realizes what this means.

"Oh shit!" Without a moment's hesitation, he dashes from the room.

* * *

Back on the porch, Helen stands and watches the figures marching closer. After a few moments, she turns on her heel and runs back inside.

Back inside the mansion, Mage winds his way through the crowds and spots the others.

"Hey Mage." Dream greeted. Where have you been?"

"Guys. To the window." Mage said frantically.

"Why?"

"Mage what's wrong?" Zilla asked in concern.

"Just go to the window." Mage growled. So they did. They go to the window and look outside at the figures.

"What are they?" Wish asked in fright.

"I found something in the study." Mage said. "A presentation file for converting humans into machine men."

"What!?" Dream gasped in shock.

"They're basically a combination of Cybermen and Dalek." Mage explained. "The head of Mech Industries, Malik is the one that made them. I don't how he managed to find the two technologies from the Doctor Who universe. He calls them… Mechanoids."

Suddenly, several of them smash steel fists through the windows in order to gain entry to the house, which elicits screams from the crowd. They cower as the Mechanoids step through the full-length windows. Soon, they have everyone in the room circled with no way out. The President's communication device bleeps.

"Mr. Malik." The President said distastefully.

" _Mr. President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point._ " He laughs evilly in his headquarters, through comm.

"I forbade this."

" _These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?_ "

"What are they? Robots?" Dream asked under her breath to Mage.

"Worse than that." Mage answered.

"Who were these people?" The President demanded.

" _Doesn't matter._ "

"They're people?" Wish asked in shock.

"They were. Until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel. All emotions removed." Mage explained.

"Why no emotions?"

"Because it hurts." Zilla deduced.

"I demand to know, Malik, these people, who were they?" The President demanded, with his voice rising.

" _They were homeless, wretched and useless until I saved them. And elevated them. And gave them life-eternal. And now, I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mr. President._ " Malik says and hangs up. One of the Mechanoids squares itself in front of the crowd.

"We have evolved." The Mechanoid said in a metallic voice.

"Into what?" Zilla asked.

"The next level of mankind. We are Human 2.0. Every citizen will receive a free evolution. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry." The President said approaching the Mechanoid. "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you." Turns, walks around. "But listen to me, this experiment ends. Tonight."

"Evolution is compulsory." The Mechanoid said.

"And if I refuse?"

"Don't." Mage said quickly

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm telling you, don't." Mage said stepping forward.

"What happens if I refuse?" The President said, ignoring him.

"Then you are not compatible." Mechanoid answered.

"What happens then?" The President said, challenging.

"You will be terminated." The Mechanoid then grasps the President, whose eyes widen in shock, by the neck. He is engulfed by electric-blue light as he is killed. The crowd scream and start to run.

"Helen?!" Rodger shouted, looking through the crowd for his wife. The people desperately run around, looking for a way out whilst some unfortunate individuals are attacked by the Mechanoids. The room is chaos. Our heroes escape through one of the broken windows.

"There's nothing we can do!" Mage shouted.

"Wait! Zilla can't you incinerate them?" Dream asked.

"Oh yeah I can. And also kill innocent bystanders, YOU IDIOT!" Zilla retored sarcastically.

"Okay fine, I get it!" They run up a slope, only to be greeted by another row of Mechanoids. They quickly change direction and run around the side of the house. Rodger leaps out of the window, Wish spots him and calls him over to them.

"Quick! Quick!" Wish calls out. Odger runs after them.

Inside, the Mechanoids are quickly disposing of everyone. Helen stands in a doorway and shrieks as one of the Mechanoids spots her. She turns on her heel and runs down a corridor, pursued by the Mechanoid. She hurries down a flight of stairs into a cellar. The Mechanoid follows, stomping steadily down the stairs.

Back outside our heroes and Pete reach the front of the house.

"Rodger, there's no way out!" Mage says looking around.

"The side gates!" He said. They run in the direction he indicates. "Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years..." They skid to a halt as they are met by another row of Mechanoids and are forced to change direction, two figures run towards the house.

"Who's that?!" Wish asked.

"Get behind me!" Shouted a familiar voice. It was Litwick. And Phoenix. The heroes and Rodger stand/crouch behind Litwick and Phoenix as they fire their magic at the onslaught of Mechanoids. The Mechanoids stop marching.

"You guys! You're here!" Wish gasped in relief as she hugged them both.

"We're just glad you are alright." Phoenix said.

"What are guys doing here?" Dream asked.

"Well…" Litwick hesitated. "Phoenix wanted to come along on your vacation so she dragged me along too."

"Of course…" Zilla groaned.

"BUT…" Phoenix intervened. "After we arrived we sense a sinister presence coming from here. So we rushed over as fast as we could."

"Well it's good to have you with us." Mage said.

"But there's more of them..." Litwick said referring to the Mechanoids. The company look around them in fear as they are surrounded by Mechanoids.

"We're surrounded..." Dream said.

"Magic won't stop them." Phoenix ignores this and fires a rally. "No! Stop shooting, now!" Mage pushes her aside angrily. Mage straightens and addresses the surrounding Mechanoids. "We surrender! Hands up..." The company put their hands up, including him "... there's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the evolution program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements." The Mechanoid said.

"But we surrender." Mage said.

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender!"

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" Mage shouted, frantically.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Mechanoids but you will perish under maximum termination." The Mechanoid raises it's arm and reaches towards the heroes. The company look terrified. "Terminate. Terminate. Terminate!"

* * *

 **Chapter 25 complete! This little chapter is the first part of this little new saga. And introduces GMAD's next great villain. Malik and the Mechanoids. How will our Heroes solve this one? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Age of Steel and Iron**

Zilla's dorsal spine began to glow blue and he fired his atomic breath at the Mechanoids, which expels a shoot of golden light which bounds off one of them and onto the others, they are all disintegrated. Rodger was struck in awe at the site.

"What the hell was that?" Rodger said in shock.

"We'll have that instead, run!" Zilla shouted. And they run. Phoenix drives onto the scene in a blue van she hijacked, hooting the horn.

"Everybody in!" Phoenix shouted.

"Hijacked!?" Litwick asked.

"Yep!" She said. Rodger tries to run back to the house, but Mage grabs him and tries to restrain him.

"I've gotta go back, my wife's in there." Rodger said.

"Anyone inside that house is dead. If you wanna help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've gotta come with us right now." Mage says. Rodger understands, and hurries back to the van.

"Come on, get a move on!" Phoenix shouted.

"Come on." Mage says pushes Dream and Wish in the direction of the van and they get in the back.

"Finished chatting?! Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" Phoenix criticized and they drive off. More Mechanoids march ominously forwards but they managed to get away.

* * *

Back in the mansion, the door in the basement of the Tyler's house creaks open a crack. Helen peeks out with wide eyes. A Mechanoid is walking away from her, its back turned. Very suddenly another steps out of a doorway about halfway along the corridor. Helen gasps and hastily withdraws - but too late, it has seen her.

* * *

Out on the road, the van is driving along at a steady speed now, relatively calm. Rodger, glares at GMAD with anxiety after what he had just seen tonight.

"What was that thing?" Rodger asked.

"If you watch the news I have Kryptonian and nuclear power within my DNA." Zilla said. "I mean come on I'm a walking talking t-rex for crying out loud."

"Right. So, we've got weapons." Rodger said.

"Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like Malik."

"What's he done wrong?" Wish asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And that left Malik in charge." Rodger said.

"Is that true?" Phoenix said.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Malik's private files, his South American operations... the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week. Broadcast from Gemini" Rodger said.

"And how do you know that?" Litwick asked.

"I'm Gemini. That's me." Rodger said. "Encrypted wavelength six-five-seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Malik. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!"

"Then you haven't met them in person." Mage murmured.

"They took my wife."

"She might still be alive." Dream said.

"That's even worse. 'Cos that's what Malik does. He takes the living... and he turns them into those machines."

"Mechanoids." Mage said. "They're called Mechanoids. And I'd take those ear-pods off, if I were you." Rodger obliges and gives them to Mage. "You never know... Malik could be listening." He disables them with his newest technomagic the Sonic Wand. "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the City and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight."

* * *

At Malik's Headquarters, there are several of Mechanoids in Malik's office, talking to him.

"My everlasting children... tell me... how does it feel?" Malik said to his creations.

"We feel nothing." Mechanoid said.

"But in your mind? What do you think?"

"We think the same. We are uniform."

"But you think of... what?"

"We think of the humans. We think of their difference and their pain. They suffer in the skin, they must evolve."

"Excellent. Then let's begin!" Malik then turned to his computer. "Computer, identify Malik."

"[Voiceprint acknowledged.]"

"Activate ear-pod primary sequence."

"[Please state area of activation.]"

"The City of London. I've just declared Independence. Begin transmission!"

On a typical London street, people are going about their usual evening business. An alarm sounds and they all come to a halt, frozen in their tracks. The ear-pods flash.

Back at the mansion, the door creaks open in the basement. Helen stands there, her ear-pods also flashing.

As one, the people on the street all turn and walk in the same direction.

Helen marches up the stairs from the basement.

Back at Malik HQ

"You will come to me. My dear children. The Immortal Ones."

* * *

Even the TV Studio was in chaos.

" _All of London has been sealed off. There are reports of an army, an army of metal men. All citizens should remove their ear-pods. Repeat: remove all ear-pods. London has been placed under martial law. If you're hearing this, stay in your homes. I repeat: stay in your homes._ "

* * *

Outside the Battersea Power Station Mr. Ralph winces and clutches his ears. With some effort, he rips them from his ears.

"Oh no you don't."

* * *

The heroes are walking along the street where all the people are marching towards the same destination. They watch them, bemused.

"What the hell...?" Dream said looking shocked.

"What's going on?" Wish added.

"It's the ear-pods. Malik's taking control." Mage said.

"Can't we just... I dunno, take them off?" Dream asked as she reaches up to one man to take his ear-pods out, but Mage stops her.

"Don't!" Mage said warningly. "Cause a brainstorm. Human Race, for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Hey." Litwick call whispered, peering around the corner, crouching. "Come and see." The heroes join them in looking around the corner. A row of Mechanoids march alongside the people under the control of the ear-pods, still heading in the same direction.

"Where are they all going?" Wish asked.

"I don't know. Malik must have a base of operation." Mage said.

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes." Rodger said.

"Why's he doing it?" Dream asked.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost." Rodger explained.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the City." Litwick said as the Mechanoids are fast approaching down the street. "Okay, split up, Phoenix, you look after that guy. Twins, distract them, go right, I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." He runs off in one direction, the rest in the other.

"Come on, let's go." Phoenix says they all ran as the Mechanoid march towards them. "There!" They run down a side alley, with some Mechanoids in pursuit.

* * *

The twins Dream and Wish come to a fork in the road and halt, out of breath but they hear the sound of marching feet behind them and spin around as the Mechanoids are approaching.

"Mechanoids!" Dream said.

"Split up!" They said in unison. They dash off in opposite directions.

* * *

Back on the street, the Mechanoids march down the street whilst the heroes crouch hidden behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins. The Mechanoids stop as if they want to investigate the rubbish further, but Mage points his Sonic Wand in their direction. It bleeps and they go on their way. They all stand warily and watch the Mechanoids march off into the distance.

"Go." Zilla whispers. They creep out from behind the dustbins and run in the opposite direction.

* * *

Back at the Battersea Power Station, the people under the control of Malik file out of the back of a lorry, including Helen.

"Chamber twelve now closed for sterlisation. All reject stock will be incinerated." Said a Mechanoid voice.

* * *

In Malik's HQ, the Mechanoids march Mr. Ralph to stand before Malik.

"This one is unprogrammed." The Mechanoid said.

"Mr. Ralph. I thought you were one of the faithful." Malik said.

"Oh, that I am, sir. My ear-pod must've malfunctioned. For which I apologize." Ralph said. Malik squints at him suspiciously. " If I er... might...?" Malik nods his ascent, and Mr. Ralph takes a few steps closer to Malik's wheelchair. " I'd like to request an evolution, sir. I've seen the future, and it's copyright Mech Industries. Sign me up."

"A willing volunteer." Malik smirked.

"You've known me a long time, sir. Quite a team, you and me." Ralph said. Malik gives a smile that looks more like a grimace. "I've been with you all the way. But believe me, sir, knowing you so well... I know exactly what to do." He suddenly lunches forward and rips the breathing apparatus away from Malik, ignoring his yells and protests. He smashes the life-support system built into the chair and it explodes.

"Help me!" Malik called out desperately. One of the Mechanoids comes to his aid, sending Ralph flying across the room with one swipe of its arm.

"Die, you-!" But the Mechanoid grabs hold of his neck and kills him.

"Help me!" Malik called out desperately once again.

"You are in pain. We can remove pain forever." The Mechanoid informed. "We will give you immortality."

"Yes." Malik said, having difficulty breathing. "I suppose it's time. I'm close to my last breath!" The Mechanoid stomps round to the back of Malik's wheelchair.

"Then breathe no more." The Mechanoid then hits the logo on its chest and then they wheel Malik out.

* * *

Back on the street, the heroes regrouped with each other.

"We ran past the river. You should've seen it, the whole City's on the watch. Hundreds of Mechanoids all down the Thames." Dream informs them.

"I'm so tired." Wish expressed.

"We can rest when London is safe. But now, we move on." Zilla said. The group nods in response.

* * *

They walk up a slope, which overlooks the river to see the Battersea is on the opposite bank.

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be "converted"." Mage said.

"We've gotta get in there and shut it down." Dream said.

"How do we do that?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something." Mage said.

"You're just making this up as you go along!" Phoenix said indignantly.

"Yuuuup. But I do it brilliantly." Mage bragged. Dream smirks and Phoenix had to agree. Mage got out his laptop out, and shows a 3D model on the screen.

"That's a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels... underneath the plant... big enough to walk through." Mage explains. Everyone is crowded around the laptop on a bench.

"We go under there and up into the control center?" Litwick asked.

"Yep."

"There's another way in." Rodger spoke up. Everyone looks at him. "Through the front door. If they've taken Helen for evolving, that's how she'll get in..."

"We can't just go strolling up." Phoenix said.

"Or, we could... with these..." Mage said as he takes some ear-pods from his pocket. Everyone takes one. "Fake ear-pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Mechanoids would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job." Rodger said.

"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away." Mage instructed.

"How many of those have you got?" Wish asked.

"Just two sets." Mage answered.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Helen... I'm coming with you." Wish says as she gets up and stands next to Rodger.

"Why does she matter to you?" Rodger asked.

"We haven't got time. Guys, I'm going with him, and that's that." Wish said, with determination.

"No stopping you, is there?" Zilla said.

"Nope."

"I'll come along too." Dream offered.

"Tell you what... we can take the ear-pods at the same time. Give people their minds back. So they don't walk into that place like sheep. Litwick?" Mage leads Litwick further up the hill for a better look at Battersea and the zeppelin stationed above it. "Malik's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from over there..." He points the Sonic Wand in that general direction. It bleeps. "There it is... on the zeppelin, see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Malik likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?"

"Consider it done." Litwick said smiling, pleased. Mage pats him on the shoulder and goes back to the others.

"You can count me in." Zilla said.

"Phoenix... would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" Mage asked.

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Phoenix shrugged.

"We attack on three sides, above, between - below. We get to the control center, we stop the conversion machines." Mage instructed. "If we survive this, I'll see you back at home. Good luck."

* * *

Mage and Phoenix managed to find the trap door opens into the cooling tunnels. Phoenix descends a ladder, followed by Mage.

"It's freezing here." Phoenix said. "Good thing I'm warm blooded."

"Any sign of a light switch?" Mage said.

"We have magic, right?"

"I keep forgetting that fact." Mage acknowledged. They used their magic to create a laminating light. "Let's see where we are. He says and takes a few steps forward. The first thing the light falls on is a Mechanoid. There are hundreds of them lining the cooling tunnels, but they are lifeless. "Already converted, just paralyzed. Come on!" He walks forward, ready to start the journey down the cooling tunnels. After a moments hesitation, Phoenix follows. Mage pauses and raps one on the nose (or where the nose should be) which elicits no response. "Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems." They edge slowly and warily down the tunnel, past lifeless Mechanoid after lifeless Mechanoid.

* * *

Meanwhile a huge truck drives away from the power station. A row of Mechanoids march in the opposite direction. The whole place is very busy.

" _Chamber six now open for human evolution._ " The twins and Rodger dart along the side of the building, trying to remain unseen. " _Chamber seven now open for human evolution._ " A row of brain-dead people march alongside the Mechanoids while the twins and Rodger are crouched out of sight. " _Chamber eight now open for human evolution._ "

"Just put them on. Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?" Rodger said referring to the ear-pods.

"Don't worry. We can do it." Dream said confidentially

" _Chamber seven now open for human evolution._ " They put their ear-pods in place.

"We could die in here. Why are you doing this?" Rodger asked.

"Let's just say we're doing it because we want to. Right, let's go." Wish said. They come out of their hiding place.

" _Chamber eight now open for human evolution._ " They join the line of people filing into the building for upgrading. " _Chamber nine now open for human evolution. Chamber ten now open for human evolution. Chamber eleven now open for human evolution._ " The twins and Rodger file after the other humans, in line, not a flicker of emotion on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Zilla and Litwick fly overhead onto the roof of the building, over which the zeppelin is parked. They land and creep stealthily behind a wall to avoid being noticed by the guards standing beneath the zeppelin.

"Two guards. We can take them." Zilla said.

"Good thing I brought Smelling salts." Litwick said reaching into his pocket and takes out two small corked bottles. "Bit stronger than that. One of my little tricks. Should knock them out." He hands Zilla one. "Three, two, one..." They run out from behind the wall and creep up behind the guards. They grab them from behind and shove the 'smelling salts' under their noses. They're unconscious in seconds. "There's gotta be more guards on board." Litwick speculated.

"Then let's go get them." Zilla said. They start up the ladder to the zeppelin.

* * *

Back at Malik's HQ An alarm goes off on a computer. A Mechanoid strides over to it.

"Movement in Deepcold Six."

"Awaken the army."

* * *

Back under the cooling tunnels, Mage and Phoenix are still making their way stealthily along the tunnel. A Mechanoid's hand twitches slightly.

"Mage? Did that one just move?" Phoenix said.

"It's just the light." Mage said. "Keep going, come on." Another one, just in front of them, definitely turns. "Nope. They're waking up... Run!" They run down the cooling tunnel as fast as they can. As they go, the Mechanoids spring to life, one after another. They begin to march forwards just as they reach the ladder at the end of the tunnel. They scramble to get up it.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming!" Phoenix shouted. Mage attempts to open the seal with his Sonic Wand. "Open it! Open it!" Mage succeeds and tosses the door aside. "Get up!" They climb up the ladder as fast as they can. "Quick! Quick!"

"Come on! Come on!" Mage shouted. They climb out of the trapdoor, the Mechanoids are following, but they manage to slam the door closed just in time. Mage seals it with his Sonic Wand. "Oh, good team, Phoenix!" Phoenix nods.

* * *

Inside the Mecha-Conversion, The twins and Rodger now file along inside the factory.

" _Units evolving now six-thousand-five-hundred. Repeat: six-thousand-five-hundred and rising._ " They walk along, emotionless, along with hordes of others. A Mechanoid steps out in front of Dream and stops her going any further.

"You will wait." And then It moves on.

"Are you girls okay?" Rodger asked.

"No." Wish said all frightened.

" _Chamber Six now open for human evolution._ " The people file forwards, ready to be upgraded. Flames align themselves above incinerators. " _All reject stock will be incinerated._ " A walks into a cell, the doors closing on her. The blades swoop down on her, converting her... a Mechanoid's head is lowered down. The camera pulls out and there are hundreds of conversion machines all working simultaneously.

"Any sign of Helen?" Rodger asked. A Mechanoiud turns as though at the sound of his voice. Rodger freezes. The Mechanoid considers him and stomps over to him.

"You are Rodger Tyler. Confirm: you are Rodger Tyler." The Mechanoid said.

"Confirmed." Rodger said with uncertainly.

"I recognize you. I went first. My name was Helen Tyler."

"No!" Wish said before she can stop herself.

"Oh shit…" Dream did too.

"What?!" Rodger spluttered in shock.

"They are unprogrammed. Restrain." The Mechanoid ordered.

"You're lying. You're not her! You're not my Helen!" Rodger said desperately. Several Mechanoids step forward, ready to restrain him and the twins. Rodger lunges forwards to the Mechanoid who was Helen.

"No. I am Mecha-form. Once I was Helen Tyler."

"But you can't be... not her...!" Wish said horrified.

"Her brain is inside this body."

"Helen, I came to save you." Rodger said.

"This man worked with Mech Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Mecha Control." The Helen-Mechanoid stomps away. The twins and Rodger are grabbed from behind and marched away.

"They killed her... they just took her and killed her!" Dream said horrified.

"Maybe there's a chance, I dunno. Maybe we can reverse it." Rodger said desperately.

"There's nothing we can do." Dream said.

"But if... if she remembers..." They turn and strain to see Helen - there are hordes and hordes of Mechanoids, and they all look identical. "Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?"

"They all look the same!" Wish said. They are shoved roughly forwards again.

* * *

Meanwhile, having successfully drugged another guard, Zilla and Litwick enter the control room of the zeppelin.

"Nice one." Zilla complimented. Seeing the room deserted, nobody's home. But they do find the transmitter controls.

"What do they look like?" Litwick asked.

"Well, I don't know, they might have "TRANSMITTER CONTROLS" written in big red letters, just look!" Zilla said. They both look around the control room. Litwick turns and jumps to see a Mechanoid standing in a dark alcove. "Mechanoid!" But it doesn't move. Confused, Zilla moves closer and turns a light switch, illuminating the alcove. Litwick also takes a few steps closer to examine it. It becomes apparent that it is lifeless.

"It's dead. I don't think it was ever alive." Ltwick said as he taps it on the head. It sounds hollow. "It's empty. No brain. It's just a robot suit. It's for display."

"Okay. Transmitter." Zilla reminded. They head off in different directions to search for the transmitter.

* * *

Back with Mage and Phoenix in the cooling tunnels, edge along a dark, metal corridor. Suddenly, a Mechanoid steps out in front of them. They both jump.

"You are not evolved."

"Yeah? Well, evolve this." Phoenix growls as she throws a small lightning ball at the Mechanoid - it sticks to its chest. It sparks and causes the Mechanoid to be electrocuted. It shakes and jerks, and then slumps to the floor. Mage looks delighted.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Mage asked as they approach the body.

"Electromagnetic magic. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the Mech-suit." Phoenix explained.

"You figured right. Now, let's have a look..." He takes out his Sonic Wand, bends down and holds it to the Mech logo on its chest. " Now... know your enemy..." and the logo on the front... "Malik's turned them into a brand." He takes the logo off so that they can see inside the Mechanoid. "Heart of steel... but look..." Mage said showing Phoenix. He puts his fingers inside the Mechanoid, and draws out some bodily tissues.

"Is that flesh?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmmm... central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look..." He carefully fingers an electronic chip. "Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything."

"But... why?"

"It's still got a human brain... imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane..."

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human."

"Because they have to."

"Why am I cold?" The Mechanoid said.

"Oh, shit. It's alive. It can feel." Phoenix said in shock.

"We broke the inhibitor." Mage said. He leans over the Mechanoid, touches its head. Sincerely... "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why so cold?"

"Can you remember your name?" Mage asked.

"Sasha. Sasha Phelan."

"You're a woman..." Phoenix acknowledges.

"Where's Joseph?"

"Who's Jospeh?"

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before."

"You're getting married." Phoenix figured.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold."

"Sorry. You sleep now, Sasha. Just go to sleep." Mage said quietly, as he points the Sonic Wand just inside the suit. The blue light inside goes out. "Sasha Phelan didn't die for nothing." Mage says as the thought dawns on him. "'Cos that's the key. The emotional inhibitor, if we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Mechanoid's head... They'd realize what they are..."

"And what happens then?"

"I think it would kill them." Magse says with his brow furrowing. "Could we do that?"

"Whatever choice you make we're behind you." Phoenix assured him. "But we have to choose quickly. Before they kill everyone else." She stands while Mage is still staring at Sasha's body. Neither of them notice that a Mechanoid is standing right behind Phoenix. Mage finally notices.

"Uh, Phoenix…" Mage stares in horror.

"What?" But Phoenix turns and sees why. "Oh shit."

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You are unknown evolutions. You will be taken for analysis." Mage and Phoenix, both looking disgusted by them, allows themselves to be lead off by two other Mechanoids.

* * *

Back on Malik's zeppelin, Zilla goes over to Litwick who is standing by a panel which does indeed have "TRANSMITTER CONTROLS" written on it in large letters.

"The transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like, an oxyacetylene or something." Litwick asked.

"Can you magic it?" Zilla asked.

"More like alchemy it." Litwick corrected. "But no, it's more complicated."

"Isn't magic always?" Zilla said.

"Well, then what do we do?"

"We'll crash the zeppelin." Zilla said simply.

"With us inside it?"

"We could set it to automatic and then just leg it! Let's have a look." Zilla said. They go over to the controls. Litwick taps on the keyboard and shakes his head.

"It's locked. There's gotta be an override..." Litwick said wondering

"Let me have a go. I'm good with computers, trust me." Zilla said as he taps on the keyboard and Litwick watches. They are oblivious to tiny red light that has just started flashing and beeping quietly behind the mech-suit.

* * *

In the control room, Mage and Phoenix are marched into the main control room of Battersea. The twins and Rodger are both there too, by the computers.

"I've been captured, but don't worry, the twins and Rodger are still out there, they can rescue me... oh well, never mind." Mage said sarcastically. Clearly he was pissed off at their failure.

"Oh shut up, hedgehog." Dream groaned in annoyance.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked them.

"Yeah. But they got Helen." Wish said in sadness.

"We were too late. Malik killed her." Rodger said in the same sad tone.

"Then where is he? The famous Malik? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" Mage said raising his voice, looking around.

"He has evolved." One of the Mechanoids said.

"So he's just like you?"

"He is superior. Naturally our creator, our father deserves such a luxury and privilege." The Malik Unit has been designated Mecha Controller or Mecha King in other sense. They all turn as the sliding doors open. Malik, now as a Mechanoid, rolls through them. He is sitting on an elaborate chair, covered with wires and tubes. Rodger stands in amazement.

"This is The Age of Steel and Iron, and I am its Creator." Malik announced.

* * *

Back on the zeppelin…

"Almost there." Zilla said, still tapping on the computer.

"Not bad work." Litwick said approvingly. Suddenly, the Mechanoid behind them flexes its fingers. It raises its arm and steps out of the alcove. "It's moving!" They move hurriedly out of the way. "You said it was dead!"

"Yeah. But he's still a steel robot." Zilla said. Litwick points his Epic Keyblade at it. But Zilla pushes his hand down. "Wait a minute. Hey, Mechnoid, over here." The Mechanoid turns to Zilla. "Come on, you brainless lump of metal." Zilla said with anticipation. It stomps towards them, and Zilla beckons it forward. "Come and have a go!" The Mechanoid raises its fist, ready to strike, Zilla and Litwick duck out of the way at the last second, and its fist slams into the transmitter controls. It explodes with blue electricity, destroying both the controls and the Mechanoid.

* * *

Back in the Mecha-conversion floor, THIS shuts down the mecha control on the everyone's earpiece. The ear-pods on the people marching into the factory flash and are deactivated. The people wake up and with horror, realize where they are. They all shriek and start running in different directions. The people flee out of the power station, screaming and knocking the Mechanoids out of the way.

* * *

Back on the Zepplins…

"The transmitter's down!" Zilla shouted jovially. Both Zilla and Litwick hug excitedly.

* * *

Back in the control room, Mage and the rest of our heroes hear the screams clearly from Malik's control room. The Mechanoids look around.

"That's my friends at work. Good boys!" Mage said proudly. "Malik, I think that's a vote for free will." He winks.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear-pods have failed, then Mechanoids will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world." Malike proclaimed.

* * *

Back on the Zeppelin…

"Hold on, I've logged on to Mecha Control." Zilla said. He has managed to hack into a security camera of sorts overlooking Mecha Control, where the heroes are. "They're alive! There they are!" Zilla said beaming.

"But what the hell is that thing?" Litwick said pointing to Malik.

"Has this thing got sound?" Zilla. taps on the keyboard which gives them audio.

* * *

"I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace, and unity, and uniformity." Malik proclaimed further.

"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here. Imagination, you're killing it, dead!" Mage said.

"What is your name?" Malik asked.

"SonicMage."

"Ah yes. You are a member of GMAD. As I assume the rest of you are." Malik speculated. "Splendid! It is an honor to meet you all at last. Since I myself sought immortality as once you all did, I should be honored to have you all here as my guests."

"Oh I'm sure." Phoenix said sarcastically.

"You are all my inspiration." Malik said. "You inspired me to seek out life and live it too the fullest."

"Wait what?" Dream said. "How all of THIS inspiring to you?"

"Because death is evil. It takes away life with no regard." Malik explained. "Death comes in many forms; war, disease, psychopathic murder. This also leads up to emotional pain. The pain of losing someone dear to you. The pain of dying. But you all have transcended the mortal coil and ascended higher than any mortal."

"So… you do all this… because we inspired you?" Wish asked.

"Yes." Malik said. "I have conquered the diseases that brought their victims here. In every way, I have complied with the wishes of those who came in anticipation of one day being returned to life."

"But never, in their worst nightmares, did any of them expect to come back... as Mechanoids." Mage said.

"All the resting ones I have used were people of status, ambition. They would understand! Especially as I have given them the opportunity to become masters of the universe!" Malik said with dramatic punctuation.

"With you as their Emperor." Mage guessed.

"Precisely." Malik confirmed.

"Then why not use them as a force for good?" Phoenix asked. "Protection and security."

"I am. They are a force of good." Malik said.

"But it's a twisted point of view!" Mage retorted.

"Then yours is blasphemy and heresy!" Malik said. "This is ultimate perfection! Bodies that cannot feel, cannot get sick, cannot age, cannot die!"

"Yeah, but that's it! That's exactly the point!" Mage said despairingly stepping forwards in his enthusiasm. "Oh, Malik, you're a clever man... I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Mechanods won't advance. You'll just stop! You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"You are proud of your emotions?" Malik asked.

"Oh, yes."

"Then tell me, Mage, have you known grief, and rage, and pain?"

"Yes. Yes, I have."

"And they hurt?"

"Oh yes."

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?" Malik offered.

"You might as well kill me." Mage said. "If you can find a way that is."

"Clever." Malik complimented. "But I can still take the other options"

"There not yours to take. You're a mecha controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart." Mage said,

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own." Malik said. Mage puts his face in his palm, exasperated.

"You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. 'Cos those ordinary people, they're the key." Mage explains. He then glances at the security camera. "The most ordinary person could change the world."

* * *

Back on the zeppelin where Zilla and Litwick were watching the face off with Mage and Malik, Zilla nods knowing what to do.

"Some ordinary man or woman... some idiot... All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers... say, the right codes... say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords... knows how to find something encrypted in the Malik Database, under... what was it, Rodger? Binary what?"

"Binary 9." Rodger said loudly

"Binary 9." Zilla whispers. He begins to type. The code starts to appear number by number on the screen.

"An idiot could find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting." Mage says looking meaningfully into the camera. "Anything to save his friends..."

* * *

Back at the control center…

"Your words are irrelevant." Malik said.

"Talk too much, that's my problem." Mage says grinning. "Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Dream. For all our long chats. On your phone. Another meaningful glance into the camera." Mage sais as he does the 'phone' sign.

* * *

Back on the zeppelin…

"The phone…" Zilla says as he takes out his own mobile.

* * *

Back at the control center…

"You are just asking to be terminated, aren't you?" Malik speculated.

"Yes, terminate, erase. That would be the delete button. Delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons." Mage continued.

* * *

Back on the zeppelin, Zilla types the numbers into his phone as a text message.

* * *

Back at the control center…

"Then of course, my particular favorite, send." Mage continued.

* * *

Back on the zeppelin, Zilla presses 'send'.

* * *

Back at the control center…

"And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." Mage continues. Dreams's phone beeps, indicating that she has just received a message. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else..." He loiters by one particular computer.

"It's for you." Dream says. She chucks him her phone and he catches it.

"Like this." He shoves it into a port. It fits perfectly. All hell breaks loose and the Mechanoids clutch onto their heads, moaning. The code flashes on every single computer screen.

* * *

Back on the zeppelin…

"Yes!" Zilla and Litwick cheered in unison as they jump up and down in delight.

* * *

Back at the control center the Mechanoids, all over the factory, fall around and start twitching, crying out and clutching their metal skulls. One of them has caught sight of their reflection in a piece of metal and is whimpering and touching its face and fingering its reflection.

"I'm sorry." Mage said sincerely.

* * *

Outside, one of the Mechanoids falls to its knees and its head explodes.

* * *

"What have you done!?" Malik shouted furiously.

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Malik! And it's killing them." Mage said, as he and the others run from the room.

"Terminate! Terminate! Terminate!" Malik shouted.

Small explosions erupt all over the factory, whilst the heroes run for their lives, looking for a way out. They try one door but find the way blocked by wailing Mechanoids. Mage shuts it again.

"There's no way out!" Mage said. But then Zilla began to contact them telepathically.

" _Can everyone hear me? Head for the roof!_ " Zilla said. They wasted no time as they run up a flight of stairs, trying to avoid the explosions and flames.

Malik roars with fury and pulls the tubes binding him to the chair off himself. He stands, roaring with rage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Up on the roof, they reached the top of the ladder to the roof. They leap over the wall, followed by the others. They halt when they see the zeppelin.

"Guys, where'd you learn to fly that thing?!" Phoenix asked.

"Playstation. Just hold on, guys. I'm coming to get you." Zilla answered as he runs out of the zeppelin and flies down to get them. The others bolt forwards, flinching at the random explosions all around them. Zilla lands on the roof.

"Hold on tight, we're going up!" Zilla grins. Everyone gathers with Zilla from the arms, shoulders, and waist. "Welcome to Zilla's Airlines. Please enjoy your flight. Woo!" He laughs, flying up into the air and into the zeppelin.

Everyone breathes and laughs in relief as as the zeppelin carries them away to safety.

* * *

Meanwhile out back on the Thames, GMAD called their dragons back to go home. Though their vacation was ruined, at the very least they saved the world.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for us." Rodger said.

"It's our job." Dream smiled.

"So what happens next?" Wish asked.

"I suppose we move on." Rodger said. "Well… I suppose me…"

"I see…"

"I've gotta go..." Rodger said. "There's all those Malik factories out there. All those Mechanoids still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened. Carry on the fine..."

"I suppose." Dream said.

"Dream! Wish!" Phoenix called. "Time to go!"

"Coming!" Dream called back.

"Bye." Wish said to Rodger.

"See you soon."

* * *

At GMAD HQ the heroes got back and feeling really tired.

"Well this was a complete waste of time." Dream complained. "Our vacation was completely ruined."

"Well at the very least we saved the world." Phoenix said.

"Oh shut up!" Dream retorted.

"Well it's late. I think we should all hit the hay." Litwick said.

"No complaints from me." Mage said. As everyone was leaving to their rooms, Zilla noticed Wish stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Zilla said kneeling.

"I… I was thinking about what Malik said." Wish said.

"About being a Mechanoid?"

"Not really. I was actually thinking about what Malik said about us." Wish answered.

"What do you mean?"

"What he said got me thinking. He said we inspired him to do all these things." Wish said trembling in fear. "What if all the good we're doing can also do bad. The same paths of justice can not only save the world, but also doom it."

"That's not true, Wish." Zilla said trying to comfort her.

"Isn't it?" Wish exclaimed. "Malik sought immortality and he was one of our admirers! A Fan!" Wish began to shed tears. "Are we really making a difference!?" Wish began to cry onto Zilla's shoulder. Zilla rubbed her back trying to sooth her. But now Malik's words began to play out in his mind too. He began asking himself the same questions. Are they doing more harm then good? This was a question he found himself unable to answer.

* * *

Meanwhile back in London, at the ruined destroyed factory, the ruins of burnt and destroyed rumble and debris with the bodies of dead Mechanoids underneath. But suddenly a metallic hand of a surviving Mechanoid burst through the rumble. It was Malik.

"I am entombed, but I live on. This is only the beginning. I will prepare, we will grow stronger. When the time is right, we will emerge and take our rightful place as the supreme power of the universe!"

* * *

 **Chapter 26 complete! This was a mini saga to introduce Mage's nemesis Malik. But just like the end of every saga, a new one begins. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: A New President**

At Washington DC, in the GMAD universe, a lot of people were gathered in the vast yard of Washington, because a new president has been elected. Thankfully it wasn't Donald Trump because that would be worse. All of GMAD was there too, to witness this new president.

"So who is it going to be?" Mage asked hi brother.

"Who knows?" Zilla shrugged.

"Wait. Can't you use your X-Ray vision to find out?" Phoenix asked.

"And tell who it is?" Zilla asked. "Even I don't know."

"Good point."

Man, look at this place." Litwick said. "There are so many superheroes here too."

"Yeah. I know. From both DC and Marvel." Mage acknowledged.

"Oh! Shh! They're about to begin." Lantern said. A well-dressed man came out of the Congress Building.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Heroes from DC and Marvel, a new president has been appointed to try and make Marvel and DC a amore... progressive place that... fits in with today's times. So please welcome... President PC Principal."

At that moment a burly man holding a sports bottle walks to the front of the congress building. He sports a goatee, a hint of a mustache, and Oakley sunglasses. He too is well dressed in a tux. He swallows the last of the drink and throws the bottle off to one side.

"All right, listen up. My name is PC Principal. And I just want say that it is an honor to be working along side GMAD." PC Principle said.

"Of course. It is an honor to be working wuth you too, Mr. President." Toni said.

"Now with that said I have a bit to complain about Marvel and DC. I don't know about you, but frankly I'm sick and tired of how superheroes are bastardized in today's society. I'm here because you superheroes are lost in a time warp!" PC Principle criticized. Both Marvel and DC superheroes reacted in confusion. "Celebrity Superheroes who still don't learn a damn thing about great power comes great responsibility! A billionaire, playboy who evolved from an immature brat to a mature iron badass suddenly decides to make a U-turn and back to square one!"

"And yet everyone still loves me." Tony Stark smirked. AKA Ironman.

"An organization named after a shield that's supposed to represent protection suddenly falls into the stereotypical arrogant power hungry government category!"

"No, they were being used by Hydra." Steve Rodgers pointed out. AKA Captain America.

"And that's two days' detention for you, young man! We'll see you at 4!" PC Principle criticized.

"What!?"

"Let me ask you this. Both Marvel and DC are supposed to be about equality, right?! Where are the Hispanic superheroes?! Huh?! Where are the ethnic and racial superheroes?!" PC Principle demanded.

"Well we have Miles Morales; he's black." Dan Slott said. Dan Slott one of the worst kind of comic making scumbags ever.

"And that's two days' detention for you, Dan Slott! Congratulations!"

"Wha- I got detention!?"

"I Googled Ultimate Marvel and DC Comics The New 52 before I came here, and I cannot believe the shit you're getting away with!" Pc Principle criticized. At that point all the superheroes began making faces of guilt and shame. "Superhero Teams claiming to be defenders of justice, but really just kill at the first sign of trouble! A man who dresses up as a bat to scare criminals, goes from being a smart calculative deducting detective to an arrogant paranoid idiot who's on the same level as a bald headed billionaire!"

"Well it's true, I mean Superman can represent a danger to Earth if he goes wild." Bruce Wayne pointed out. AKA Batman.

"What the fuck is this?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" PC Principle shouted at what Batman said. "I'm telling you all, this is done! Like it or not, PC Superheroes are back, and they're bigger than ever! Woowoowoo You hear that?! That's the sound of 2016 pulling you over, people! Suck it!" ***mic drop.**

"Wow! I like this guy already." Zilla smirked.

"You an me both brother." Mage smirked too.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be interesting." Litwick smiled with interest.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 complete! A new President and he kicks ass. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Brothers**

It was yet another beautiful day at GMAD headquarters. The sun was shining the birds were singing and it was annoying to some people who still love to sleep in. But anyway, everyone was up bright and early going to and fro about their daily lives as usual. Missions, reunions, lounging, vacationing, training, etc.

GodzillaMan1000 and SonicMage were in a the Arcade Room of GMAD hanging out, socializing, and playing together like good brothers do. What! You didn't know GMAD had an Arcade Room? You seriously need to visit more frequently.

"BOOM! Victory is mine!" Zilla cheered.

"Damn it!" Mage groaned for a moment. "So let's see. The scores of the day are 258 for me and 259 for you."

"We are making and breaking records little bro." Zilla smiled.

"We sure are." Mage smiled too.

"Hey you guys!" Called a familiar voice. They both turned to see it was Litwick.

"Hey Litwick." Zilla greeted his best friend.

"I see you guys are having fun." Litick smiled. "You two are such good brothers."

"Thanks." Mage smiled.

"I always look out for my little brother." Zilla said proudly, while also ruffling Mage's spikes.

"You two have a great bond." Litwick complimented. "Speaking of brothers, I managed to find someone."

"Who?" Zilla asked. They soon got their answer. Litwick moved to one side to reveal someone about the same height as mage.

"This is my little brother. CoronaCrown." Litwick announced.

"Your… brother!?" They both reacted in awe.

"That's right." Litwick said proudly. "Go on, Crown. Say hello."

"Oh! Um… Hello." Crown bowed to them in respect.

"Hello there." Zilla greeted. "GodzillaMan1000. And this is my little brother SonicMage."

"Hi." Mage greeted.

"Starting today Crown is an official member of GMAD." Litwick said.

"Hey, that sounds great." Zilla complimented. "Welcome to GMAD."

"Thank you, sir Zilla." Crown smiled.

"So he's joining?" Mage asked.

"Yep." Litwick said proudly.

"Interesting." Mage smirked sinisterly. Zilla suddenly grimace in horror.

"Oh no…" Zilla said in horror, as Mage walked over to Crown and wrapped his arm around him.

"You and I are going to be the best of friends." Mage smirked.

"We are?" Crown said with an enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. You and me are going to have some fun." Mage said walking with Crown.

"Oh no…" Zilla grimaced. "This is bad."

"What do you mean?" Litwick asked.

"I can already see those two becoming trouble making pranksters." Zilla groaned.

"What does that mean?" Litwick asked. But then he reacted in wide-eyed shock. "Oh no…" Litwick groaned in grimace.

The two little brothers wound become a deadly alliance.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 Complete! This short chapter was to introduce the former Litwick's little brother** **CoronaCrown. As you are aware, Litwick723 has left fanfiction to focus on college. It's really sad and I miss him. :(**

 **But I'm glad to continue to use his character in my stories. And maybe CoronaCrown can do his own GMAD stories. Check out his channel, he has some really good stories. He still new to fanfiction, so please go easy on him. :)**

 **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The AU Shipper Viewer Machine**

Zilla was flying back to GMAD headquarters from another mission. Nothing big, just an Earthquake Volcano in Rome. It was bright sunny day at noon and blue skies shown like sapphire. Zilla landing on the balcony like he usually does and walked inside. He was looking forward for a nice hot bath and shower. It's surprising how he doesn't go over on the water bill.

Zilla reached his room and walked inside only to see his brother Mage working on another one of his contraptions. Zilla was always amused at his brother's brilliance and intelligence.

"What are up to, buddy?" Zilla said.

"Just inventing?" Mage answered.

"Inventing what?" Zilla asked.

"My latest invention." Mage said. "My AU Shipper Viewer Machine!" Mage announced.

"Ah… what?" Zilla asked confused.

"This machine is a type quantum viewing machine. It allows us to view other universes." Mage said.

"Ah huh. But… don't we already have magic and technology for that?"

"Yes, but you're missing the point." Mage said. "This allows us to view universes where characters are in a romantic relationship." Mage explained.

"Oh." Zilla said.

"Here let me show you how it works." Mage said turning to his machine. He switches and presses buttons as the machine hums like a Playstation 4. The 70inch plasma widescreen TV turned on and then came an image. It was of Jack Frost and Elsa. "See? We are seeing two characters in a romantic relationship. And the screen even identifies what ship this is. This is Jelsa."

"I've gathered that much."

"Let's see another one." Mage said. He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Jack Frost and Merida. "This is Jarida." He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Hiccup and Merida. "Mericcup." He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Goku and Usagi. "Usaku."

"Usaku?"

"Hey, got to name a ship something, right?" Mage shrugged. He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Female Shepard and Male Hawke. "ShepHawk." Then he got an idea. He looked at one with Male Shepard and Female Hawk. Then one with both male Shepard and Hawke. Then another with both female Shepard and Hawke. "Whoa!"

"You bet whoa." Zilla agreed.

"Lets look at a few others." Mage said.

"Hey!" Called a voice. It was Litwick. "What are you guys up too?"

"I was showing my brother my latest and greatest invention." Mage said. "My AU Shipper Viewer Machine!" Mage announced.

"Ah… what?" Litwick asked confused.

"This machine is a type quantum viewing machine. It allows us to view other universes." Mage said.

"Ah huh. But… don't we already have magic and technology for that?" Litwick asked.

"That's what I said." Zilla said

"This allows us to view universes where characters are in a romantic relationship." Mage explained.

"Oh." Litwick said. Then Mage got an idea.

"Here let me show you how it works." He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of him and Elsa. "WOW!" Mage reacted in awe.

"What the-!?" Litwick reacted in shock while blushing.

"This shows us an alternate timeline when you and Elsa are still together." Mage explains.

"Oh, I-I see…" Litwick said still blushing.

"Hey we heard someone react in awe." Said another voice. It was Phoenix. In fact all of GMAD were gathered at the Godzilla Brothers bedroom door.

"What the hell!? What are you guys doing here!?" Zilla exasperated in shock.

"We heard, Litwick gawk, so we came to see what is what?" Dream said.

"What's that machine?" Thor asked.

"Here we go again." Zilla groaned.

"My latest and greatest invention." Mage said. "My AU Shipper Viewer Machine!" Mage announced.

"Ah… what?" Everyone asked in unison confused.

"This machine is a type quantum viewing machine. It allows us to view other universes." Mage said. "This allows us to view universes where characters are in a romantic relationship." Mage explained. "Here let me show you how it works." He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Litwick and Phoenix.

"What the HELL!?" They both gawked in shock.

"Not bad. If I do say so myself." Mage said, proud. "Litnix!"

"Wow just when you know a person." Midnight said.

"How about another?" Mage smirked sinisterly.

"No! Please! No more!" Litwick said in fear.

"Too late!" Mage laughed. He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Zilla and Phoenix. "Zillix!"

"Okay now you're just trying to make me angry!" Zilla shouted.

"Oh my gosh! Please stop!" Phoenix begged. But Mage didn't. He was smiling and laughing with insanity. He was enjoying himself. He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Litwick and the leader Toni.

"Huh!?" Toni blushed bright red from shock.

"Mage, what are you thinking!?" Litwick growled. "Are you trying to get us in trouble!?"

"Oh! How about we spice things up a notch!" Mage said.

"WHAT!? NO!" Phoenix shouted.

"This is gonna be painful." Litwick dreaded. Mage switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Litwick and Zilla.

"WHAT THE-!?" Both Zilla and Litwick stared in wide-eyed jaw dropping shock.

"Wow! Apparently in this alternate universe you and Litwick are a gay couple." Mage smiled. "LitZilla!"

"Holy shit…" Litwick said sinking down. He was clearly embarrassed.

"I think my brain just peed itself." Zilla said. He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Lantern and Phoenix.

"Here's one of Lantern and Phoenix as a lesbian couple!" Mage said with amusement. "Lannix!"

"Oh please just stop!" Phoenix whined.

"What is wrong with you!?" Lantern shouted at mage.

"How about another!?" Mage said. He switches and presses buttons and then another image came on. It was of Dream and Wish.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mage shouted in shock.

"What the HELL!?" The Twins reacted in shock.

"Oh! Oh my GOD!" Phoenix shouted.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Zilla shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Mage agreed said as he shut down the machine. Everyone was still panting in shock and recover over what they just seen. "Well… That was something."

"I think my brain just melted…" Zilla said.

"Mine too." Litwick said.

"That. Was. Embarrassing!" Wish cried.

"NO FUCKING SHIT!" Dream shouted.

"Mage! WHY!?" Lantern shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?

"BECAUSE I WAS BORED!" Mage shouted back. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Whenever I get bored I do strange, stupid, or dangerous stuff just to entertain myself!"

"Well that explains it!" Zilla groaned.

"But why make something that was so painful to look at?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh, hello? Because watching you guys suffer is hilarious." Mage simply said.

"Goddamn it." Zilla groaned once more.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 complete! Just a little chapter for laughs. Hope it was at least funny. If it was insufferable, then that is hilarious to me! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **30:** **Vacation in Zootopia**

Zootopia. It's name sake speaks for itself. A lush dream utopia that stands for unity, equality, and peace. Carnivores and herbivores living side by side in peace.

However that peace almost came to an end by a sheep named Dawn Bellwether who was an extremist and supremacist trying to start a revolution that would lead to an empire of discrimination and hatred among the masses. Luckily her plans were stopped dead in their tracks thanks to the partner ship of Judy Hopps, a bunny cop and Nick Wilde, a former small-time con artist Fox turned cop.

There encounter changed everything between Foxes and Rabbits. They became partners and friends.

However, them being a part of this story will come later. For now we will focus our attention to an alleyway. Just stick with it. In the alley sparks begin to shine out of thin air. What came next was a portal and out came two of our beloved heroes of GMAD and are also brothers. GodzillaMan1000 and TheSonicMage123. However they were wearing casual clothing instead of their hero clothing. Zilla was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. No sneakers since Zootopia never invented any form a footwear. But that didn't bother Zilla, not like it bothered him anyway. Mage wore the same but with denim jacket. He wore footwear because he likes comfy footwear. Since they're anthropomorphic beings they should fit right in.

"Finally here! Welcome to Zootopia!" Mage cheered.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" Zilla said with enthusiasm. "And I don't feel like an outcast."

"Oh good grief, big bro! You gotta learn to drop the Elsa complex." Mage said.

"Elsa... complex? Wha...?"

"Anyway we're here on vacation. So let's enjoy ourselves!"

"Sure." Zilla smiled and nodded. "So what should we do today?"

Mage took out a map of Zootopia from his jeans pocket.

"Well for starters I figured we go to the Zootopia Museum to study and learn of their world's history, then go catch a movie, walk around for a bit, then have something to grub on."Mage listed.

"Sounds like a plan." Zilla smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Mage marched forward, with Zilla walking casually walking close behind him.

* * *

It goes without saying that both the Godzilla brothers were enjoying themselves. Well Mage mostly. Seeing his little brother act like this made Zilla smile. Mage was acting like a little kid.

Their tour through the museum allowed them to learn all about Zootopia's history. From their prehistoric years to the evolutionary stages. Their revolutionary ages of ingenuity, engineering, and creativity. All of this excited Mage since we was interested in the machinery. However there was one exhibit that caught Zilla's eye. The mythology exhibit. While Mage was running his mouth about his fascination of the machinery, Zilla walked off into the exhibit.

"Man bro, this ancient tech is sweet! Am I right?" Mage turned but Zilla wasn't there. "Big bro?"

He looked around and poked his head out to see Zilla in the mythology exhibit. Zilla was looking at photos of old expeditions, extracted drawings of wall murals. Ancient civilization stories of myths and legends.

"I see you found your interest." Mage said walking up.

"Mythology has always facilitated me." Zilla said.

"So what's this mythology exhibit about?" Mage asked.

"According to the information, this is a depiction of a battle between gods and devils." Zilla said looking at the disclosure.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, all primitive civilizations have their mythologies. So can this one."

"I'm just saying it sounds too ridiculous." Mage said. "Gods in the world of Zootopia? That's just sounds stupid."

* * *

What Mage failed to realize is that even mystical places that are hidden and protected my mystical barriers. And there is one hidden in the middle of the vast ocean.

Far away out at sea and away from furry civilization, if one were to fly, were invisible ripples and wrinkles that act as a barrier unseen by the naked eye. This invisible barrier shrouds a single island. A single massive island. For if one would be able to remove the barrier or at the very least look past it, the massive island had a variety of greenery ranging from trees to bushes off all sizes. The sandy beaches added to the serene outlook and atmospheric feel to it. It was like Eden. However at the very center was a colossal mountain that was as tall as a skyscraper. If one were to look up the mountain's top pierced the clouds reaching to the sky.

But further details on the mountain will be delved into later. For now we shall draw our attention deep on the forest.

There is a young anthropomorphic female cheetah. **(BTW FYI No she is NOT the Cheetah from the DC comics)** Yellow fur with spots all over in a fine sleek cut. Brown fur hair on top of her head in a ponytail strand. She is dressed in a two piece bikini and loincloth made from the jungle material.

She sits in a cross-legged position. Eyes closed. She appears to be meditating. Just then the bushes brush with a sound of something in the bushes. Her feline ears twitches at the sound in the bushes. She sighs heavily. She knew who it was.

"3. 2. 1." She counted.

"GOTCHA!" And from the bushes came a male anthropomorphic cheetah in a single loincloth. He had a short cut brown hair.

The female dodged the male with ease. The male laid back on the ground groaning in pain.

"I guess you heard me, huh sis." The male said.

"A little." The female smiled down at her younger brother. She held out her hand and helped her brother up. "You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise."

"You always tell me that Felisia!" The male groaned. "I've always tried following your advice, but I still manage to out do me."

"That's what's surprises me, Felional. We've lived here on Edalla for many millennia, and you still can't win at every game we play?" Felisia said. "You, my adorable younger brother, Felional the God of War is able to win in many battles against entire armies, yet can't seem to beat his big sister in a simple game of hide and seek."

She giggled as she patted her little brother's hair.

"Well you're obviously my older sibling." Felional groaned. "You have it all. Felisia, the Goddess of protection, joy, dance, music, family, and love, Justice, War, Fire, Vengeance, Rain, Air, Moisture, Weather, Dew, Fertility, and Water. Etc. I'm surprised the Chief hasn't made you chief of the us gods yet."

"I'm perfectly happy being my Amazons." Felisia assured her brother.

"I know, I know." Felional said. "Away from horrible males."

"You and the other male gods are an exception."

"Are we really? I mean it has been 5000 years since... him."

"I know." Felisia sighed. "But it's all in past. You and others are always welcome in my kingdom. Which reminds me, the girls really miss you and we're wondering when you can visit."

"I told you, sis. I don't do so well in crowds." Felional sighed.

"You mean you don't like them?"

"No, I do like them! I just... I just don't like being the center of attention. Especially a harem. It makes me feel pressured and embarrassed."

"Aww." Felisia giggled. "That's cute. Guess we could add that as another one of your weaknesses."

"Ha ha." Felional said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's head up to Heaven Mountain and see Chief Primus." Felisia said.

"Okay. I race you there!"

"You're on!"

"Okay, on the count of 3." Felional said. "3!" Making a dash.

"Hey!"

* * *

Back in Zootopia, the sun had set and was now nighttime. Zilla and Mage were now on their way to a restaurant.

"So where do you feel like eating?" Zilla asked.

"They say there's this restaurant with some wicked dishes." Mage said. "The place is called Lush Leaves."

"Well we're both hungry so let's give it a try."

"Awesome! Race you there!"

* * *

The restaurant in question was indeed well known for its delicious dishes of different varieties. But now is a good time to divert our attention to the two main characters Nick and Judy. Nick asked Judy to go out to this fine restaurant much to his bashfulness. Judy accepted gladly and with much excitement.

Their table was set for two and by a window viewing Zootopia. Nick wore a fine dark grey suit and blue tie. While Judy wore a fine white mini frill skirt dress.

"To my dear Nick, and our wonderful partnership." Judy toasted.

"Ah... yeah.. yeah.. ah.. won... wonderful." Nick said nervous and fumbling.

"You've been very quiet this evening, is there something on your mind?" Judy asked.

"Well, ummm... actually... I, ah... I was wondering..." Nick said as he reaches into his pocket.

"Yes Nick?"

"I... Miss Hopps would you... would you..." Nick stops when he sees the ring falls through a hole in his pocket onto the floor. "Would you excuse me for a minute? I think I dropped my watch." Leaving their table, Nick chases the ring across the floor; he crawls around, sees it, and just as he goes to grab it, a waiter kicks it under another table; Francois arrives at their table.

Back with Judy, feels and hears vibrating in her purse. Her phone. She quickly answers it sees it's a text from Officer Benjamin Clawhauser.

 _Chief Bogo wants everyone to come to hearing room first thing in morning 8:00 sharp about some mysteries._

 _BTW how's your date with Nick going? I bet you could be the first ones in history. lol see you tomorrow sweetie. ;)_

Judy couldn't help but giggle at her friend's text.

* * *

Meanwhile Nick is seen under a vacant table retrieving ring.

"Miss Hopps, will you marry me? Miss Hopps, will you please marry me?" Nick murmured practicing.

Nick returns to the table to see Judy putting her phone away in her purse. Of course he was worried that Judy might be bored.

"Hey Nick, did you get a text from Ben?" Judy asked.

"Uh no. Why?" Nick asked.

"He says chief Bogo says he wants everyone in tomorrow. He says it's urgent."

"When is it not?"

"Nick!" Judy scolded.

"What? I'm just saying that it's the life of a police officer."

* * *

We return to Heaven Mountain on Edalla Island. The mountain that skyscrapes the clouds. Even in the night it has a wicked view of the sky. However now is not the time of such awe striking wonder. On the Heaven Mountain is the Paradise Palace. Made of pure stone marble.

Inside is the counseling throne room. A large room where the Animal Gods meet on certain occasions like events or emergencies. And tonight was a state of emergency. Each throne of the rounded room was occupied by a God and goddess.

Aves - God of Earth, Sun, Wisdom. Amphibia - Goddess of Fertility. Squamia - Goddess of purification. protection. Insectom - God of the Sun. Bovid - God of Fertility, Water, and Creation. His wife Bovina - Goddess of the Sky and Stars. Sauropsir - God of Water. Artia - goddess of childbirth and fertility. The siblings Felisia - Goddess of protection, joy, dance, music, family, and love, Justice, War, Fire, Vengeance, Rain, Air, Moisture, Weather, Dew, Fertility, and Water. And Felional - God of War.

And there is the Chief of the pantheon Primus - King of the Gods.

However there are three vacant seats. For whom? All in due time. At this time, at this place the pantheon gathers here in emergency sessions.

"My friends!" Primus spoke. "I thank you for coming here. Unfortunately I wish it was a joyous occasion. For no doubt you have felt it. In the wind, in the earth, in waters."

"Some of us have Primus." Aves said. "My feathers prick at the very thought it."

"My wife and I have also felt it." Bovid said as he and his wife held each other's hand.

"Well... not all of us." Felional said. "What is it?"

Primus' face was grim.

"There are signs that our enemies, our former friends and family are returning." Primus said.

"WHAT!?" Felisia gasped in horror.

"No way! It can't be! He's imprisoned in the underworld!" Felional said in the same manner.

"We wish this were all lies, my child." Artist spoke.

"Yes. But it is undoubtedly evident." Primus said. "Caniver's return is inevitable."

Everyone had grim looks on their faces. Especially Felisia. Her face says that she has had a personal terrible experience with this Caniver.

"We must fortify our defenses and prepare for war!" Felisia said in a booming voice. "The God of Chaos must not be allowed to walk the earth again!"

"Yes! And defend the mortals of Zootopia! They too will be drawn into this, so we must divert the chaos away from them!" Felional added.

"No! That's a waste of time!" Felisia disagreed.

"But sis, they have nothing to do with our conflict!"

"Exactly. They have nothing to do with this."

"But they'll be just as victims of this too!"

"That is their problem! Not ours. If they no what's good for them they should get stronger!"

"But they're not bad people!"

"Your brother is right, Felisia." Amphibia. "The mortals are not all bad."

"And you are not the only one who suffered. We too had suffered great heartbreak when both our brothers joined that back stabbing dog!" Squamia added.

"Not the male ones! They're all the same!" Felisia said.

"Not all of them!" Felional said.

"You speak as if you know."

There was a pregnant silence in that throne room.

"No. No, you did not! Tell you didn't! Not again!" Felisia groaned.

"Well... I did like their ice cream..." Felional said bashfully.

"Oh by the us! I told you to never go outside the barrier and into the mortal civilization!" His sister exasperated.

"But it's really fun! I promise! You should see it too sis! It's fantastic!" Felional said.

"I don't wanna hear about it!"

"Felional." Primus spoke.

"Yes sir?"

There was an yet another pregnant silence. Which seemed more intense than the first. But...

"Have you tried their Frozen Carrots?" Primus smiled.

"Oh yes sir I have! Delicious!" Felional said.

"Why are you encouraging him!?" Felisia scoffed.

Yet another pregnant silence. Felisia then figured out why and reacted in wide-eyed shock and disbelief.

"I don't believe you! You too!?"

"It was a rather nice dish." Primus said.

"Contact with mortars is strictly forbidden!"

"Not any more." Aves said.

"What do you mean?" Felisia asked. "Oh not you too!"

"Their novels are very well written."

"So many adorable children playing!" Artia expressed.

"Wonderful beaches for me and my husband to go to." Bovina giggled.

"iPhones are incredible!" Insectom added.

Felisia looked around in disbelief. Everyone went to the mortal civilization.

"I believe you! How could you all break the sacred rule!?" Felisia said.

"I believe the term for that would be 'obsolete'. As the modern mortals would say." Aves said.

"Our sacred laws are what protected us all of the millennia!"

"Everyone. I wish to speak with Felisia alone. Dismissed." Primus proclaimed.

With that everyone stood up and bowed in respect and left. Felional too. Though he was worried about his sister. As soon as everyone left Primus and Felisia were alone.

"My child. I understand your concerns."

"Oh do you now! Because after what truth I have discovered of what all of you have been doing I find it hard to believe!" Felisia growled.

"I understand. However what Aves says is true. Our sacred laws are becoming obsolete." The big ape said as he walked down from his throne. "By walking among the mortals helps us gain good experience."

"But it risks our discovery."

"All things have to change sometime eventually. Besides your allowing your dark past with Caniver be an excuse for your bias views on male mortals." Primus said.

"Because it is true. Males are selfish."

"That maybe true only to a majority or minority. But what about us?"

"Of course your not like those filthy male mortals! You are all my friends and family!" Felisia assured the Chief.

"Ah but you see? That's what makes it hypocritical."

"What do you mean?"

"Exceptionals. That's all we few male gods are. We're never part of a majority. Just a minority." Primus explained. "You have to learn how to tell the difference and learn to move on."

"I know the difference." Felisia growled.

"My child, you will never fulfill your destiny, until you let go of the illusion of your past."

"Illusion?"

"Yes. Look at this tree, Felisia. I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before it's time."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can! You CAN make it blossom when it suits you. You CAN make it bear fruit before it's time. Because we're Gods! That is no illusion, Primus." Felisia exasperated.

"Ah, yes. But no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a banana tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a banana."

"But a banana cannot defeat Caniver!"

"Maybe it can if you are willing to guide it, to nurture it. To believe in it."

"What does even mean?"

"You must learn to let go of the past and move on. Don't let it define you." Primus said. "Try to believe."

And with that Primus left the room, leaving Felisia alone. She looked out the window staring at the staring night sky. Pondering to herself. Whatever traumatizing experience she had with Caniver the God of Chaos, had certainly scarred her in a way that changed her.

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Complete! Been awhile since I did this. Just thought I add a new story arc. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **31:** **Mysteries in Zootopia**

The next day was a new day. Mage and Zilla were up and awake and leaving their hotel room for some more fun.

"Beautiful morning, huh bro?" Mage said.

"Sure is." Zilla agreed. "So where do you wanna go and do this time?"

"Let's try out their parks."

"Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

Meanwhile on south end of Edalla was a kingdom known as Amazonia, home to the Amazons. Female warriors of different species. Species of foxes, rabbits, elephants, lions, etc. These were true warriors, hunters, spies, they trained themselves to be the best of the best in service to their queen goddess Felisia. She oversaw their training and taught them personally.

And today was another day of training for her students.

"Okay girls! That's it for today!" Felisia announced.

"Yes! Thank you my lady!" They all said and bowed in unison.

"Lady Felisia." Said an Amazon wolf. "I know I said this before, but where is your adorable brother Felional?"

"Yeah! We miss him." Cues an Amazon bunny.

Felisia couldn't help but giggle.

"I know. I even told him. But he's too shy." Felisia explained.

"Aw! That's so cute!" A lioness amazon gushed.

"That's exactly what I said." Felisia said.

"Oh, I just want to curl up with him!" The rabbit amazon too.

"My lady." Spoke a fox amazon. "Isn't our sacred law that forbids us from interacting with males?"

"You are indeed correct." Felisia said. "Males are indeed vile degenerative pigs. They only care about themselves and their desires. However there are a few exceptions. My little brother and the pantheon."

"My I ask why?"

"Of course. It's because they have been so kind to us." Felisia answered.

Just then her ears flinch. She hears something. She twitches her nose and sniffs. She smells something. She then exasperated a sigh. She knew who it was.

"What is it, lady Felisia?" The rabbit asked.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

On the outskirts of the beach is Felional. Yet he looks different. Reasons why is that of his attire. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red leather jacket.

And it seems that he was sneaking away.

"Going somewhere?" Said a familiar voice.

Felional gasped and flinched, turned around fast to see his big sister. Looking down at him with a glare and disapproving look.

"Uh, hi sis." Felional greeted. He was panicking all right.

Felisia looked at him, at his attire.

"What are you wearing? Where did you get those clothes?" Felisia demanded.

"Z-Zootopia..." He answered in a timid tone.

"I thought I told you that you are forbidden from going to Zootopia!?" Felisia said in an angry tone.

"It's not as bad as you think sis!"

"It is bad!"

"How would you know!? You never been there yourself!" Felional retorted.

"I don't have to! It's all same!"

"Now that's just an excuse!"

"Okay smart guy, what's yours!?"

"Experience! I like to learn through experience!" Felional answered.

"Well I think you had quite enough!"

"And I think you don't have quite enough!"

"Excuse me!?" Felisia scoffed.

"Like I said before, you never been there yourself, but I have! I have more experience than you!" Felional argued.

"Oh by the us, Felional! You are completely frustrating! Why do you insist on leaving the sanctuary of of Edalla?"

"Because I feel cramped here! I needed to get out and stretch my legs. Get out and see the world through personal experience." Felional explained. "Look I know you don't approve of me going. But if you worry about me, then at least come with me."

"Wait what?" Felisia reacted in shock.

"Come with me. Let me show you what it's like." Felional offered.

Felisia kept staring at her younger brother with confusion and concern. But she sighed in defeat. She knew her little brother all to well to know how stubborn he was.

"Alright you win." Felisia groaned.

"Yes!" Felional cheered. "I promise you're going to love Zootopia, sis!"

"I'm gonna regret this." Felisia groaned.

"I think we should dress you in proper clothing."

* * *

In the Zootopia Police Department everyone was all gathered in the briefing room for Chief Bogo to brief them on the latest case.

"Place is packed then usual." Nick said looking around.

"Must be a pretty big case." Judy said.

At that moment Bogo walked in with case files.

"Good morning everyone." Bogo said. "I realize most of you might be tired for coming here so early in the morning. But it comes with being a police officer. AND... I don't care."

"Of course." Nick and Judy mumbled under their breath.

"Okay now, two things. One; every dog has his day. Robert..." Bogo said to the dog police. "...Happy birthday."

Everyone happily applauds for Robert.

"And two; we've had cases of reports of a number of civilians being hospitalized." Bogo said passing copies of the files.

Everyone looked through the files. There were photos of different patients of different that are hospitalized. A few people reacted in shock a little bit. Nick and Judy too.

"Each one has been found in a catatonic state." Bogo said. "Doctors can't find the cause, as the cause is unknown."

"This horrible." Judy said.

"Yeah." Nick agreed.

"Fortunately we have leads. We've managed to find clues. The science department studied the evidence and determined that there are two accomplices. One appears to be a serpent type and other amphibian." Bogo said. "Now I need all of you to divide into two teams. One will investigate and the other will patrol. We will only question the animals in question kindly and discretely. We don't want another night howler incident. Unless of course it is. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. You know you're jobs. Dismissed."

And with that everyone got up and left the briefing.

* * *

In docks of Zootopia, a manhole cover opened up and out came Felional. He looked around, checking the cost, before getting out.

"Alright come on, sis." He said to his sister. Felisia got out of the hole. She was dressed in the same clothing at her brother. Blue jeans, and a red leather jacket, however she whore a black t-shirt. "Looking good sis."

Felisia was looking around at the tall buildings that dwarfed their size.

"These buildings. Are they all castles?" Felisia asked.

"No. They're apartments. Multi complex architecture for people to live." Felional said with a chuckle. "You really need to get out more."

"I beg your pardon young man." Felisia glared. Felional laughed.

"Come on! Let me show you around!" Felional said leading the way. Felisia hesitated at first, but begrudgingly followed.

* * *

Felional showed Felisia all the site that Zootopia had to offer. He showed her stores to buy food, clothing, and accessories. Of course they had to pay. Luckily Felional had money. Even Felisia had to admit the food was delicious.

They then tried a few stores with music. Felional picked a selection of each genre; classic, jazz, rock n role, rap, and heavy metal. Luckily Felional had Felisia start small and worked there way up. Felisia loved a majority of music, though there were a few she didn't like.

Next they tried the movies. Felional explained that it was just like a play, only on screen. Luckily Felisia got the basic idea. They saw a romantic comedy called 'Soundwaves of the Heart.' **(Guess where I got that from)**

* * *

After the movie both siblings left the theatre satisfied.

"So how did you like the day so far?" Felional asked with a smirk.

"I have to admit, today was really fun. Experiencing all these amazing things, it's incredible what these mortals can do." Felisia said with a smile. "You were right. I have been missing out."

"AND?" Felional pressed.

"And these mortals aren't bad after all." Felisia confessed. "Though they do have their moments, I'll admit they do have a legitimate law enforcement."

"AND?" Felional pressed further.

"Especially the males." Felisia giggled ruffling her brother's hair.

"I told you so." Felional chuckled.

As they walked they almost bump into two familiar people. Spoilers it's the Godzilla brothers.

"Whoa! Sorry." Zilla said. "You okay?"

Felisia hesitated at first.

"Uh, y-yes I'm fine." Felisia stuttered.

"Sorry about that." Mage said.

"Nah, we're good." Felional said.

"Well... uh have nice evening." Zilla said politely.

"Yes. Thank you." Felisia responded.

And with that the Godzilla brothers left on a friendly note.

"What a nice group." Felional smiled.

"The lizard one. I felt something." Felisia said.

"What do you mean sis?"

"I... I don't know. It like... never mind."

Not wanting to press the matter further, the siblings resume their day. However what they don't know was that someone was now watching them from the darkness of an ally.

"Interesting." The voice hissed in a slithery tongue. "Master will be most pleased of who I found."

Going by them is a police car. Nick and Judy are driving around patrolling the streets for any signs of the attackers or victims.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Judy asked as she drove.

"Things seem to be quiet and normal." Nick answered.

"We've been patrolling for 12 hours. Let's stop to take a break." Judy suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

Judy pulled over the car and parked it.

"Now is good time to relax." Judy said stretching her limbs.

"Yeah. Our one year anniversary yesterday was pretty fun." Nick said.

"Yeah. It was." Judy agreed. "We should do that more often."

Nick reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring to make sure it's still there.

"You know... now that we're alone, there's... there's something that I've, I've been wanting to uh... to… to ask you." Nick said nervously.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, it's uh... it's like this... Miss Hopps. I... I would be..." he takes her hand. "most honored... if.. if..."

Unfortunately he was interrupted by the walkie-talkie.

" _All units in the south area! We have another assault! Repeat; we have another assault! Requesting immediate assistance and medical support!_ "

Judy quickly picks up the radio.

"10-4 copy that! We're on our way!"

* * *

In an alleyway in the winter part of the city, there was a squadron of police in a set up red tape perimeter. Ambulances quickly arrived on scene quickly. Nick and Judy walked into the scene moments later to see Chief Bogo looking over the crime scene.

"Chief! What happened?" Judy asked.

"Another victim. Out cold. Which should not be taken as a pun considering where we are!" Bogo said sternly.

"Any ID?" Nick asked.

"Her name is Sasha Stripes. Tiger. About 38 years of age. Works as a district attorney." Bogo said.

"This is awful." Judy said.

"Who could have done something like this?" Nick wondered.

"Not anyone sane, that's for sure." Bogo said.

Crowds of spectators were trying to get a better look at the crime scene, wondering what's going on. Felisia and Felional were there by coincidence, but it's luckily that they were.

"Poor girl." Felional said.

"You can sense it too." Felisia said. "This is his work."

"Caniver." Felional growled.

"This is a message." Felisia said.

But then her eyes caught site of Zilla and Mage again. They too were at the site.

"Those two again." Felisia mumbled.

"I smell something foul here Mage." Zilla said.

"Same. Something sinister is happening. It appears to be magic in nature. But that can't be. Magic doesn't exist in Zootopia." Mage pondered.

Felisia almost gasped but she did react in shock that a hedgehog would know an magic.

"If this keeps up our vacation will be ruined." Mage said.

"So what do we do?" Zilla asked.

"Oh I'll tell you what we do. We find the bastard and kick his ass." Mage smirked.

Now that made Felisia react in more shock.

"Hey! Sis!" Felional called out. Felisia broke out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Felisia looked back where the brothers were. They were gone. "It's... it's nothing."

* * *

Meanwhile in the underworld, a underground pocket dimension, where millions of souls of fowl nature resides. However souls of gentle nature were being forced down into this dark realm. This due to Caniver's influence.

Entering this pocket dimension are a snake and a frog. However they were big. Big as a car. Squamata and Amphibros. Demon Gods of darkness.

"Yet another big game." Amphibros, the frog gloated. "We're making good progress."

"Indeed." Squamata hissed, slithering along side. "Soon we will have our revenge on Edalla."

"Damn straight."

They travel along the brimstone path to a brimstone and skeleton palace. Lava streaming like lakes.

Inside the throne room was a hulking jackal canine. This is Caniver.

"Lord Caniver." The two demon gods bowed to the Dark God.

"Ah, Squamata and Amphibros. My two faithful servants. What have you to report?" Caniver said in a dark amusing tone.

"We found another strong soul to your liking." Amphibros said.

"I am sure you received it." Squamata said.

"Indeed I did. Excellent work." Caniver said. "We're now at the next stage of our plan."

"Does that mean we get to start destroying things?" Amphibros said excitingly.

"Indeed my friend." Caniver smiled. "After waiting for 5000 years, wallowing, the time has come. Our revenge!"

* * *

 **Chapter 31 Complete! The Dark God is now making his move against the mortal realm. What is Caniver's plan? How will our heroes defeat him? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **32: Helping Zootopia**

The Zootopia hospital was pouring in and out with patients in catatonic state. Doctors and nurses rushing back and forth, to and fro to different rooms were patients seemed to be at deaths door, which was quite literally.

Nick and Judy stood by the wall across from the patient window. Their faces grim with sadness and anxiety. The female tiger attached to so many breathing tubes to keep her alive.

"This is just horrible." Judy whimpered, struggling to hold back her tears.

"Judy..." Nick said.

Not being able to control her sadness Judy crashes into Nick, hugging him tightly. Nick responded by hugging her back.

"We'll find out you did this. Whatever it takes. That's a promise."

From a distance around the corner wall of the hallway, was Felisia. The interaction between Nick and Judy certainly caught her eye. Sure she seen the interaction between Bovid and Bovina, but an interaction between mortals was completely alien to her. Immediately she began questioning this scenario. Why would a mortal male care aboard female? Some part of her wanting to object to this scene, until her brother came up to her.

"I just contacted Primus about the situation." Felional said.

"Oh. I see. Good." Felisia said with worry.

"You, okay?"

Felisia said nothing. She changed her attention to the female tiger patient. Looking at her in this state made her sad and angry. It brought up painful memories of her past. The past involving Caniver. She could still hear his sinister cackling. She could still see his sinister smirk.

"Excuse me, who are you and can help?" Nick said.

Felisia gasped as she broke out of her trance. She thought the cops were talking to them. They weren't. They were talking to of all people er, animals, the Godzilla brothers. Felisia was surprised to see them again, and here of all places.

"Hi. My name is Mage." The blue hedgehog. "This is my big brother Zilla."

"How-?" Nick was interrupted by Judy elbowing him. "Ow!"

"Can we help you?" Judy asked.

"No, but we want to help you." Mage offered. He showed them his ID. His medical ID. "We were wondering if we could examine her, maybe we could find out what's wrong."

"Hold on. You guys aren't with any Feds or government, are you?" Nick asked with a hint of suspicion.

"No. We dealt with those kinds before." Zilla said.

"Anyway is it alright if we see the patient?" Mage asked.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Judy said.

"Thank you." Mage said.

The brothers walked into the room and went examine.

"We'll be quick. Won't take long." Zilla assured them.

"Okay." Judy said. She then turns her attention to Nick. "Let's go get some coffee."

Nick nods and leaves with her, leaving the brothers alone with the patient. The feline siblings still remained out of sight and decided to eavesdrop drop on the brothers.

"What are they really doing here?" Felisia murmured.

"What are they doing?" Felional wondered.

Inside the room, the brothers were working diligently on the unconscious patient.

"So what have we got Mage?" Zilla asked.

"Let me use my technomagic to sense her vitals." Mage said. Putting on his gauntlets he used his magic to sense the patient. "It's what I thought. This is magic by nature."

"But how can that be?" Zilla asked.

"Well, it was probably someone from another dimension." Mage speculated.

"Like us?"

"Probably."

Mage checked his computer.

"No. It's origin is definitely native to this dimension." Mage said.

"Then it's probably well hidden." Zilla speculated. "Let me check something."

Using his X-Ray vision, Zilla scanned the patient's inner. So far all her internal organs were all intaca me in working functions. Except for one thing that was missing.

"Her protoplasm is missing." Zilla said.

"You mean her soul? Her consciousness?" Mage asked.

"Yeah. But it's not just missing. It looks like it was tarred out. By force by the looks of it." Zilla pondered.

"I've found something else." Mage said. "Based on my spells, it seems the magic in question appears to be some form of hypnosis. Plus traces of snake shedding."

"Okay. So our mysterious friend is a magician of hypnosis and is a snake." Zilla listed.

"Not just any snake. A Basilisk." Mage said. "My technomagic has indicated that the shedding from a basilisk. Meaning this snake is huge."

"With our senses we should be able to find the perpetrator." Zilla said.

"Yeah but we're gonna need a bird's eye view. That would require flying, which we can't risk."

"Damn it!" Zilla growled. But he heard something outside. Super hearing.

"What is it?" Mage asked.

"Hang on." Zilla said as he walked to the door. He opened it and in come falling the feline siblings. "Hello. We meet again?"

"Heh heh heh. Hi." Felional chuckled from embarrassment.

"The felines from the theatre?" Mage said in shock. "What are they doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Felisia said.

"We're helping out with the investigation." Zilla said.

"I meant who are you?"

"Um, I think what my sister is trying to ask is for some form introduction." Felional said. "Like um, what are your names and accusations? Sounds reasonable."

"Fair enough." Mage said. "My name is Mage."

"And I'm Zilla. His older brother." Zilla said.

"Adopted?" Felisia asked.

"SIS!" Felional gawked.

"It's okay." Mage said. "Yes we're adopted."

"Now might we ask your names?" Zilla asked.

"Felisia." She answered. "And this is my brother, Felional."

"Named after the feline deities from Zootopia mythology?" Zilla asked.

"Actually, believe it or not, we ARE the feline deities." Felional said.

"Really. You two are the feline deities. Yeah and I'm the king of the world." Mage said sarcastically, obviously not believing.

"You dare say such a thing in the presence of a fierce goddess!?" Felisia growled and glared.

"Do I care?" Mage said.

"I don't think they're lying." Zilla said.

"And would you know?"

"Did you forget about my Super Hearing and X-Ray vision?" Zilla said. "With them I can use it as a polygraph tester."

"Oh right."

"Speaking of which, use you polygraph gadget and see for yourself." Zilla said.

"Alright then." Mage said using the polygraph setting on his gauntlets. Scanning and checking the readings he was left dumbfounded. "Well holy shit."

"Okay now that the confusion is out of way are we all good?" Zilla asked.

"Not just yet." Felisia said. "Now you can start telling us how do you know so much about magic? And Mortals no less. Why are you here?"

"Well those are kind of personal and we're not sure if you'll believe us, so we'll answer your questions to the best of our ability." Zilla said.

"That's-!"

"Fair enough." Felional interrupted Felisia.

"Felional!" Felisia scolded.

"Anyway, as you heard I have abnormal abilities." Zilla said. "And as you clearly saw my little brother he's-"

"A master sorcerer and expert scientist." Mage finished.

"So... you use magic and technology together?" Felional asked looking at Mage's gadgets in awe.

"Yep. Technomagic, at it's finest." Mage smirked.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Felional said.

"Back to my question." Felisia said. "Why are you here?"

"We were on vacation, until the incident happened. My brother Mage thought that in order to save our vacation he thought we should solve this case." Zilla explained.

"I see." Felisia said still looking skeptical.

"While we're on the subject you seem to know a great deal about this case." Zilla said with the same skepticism towards Felisia.

"I won't lie. Yes." Felisia said.

"If you don't mind telling us, could help us by explaining all you know?" Mage asked.

"This is a matter only gods can solve. It has nothing to do with you mortals." Felisia said strictly.

"Well we kind of make it a habit of making other people's business our business." Zilla said.

"That's some habit." Felional said.

"So back to my original question." Mage requested.

"Come on, sis. They're already in this anyway." Felional said.

Felisia remained silent in pause. Conflicted in choosing a decision. But after awhile she came to a decision.

Felisia sighed in defeat. "Alright. The Basilisk in question is a former snake god turned demon god. His name is Squamata."

"From what I've read from the manuscripts, Squamata and other Gods betrayed the pantheon." Zilla pondered.

"Y-Yes! Where did you find the manuscript?" Felisia reacted with awe.

"The Zootopia Museum. Mythology room." Zilla said.

"Really? I'm amazed our legacy managed to survive all these centuries." Felisia said in wonder.

"Guess mortals aren't so bad after all, huh sis?" Felional smirked.

"Don't push it!" Felisia earned.

"Hey, I like this guy." Mage said.

"Don't get any ideas!" Zilla warned.

The two siblings smiled innocently.

"Little brothers. Am I right?" Zilla said smiling innocently.

"Tell me about it." Felisia giggled.

The two older siblings shared a good laugh.

"Hate to ruin this happy moment here, but we need to help figure out why Squamata is taking souls." Mage said.

"No doubt for Caniver." Felisia said.

"Caniver?" Mage asked.

"God of the Dead and Chaos." Felional said.

"From what I've read he's on of the treacherous ones." Zilla said.

"Yes. He has betrayed us." Felisia said with a grim look.

"Caniver uses the souls he's collected to not only empower himself but to give live to his army." Felional explained.

"Uh, what army?" Mage asked.

"An army of undead warriors." Felional said.

"Oh great!" Mage said.

"5000 years ago, Edalla suffered the massive onslaught of Caniver's army." Felisia explained. "Knowing him, Caniver is going to try and get his revenge."

Just then the Zootopia Danger alert alarm goes off.

"What's that!?" Felional said.

"The disaster alarm!" Mage said.

Then Felisia's face went wide-eyed with horror.

"It's begun..."

* * *

 **Chapter 32 Complete! And so it begins. The first wave of the assult on the mortals. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Attack on Zootopia**

 _10 minutes earlier_

Nick and Judy were in the cafeteria level of the hospital. Nick made two cups of coffee for him and Judy to try and calm her and pressure.

"You doing okay, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"No. I'm not." Judy growled. Nick looked a little frightened. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Hey." Nick said grabbing her hand. "I know how you feel. But don't worry. I swear we will find out who is responsible and stop them."

Judy smiled sincerely at Nick's concern.

"Thanks Nick." Judy said.

"For you, Carrots, anything." Nick said.

Both of them blushed bright red.

"Judy-"

Just then the Zootopia Danger alert alarm goes off.

"The disaster alarm!" Judy said.

"What's happening!?" Nick said.

"This is a code red alert! Zootopia is currently under attack by an unknown terrorist group! All civilians must evacuate to safe zones!" The announcer said.

"A terrorist attack!?" Judy gawked.

"Great! First this case, now THIS!" Nick exasperated.

At that moment Judy's walkie-talkie goes on.

"Officer Hopps, go ahead!" Judy answers.

"This is Chief Bogo! All units gather at the northern shore of Zootopia! We're under terrorist attack!"

"10/4! Copy that!" Judy said. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Nick said.

The two cops made a run for the exit to intercept the enemy attack.

* * *

On the northern borough of Zootopia there is a beach resort which is also a docking port for shops. However this tropical sunny day was literally turning dark as dark clouds loomed over head. Citizens that were vacationing at the beach were running away, screaming in panic from emerging out of the water were ranks of undead stone soldiers, attacking one by one.

In response, an army of Zootopia Police cars roared in forming a barricade to slow down the enemy.

"Alright people let's get to work!" Chief Bogo shouted. "Rescue squad will secure the perimeter and evaluate everyone in the remaining area! Response squad will hold this line and push back the enemy"

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted in response.

"Let's go!"

Upon Bogo's orders the police force divided into two. One group went to rescue and evacuate the civilians while the other group acted as the defense and offense.

"Mr. Wilde! Ms. Hopps! You two know what to do!" Bogo boomed.

"Yes sir!" Both Nick and Judy responded in unison.

Everyone to up position and aimed their guns at the enemy.

"Hold!" Bogo said. "Hold! Hold!"

"Hold the line!" Nick added.

"Hold!" Bogo continued.

The enemy army began to pick up their pace and started charging at the police force as if this were battlefield of war.

"NOW!" Bogo shouted.

"FIRE!" Nick added.

The police unleashed a barrage of bullets at the advancing enemy army. But all they were doing was bouncing and ricocheting off of the enemy soldiers. After a few minutes of firing a few rounds the cops stopped firing and reacted in shock. The army then made a charge at the police like a heard of buffalo.

"TAKE COVER!"Bogo shouted.

Without a moments hesitation they all retreated from the blockade. Something their senses told them to do. Not a moment too soon when they cleared away, the enemy mowed down the blockade like paper. This display put everyone into more shock.

"How is this even possible!?" Nick cried out.

"Our weapons aren't doing anything!" Judy added.

"We can worry about that later! For now we need to fall back and protect the citizens!" Bogo ordered.

Upon his orders the police pulled back acting as a shield for any evaluating citizens in the area.

Back at the shores of the Beach where the enemy started their attack, emerging from water behind the ranks were Squamata and Amphibros. Demon Gods of darkness.

"HA! Look at them scramble!" Amphibros chuckled sinisterly.

"And that's just the way I like them. Scrambled." Squamata hissed in pleasure.

* * *

Further inward of Zootopia things were getting worse. Evacuating citizens were running in a panic as the enemy slowly advanced. Up on the roof Felisia and Felional were watching the events unfold. It was a horrifying sight.

"This is horrible." Felional said. "We got to help them!"

"No! We can't! Interaction or exposing our existence to the mortals is strictly forbidden!" Felisia argued.

"Oh by the us! Are you seriously still going with that crap!?" Felional yelled. "They're so much that has been exposed already!"

"But they'll judge!"

"I don't care! I don't give a crap about that! What ever happens doesn't matter! Whether you like it or not I'm going to help them!"

And with that Felional jumped off the building and onto the street in between the police and the advancing enemy. The army stopped their advance as they saw their enemy.

"What the-!?" Judy gasped in shock. "Who is that!? And what is he doing!?"

"Oi! What are doing!? Get out there now, kid!" Bogo bellowed.

Felional didn't move an inch. At this point the first line of enemy soldiers charges at Felional.

"Hey! Watch out kid!" Nick shouted.

But Felional still didn't move. Instead he clenched his fist, reeled it in, then released it with one swift thrust right into one of the enemy soldiers. Right in the face he shattered the stone soldier to pieces. The soul captured and contained within was now free. Of course nobody knew this at the time.

This display of raw power made everyone react in wide-eyed, jaw dropping shock. Speechless even.

"What in the..." Judy said stammering.

Felional then took off his casual attire to reveal underneath a skin suit attire. A sleeveless skin shirt and skin suit shorts. Colored in black leather.

"Don't try and fight these things! You're weapons and current strength can't harm them!" Felional said. "Leave them to me! You get everyone out of here!"

"But... what...? How...?" Nick stammered.

Felional then went and attacked the advancing army. Destroying the stone soldiers one by one. Each one he destroyed, more and more souls were released, free from their tormented prison.

"What are those glowing things?" Nick asked.

"Mortal Souls of both the living and the dead!" Felional said. "They were abducted and trapped inside those stone constructs! Destroy the construct and soul is free!"

Amazingly Felional was explaining all this while fighting the entire army. However in all this fighting chaos, archers fired a rain of arrows at Felional.

"Oi, look out" Bogo shouted.

However someone jumped in and defended him, arrows deflected in all directions. It was his sister Felisia. Everyone once again looked on in awe one more. Like Felional, Felisia was wearing a black leather skin suit. Sleeveless top while wearing a black leather mini skirt.

"Took you long enough, sis." Felional smirked.

"We're going to have a talk about this." Felisia warned.

The two feline sibling deities stood side by side in fighting position. The enemy army all roared and groaned in threatening chorus, as they all charged to attack. In response the two siblings all charged at them. Like a hurricane the feline siblings tore through handfuls of enemy troops like they were foam. Many entrapped souls were being released and set free.

When weapons were drawn, the siblings also played the game. Using their magic, Felional summoned dual wielding blades, while Felisia summoned a sword and rounded shield. Weapons befitting War Deities. Slicing and dicing through the enemy forces like paper. Their tactics were brutal but precise and effective.

On lookers all stared blankly in awe and the spectacular sight of their long lost forgotten deities.

"A-Amazing..." Judy said in awe.

"Chief Bogo!" Called an officer, holding a walkie-talkie. "A call for you!"

Bogo takes the call.

"Bogo, here!" Bogo said into the wallow-talkie.

 _"We've just got word from the hospital that the patients are walking up and recovering from their commas!"_

"What!?" Bogo reacted in awe. "But how...!" He looked back at fighting and began to wrap his head with 2 and 2. "It can't be..."

Speaking of the battle zone, the siblings were enjoying themselves enormously.

"This sure brings back memories!" Felisia said with glee.

"Feeling nostalgic, sis?" Felional smirked.

"Yes. I feel alive again!" Felisia expressed. "It's like a sensational feeling in bed-."

"OKAY, too much information." Felional groaned.

But then something unexpected happened. The army stopped their advance on the siblings. At first everyone reacted in confusion, wondering what they were doing and what was going to happen next. But then they started to divide into two lines, paving the way for something or someone. And those someone's were none other than Squamata and Amphibros. Demon Gods of darkness.

"Who are they?" Nick said.

"Judging by the way the enemy is divided, I'd say those guys are the leaders." Bogo said glaring at the two dark evil gods.

"I think you're right." Judy said.

The two demon gods halted their approach, as they felt where they stood was a good enough distance. The siblings only glared intensely at their former treacherous kin.

"Well! Look at what we have here, Squamata!" Amphibros said, smirking. "If it ain't our good old friends, Felisia and Felional!"

"Long time no see and hear!" Squamata hissed in cackling manner.

"You!" Felisia growled in loathing contempt.

"Wait! They know each other!?" Nick said in shock.

"Judging by the shella, I'd say they were old friends now bitter enemies." Bogo speculated.

"Wait! Did those guys say Felisia and Felional?" Judy asked. "As in the ancient feline sibling deities from Zootopian Mythology!?"

Everyone once again reacted in awe and shock at this revelation.

"What!? Seriously!?" Nick reacted.

"Then that would mean that those two are Squamata and Amphibros. The Demon Gods of darkness!"

The two dark gods smirked in delightful glee.

"Ah, wonderful." Amphibros smiled. "It's so wonderful to hear genuine acknowledgement being spoken. Feels like ages."

"Because it has been ages. And boy let me tell you, that we have SO much catching up to do." Squamata hissed in agreement.

"Wished it stayed that way! Because I can't stand seeing your faces! It makes me sick!" Felisia growled.

"The feeling's mutual." Amphibros said.

"Still resorting to evil deeds like this 5000 years ago? You never change!" Felional said.

"Actually their will be changes. And it's 5000 years overdue!" Squamata hissed intensely.

At that moment the two sides of two sets of gods charged at each other. The very instant they clashed the earth shook. Everyone reacted in gawk and/or gasp at the very after shock of the impact. Amphibros wielding a bludgeon swung with all his might at Felisia. Despite using her shield the impact forced her back. Amphibros swung again, but this time Felisia managed to dodge using her reflexes. Using her sword she struck at the hulking amphibian at his sides. Annoyed, Amphibros spun around at Felisia with his bludgeon, only for her to back flip dodging. Angered, Amphibros leaped forward with his powerful legs with such intense force. The speed took Felisia by surprise as he rammed head butt her in the stomach. Gawking in pain Felisia fell back.

With Squamata and Felional, the Basilisk snake used his tail like whip, lashing at his opponent with ferocious force. Thanks to Felional's quick reflexes the young one was able dodge them. However, while it did enable him ample opportunities to attack, Squamata's slithering reflexes proved more nimble. THIS allowed the snake to whip his tail at the young male feline warrior, forcing him back. Felional recovered quickly, but he soon found himself ensnared in the coil of Squamata. In delight he squeezed the young male, suffocating him. However Felional used his reflexes to mingle his way out of Squamata's hold. Using his dual swords, Felional managed to do some damage on the snake. Crying out in pain Squamata whipped Felional down hard on the ground.

The two siblings struggled to get back up on their feet. The dark gods on the other hand regrouped, ready to gang up on the two feline siblings.

"They're strong..." Felional breathed heavily.

"But how... How are they so strong...?" Felisia breathed heavily.

"How? We'll tell how?" Amphibros answered.

"For 5000 years we have nurtured our selves on the negative karma of dark mortal souls, growing strong from their dark energies." Squamata explained.

"What!?" Felisia gasped in shock.

"Now we're strong enough to overpower you and all the others in Edalla." Squamata hissed in delight.

"And soon we're gonna make Edalla and all other he world our playground." Amphibros proclaimed.

"We will allow that!" Felional said. "Over our dead bodies!"

"That can be arranged." Amphibros smirked. "It's too bad that our sisters can't join us."

"The same for you. You should have joined us. Especially you Felisia. Master Caniver misses you dearly." Squamata said.

Felisia growled in pure rage upon being reminded of that name.

"I will never return to that evil mutt!" She snarled.

"Aw. That's too bad. I have to admit you two use to be a cute couple." Amphibros mocked.

The mysteries behind Felisia past reveal themselves. That's what Felional meant by 'him'. It's true that Felisia and Caniver were an item 5 millennia ago. But as you can imagine Caniver was plotting something sinister and everything between them fell apart.

"Now, we're gonna do what we should have done 5000 YEARS AGO!" Amphibros declared.

Upon this, Squamata darted his tail and Amphibros lashed his tongue at the siblings. Felional gets ensnared in Squamata's tail, while Felisia gets caught in Amphibros' tongue. Before they could react, Amphibros and Squamata reeled them in and smashed them on the ground over and over before releasing them. Both were battered and badly injured and could hardly stand up. Amphibros and Squamata looked down at the damaged siblings with sinister smirks.

"You ready to die?" Squamata said.

Amphibros raised his bludgeon and readied to crush the siblings.

"DIE!" Amphibros shouted in delight, bringing his bludgeon down on the siblings.

The ground around them shook from the impact. Smoking debris flying everywhere. Civilian gasping in horror, while the dark gods smirked in victorious delight. But when the smoke clears their reactions change to confusion. Their targets are not there.

"What the-!? Where did they go!?" Amphibros said looking around.

"They're... gone?" Judy said in confusion.

"Hey! Who are you guys!?" Squamata hissed in a demanding tone.

Everyone looked and reacted in either awe and/or shock to see the feline siblings alive and well. They were saved. By who? Well by none other than the Godzilla brothers of course. Even the siblings were surprised.

"Wha... how..." Felisia stammered in awe at the site of her rescuer. Zilla.

"That was a close call." Zilla said.

"It's you guys again." Nick pointed out.

"Hi, officers." Mage greeted.

"How... did you guys do that?" Felional asked in awe.

"I think the more important question is why are you here?" Felisia asked. "It's too dangerous here! You have to seek safety!"

"Well you guys left without any explanation. So we followed. Good thing we did too." Zilla said smirking.

"Wha...?" Felisia exasperated in speechlessness.

"HEY! Who do you two think you are doing jumping into OUR little skirmish!?" Squamata hissed loudly.

"Yeah! We were in the middle of killing them!" Amphibros shouted.

"Sir? We are TALKING to our friends right now." Mage said.

"Oh! We apologize." Amphibros said sincerely. Give it a minute. "Wait! Why am I apologizing!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Sir! We will fight you in a minute!" Zilla said.

"What!? You guys can't be serious!" Felional reacted in shock.

"You can't take on these dark gods!" Felisia said. "They're way out of your league!"

"It's okay." Zilla said confidently and casually.

"Wait... Are you mortal maggots SERIOUSLY think you can take us on?" Squamata asked in interest.

"Yep." Mage said in the same manner as Zilla.

Both Dark Gods stared in awe, but then changed to laughing their heads off.

"You two are quite the comedians!" Amphibros laughed.

"They...they're really serious..." Felisia said in shock. "Are these guys stupid?"

"I...I don't think so." Felional said. "Those two dark gods are enough to strike fear just by looking at them. I mean look at what happened to the people. They scared to the bone. But these two brothers are completely calm. They don't have a shred of fear on them."

"Thanks for the laughs. But I'm afraid this is where you die." Squamata hissed smiling.

"Lights out funny bugs!" Amphibros said smiling sinisterly. Amphibros leaped forward with his powerful legs with such intense force at Zilla. "DIE!"

Squamata then lashed out with his snake fangs at Mage.

But then suddenly, the brothers disappeared. Both the dark gods stopped in their tracks in shock and confusion.

"What the...?" Squamata hissed.

"Where are they...?" Amphibros said looking around.

"They... they disappeared." Nick said.

But then Judy noticed the feline siblings staring in the exact same direction as if they were spooked.

"Ahem!" Mage's voice sounded from behind.

Both brothers gawked in shock and turned around to see the brothers are behind them.

"How did you get behind us!?" Squamata hissed in shock.

"Yeah! You punks!" Amphibros added.

"Now they're over there!?" Bogo said in shock.

"So that's it. That's what had the feline siblings so freaked out! They were the only ones who saw those two move!" Judy deduced.

"You guys are working for this Caniver guy we heard so much about, right?" Mage asked.

"We'll give you one chance to walk away quietly. If I were you, I would take it." Zilla offered in warning.

Of course this made the two dark gods angry, so of course they assault the brothers again. But once again they vanish, or rather speed away to appear behind them.

"What...!? How did we miss?" Squamata hissed in shock.

"Alright, you little bastards! You guys got some speed. We'll give you that!" Amphibros growled. "But it doesn't change anything if all you do is run."

The Godzilla brothers still remained composed.

"Still if that's how you want to play it, fine. I'm game." Amphibros said. "You might be fast to dodge, but I doubt you can protect anyone!"

He then set his sights on the police force. One in particular is Judy Hopps.

"You know how the hair lost to the tortoise? Well... here's one right now!" Amphibros said making his way to Judy.

"Don't you touch her!" Nick shouted, getting in front of her.

Zilla able to get in front of Amphibros and stop his assault. However Nick fired his gun at the giant frog. Unfortunately the bullet didn't even harm Amphibros.

"What the...!?" Nick said staring in shock. Everyone spectating were also staring in shock.

"Is this yours?" Amphibros smirked. "Here. Take it back!" With his strength, Amphibros flung the bullet back at Nick with such force, it pierced through Nick's chest.

Everyone reacted in horror at what happened to the fox. Especially Judy. The two dark gods smiling in sinister delight.

"Nick!" Judy cried out in horror as she ruined to his side. "Nick! Stay with me now! Everything is going okay!"

"Mayday! Mayday! We have an officer down!" Bogo said on the radio. "We need a medic!"

"Oh no..." Felional gawked.

Amphibros smiled and chuckled sinisterly.

"Idiot!" Amphibros laughed. "Thinking a your puny mortal strength can stop a god like me? Where would you ever get an idea like that?"

"You monster!" Felisia growled.

"Nick! Stay with me now!" Judy said almost on the verge of tears.

"Hey... what's with the sad look on your face, carrots...?" Nick stammered in a raspy voice.

"Just hold on! An ambulance is on it's way!"

"Listen... there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?"

"For awhile now... I've been meaning to... give you this..." Nick said pulling out the small box from his pocket. Opening the lid to reveal the ring.

Those around the wounded fox reacted in awe. Especially Judy since she just put 2 and 2 together.

"N-Nick... is-is that...?" Judy stammered in shock.

"Yep. I was... going to... to pop the question. But I... keep missing the change..." Nick stammered breathing heavily. "Better now than never."

Even Felisia was touched by how strong their bond was.

"Nick I..."

"I love you, carrots." Nick smirked.

But this tragic romantic moment was rudely interrupted by the sinister cackling of Amphibros.

"Idiot!" Amphibros laughed. "You'll die anyway!"

Zilla slowly turned his head to face Amphibros.

"Aww, what's the matter? Upset that you were too slow?" Amphibros mocked the monster of steel.

But it would soon be his last mistake he ever made. Amphibros' mocking smile instantly changed to fear as he gawked in shock at the dark angry face Zilla made.

"W-What? What's with that face you're making!?" The hulking frog stammered, trembling.

Zilla was glaring darkly at the dark god. His eyes seething with rage.

"You bastard..." Zilla hissed menacingly.

"Uh oh! Oh no! Those eyes!" Mage said with panic. "Now you've done it! He's pissed!"

Even the animal deities were feeling a strange chill crawl up their spines.

"What is this feeling I'm getting from Zilla?" Felional thought. "It's like an angry god of death and destruction just awakened!"

Zilla then slowly walked toward the trembling frog god.

"What are you doing!? You'll be killed!" Felisia called out. But Zilla just ignored.

"H-Hey! You stay away from me you hear!?" Amphibros warned Zilla. But again Zilla ignored as he kept on advancing. "Alright! I warned you!" He shouted swinging his bludgeon at Zilla.

But the moment the bludgeon made impact it shattered into pieces. Zilla's body was indestructible. Everyone all reacted in awe at what just happened. Especially Amphibros.

"W-What...? What just happened!?" Amphibros gawked in shock.

Zilla then grabbed Amphibros by the neck and with a mighty roar and a swift fist, he punched Amphibros right in the face.

The impact from Zilla's raging punch was so massive, so powerful, that impact broke his facial bones. With the thrust of his fist, Zilla sent Amphibros flying in air crashing through buildings before landing on the highway with a huge crash.

Zilla had done the impossible. He had knocked down a god. Amphibros laid where he was, bruised and knocked out cold. He wasn't dead. Zilla used only enough power to knock him out.

And shocking part is, Zilla wasn't even trying. He used only 45% of his strength.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 Complete! Things have escalated! One thing is for sure Zilla is angry! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Saving Zootopia**

Like a light being switched on in a dark room, everyone in area was in complete awe struck at what just happened. Amphibros was defeated, with one single punch from Zilla's raging fist. Zilla was still glaring with such intensity. Even the gods and the stone army were struck with such awe and shock.

"Am... Am I seeing this!? Is Amphibros down!?" Squamata hissed in shock and disbelief.

"H-How... How did he do that...!?" Felisia stared in wide-eyed speechless shock.

"Unreal..." Felional said in the same manner. "He just sent him flying with one punch..."

"Maybe we were wrong." Judy said. "Maybe these guys aren't as tough as they say they are. I'm mean one them got socked in the face."

"Yeah! Then that means we have a chance! We can beat them!" Bogo said.

"No! That's not it." Felional stopped them. "Me and my sister felt it. Both of them were putting a ton of power in their attacks against these brothers. They only used small portions against you guys, and they were monsters."

"But... that doesn't make any sense!" Bogo said. "How was that guy able to do what we couldn't!?"

"That's what we all want to know!"

"Who... who is he...?" Felisia murmured. Of course Zilla heard because of his super hearing.

He then did what Superman would do. Zilla removed his casual clothes to reveal what was underneath. His superhero attire. Displaying his red and blue skin suit in all it's glory. G symbol displaying and red cape flapping in the wind.

Everyone stared in awe at Zilla revealing his GMAD attire. Some also stared in confusion. But both sides of the spectrum had the same question in their minds. Who were these brothers?

"Guess the cats out of the bag." Mage said. "No pun intended."

"What do you mean?" Felional ask skeptically.

Mage then revealed his magical abilities, changing his casual wear into his black trench coat robe and metal gauntlets and boots.

"Allow us to re-introduce ourselves." Mage announced to everyone. "My name is TheSonicMage123. Mage for short."

"And I'm GodzillaMan1000." Zilla said.

"We are the Godzilla Brothers!" Mage announced.

Once again everyone reacted in awe and shock.

"H-H-How is this even possible...!?" Squamata hissed. "How is Amphibros down!?"

Panicking, he makes his next move.

"Attack!" Squamata ordered.

Upon his orders the stone army charged at the two brothers. Swords and spears extended outward at their target.

"I'll take snake man. You got this." Mage said.

"Make his jaw clap." Zilla smirked.

"You know it." Mage smirked.

And with that he teleported away. Zilla performed a thunder clap, creating a wind shock wave to push back the enemy a great distance.

Mage appeared in front of Squamata taking him by surprise.

"W-What the-!" Squamata gawked.

"Hi." Mage greeted while smirk.

"Why you little-!" Squamata struck head first at Mage with fangs snapping for the kill. But Mage just dodged it.

Squamata's reaction time was fast, so he tried striking Mage once more. But both Mage's speed and reaction time was much faster so he dodged attack. Deciding to go on the offensive, Mage ran around Squamata while punching repeatedly at a fast pace.

Back with Zilla, he was punching assaulting enemies left and right, sending them flying in different directions. There were those who tried to tackle Zilla but it was no use. Zilla just annihilated the masses. They tried a variety of weapons; swords, maces, spears, arrows. But found out the hard way that they were completely useless when dealing with someone who is both an unstoppable force and an immovable object that can take anything. Weapons became shards and pieces.

All of this being displayed in front of everyone still had a majority of spectators reacting in wide eyed jaw dropping awe. However most of the spectating populist began cheering. Their cheers roared and echoed throughout the district.

Back with Mage fighting Squamata, Mage was done messing with the giant Basilisk. He then sped away at a very long distance then ran back to deliver a jaw breaking light speed sonic boom punch. The impact was loud enough to hear Squamata's jaw break.

"ARGH!" Squamata cried out in pain. "Where are the troops!?"

"Oh, they've been dealt with." Mage said casually pointing in the direction of his brother.

Squamata looked over and reacted in gawking wide eyed jaw dropping shock and disbelief. The army was destroyed. All of the souls that were trapped all floated away back to their hosts. Zilla knew that most of the souls were ancient, but at least they were free to Rest In Peace. The same knowledge applied for the feline siblings. They knew too and prayed for the dead safe return.

"Sleep tight good ones." Felional said.

Squamata was still a state of shock and disbelief.

"W-W-WHAT!? H-HOW!?" Squamata exasperated.

But his shock soon turned to fear as the brothers approached him, looking down at him with glaring eyes.

"We win. You lose." Mage smirked.

"You're under arrest." Zilla said as he grabbed him tightly.

After getting Amphibros in cuffs he then turned to the police and the siblings.

"They're all yours."

"R-Right."

of the spectating populist began cheering. Their cheers roared and echoed throughout the district.

* * *

Down in the underworld, Caniver sensed what happened to his two faithful servants and his army. For first time in millennia he was struck with shock. The only thing was he couldn't sense who it was.

"What is this!?" Caniver hissed. "How could my invincible army be obliterated in defeat!?"

He has torn between his confusion, concerns, hate, and anger.

"This is impossible. Simply impossible."

At that moment, he arose from his throne and stood tall.

"Who ever did this will pay dearly with their lives. They now forced my hand. I suppose it is time for the final curtain call. I am due for a friendly reunion with my fellow gods. I guess it's just like the old saying goes; 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Caniver ranted as he smiled sinisterly.

Judy stood from outside the patient room looking through at Nick who was getting his wound treated. Judy was really worried Nick but she was really glad to see he was doing okay.

"How is he, doc?" Judy asked.

"He'll be okay." She answered.

"Oh thank goodness." Judy sighed in relief.

"He just needs rest." The doctor pointed. "By the way, did you hear about all the victims making a full recovery?"

"Yes I did." Judy nodded.

"It was all over the news too!" The doctor said. "I can't believe this was a mystical issue. Heck, I can't believe that our gods from mythology actually exists!"

"I know. It's hard to believe." Judy agreed.

"Carrots?" Nick said faintly.

"Nick!" Judy reacted in joyous relief.

Without hesitation she bolted to him and hugged him good and tight.

"Hey now Carrots, I'm still recovering. Wouldn't want to re-open the wound now, do we?" Nick smirked a joke.

Judy only chuckled as she tears of joy.

"Shut up." Judy smiled.

"I'm alright, Judy." Nick smiled back, and patted the rabbit's head.

"I know. I was just so scared." Judy sniffed. "I thought we lost you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you." Nick assured her.

"Good." Judy cuddled with the smirking fox. "Cause it would be sad for the future Mrs. Wilde."

Nick reacted in awe, but instantly went back to happy. It wasn't exactly the wedding proposal he planned, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

At the police station, things were somewhat running smoothly. Zilla and Mage requested to Bogo to volunteer to interrogate the captured Dark Gods. Bogo agreed without hesitation. After witnessing the unbelievable right before his eyes he was still trying to process all of it.

Felisia and Felional were also present among the officers watching the interrogation.

"YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS!" Amphibros shouted as he struggled to get free of the restraints. "I DEMAND YOU RELEASE US IMMEDIATELY!"

"You are in a position to demand nothing." Zilla said. " We, on the other hand are in a position to grant nothing."

"WE SWEAR TO YOU, WE WILL BREAK FREE!" Squamata hissed. "AND WHEN, WE DO WE WILL-!"

"Please..." Mage chuckled. "...save your strength. Those restraints you're wearing are of my own design. They generate nerve impulses. The more powerful the prisoner, the more power is used to restrain the prisoner. If you keep it up, you'll kill yourselves."

After the dark explanation the two Demon Gods stopped struggling. Possibly either from fear or indulgent, no one knows. Either way it was quiet.

"That's better." Zilla smirked. "Now, lets be friends and answer each other's questions."

"First and for most; why are attacking Zootopia?" Mage started.

"It was remind the mortals their place. To put them in their place. To remind them who their master." Squamata hissed in response.

"Typical." Zilla said. "Predictable response."

"Watch your tongue, mortal!" Amphibros growled and glared.

"You wanna go another round?" Zilla growled and glared back.

The two Goliaths were staring down at each other with glaring daggers.

"AHEM!" Mage cleared his throat. "Next question; your boss, Caniver. What is he up to? At this very moment?"

"Since our invasion ended in failure, it would seem the master is forced to resort to the final phase of his plan early." Squamata hissed.

"Which is?"

"Return home, so to speak."

At that moment, both Felisia and Felional gawked and gasped in horror. They knew what they meant.

Zilla and Mage could sense the siblings distraught, so they decided to end things here.

"That'll be all." Mage said. "Lets go, bro."

"Right behind you." Zilla nodded.

Both of the Godzilla Brothers got up to leave to interrogation room, leaving to retrained Demon Gods inside.

"Just answer this!" Amphibros called out. " How were you able to defeat us? You just mortals!"

"No mortal of this world can defeat us, much less than stand up to us." Squamata added.

"Because we are not of this world." Zilla said. "We are from another universe."

Everyone reacted in awe and shock. This concept was completely unbelievable to them. Even to the siblings gods. But after what they have seen, this lead to having no choice but to believe.

"But that's preposterous!" Squamata hissed.

"You're just pretending to be gods!" Amphibros added.

"Oh I don't know about that. Being a god doesn't sound all that bad. I mean me and Zilla are one of the most intelligent and strongest capable individuals in the cosmos. We're not pretending to be gods. All this time, we've been pretending to be mortal." Mage smirked.

And with that the brothers decided to walk away and leave.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE! NO PRISON CAN HOLD US!" Amphibros bellowed.

"Actually I should mention." Mage chuckled. "This room is fitted with the same material as the restraints. So yeah, their IS a prison that can hold you."

Mage laughed so hard as he left and closed the door shut to sound proof the raging yells and bellows from the imprisoned dark gods.

"You boys, are a scary lot." Bogo said.

"Why thank you." Mage said.

"Is everything you say true?" Felisia asked still in shock.

"We can worry about that later." Felional said. "Right now we have to get back and warn Primus."

"You're right. We have to get back." She nodded in agreement.

"Back where?" Zilla asked.

"Back to Edalla."

* * *

 **Chapter 34 Complete! The invasion has been successfully stopped and the Dark Gods defeated! But their still a matter of stopping the God of Chaos. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35** **: Returning to Edalla**

Felional and Felisia ran back to the secret passageway, guiding the Godzilla Brothers with them. Of course they had keep up with brothers super speed every once in awhile.

"This is it!" Felional pointed to the ground.

"A sewage pipe. How cliche." Mage sighed a groan.

"This secret passageway will lead us to the island of Edalla." Felisia explained.

"But how long will it take?" Zilla asked.

"I think a half an a tower tops." Felional said.

"But that would give Caniver a head start advantage." Zilla said.

"He's right." Felisia said.

"Relax, guys. I've got this." Mage said.

Using his Technomagic on his Gauntlets he used an x-ray scan where the secret passageway was leading out of Zootopia and out to sea. Expanding the range on the screen, he detected a body of land protected by mystical barriers.

"Bingo!" Mage said. "Coordinates are in."

"Wait! You found our home in an instant just like that!?" Felisia asked in shock.

"Yep." Mage said proudly.

"How...!?"

"He's a mad genius." Zilla said.

"Damn right!" Mage said proudly.

Using his Technomagic Mage created a portal to act as a short cut from Zootopia and Edalla.

"Portal opened and stable." Mage said. "Shall we?"

Without any hesitation the four of them went through the portal and arrived at the shores of Edalla.

"Whoa...!" Felional reacted in awe.

"We... we actually made it. We're actually here." Felisia reacted in the same manner.

But then suddenly both feline siblings vomited from nausea.

"Oh, sorry about that. First timers of portal travel can get quantum sickness. Don't worry about it, it's only momentary." Mage said.

"Good to know..." Felisia groaned.

"My guts are trying to murder me..." Felional groaned.

After awhile, the brothers looked around at the serene setting they were in.

"Wow..." Zilla murmured.

"This place is huge." Mage putting on his shades. Not to mention gorgeous surroundings."

"Well it is our home." Felisia said.

"Welcome to Edalla, the last land of the gods." Felional introduced.

"There was more than one?" Mage asked.

"Many millennia ago. 5000 years." Felisia said. "This place was reserved for our survival."

"In any event, I'm going head up Heaven mountain mountain and report to Primus." Felional said.

And with that Felional dashed through the forest to the mountain.

"While they're preparing for battle at the main lines, we'll prepare the front lines." Felisia said to the brothers.

"Agreed." Zilla nodded.

* * *

Felisia guided the Godzilla brothers down the beach to the Amazon fortress city.

"Here we are." Felisia said.

"Our goddess has returned!" A female Amazon warrior announced to the city.

Many Amazon warriors all looked over the lookout and reacted with joy and cheer. But then they noticed the Godzilla brothers, and their warrior instinct instantly went on full alert.

"Lady Felisia, who are these male strangers!?"

They all had their spears and bow and arrows at the ready and aimed at the Godzilla Brothers.

"Quite the welcome." Zilla said.

"Stand down everyone, it's okay!" Felisia assured in her orders.

"Lady Felisia, if you're being held hostage, don't worry! We'll rescue you!"

"No, really! It's alright!" Felisia tried again.

"I don't think they're listening." Mage said.

"FIRE!"

Upon the order they fired their arrows and spears at the Godzilla Brothers. But thankfully Mage put up a barrier and Zilla was impervious, so the arrows and spears just bounced off of them.

"Yeah we are definitely feeling the love around here." Zilla said sarcastically.

"By the us, they're so hard headed." Falisia groaned.

"Why does THAT sound familiar?" Mage asked sarcastically.

When the Amazons stopped firing they were struck on shock and disbelief that their attacks did nothing.

"What!?"

"Impossible!?"

"Form up the troops! The enemy is at our front gates!"

At that next moment, the gates opened up to reveal an army of furry Amazons, armed with spears, swords, and shields, and had ferocious glares on their faces.

"Attack!"

"No! Stand down! They're on our side!" Felisia ordered.

But her words fell on deaf overprotective ears much to Felisia's discomfort. All at once the immortal Amazons all charged at once and attacked one line rank at a time.

Unfortunately for them, their primitive weapons did nothing. They didn't even scratch GodzillaMan1000's impenetrable skin nor even make a dent in TheSonicMage123's force field.

"Okay. Now this is just embarrassing." Zilla said.

Yet as all these furry women continued their gang up assault, one thing was going through Mage's mind right now.

"Did I leave the stove on at home?" Mage pondered.

After awhile, everyone stopped attack and was left in a heavy breathing sweat. Once again everyone was struck in shock and disbelief.

"H-How can this be...!?"

"We didn't even scratch them!?"

"That's putting it mildly! Look at them! They don't look injured!"

"Okay!" Zilla spoke up. "Are we calm? Have we all calmed down?"

"Who are you, male!?" One of the Amazons glared and growled.

"THEY are our allies!" Felisia spoke up.

"WHAT!?" They all reacted in unison.

As expected the Amazons were appalled that their goddess were allow males to be allies. Outside of their island of course.

"But my lady! These strangers are not from Edalla! They're males! That makes them our enemies!"

"Circumstances and situations have changed." Felisia informed. "All the signs of Caniver's return have been completely accurate."

This ill news caused the Amazons to reacted in shock and horror. Murmurs and whispers were shared among the masses.

"Me and my brother were there in Zootopia when the invasion began." Felisia added.

"Zootopia!? Why were you at Zootopia? Contact with mortals in forbidden by law."

"My brother." Felisia said much to her embarrassment.

"Oh!" All the Amazons said in unison.

"Makes sense."

"Mischievous"

"Felional actually opened my eyes to a wonderful variety. Primus was right. They all were. The world has changed. My little brother made me realize the horrible mistake I was making." Felisia preached.

The Amazons said nothing and continued to listen to their Queen. Their reacted facial expressions were of a mixture of shock, disbelief, confusion, curiosity, and awe.

"But enemy has also changed." Felisia continued. "I know because me and my brother learned it the hard way. Amphibros and Squamata had gotten the better us."

"WHAT!?"

"Amphibros and Squamata!?"

"The Demon Gods!?"

"How can those vile filth out do you in a fight!?"

"A little bit of the fault lies with me. With us." Felisia said. "But these two, these brothers saved us. Not only that they also defeated both Amphibros and Squamata as well as Caniver's army."

This revelation came as an even more of a disbelieving shock. Mortals defeating gods? That was a concept that isn't possible.

"Those two defeated Caniver's forces!?"

"These males...!?"

"That's just not possible."

"Surely you jest!"

"I can hardly blame you all for reacting that way." Felisia said. "I'm not sure I believe it myself. But believe this, my friends. Our enemy has returned. That is why we must work together."

"Are you serious, my lady...?"

"Why would I make something like this up?" Felisia said. "In any case these two have shown great heroism. With out their help we won't stand a chance against Caniver."

"But how can THEY help?"

"How about I let them speak." Felisia said, turning to the brothers.

"Thank you." Mage said, stepping forward. "Hello everyone! My name is TheSonicMage123, Mage for short and this is my big brother GodzillaMan1000, Zilla for short."

The Amazons still eyed the two males with suspicion.

"Hmm. Tough crowd." Mage said. "Anyway I am what you might call a Technomagician. Or Wizard Doctor, depending."

Then using his Technomagic Gauntlets, Mage made several holographic screens. Each of them was static, not turned on fully.

"What I am about show you is recorded footage of a live stream covered and broadcasted from every news studio in Zootopia." Mage explained.

"Huh?" The Amazons said in unison.

"Just watch." Mage groaned in annoyance.

Pressing the play button on his Gauntlets, he played the footage.

It was footage that happened yesterday. The invasion of the invincible stone army lead by Amphibros and Squamata. The battle between the siblings and the dark gods before shifting to the Godzilla Brothers against the Dark Gods. The fight was actually the cherry on the cake because the Amazons reacted in wide eyed, jaw dropping awe and shock of disbelief. Zilla toying with Amphibros before he one shot the demon frog. Mage doing the same manner against Squamata. The display of power Zilla used against the stone army to completely destroy them.

All this once again put the Amazons in a mixture of shock, disbelief, confusion, curiosity, and awe. Everything that was told to them was true.

Though it should be noted that the Amazons were primitive so they had no experience with advanced technology. Let alone Technomagic.

"I think that's all the proof they need." Mage said.

"So you see we have come to help you. Probably in ways you couldn't possibly imagine." Zilla spoke up.

After much considerable thinking the Amazons lowered their guard.

"Alright. What are we do?"

Felisia stepped forward once more.

"We prepare for battle." Felisia ordered.

* * *

 **Chapter 35 Complete! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Preparations**

On top of Heaven Mountain Felional had reported to the High Council Pantheon about their encounter with Caniver's forces in very precise detail.

Felional explained the invasion of the invincible stone army lead by Amphibros and Squamata. The battle against the dark gods he and his sibling struggled to survive before shifting to the Godzilla Brothers against the Dark Gods. How Zilla toyed with Amphibros before he one shot the demon frog and Mage doing the same manner against Squamata. The display of power Zilla used against the stone army to completely destroy them.

As expected their was a mixture of shock, disbelief, confusion, curiosity, and awe among the Primal Gods.

"Is this true, Felional?" Primus asked.

"It is." Felional answered.

"But surely you jest." Artia said. "Mortals defeating gods? That is simply not possible."

"Why would I make something up in a time like this? You all sensed it! Caniver is making his move." Felional said.

"We believe you, young one." Aves said. "But only to an extent. Since we were never there in Zootopia with you. All we do is speculate theories."

"Yes. Perhaps they didn't have enough worship to strengthen them." Bovid said.

"No. If we know our brothers, they're Demon Gods. They get their strength from negative karma and souls." Squamia said.

"Wait!" Insectom interjected. "I my iPhone. The mortal gadget from Zootopia. And I just got the live stream of the news. It's all over the internet."

It was footage that happened yesterday. The invasion of the invincible stone army lead by Amphibros and Squamata. The battle between the siblings and the dark gods before shifting to the Godzilla Brothers against the Dark Gods. The fight was actually the cherry on the cake because the Amazons reacted in wide eyed, jaw dropping awe and shock of disbelief. Zilla toying with Amphibros before he one shot the demon frog. Mage doing the same manner against Squamata. The display of power Zilla used against the stone army to completely destroy them.

All this once again put the Primal Gods in a mixture of shock, disbelief, confusion, curiosity, and awe. Everything that was told to them was true.

"By the us..." Bovina gasped in shock.

"So it is true..." Aves stared in shock.

"But how is it even possible?" Amphibia asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. But he did what we failed to do." Felional answered. "These brothers can be a great asset."

"If what you say is true, please bring him to me so that i know him." Primus instructed.

* * *

As expected the entire Amazon city was hastily preparing for battle. Defenses were strengthened and heightened, weapons were being forged and handed out. Amazons training like crazy with spears, swords and shields, bows and arrows, and hand to hand combat. Looked almost like real war.

Zilla was helping the Amazons with fortifications and caught site of the training. He felt the same as the Amazons; tension. But on the plus side of things, Felisia and some of the other Amazons were once again in awe at the abilities the Godzilla Brothers displayed.

With Zilla they mesmerized by seeing Zilla flying, As he helped the Amazons reach high places. His immeasurable strength to lift heavy objects that required a team. Using his heat vision to stick parts together, ice breath the cool things down, and x-ray vision to spot any weak points.

With Mage they all stared in curiosity with the high level of technology he introduced. Turning an ancient looking fortress into an advanced military base. Advanced weapons of guns, swords, armor, and bombs of many different varieties. Other gadgets such as shields, medical support, teleportation, communication, and speed. Not to mention his magic.

The Amazons were indeed impressed.

"I got admit, you brothers are amazing." Felisia complimented.

"It's nothing special. But thank you." Zilla said honestly.

"Another thing I must confess is that I never trusted males all my life." Felisia said. "Outside my family of course."

"I kind of figured that one out since you're Amazons." Zilla answered.

"But I'm also impressed how you studied our history." Felisia smiled.

"Smarts runs in my family. That and boneheaded recklessness." Zilla chuckled.

Both deities shared a good chuckle with each other.

"It's amazing. I'm having a civil conversation with a male and I'm surprised we managed to go this long." Felisia giggled.

"It sure is."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So... uh..." Felisia said.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who and what are you? I mean we didn't get a chance to finish our talk in Zootopia." Felisia said.

"Good point." Zilla nodded.

However Felisia saw the haunting gloom in Zilla's face. She knew right away that it was probably a touchy subject.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"It's kind of a touchy subject. I'm not exactly comfortable sharing it." Zilla said.

"If it's too much or too hard, please don't force yourself." Felisia insisted.

"It's fine." Zilla assured her.

So Zilla took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He began his tale (Or unless you want the full origin story just go to my channel. My story is called GodzillaMan1000 Origins)

"First and for most I should say that me and brother come from another universe." Zilla began.

"Wait! Are saying you're from another world!?" Felisia reacted in awe.

"Yes." Zilla nodded. "Have you heard of the multiverse theory?"

"You mean the many worlds theory?"

"Eh, the meaning is the same." Zilla shrugged. "The theory states that there are many universes. The universe I come from, animals didn't evolve into a civilization."

"But how is that possible? I mean you're clearly like us." Felisia pointed out.

"That's because I'm not a real living organism, or at least not a normal born." Zilla began.

"What do you mean you're not real? Do you mean you're a ghost?" Felisia asked.

"No. I am an artificial amalgamated created biomechanical life form." Zilla explained.

"Artistical?" Felisia asked confused.

"Artificial. It means something that a fake copy of an original." Zilla explained.

"I see..." Felisia said, though she was still confused.

"I'll explain. In my universe where I came from I was created by two corporate organizations hell bent on creating the ultimate life form. These two corporations are called Lex Corp. and Cadmus. I was created from two different DNAs from two other different universes. Godzilla and Superman. These two entities are god like beings and I am the amalgamation personified. Hence why I look the way I am now. That and my name." Zilla narrated.

"So... you were created by mortals? But... how? How is something like that even possible?" Felisia asked.

"Advanced technology. Science at its highest peek. And the person responsible for my creation is the founder of Lex Corp. himself. Lex Luther." Zilla answered.

"Science makes Gods?" Felisia asked in shock.

"Become Gods, rival Gods, etc. Mystic Gods become obsolete in the face of advanced technology." Zilla said.

Felisia was left in fright and shock. The very thought of advanced technology evolving mortals into gods, or allowing mortals to rival gods scared her. Her thoughts were split and conflicted.

"Lex created me for the soul purpose of rivaling, surpassing, and killing the very person he hated. Superman. A hero. And thus I was named Anti-Superman." Zilla continued.

"Why would mortals want to kill gods?" Felisia asked with fear.

"Envy, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth. The Seven Deadly Sins that drive mortality to achieve their desires. But they always come with consequences." Zilla answered.

"Does it...?"

"I became that consequence. After 30 straight years of testing me and killing me over and over, I was cloned and evolved to the point where I became unstoppable." Zilla said.

"They killed you and resurrected you for 30 years!?" Felisia gasped in horror.

"I remember every single time." Zilla said. "When I awoke, my powers began to resonate. Thus I was enraged at my own existence and loathed my creators. So I killed them all with only an inkling of my powers."

Felisia was becoming more scared as she listened to the story.

"I almost went down the road of destruction. Until I met my future friend and comrade." Zilla said.

"Who?" Felisia asked.

"A Dark Fairy named Litwick723. He offered to give me a purpose of my own. So I joined GMAD." Zilla said.

"What's GMAD?" Felisia asked.

"It's a superhero organization group of a variety of types and kinds. The title is actually an abbreviation for Guardians of Magic, Archery, and Dragons. And I am one of the Guardians." Zilla explained.

"Who are the Guardians?" Felisia asked with great interest.

Now the story was getting interesting.

"We are immortal beings chosen by the four gods of GMAD. We protect those who can't, and fight the battles no one can." Zilla answered.

"Who are the Four Gods?" Felisia asked.

"No one knows. All we know is that they are the creators and founders of GMAD itself." Zilla shrugged.

"What happened next?"

"I became a hero."

"What about your brother?" Felisia asked.

"He's just like me. Except he was more of a playground." Zilla said.

"How horrible..." Felisia

"But when I found him, I took him in and recruited him into GMAD." Zilla said.

"That's so sweet." Felisia smiled.

"We're practically inseparable." Zilla chuckled.

Just then they hear shotgun shells booming in the air. Zilla knew what that was.

"What was that!?" Felisia said in concern.

"Mage." Zilla said simply.

"Okay you primitive screw heads, listen up!" Mage announced. "See this? This... is my BOOM Stick!"

"I take it back. Your brother is insane." Felisia giggled.

"I know right! That's what I said!" Zilla chuckled.

Both deities laughed together upon agreement of the comedic display.

"Well then..." Zilla said. "I told my tragic backstory. Mind telling yours?"

Much like Zilla, Felisia had the same haunting gloom in her face. And much Felisia, Zilla knew right away that it was probably a touchy subject just like his.

"If it's too hard, you don't have to tell me." Zilla assured her.

"No. No, you're right. It's only fair that I tell my story." Felisia said.

Taking a deep breath she began.

"Me and younger brother were born to the former Chief God, Feleonidas. Our father. I still remember him well. I remember him as a great warrior and a great chief." Felisia said in remembrance. "Me and Felional really looked up to him and we wanted to be like him."

"He must've been a great alpha male." Zilla complimented.

"He was. Even after his Goddess wife, our mother passed on, he was strong." Felisia said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Father always used to compliment me on how I look exactly like mother. Felina was her name. I remember how beautiful she was." Felisia smiled to herself.

"I can actually see the resemblance." Zilla smirked.

"How would you know? You never met my mother." Felisia giggled.

"Well I can imagine can't I?"

Felisia, for the first time, blushed bright red from the compliment. Yet she still smiled from the compliment.

"Anyway, our father trained us to be strong warriors. He was tough on us, but we knew he still loved us." Felisia continued.

"Like any father would." Zilla nodded.

"During the time when I reached maturity, when I reached adulthood, me and Caniver became lovers." Felisia confessed.

"Wait! What!? You dated the God of Chaos!?" Zilla reacted in shock.

"Yes. I thought you learned that."

"Actually, no I didn't. The ancient manuscripts didn't make recollections of that." Zilla said.

"Really? That's strange. I thought the mortals would have made a record of that." Felisia said all confused. "But again we spent most of our lives on Heaven Mountain."

"Makes sense." Zilla said.

"Anyway, we were very platonic passionate lovers for a time. About 100 years." Felisia continued. "I always have the fond memories of our love, his chivalry, those best qualities. That until he revealed his true colors."

Felisia's expression then turned dark and angry.

"One night I went to train with father. But when entered his quarters what I next not only broke my heart, but it horrified me. I saw my father killed. Caniver stabbed my father through the heart."

Even Zilla reacted in shock.

"That monster that I loved stood over my father's body proclaiming himself as the new Chief God. He even offered me a place by his side as his queen. But was so over come with rage, hate, and sadness that attacked him in revenge. But Amphibros and Squamata intervened. Apparently Caniver turned them into vile evil cretans. However my brother also saw this and ran to warn the others. And so Amphibros and Squamata have chase. Luckily he managed to get to them in time so they can subdue the two traitors. And so the war began." Felisia narrated.

"The war of gods." Zilla guessed.

"Yes. The war between the Dark Gods and the Light Gods shook the foundation of the Earth itself. Many mortals lost their lives in the conflict. It was a war that we knew we must win. If we lost, it would mean the end of all things. Peace and prosperity would be no more." Felisia described. "I stood alone against Caniver. Until at last I defeated my former lover, inflicting a wound on his left eye in the process. Caniver the enemy of the free world was defeated. He learned that day that my family cannot be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove Dark Gods to their doom. Our enemy had been defeated."

Then Felisia's expression went sad.

"But there was no song. No feast. Our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. The lands of mortal were badly scared and scorched." Felisia continued. "So we made this tropical island. Edalla, the last land of Gods. I was suppose to inherit my father's possession as the next Chief God. But I was so full of hate and rage I refused. Primus was then appointed the new Chief God. I then decided to take a hand full of females with me and formed the Amazons. It's been that way for 5000 years."

"Hey." Zilla said placing a hand on Felisia's shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. But don't beat yourself up. We're going to stop and defeat Caniver."

This little action shocked Felisia because it caught her off guard. Normally she would never allow a male to touch her. But with Zilla it felt different and felt right. Actually she remembered the time Zilla saved her in Zootopia, so this the second time.

"What happened next?" Said a female voice.

Both Zilla and Felisia turned to the voice only to reacted in shock as they find an audience of Amazons. They were listening to their stories.

"What the-!?" Both react in unison.

"Yeah! What happened next?"

"Have you had any other adventures?"

"What other adventures did you have?"

"Alright ladies, we can harp on all of that later! Right now we still have defenses to fortify!" Mage announced.

"Aw! But we want to hear more of your adventures!"

"He's right, girls! Let's all get back to work! Those defenses aren't going to fortify themselves!" Felisia ordered.

Whining from disappointment, the Amazons reluctantly went back to work.

"It would seem I have developed quite the fan base." Zilla joked.

"It would seem so." Felisia giggled.

The two shared a laugh together until their moment was interrupted by Felional arriving in Amazon City. Though he snuck his way around due to the Amazons being big fans so he didn't want to deal with them ganging up on them.

"Sis!" Felional called as he landing in front of the two.

"Hello brother. What brings you here?" Felisia asked still smiling.

"Um, Primus wants to meet the Godzilla Brothers. He summons them to Heaven Mountain." Felional said.

"The chief wants to meet them?" Felisia asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Felional nodded.

Felisia turned to face Zilla with both awe and worry in her eyes.

"I see." Zilla said. "I suppose we were bound to meet him."

"Are you sure?" Felisia asked.

"It's fine." Zilla nodded. "Mage and I can leave the defenses to you."

* * *

Mage managed to teleport the two of them all the way up to the top of Heaven Mountain with ease. Once they arrived they took a moment to look around at their surroundings. And they had to admit, it was mesmerizing.

"Whoa!" Mage reacted in awe. "Look at this place!"

"I know. It magnificent! Huge! Beautiful!" Zilla agreed.

Indeed it was. However it should be noted that this site contradicted their original thoughts they were expecting. They expected it to be divine shiny plantation and foundation. Yet the scenery had the appealing appearance of noble's home. The majestic scenery was simply amazing.

"Wow! This place have everything! Stone paths, fountains, long grassy lawns, and even hedges!" Mage pointed out.

"Yeah. Even the view is breath taking." Zilla said all mesmerized.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE LITERALLY UP IN THE SKY!" Mage cried out loud. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Excuse me?" Said female voice.

Both brothers turned around to the voice and saw a servant rabbit.

"My masters have been expecting you. Please follow me." The rabbit servant requested.

"Of course." Zilla nodded respectfully.

* * *

As the brothers were lead by the rabbit servant to the throne room, they were once again mesmerized. Even the interior of the palace was just as majestic as the exterior.

"Wow." They both whispered.

Very soon before they knew it, they had entered the throne room. Primus, Aves, Amphibia, Squamia, Insectom, Bovid, Bovina, Sauropsir, and Artia all occupied their perspective thrones. Except for Felisia and Felional since they were preparing the defenses, Amphibros and Squamata since they're imprisoned in Mage's cage, and Caniver since he had yet to make his move in appearance.

As the brothers entered on the center of the room, their instincts on good manners kicked in. Both brothers kneeled on one knee in the presence of Primus.

"Welcome visitors of Zootopia." Primus said. "Welcome to Edalla."

* * *

 **Chapter 36 Complete! Our heroes share their back stories as they prepare for war! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37** **: Meetings and Greetings**

"Welcome visitors of Zootopia." Primus said. "Welcome to Edalla."

"Thank you, your majesty." Mage said still bowing and using good manners.

Even the Gods were impressed by their good manners. Even their bravado. Usually the mortal servants despite them being technically immortal would usually express a tiny bit of fear in the presence of such powerful Gods. But not these two. They showed no fear and acted naturally casual around the council.

"Please state your names." Primus requested.

"My name is TheSonicMage123. Please call me Mage." Mage introduced.

"My name is GodzillaMan1000. My friends call me Zilla." Zilla introduced.

"Likewise I am Primus, the Chief King of Heaven Mountain." Primus introduced. "You're probably wondering why it is we summoned you here."

"Please fill is in your majesty." Zilla said.

"The news about your heroics have spread like wildfire. We hear about how you valiantly fought and defeated Amphibros and Squamata. And with such ease." Primus said.

"I'm sure news does indeed travel like wildfire." Mage said.

"Please rise." Primus asked.

The brothers rose up on their feet and faced Primus.

"First and for most we would like to thank you for subduing and defeating our brothers." Amphibia said.

"Those two psychos were yours brothers?" Mage asked.

"Yes. And we deeply apologize for their brashness." Squamia said.

"Second, If you don't mind, please tell us who and what you are? Where do you come from? And why are you here?" Primus asked.

Both brothers looked at each other and then looked around at the council of gods. All their faces lit with curiosity. But Zilla didn't mind. He explained it to Felisia and the Amazons, he can do the same with them.

"Of course, your majesty." Zilla nodded. "You may not believe me when say this. You see me and brother come from another universe."

"Wait! Are saying you're from another world!?" Artia reacted in shock.

"Yes." Zilla nodded.

"But that's impossible. It's completely impossible." Aves said. "There is only one universe and that is a fact."

"Not really." Mage said.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of the multiverse theory?" Mage asked.

Aves just reacted in confusion.

"I'll take that as a no. It's sometimes called the many worlds theory. But the meaning is the same. The theory states that there are many universes. The universe we come from, animals didn't evolve into a civilization." Mage explained.

"But how is that possible? You're clearly are like us." Squamia pointed out.

"To you, yes. But in reality we're not real living organisms, or at least not a normal born." Zilla said.

"What do you mean you're not real? You clearly exist right in front of us." Aves pointed out.

"Are you implying that you're a ghost?" Sauropsir asked.

"No. We are artificial amalgamated created biomechanical life form." Mage explained.

"What?" Aves asked confused.

"Artificial. It means something that a fake copy of an original." Zilla explained.

"Oh! I know what that is!" Insectom said. "I searched it on the web one time."

"Wait! You guys have technology and WiFi!?" Mage asked.

"Yep!"

"Wow! And all this time I thought... uh... well... um..." Mage stammered.

"Religiously primitive?" Insectom guest.

"Something like that I guess."

"Well even we got to keep up with the times." Insectom chuckledz

"I like these guys already." Mage smiled.

"Please continue." Primus cleared his throat.

"Yes your majesty. In my universe where I came from I was created by two corporate organizations hell bent on creating the ultimate life form. These two corporations are called Lex Corp. and Cadmus. I was created from two different DNAs from two other different universes. Godzilla and Superman. These two entities are god like beings and I am the amalgamation personified. Hence why I look the way I am now. That and my name." Zilla narrated.

"So what you're telling us is that you were created by mortals?" Squamia asked.

"But how is something like that even possible?" Amphibia asked.

"Because it's not. Only Gods can birth more Gods." Aves protested.

"I think you missed the term 'Artificial' in our explanation." Mage pointed out.

"Again, how is something like that even possible?" Amphibia asked once more.

"Advanced technology. Science at its highest peek. It improves our lives and can even allow those to become Gods, rival Gods, etc. Mystic Gods become obsolete in the face of advanced technology." Mage said proudly.

Much like how Felisia reacted, all the Gods were left in fright and shock. The very thought of advanced technology evolving mortals into gods, or allowing mortals to rival gods scared them. Thoughts were split and conflicted.

"That uh, came out more darker than I intended." Mage said.

"But what mortal made you?" Primus asked.

"The person responsible for our creation is the founder of Lex Corp. himself. Lex Luther. Lex created me for the soul purpose of rivaling, surpassing, and killing the very person he hated. Superman. A hero. And thus I was named Anti-Superman." Zilla answered.

"So GodzillaMan1000 is not your real name?" Bovid asked.

"My new name to be more accurate. But I'll get to that later." Zilla assured.

"But why would mortals want to kill gods?" Bovina asked with fear.

"The Seven Deadly; Envy, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth. They drive mortality to achieve their desires. But they always come with consequences." Zilla answered.

"In Lex's eyes, gods, or Superman in particular, posed as a massive issues for mortals. If mortals no longer had to solve problems themselves they would surely become a weaker race completely reliant on divine figures." Mage explained.

"I became that consequence. After 30 straight years of testing me and killing me over and over, I was cloned and evolved to the point where I became unstoppable. I remember every single time." Zilla said. "When I awoke, my powers began to resonate. Thus I was enraged at my own existence and loathed my creators. So I killed them all with only an inkling of my powers."

The Gods' fears rose as they listened to the story.

"I almost went down the road of destruction. Until I met my future friend and comrade. A Dark Fairy named Litwick723. He offered to give me a purpose of my own. So I joined GMAD." Zilla said.

"What is this GMAD?" Aves asked.

"It's a superhero organization group of a variety of types and kinds. The title is actually an abbreviation for Guardians of Magic, Archery, and Dragons. And I am one of the Guardians." Mage explained.

"Who are the Guardians?" Squamia asked with great interest.

Now the story was getting interesting.

"We are immortal beings chosen by the four gods of GMAD. We protect those who can't, and fight the battles no one can." Zilla answered.

"You have Gods where you come from?" Artia spoke.

"Who are the Four Gods?" Felisia asked.

"No one knows. All we know is that they are the creators and founders of GMAD itself." Zilla shrugged.

"What happened next?" Primus asked.

"I became a hero. Yet not long after I joined I found Mage. I adopted him as if he were my brother." Zilla said.

"We're practically inseparable." Mage said. "We became heroes and the public dubbed us 'Godzilla Brothers.'"

After listening to the story the gods struck in awe and amazement.

"Satisfied?" Zilla asked.

"Yes. More or less." Primus nodded.

"It was certainly an amazing tale." Artia agreed.

"Indeed." Aves nodded. "But I think we can all agree that the many worlds theory is nonsense and that there is only one universe."

But when Aves looked around, everyone had other thoughts and ideas that were written on their faces.

"Really!? Nobody!? I'm the only one!?"

"Ahem!" Primus cleared his throat. "I suppose you have heard our story from the museums in Zootopia and Felicia."

"Of course your majesty." Zilla nodded.

"Good. That saves us some time." Primus said. "While the museum and Felicia told you the truth, it wasn't all of the truth."

"You mean there's more to the story?" Mage asked.

"Please look at the top tip of my staff." Primus requested gesturing to his staff.

The Godzilla Brothers stared closely at the top of Primus's staff. The tip had a pure white diamond with a small blue color at the center.

"This here is the Eye of Virtue. To be more precise this is the Right Eye." Primus said.

"I can definitely sense a power coming from that jewel." Zilla said.

Mage used his Technomagic scanner on his gauntlet and scanned the jewel. The readings were off the charts.

"Whoa. It's energy signature is massive." Mage said. "What does that jewel do exactly?"

To answer his question, Primus lowered his staff by tilting it down to the small garden by the window. With one tap flowers and grass instantly grew. The brothers instantly struck with awe.

"Wow." Mage said jaw dropped.

"Amazing." Zilla said in the same manner.

"Yes. Eye of Virtue is able to give life within seconds. It has been passed down from king to king for many generations. Including my dear friend and mentor Feleonidas." Primus explained.

Just the mere mention of their former God King's name put grim sad looks on everyone's faces.

"But wether there is life, there is also death." Primus continued.

"I suspect that one has a sister or brother." Mage deduced.

"Indeed." Primus nodded, as he got up from his throne. "Please follow me."

* * *

Primus lead the brothers to a small back room. There behind a secret sealed door was a pedestal. On the pedestal was a pure black diamond with a small red color at its center.

"This here my friends is the brother diamond. The Eye of Vice. The Left Eye." Primus said. "This will end all life within seconds."

"I can tell and certainly believe it." Mage said.

"Yeah. I can definitely feel a dark aura about it." Zilla agreed.

"Yes my friends. This jewel is quite literally death and destruction incarnate. The end all. This is the jewel Caniver possessed as the God of the Dead. This is what was used to kill Feleonidas and many of our kin." Primus explained.

"It can kill Gods?" Zilla asked.

Primus nodded in response.

"Where did two jewels come from?" Mage asked.

"5000 years ago these two jewels came to us from the sky, but I suppose in this modern time you would call it outer space." Primus said.

"That would make sense considering that these two must have been in one meteorite." Mage pondered.

"Indeed. We discovered their polar opposite powers and our Smith Gods forged them into one mask called them Eye of Virtue and the Eye of Vice." Primus continued.

"Is it that powerful?" Zilla asked.

"Yes. It is. Which is why Caniver must never get the Left Eye back in his possession. Nor can he have the Right Eye. If he gains both eyes then all life cease to be and new but dark world will be made in his image." Primus explained.

"I wonder if it could kill even me." Zilla wondered.

"Oh don't start that again bro!" Mage groaned in annoyance.

"What is it?" Primus asked in curiosity.

"Oh don't mind him." Mage shrugged off. "He just has a Frankenstein complex."

"A what?"

"In a layman terms my brother hates his existence and wishes to die." Mage explained.

"What!? How could you think of your life so little and of no worth!?" Primus asked disbelief and shock.

But Zilla wasn't paying attention. He was paying more attention to the Eye of Vice. It had the power to kill even a God. So he kept wondering the same question over and over in his mind.

" _If that jewel is able to kill Gods with ease, I wonder could it kill me and set me free from my abominable existence?_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 37 Complete! We now know of Caniver's objective. The questions are how will they defeat Caniver and can or will the Eye of Vice be able to kill Zilla? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **38: Serenity Now**

After the briefing with Primus, the Godzilla Brothers were allowed dismissal and exited Heaven Mountain Palace.

"Well that was fun. Let's head back to Amazon city." Mage said.

"Not just yet." Zilla said. "I'm going to scope out and explore the island a bit."

"Suit yourself." Mage shrugged. "I'm going to see what kind of fun me and Felional can have."

And with that Mage teleported away. Zilla chuckled and groaned.

"That little trouble maker." Zilla said.

Without wasting any time Zilla flew out and over the vast jungle.

* * *

Back in the Palace, Primus watched the brothers leave. He saw how they left when he saw Mage teleport and Zilla flying. Seeing them up close and their capabilities he began to wonder if these brothers were their best hope for defense.

"What do you think, Primus?" Artia asked.

"If my hopes are well founded, then these brothers might be are best chance." Primus said.

* * *

After flying over the lush forests Zilla managed to get the scope of the island from a bird's eye view. So Zilla decided to land and scope out the island on the ground.

Seeing the island from sky was pretty amazing, but seeing it from the ground was an experience that was entirely different. The forests were beautiful and serene. The sun's light rays shining through the trees gave the forest colors. Flowers of different varieties and color bloomed like a fresh batch of paint. The greenery of the trees and the grass felt relaxing like a soft mattress. In fact it felt like a Bob Ross painting.

"Wow." Zilla whispered. "This place is really beautiful. It feels so serene and tranquil."

Zilla enjoyed this feeling of tranquility as he wondered through this lush wonderland. Just then his super hearing picked up the sound of rushing water. The sounds got louder and louder the more he followed the sounds. Until he reached the source of the running water sound. It was big vast waterfall. Rushing water falling into a vast lake in the middle of this vast jungle. Zilla was once again entranced by the beauty of the waters.

"Wow." Zilla gasped a breath. "This place is amazing."

The running water gave off a cooling feeling. The lake water shown like clean glass under the sun light. Zilla then hovered over to the waterfall and placed his hand under the rushing water. With a handful of water he took a sip. He reacted in wide-eyed awe from the taste.

"Whoa!" Zilla chuckled. "This is fresh spring water. It tastes amazing!"

"That's because I blessed it so that the taste would be serene." Said a familiar voice.

Zilla turned to the direction of where that familiar voice came from. Out from behind a rock came Felisia. Yet she wasn't wearing anything. No armor, no casual wear, nothing. Not even undergarments. Felisia was in lake drenched from to toe, with her lower legs in the water. She was completely naked. Though she covered her big breasts and other private areas with her hands.

"Hello..." Felisia said blushing bright red.

She was trying to talk with a straight face, and it was a struggle she was succeeding. Zilla however didn't react in an over the top embarrassing way. In fact he was completely calm and casual about this awkward embarrassing situation.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here." Zilla said sincerely. "Guess I wasn't my super senses."

"Well I suppose since this is your first time here, I guess all is forgiven" Felisia said, still blushing red.

"Thank you." Zilla nodded. "Well I should probably leave and give you privacy. Excuse me."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"How are you not reacting all embarrassed and bashful?" Felisia asked skeptically.

"What do mean?" Zilla asked all confused.

"Seriously? There is a naked female right in front of you! How is it you haven't become aroused yet? Or act like a peeping tom?" Felisia asked disbelief.

"Oh! That's what you meant!" Zilla reacted in realization. "Oh, Hell no! That's just demeaning!"

"R-Really...?" Felisia reacted in surprise. "Why not?"

"Well for one thing arousal only happens in mating season for animals like us. Second I really don't care about such concepts such as sex and nudity. Besides every single one of us is born naked anyway so that means the entirety of the argument is pointless." Zilla ranted.

Felisia was indeed impressed.

"So... your not turned on by my naked body?" Felisia asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a professional. In fact on time at a hot springs a bunch of annoying perverts tried to peep. So I just punched them unconscious." Zilla narrated.

Once again Felisia was very impressed that she was struck in awe. Then she started to laugh.

"Wow!" She giggled. "I'm very impressed!"

"Really?"

"You what? I like you." Felisia smiled.

"Oh. Why thank you." Zilla smiled.

"And I'm also impressed that our little talk managed to go this long. I mean you are having a casual conversation with a naked female. You manage to turn an awkward situation into something casual. I am very impressed." Felisia giggled.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Zilla said in realization. "That is actually hilarious. Would make for a funny sitcom."

Both deities shared a good friendly laugh together.

"That does asks a question similar to yours though. Why aren't you hiding?" Zilla asked.

"Well I am a warrior after all. Even if I'm caught off guard naked I can't simply just turn tail and run. I have to stand and fight even when I'm naked." Felisia explained.

"Makes sense. I guess that's other thing we have in common." Zilla said.

"Yeah." Felisia giggled.

* * *

Back at Amazon city, Mage and Felional were already best friends. They were thinking of fun things do as cheeky trouble making boys do.

But then they both simultaneously felt a shiver up their spines.

"Did you feel that?" Felional asked.

"Yeah. Something weird just happened." Mage said skeptically.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 Complete! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **39: The Assault**

After her bath, Felisia got dressed in her warrior armor. Zilla kept his back turned just to be professional gentleman. Though the way his sitting position is anyone would think he is meditating.

"So..." Felisia spoke up. "Shall we head back?"

"Probably a good idea." Zilla said. "I think I scoped the island enough."

"We should probably head back as soon as possible just to be on the safe side." Felisia said.

"Good point. Come on." Zilla offered his arms.

"W-What are are going to do!?" Felisia reacted skeptically.

"I'm going to carry you." Zilla answered simply.

"Oh dear! Must I?"

"Well unless you would rather ride piggy back. Which I would not recommend." Zilla said gesturing to his dorsal spikes.

Felisia got a good look and couldn't help but get a painful picture.

"Alright then." Felisia sighed in defeat.

With that resolve, Zilla took Felisia under his arms and carried her bridal style. While Zilla hadn't noticed, Felisia was blushing bright red during this intimate experience.

"Ready?" Zilla asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Felisia nodded bashfully

Zilla slowly hovered and floated up into the air as gently as he could. Ascending higher and higher until they were above the forest itself. Felisia had her eyes partially closed through the ascension. But when she opened her eyes fully they went wide with awe.

"Wow." Felisia reacted in wondrous awe.

The scenery was simply breathtaking. Granted she has seen this kind of scenery before up on top of Heaven Mountain. But up close and personal was an entirely different experience. As they flew towards the beach, Felisia got a chance to see everything.

"This is amazing!" She gasped in excitement. "Did you always enjoy this feeling when you fly?"

"Every time." Zilla said.

Felisia was enjoying the ride and having the time of her life.

* * *

When they reached the beach, Zilla glided downward and gently landed on the sandy shores. Zilla placed Felisia down on her feet, and she was still giggling from excitement.

"That was amazing." Felisia giggled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Zilla nodded.

As they headed back to the city they heard muffles and mumbles of a crowd.

"What's going on?" Felisia wondered.

"Sounds like a crowd." Zilla said.

And it was. As they journeyed into city they saw the Amazons all crowed together facing the same direction. They were all facing Mage as he presented a chalkboard and preaching to the Amazons like he was holding a class.

"What's going on here?" Felisia asked to anyone in particular.

"Mage is explaining to about other worlds." Said an excited Amazon.

"Okay pay attention everyone! Because all your questions will be answered!" Mage announced to everyone.

Every Amazon in their excitement remained silent and payed very close attention to Mage's words. Mage began by drawing circles on the board.

"So imagine there are multiple versions of Earth. One where we're poor and slaves. And here, our parents never met, so we were never born. Here, the world ended in nuclear war..." Mage explained.

"Oh! One where all of us are evil." Called out an Amazon raising her hand.

"Been there. It sucks. Oh! And here, no fish was brave enough to crawl upon land and humans never evolved. And so on, ad infinitum." Mage concluded. "Everybody got that?"

All the Amazons nodded in response. They were following him so far.

"Good. Now all of these Earths exist in the same place in space, but they're divided and separated by dimensional barriers that expand in distance between universes so they can't interact with each other." Mage explained.

"Yeah but if you're able to create a portal that would shorten the distance, basically a shortcut, you'll be able to pass through." Said another Amazon spoke up.

"Exactly!"

"But how is it possible?" Asked another Amazon among the group.

"Simple. GMAD possesses a unique Nexus Energy. in fact GMAD is a nexus. This energy allows GMAD to act as a bridge between infinite universes."

Listening to all of these informative lectures brought awe, curiosity, and wonder to the Amazons. They were enjoying this enormously.

"You brother is awesome!" Felional appeared next Zilla and Felisia.

"Thanks." Zilla said.

"I see the both of you have become friends." Felisia smirked.

"Yeah! He told me all the bizarre adventures you guys have!" He said excitingly.

"Bizarre is the word for it." Zilla said.

"He said that if I wanted to me and sis can join GMAD."

"What!?" Zilla and Felisia reacted in shock.

"Yeah! Come on sis! Let's join! We can go on adventures to other worlds! Experience new things! It'll be fun!" Felional urged.

"Okay slow down, kiddo! It's a lot to take in." Zilla urged back.

"Oh! Right." Felional calmed down.

"Felional, we can't leave. Edalla is our home." Felisia explained.

"I know. But we don't have leave. We don't have to move. We can just join and still come back home. Mage assured me." Felional explained.

"Felional I... I don't know..." Felisia said grimly.

"It's his choice." Zilla said. "Whether you choose to join is your own choice."

Felisia looked up at Zilla with worried sad eyes. Then she did the same at Felional. The thought of losing her one and only family she had left made her scared.

"I..." She hesitated.

"Sis..." Felional spoke up. "I'm not going away, if that's what you're thinking."

"I just-"

But then suddenly dark clouds loomed over head. They convened and spiraled around Heaven Mountain. The winds picked up strong and heavy. All the Amazons stood their ground good and tight so is to not be swept by the hurricane.

"What's happening!?" Zilla called through the storm.

"It's... it's him!" Felional gawked.

"Everyone to battle positions! The enemy is here! Caniver is here!" Felisia war cried.

All the Amazons quickly ran for the weapons to arm themselves for battle. Spears, Swords and Shields, and Bows and Arrows. Once armed they all ran to their battle potions. Mage and Zilla joined them for extra support.

"See anything, Mage?" Zilla asked.

Mage was already scanning the area for any enemy signatures.

"Scans are picking up multiple bogeys coming from the ocean!" Mage said.

"Enemy seen coming from the ocean!" Shouted an Amazon lookout.

And both perspectives were correct. At that instant, an army arose from the sea and marched on the shores of Edalla. Not a stone army of imprisoned souls, but an army of dark canine zombies.

"Yeesh! You don't see that everyday." Mage said.

"Husks." Felional said. "Meant to be taken literal in the dog sense. They're undead empty vessel foot soldiers of Caniver. His making."

"Then let's unmake them." Zilla said.

"Archers! Ready your arrows!" Felisia shouted.

At her command, the Amazon archers readied their bows and arrows, aiming them at their perspective individual targets.

"Mage! Guns at the ready!" Zilla ordered as he flew up in the air.

"Way ahead of you bro!" Mage said, pressing buttons activating multiple turrets.

Yet the enemy didn't seem intimidated. No surprise considering that they are undead. The enemy kept marching ever forward until they decided to start picking up the pace and began charging at full speed.

"FIRE!" Felisia shouted.

Upon her orders the Amazons unleashed a huge wave of arrows at the advancing enemy. Arrows pierced through rows and rows of Husks, dropping like flies. But the other rows of Husks kept advancing.

"Let's see how they handle modern weaponry." Mage said activating the turrets.

Recognizing their targets the gun turrets opened fire at the advancing enemy. The massive size of the plasma bullets tarred up rows and rows of advancing Husks into pieces. Yet more still came marching out of the sea and into the sandy shores.

"Man these guys are breading like rabbits. No pun intended." Mage said.

"Keep firing!" Felional shouted too.

"My turn." Zilla said.

Zilla's dorsal spine began to glow blue and he unleashed his atomic ray on the masses of enemy troops, burning them to ashes.

Even the Amazons were struck in awe at the display of the Brothers' capabilities.

"Wow..."

"Amazing..."

"Don't get side tracked! Focus on the battle!" Felisia ordered.

The long distance battle continued with enemy being pushed back. But ammo was running low.

"We need more arrows!"

"We don't have any more!"

What's worse was Mage's turrets were now over heating and stopping to rest one by one.

"Aw crap! The turrets are overheated!" Mage groaned.

"Enemy advancing!"

At the critical moment more and more Husks emerged from the water. They all charged into attack Amazon City.

"Guess we'll do this the old fashioned way." Felisia said drawing her sword. "To arms!"

At that moment, the other Amazons drew their swords and raised their shields and bellowed their war cries.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mage smiled getting out his guns. "You ready to rumble my feline friend?"

"I was born ready!" Felional answered.

Full of energy, excitement, and pure testosterone everyone exited the city to join in on the hand to hand combat. They lined up in ranks to charging formation. Felisia joined up with Zilla, and the siblings followed suit. Staring down at the advancing Husks with ferocious warrior glares, ready to strike down their enemies.

"Everyone take formation! The enemy marches on our home! We must defend our lands at all cost! Let's show Caniver what 5000 years of training can pay off!" Felisia bellowed her speech.

Everyone of the Amazons roared and cheered, ready to fight.

"CHARGE!" Felisia shouted as she lead the charge.

The air was littered with high pitched muffles and rumbles of the Amazons war crying and charging at the enemy Husks. Zilla, Mage, and Felional joined in too. The Husks began to charge faster and pick up speed.

Both forces from opposite sides charged at one another. Their running feat stampeding on the ground, the war cries echoing with each other's. The gap between these two charging forces narrowed closer and closer. Until at last the two forces clashed with each other. Swords and shields clanged and cut through, pushing down each other, and stabbing for the kill. Amazons fought like beautiful warriors as the Husks dropped like flies at the tips of their swords.

With the others, Felisia's sword skills allowed her to strike down numerous foes. Her acrobatic agility allowed her to dodge enemy attacks with ease. Her fighting style was ferocious and elegant. During the fight she pimp into and saw Zilla ripping and tarring multiple Husks like they were paper. Impressed she joins him to fight along side back to back. Smiling and nodding at each other the two warriors fought off assaults of Husks. Zilla one punches a group, Felisia slices and kicks another group one by one, he tail whips another, these two were practically untouchable.

The same could be said for Felional and Mage. This dynamic duo were going all over the place. Mage using his super sonic speed to take down groups of Husks like a bulldozer. Felional uses his martial art dual sword skills slice and dice those piles into pieces. Mage uses his plasma lasers to incinerate one Husk after another to ash. The two tag teamed in massive damage to the enemies surrounding them. These were enjoying themselves enormously.

"HAHA! This awesome!" Mage laughed maniacally.

"Totally!" Felional agreed.

But the enemies kept coming like they're infinite.

"There's just no end to them!" Felisia said. "Where do they all keep coming from!?"

Zilla used his x-ray vision and Mage used his scanners. They looked in the ocean shores where the Husks were coming from. What they can see, what they found was the source. A dark portal to the underworld.

"Mage!" Zilla called out.

"I see it! I see it!" Mage replied.

Using his Technomagic Mage summoned a big gun. It was a Quantum Gun. Aiming at the portal as the target, Mage charged up the gun's proton bullet.

"Eat peace!" Mage said.

Pulling the trigger, he fired his Quantum Gun firing his bullet at the portal under the water. The impact created a huge explosive shockwave that blew the enemy away or disintegrate them. Regardless the portal was closed.

"Done! Your turn bro!" Mage called.

"Right!" Zilla said.

Once again Zilla's dorsal spine began to glow blue and he unleashed his atomic ray on the last remaining enemy troops, burning them to ashes.

In the aftermath, all was quite and still. The heroes had won the battle.

"We did it!" Felional cheered.

All the Amazons cheered too.

"Easily peasy lemon squeezey!" Mage said.

"Yeah. Too easy." Felisia pondered. "Caniver is much better than this. Why would he make his Husks that weak?"

But then her eyes went wide in revelation. She then quickly turned her attention to Heaven Mountain, the very center of Edalla. The dark clouds kept spiraling at the very top. It just hit her as she put two and two together.

"This was all just a distraction!" Felisia shouted in dread.

At that moment Felisia bolted towards Heaven Mountain through the forest at such super speeds.

"Sis, wait!" Felional called out, as he chased after her at the same speeds.

"Hey wait!" Zilla called out. "Mage, teleport is to Heaven Mountain!"

"On it!" Mage said setting the coordinates.

But nothing happened.

"What the-ARGH!" Mage growled from frustration.

"What's wrong!?"

"The Quantum Gun drained all the Quantum energy! It'll take an hour to recharge! Which we don't have!" Mage explained.

"Then we'll travel by super speed!" Zilla said.

"We'll join too!" Said an Amazon.

"No! More enemies will probably show up! Stay here and defend your turf!" Zilla ordered.

"But...!"

"We'll be fine! We tangled with Gods before!" Mage assured them.

The Amazons wanted to protest, but they knew the Brothers were right.

"Alright. Be careful and good luck."

"Please bring our Queen Felisia and Felional back alive!"

"We will." Zilla nodded in assurance. "Mage let's go!"

"Right behind you, bro!" Mage nodded.

Without wasting anymore time, the Godzilla Brothers flew off at super speed towards Heaven Mountain.

* * *

Up on Heaven Mountain the entire pantheon of Gods were all gathered and assembled at the front gates and in full force. Some of them had looks of shock and dread, while most had looks of anger and disgust. Right in front of their front yard was a familiar unfriendly face they dreaded and hoped never to see again.

Caniver the Demon God of the Dead, evil, and chaos had returned.

"Hello, my dear old friends. I am home."

* * *

 **Chapter 39 Complete! Caniver has returned and is making his move to take over this world! How will our heroes stop this Dark Hod!? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Return of Retribution**

The entire pantheon was gathered and assembled at the front gates and in full force. Expressions of shock and dread, anger and disgust at the site of a familiar unfriendly face they dreaded and hoped never to see again.

Caniver the Demon God of the Dead, evil, and chaos had returned.

"Hello, my dear old friends. I am home." Caniver announced, smirking sinisterly.

"Caniver!" Primus growled while glaring.

"Primus. It's been awhile. About, what, 5000 years?" Caniver said. "Oh, it has certainly has been a long time."

"Apparently not long enough." Primus said with contempt. "You certainly haven't changed. Still the same as ever."

"Why thank you." Caniver bowed. "I'm so glad you still noticed. I was worried that you've forgotten."

"Believe us. We wished we have." Aves spat and glared too.

"Oh but I have something better in mind. I'll make you wish you rue the day you banished me!" Caniver said, as his smile changed to a growling glare.

"You are not welcome here!" Primus bellowed.

Raising and thrusting his staff forward as a signal, everyone charged and attacked Caniver all at once.

Aves tried using magic spells to pierce him, bind him, or confuse him. But Caniver just blocked, swatted, and broke free. With a single wave of his dark necromancy magic he sent Aves crashing down.

Sauropsir did manage to force back Caniver with a geyser of water. But Caniver pushed against it with ease. But Sauropsir quickly envelopes and ensnared Caniver in a water orb hoping to drown him. But Caniver used his darkness magic to obliterate it. In the process his darkness formed the water into dark daggers which wounded Sairopsir.

Artia used her powers to give life to the earth to make golems. They charged to attack the jackal, but Caniver just swatted them to pieces with his staff. Taking his chance he fired a dark magic beam and hit Artia in the chest.

Insectom flew up and used his power of the sun to blind and burn Caniver. But his darkness magic quickly protected him. However his darkness can only protect him for so long so he instantly fired multiple beams of darkness at the beetle seriously injuring him.

Bovid and Bovina both charged at him with their strength of a tsunami and a hurricane together. But shockingly Caniver stopped both of them by grabbing them by the horns, then lifting and smashing them to the ground over and over with such strength.

But then Caniver suddenly found himself ensnared by Squamia and held down in a hold by Amphibia. Both glared at the mutt with seething hate and rage.

"You're going to pay for corrupting our brothers!" Amphibia roared.

"We're going to make you suffer!" Squamia did too.

"Corrupt? Oh my dears, that's the beauty of it. I didn't corrupt them. They chose to follow me." Caniver chuckled sinisterly.

He then teleported, leaving a small cloud of dust behind, out of Squamia and Amphibia's grasp. Catching them off guard and blasting them both with dark magic spheres. They both are forced downward with the rest of the fallen defeated gods.

Caniver chuckled sinisterly at the victorious display. Primus was the only one left standing.

"My friends!" Primus bellowed in shock.

"Weak pathetic fools." Caniver chuckled.

"How DARE you!" Primus roared and glared.

However Primus turned to his fallen comrades and raised his staff containing the Right Eye and used its Life giving powers to heal the others.

"As long as I live I will always protect those in need! Especially my friends!" Primus proclaimed tall and proud.

The entire pantheon was all healed and standing tall alongside their leader and ready for round 2.

But Caniver just chucked sinisterly.

"Idiots." Caniver smirked.

Caniver raised his hand which emitted dark magic. Just then everyone was bounded in dark chains. They all struggled to break free but it was no use. The dark magic chains were to tight and latched on very precise.

"How is he so powerful!?" Amphibia grunted as she struggled to break free.

"He hasn't received any prayer just like us!" Squamia added.

"You dull minded weaklings!" Caniver laughed. "Did it even ever occur to that prayer isn't the only thing that maintains your Godhood?"

"What are you talking about!?" Aves demanded.

"Prayer is just an incantation for mortals to give us temporary strength. But do you know where it comes from?" Caniver asked.

Everyone for a moment before reacting in wide-eyed shock in revelation.

"No..."

"That's right. The soul. A source of pure energy wether it be positive or negative. I have harvested and harnessed millions of souls of the last 5000 years. Growing stronger with each consumption. Of course I only took only the darkest ones, though I will admit I was a tiring task. But I had enough time to plan a prepare." Caniver explained sinisterly.

"You monster!" Primus roared.

Primus raised his staff, the Right Eye glowing bright with power. But Caniver flew at full speed at him and pushed him into the palace breaking inward.

"PRIMUS!" They all called out in horror.

* * *

He flung Primus into the throne room, badly wounding him in the process.

"Ah. This place brings back the memories." Caniver smirked looking around.

Then he turned his attention back to Primus who was trying to get back up.

"Oh no you don't!" Caniver growled as he stomped on Primus' back pinning him down.

Caniver then noticed Primus trying to reach for his staff.

"I'll take that." Caniver said, pulling the Right Eye from the hilt.

"No...!" Primus groaned in pain.

"The Eye of Virtue is mine." Caniver proclaimed. "But of course where there is light there is also darkness."

Caniver knew where to go. He walked over to the secret entrance in the back. Not wanting to waste time, Caniver blasted the secret entrance down to pieces with his black magic. He walked in the secret room at stared in delight at what he saw.

"Ah. There you are my old friend." Caniver said as he took the Left Eye. "Eye of Vice. My beloved."

He then placed both gems on the hilt of his staff. Instantly raw power surged from his staff, almost as if they working with each other and against one another.

"Yes!" Caniver breathed sinisterly.

He then laughed manically in victorious posture.

* * *

Outside the pantheon was still trying to break free from the dark binds but still was no use. But that was nothing compared to the horror they saw next. They saw Caniver strutting out of the palace, dragging the weary and wounded Primus before tossing him.

"PRIMUS!" They all called out in horror once more.

"Bow before your new God King, maggots!" Caniver proclaimed, raising his staff up high.

Everyone stared in horror at the two gems now in Caniver's possession.

"No...!" Bovina gasped in horror.

"Yes! Now the power of life and death is mine!" Caniver proclaimed. "I will remake this world in my own image!"

"I see you still haven't changed one bit." Said a familiar voice. "Or maybe you have changed, only for the worst."

Caniver's joyous smile changed to intrigue as he turned to that familiar voice belonging a familiar figure.

It was Felisia, standing tall and brave. Standing face to face against her former lover.

"Felisia!" Bovid called in shock.

"Run! It's not safe!" Bovina pleaded.

"Ah, Felisia my love." Caniver said in luscious voice.

"I am NOT you love! Not any more!" She growled.

"Oh my dear, you wound me." Caniver said dramatically.

"I'm about to physically, far worse." Felisia hissed.

Drawing her shield and sword, she prepared herself to battle the dark god.

"No! You mustn't! He's too powerful!" Aves pleaded.

"Why do you defend mortals? You and I share the same views. They don't deserve our protection. They deserve only destruction." Caniver said.

"I guess we share the same views. But only to an extent." Felisia retorted. "But you are wrong about them. They're everything you say, but so much more."

"All lies and nothing more. Just as I am not who you think I am. I am not your enemy, Felisia. I am the only one who knows you and who knows them as you do. They have always been and always will be weak, cruel, selfish, and capable of the greatest of horrors." Caniver explained.

"You mean like you!?" Felisia growled.

At that moment she plunged for the charge at Caniver at full high speed, her sword pointed and aimed to impale the jackal. But Caniver just stood there and raised his hand and disintegrated Felisia's sword.

This shocks Felisia from the power Caniver possesses. Then she tried striking him with her shield. The result is the same. Felisia was now weaponless and left in disbelieving shock.

"My darling I am Truth and Justice. Mortals stole this world from us. They ruined it day by day. And I, the only one wise enough to see it was left too weak to stop them. For 5000 years I have struggled alone. But it has never been enough. Until now. I knew that you saw what other gods could not. You can join me, and with our combined might we can finally end the mortal reign. And we can return this world to the paradise it was before them. Together we will rule this world as King and Queen. Forever." Caniver offered.

"I can never be apart of that." Felisia answered.

"My love, I don't want to fight to fight you." Caniver said. "But if I must..."

At that moment Caniver raised and stomped his staff, creating an explosion of energy generated by the two gems. This sends Felisia flying in the air before crashing back to the ground. But Felisia quickly brushed off and got back on her feet. Glaring and gritting her teeth she charged at Caniver once more. But Caniver slowly walked toward her, using his dark magic to telekinetically lift debris of stone pillars and lunged them at her. Luckily Felisia dodged and blocked them with her sheer strength and force of will. Not wanting to hold back Felisia demonstrated her ability to generate fire, and unleashed a flame thrower. But Caniver used dark winds to push her flames back.

"Oh my love, you have so much to learn." Caniver said, smirking.

Quickly thinking, Felisia grabbed one of the near by fallen stone pillars and swung it around. But Caniver just leaped to levitate in the air, dodging the attack. Frustrated, Felisia charged once more. But Caniver used telepathic telekinesis to raise a stone platform where she stands into the air. He tips it over causing Felisia to fall, then bringing the whole platform down on top of her. Fortunately Felisia was tough enough break through and ram him good and hard, send him flying. But Caniver just smiled sinisterly like nothing happened.

Felisia continued the assault by throwing a massive bolder at Caniver. But with one flick of Caniver's finger he broke the bolder into pieces. He then generated dark lightning magic and hurled the dark bolts at her. But fortunately due to her once again quickly thinking, she throws another near by bolder, which goes through the lightning and hits Caniver sending him flying back crashing to the ground.

At first all was still and quiet. But the Caniver walked out from the dust completely unscathed. Not wasting a moment Felisia charged him once more, while Caniver slowly walks towards her.

"Let's find out you limits, shall we?" Caniver said.

Raising his staff he uses the gems to create death swords and flung them at Felisia. Despite Felisia blocking, the force of the impact sent her flying back. Caniver levitated and flew at Felisia at full speed to attack. Felisia managed to get back on her feet and block the staff that was about to hit her. Once again using the two gems, Caniver created a chain to wrap around Felisia and threw her around and crashed into the palace walls.

"You will help me conquer this world, Felisia." Caniver said. Then he used his dark chain as a whip lash. Felisia dodged it as the shockwave split a part of the palace in two. "Or you will die."

Growling, Felisia used her wind magic to fly into the air and ram into Caniver once more, swinging round and jetting straight towards the roof of the palace and crashing.

On the roof, Caniver launched dark projectiles at Felisia but fortunately she made a fire whip to block the attack and wrapped around Caniver bringing him forth and kicking him in the face. The two engaged each other in hand to hand combat throwing punches and dodged and blocking. Felisia then make a water whip to wrap around Caniver and throwing him over off the roof. But Caniver got a good grip on the roof and prevented himself from falling. He then flew at Felisia and grabbed her by the neck as he took her up high into the sky.

"It that all you have to offer?" Caniver asked sinisterly.

Then he threw her down to the ground of the palace. The impact of the crash was so great, Felisia was badly injured and wounded. She had reached her limit and there for could no longer fight. Caniver's new found strength was too much and too great.

"It is futile to imagine you can win." Caniver said smirking. "Give up, Felisia."

"Felisia!" The cried out in horror.

"Felisia...!" Primus groaned in pain unable to help.

Caniver then pointed his staff at the helpless Felisia. Felisia closed her eyes shut, as she waited for her impending death.

But then suddenly a whoosh of wind came as fast as it went. Everyone looked in the direction of the cause of wind and all but Caniver reacted in shock at who it was.

GodzillaMan1000 had arrived on the scene.

Zilla looked around at the devastation. At the binded up Gods, the destroyed land, and a fallen Felisia before locking eyes with the culprit. Caniver.

"You must be Caniver." Zilla said to the Jackal. "Funny. I always thought you'd be taller."

"Hm. Seems this world is positively crawling with maggots." Caniver said.

"Zilla!" Felisia called out.

"If you mess with friends of mine, then you mess with me." Zilla growled and glared at him.

"Hmph! Those fools were your friends?" Caniver scoffed.

"I just for that, I'm going to kick your ass!" Zilla growled.

"Mind your tongue mortal!" Caniver growled back. "You're speaking to a god!"

"Hmph! What makes you a god anyway!?"

Meanwhile Felional and Mage arrived too, but just arrived to see Zilla facing off with Caniver.

"Your brother is deliberately trying to pick a fight with Caniver!" Felional said in fear.

"Oh this is going to be good." Mage chuckled in excitement.

"How can you be so calm!?"

"Just watch."

"Z-Zilla! Be careful!" Felisia called out in pain.

But then Caniver focused his attention to distant horizon. Then he laughed manically.

"I can hear them now, the mortals preparing. The citizens of Zootopia must be preparing a second invasion. I wonder how long they'll be able run before ground gets up beneath them." Caniver wondered smiling.

"I asked you question! What makes you a god anyway!?" Zilla roared.

"You're about to find out." Caniver said.

At that moment Zilla levitated in the air and traded to attack Caniver.

"Hmm?" Caniver raised his eyebrow. "Oh, I see. So you're not an ordinary mortal. But if flying tricks are all you got then I am sorely disappointed. Which means you can't beat me."

Caniver's hand began to generate dark magic. He was going to kill Zilla.

"Nothing that lives can stand against me. That's why I am a God." Caniver said, smiled sinisterly.

Zilla roared as he charged at Caniver for the attack. But Caniver attacked first.

"El Diablo!" Caniver shouted his incarnation attack.

Unleashing a huge wave of dark lightning magic at the Monster of Steel. Zilla engulfed by Caniver's attack.

"NOOOOOO!" Felisia screamed in horror.

"ZILLA!" Felional shouted through the noise of that massive attack.

Everyone stared in horror at Zilla's demise. When the attacks finishes all was still and quiet, and dust and smoke floated around.

" _Zilla... No..._ " Felisia's thoughts echoed.

Zilla was dead.

Or so everyone was lead to believe. When the dust and smoke clear, Zilla was still alive. Standing tall and unscathed. Everyone stared in awe and relief, but also confusion. How did Zilla survive?

"I'm impressed that you managed to dodge it." Caniver smirked.

" _He dodged it!?_ " Felisia thought.

"But I doubt you will a second time!" Caniver said. "60,000,000 Years Torment: Phlegathon!"

Caniver conjured a dark magic snake and throttled it at Zilla. As usual he was engulfed in the dark magic, as the astral serpent devoured the Monster of Steel. Everyone reactions were still the same anxiety and fear, except toned down.

And as usual when the dust and smoke clear, Zilla was still alive. Standing tall and unscathed. Once again everyone stared in awe and relief, but also confusion.

Caniver was starting to get irritated. This time Caniver teleported in front of Zilla up close. He placed his hand on Zilla's chest for his next attack.

"100,000,000 Years Torment: Cocytus!" Caniver said.

This time Caniver envelopes Zilla in an explosion of dark lightning.

Then a thought hit Felisia.

" _Of course! If I had thought it, I would have realized it sooner!_ " Felisia thought in realization. " _Nothing can hurt Zilla! Because... he's a GOD!_ "

"I have had enough of you!" Zilla growled and glared at Caniver. "GET OFF!"

Zilla's roar created a shockwave that pushed Caniver away.

This time everyone's reaction was now of wide-eyed, jaw dropping, shock and disbelief.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone reacted in unison.

But no one was more wide-eyed, jaw dropping, shock and disbelief than Caniver who was paralyzed and speechless at Zilla's invincibility.

Zilla then resumed his charge at Caniver as he roared loudly. Caniver was in a panic that he refused to believe what he just witnessed.

" _Stay calm!_ " Caniver told himself. " _Physical attacks still can't effect my body! He's just a helpless mortal just like all the rest!_ "

But his worst fears were confirmed when Zilla punched him hard in the gut, without holding back.

"ARGH!" Caniver gawked in pain from Zilla's punch.

" _His Dark God powers are completely useless. Caniver must have never would have imagined that there someone stronger than him. It's incredible that it's true._ " Felisia thought in awe and amazement.

After Zilla's deviating punch to Caniver's gut, the Dark God fell to the ground, clutching his gut in pain and gasping for air.

" _GodzillaMan1000 maybe the only one to battle Caniver! They're natural enemies!_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 40 Complete! Caniver has gained ultimate power to rule the world of Zootopia. But now he finds himself in a bind with GodzillaMan1000. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: They Finally Clash! War of Gods in the Heavens!**

Everyone's reactions were wide-eyed, jaw dropping in a state of absolute awe and shock. Caniver, with all his god powers up to maximum thanks to the Eye Gems, was lying face down and writhing in pain from Zilla's destructive punch. Thought in retrospective, his punch was the equivalent of an ordinary punch, meaning Zilla wasn't even trying. He was just beginning.

"C-Caniver is down…!" Felional reacted in shock.

"See? I told you this would be good." Mage smirked.

"But how did he…?"

"It's like I said. Me a my big bro tangle with Gods all the time on a regular basis."

Even the Pantheon was struck with amazement.

"He… He just injured Caniver…!" Squamia reacted in shock.

"I knew that video from my iPhone was legit, but this… to see it in person is… striking…" Insectom stammered.

"Looks like we may have a chance after all…" Primus said recovering.

"Go Zilla! Stop him!" Felicia cheered.

Caniver stammered getting up to the ground on his feet. But when he looked behind him, he saw Zilla's valor in those glaring eyes. Hastily he grabbed his staff and turned to face him. However he leaped back to times to gain a distance. Everyone saw the look on Caniver's face. An expression they didn't think they would see before. Fear. For the first time, Caniver was afraid.

"You! You're no mere mortal!" Caniver said in realization. "What are you!?"

"Me? My name is GodzillaMan1000. I am an artificial created lifeform." Zilla introduced.

"What? Artisitcal…?" Caniver said all confused.

"I see." Felisia said in realization. "He's reacting just like me. Because since the Underworld never changes, that means science doesn't exit in the Underworld. He doesn't know what it is."

"That magic of yours won't work on me!" Zilla roared as he charged at Caniver.

"Acheron." Caniver enchanted at incantation.

When Zilla threw a straight punch at Caniver, Caniver dodged it with ease. Zilla then threw a kick from behind, but Caniver just teleported away. He reappears right behind Zilla, but Zilla sensed him and fired his Heat Vision. But Caniver teleported again, dodging the attack. Caniver then reappeared next to Zilla.

"I don't believe it!" Felisia reacted in horror. "He can predict Zilla's moves!"

Caniver smirked arrogantly in mockery at Zilla. He swung his staff at Zilla, but Zilla doged it with ease. Caniver tried again but this time managing to land a hit, but to no affect.

"Zilla!" Falisia called out in horror.

The two just stood facing each other, with Caniver holding his staff at Zilla's neck. Zilla just looked at him unimpressed, but clearly pissed, while Caniver kept smiling that smug arrogant look.

"Don't push your luck. My darkness magic can cause more than just binding and torture. But I don't have to tell you that. You found out the hard way." Caniver said, smirking.

He obviously thought he was back on top and in control. But Zilla just grabbed his staff with his right hand good and tight.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Zilla growled, as he swung a right kick.

But as usual, Caniver just teleported away to safety.

"I see. He's got some weird ability to predict my moves." Zilla said in realization. "Damn it!"

"Darkness won't work. Blows won't work. Just what is this creature?" Caniver mutter to himself in frustration. But then his frustration changed to pondering. "Now hold on. This creature. He said… what was it? Artisical? No. Artificial! Yes, that's it! He said it like someone else made him. But not by any God it seems. But if Mortals made him, then…"

Caniver's eyes widened with revelation. He figured it out.

"Then that means mortals are more dangerous than I thought. If they have the ability to create Gods and surpass us Gods in general…" Caniver said.

But then he started to get angry.

"It's infuriating! To think that mortals are cable of such abilities and feats! I… I will not stand for it! I will not allow this to stand! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO STAND!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

His anger unleashed a powerful shock wave that caused a earth quaking shake to rumble the mountain. Everyone braced themselves from the destructive power the two Gems emanated. After that, Caniver calmed down and resume to glare in utter hate at Zilla's mere existence.

"I'm on a bit of a schedule. So I don't have time to play." Caniver growled.

"That MAKE time!" Zilla roared, as he charged at him.

But as usual Caniver teleported away.

"Oh God Damn it! NOW where did he go!?"

"ZILLA! BEHIND YOU!" Felional called out.

Zilla looked behond him an saw small dark smog cloud moving around on the ground with super speed.

"He can move right through… the ground!?" Felisia reacted in horror.

From the darkness cloud, Caniver emerged and leaped at Zilla for the strike. Zilla then grabbed his staff with both hand. Everyone reacted in horror and shock at this titanic battle between these Gods. But Zilla took this opportunity to kick Caniver down in the gut, sending him flying downward into the ground creating a small crater. Everyone was still quaking at how the fight was going.

"YOU BLASPHEMOUS MAGGOT!" Caniver shouted, while emerging from the rubble.

"All right!" Zilla growled.

Zilla flew downward at Caniver with super speed, and with his super speed began throwing rapid punched at the Dark God. But then surprisingly Caniver grabbed Zilla's arms the instant Zilla was in range. Of course Zilla was surprised by this, but found himself dragged down and was laid smacked down and hard onto the ground by Caniver, creating another crater in the ground.

"It's not as though you grew more arms, idiot." Caniver said, insulted the monster of steel.

Caniver once again stood tall from the battle. It would seem he had won after all. Well at least round one.

"Zilla!" Felisia called out in horror.

"Sight seeing in Zootopia. HA! You strangers certainly picked a bad time to visit." Caniver said walking to the entrance of the Palace. " I am this world's God now. I can do anything my will desires. I have longed dreamed of creating an ideal world! This dream WILL become a reality and I won't let ANYONE stand in my way! Least of all some whelp like YOU!"

Caniver then set himself at the center of the Mountain, standing in front of the Palace entrance.

"By the way, in case nobody here knows this, a little history lesson." Caniver said. "Do you know what brought about the reign of the Gods over this world? It was this very Palace that was constructed."

"W-What… are you getting at?" Felisia asked.

"This land is more than just the tip of a mountain. In fact it was never part of the mountain." Caniver answered.

Suddenly Primus reacted in shock and realization.

"No! You don't mean…!" Primus said.

"Yes. That's right my friends. This piece of land that is NOW part of Heaven Mountain, is actually an Ark!" Caniver announced.

"An Ark!?" Mage reacted in shock.

"Yes! An Ark that sailed across not only the seas but the skies as well! But it had not be used in many millennia! That's why I will revive this Ark form it's slumber and sail the Heavens! I will act as this world's God, overseeing my perfect New World, where all shall worship and serve me! As it should be, as it should have been 5000 years ago!" Caniver dramatically said. "Now, watch as this world dies!"

"No! You can't!" Felisia reacted in horror.

"Evil monster!" Primus growled in pain.

"Now Eyes, reawaken this ancient Ark and bring back the glory of the reign of the Gods!" Caniver incanted.

Raising his staff and stamping it to the ground, the Eye Gems emanated surges of power all over the land of the top of Heaven Mountain. Then the top began lift and levitate, as it broke away from the mountain all together, like it was sliced like a cake. Rumblings and shakings occurred as the massive land, now a floating Ark floated high in the clouds. Everyone on the Ark was now in a panic.

"Oh man, Mage! What are we going to do! It's moving!" Felional cried out in a panic.

"This is insane!" Mage shouted.

"Behold! The Ark that will take me to the endless land that I desire!" Caniver boomed. "Rise Ark, Rise!"

"It's flying…!" Felional reacted in shock.

At that moment Zilla re-emerged from the ruble in the crater just in time to see the Ark flying and floating through the clouds.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! This is bad! Zilla! Hurry up and stop Caniver! But wait a minute, this Ark is powered by Caniver! So if he's defeated, it'll crash with us on it! But if he's not, Zootopia is going to be destroyed! Oh I don't like our options! No matter what, we still lose!" Felisia panicked. "What are we going to do, Zilla! I'm really scared!"

"Don't be. Just calm down." Zilla said.

"Calm down!? But how!?" Felisia reacted in shock.

"Right now, his opponent is still me. So until he manages to kill me, I'm not going to be defeated that easily." Zilla said walking over to face Caniver.

Caniver once again grows annoyed at the mere sight of Zilla, as he too goes over to face his obstacle. Time for Round 2.

"You certainly don't quit. I'll give you that much." Caniver said glaring at his opponent.

"I've tangled with your kind before all the time. So I know what I'm getting into." Zilla said.

"So you say. But we'll soon learn if that's true, won't we?" Caniver smirked.

"I think it's about time I stepped in too." Mage said.

"No, you can't! You two maybe from another world, but you guys are still warriors. A warriors dual is sacred. We should never interfere with it." Felional said with pride.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mage shrugged. "Still, at least we get front row seats for this rumble."

"The Eyes will act as the despair for this world." Caniver said holding up his staff housing the two eye gems.

"Oh no. Zilla." Felisia said with worry.

At that moment the two eye gems shone two bright colors and then from the skies formed dark clouds that surrounded them and the Ark.

"What is that?" Felisia looked around on horror. "Clouds? Wait! Are those…!?"

Caniver chuckled sinisterly in response.

"That's right. Thunder clouds. Using both the Eyes' energy I am able to create much more powerful and efficient thunder clouds you see enveloping around." Caniver explained.

"Thunder clouds?"

"Soon they will envelope all the world in eternal darkness. And then upon my signal they will unleash thunderbolts of such magnitude that any trace of life obliterate." Caniver continued. "Allow my to demonstrate."

At that moment Caniver raised his arm and pointed his figure upward. Then from the tip of his finger, came a bolt of dark lightning that he shot skyward into the darkness clouds. Then from the clouds the dark lighting struck down at Edalla's beach.

Felisia gasped in horror at the destructive capabilities Caniver possessed. Also, she new where that bold hit. Amazon City. Her home. Caniver laughed manically at his own supremacy and superiority.

"You… just…" Felisia stammered in horror.

"I just teased the Amazons a little, I didn't kill them. I just sent them a little message of my supremacy and superiority. A taste of my power. After all it is my right." Caniver said sinisterly.

This made Zilla very angry.

"So being a God, makes it okay to destroy everything!?" Zilla growled in rage and hate.

"Of course. Everything here is mine for the taking." Caniver said. "Their land. their lives. Speaking of which, I'll continue to celibrate by taking yours!"

Caniver then launched his staff at Zilla. Zilla just dodges and performed a round house kick at Caniver. But he blocks it. Then Caniver tries again, but Zilla swats it away. Then Caniver charges his staff with his enhanced dark magic and the power from the two Eyes to attack Zilla. Zilla doges each strike with ease but was being backed into a corner, like a boxer would. The next lunge of the staff Zilla just grabs it pushes back. But the other Zilla just dodges and the staff destroys a huge bolder.

"Damn it! How… How can I defeat a guy who can predict my moves!?" Zilla muttered.

But he didn't have time to think when Caniver attacks him again. Zilla continued to dodged Caniver's staff strikes left and right. So far this was starting to annoy Caniver. This time Zilla leapt back to think.

"I got to get my hands on him some how. C'mon think! There's got to be a way." Zilla growled to himself, while thinking.

Then he got an idea.

"That's it!" Zilla said.

Using his super speed he began to vibrate his body at such a high frequency.

"I take it you're no fan of my Acheron, are you? That's to be expected since it's the basis of my powers." Caniver said smirking.

"Okay. Now I'm ready." Zilla said.

At that moment Caniver charged at Zilla.

"It doesn't matter what you try, excect for your immunity and nothing but an annoying powerless maggot!" Caniver proclaimed.

"Here we go!" Zilla shouted.

At that moment, Zilla spun around with such high super speed that it created a tornado.

"You're sucking me in towards you!? It's no use! You're even more foolish than you look!" Caniver said smirking.

Caniver was laughing sinisterly. But his enjoyment soon changed as he saw more than one Zilla. These clones of Zilla were afterimages created by Zilla's super speed. Once their were over 50 to 100 of these afterimage clones were projected, Zilla stopped spinning and jumped into the fray. Caniver panicked for a moment ro two, but annihilated all the after images with his staff, but too late as Zilla was now within striking distance. Caniver reacted in horror as his brain couldn't process quick enough to dodge Zilla's onslaught. Zilla went all out throwing rapid super speed punches at Caniver in the face and in the gut. Caniver was gawking and gasping in pain from the onslaught. Zilla roaring with pure testosterone. The force of this rapid onslaught send a wounded and damage Caniver skidding on the ground. Eveeyone once again reacted in shock and awe.

"Holy cow!" Felional gaped in awe.

"See that? By brother's super speed created after images to catch Caniver off guard." Mage explained.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!" Zilla shouted at Caniver as he charged in for another attack.

Caniver staggered as he got back up, but was too wounded to dodge. Zilla then threw both his palms smacked right into Caniver's gut creating a massive shockwave to Caniver's gut in the process. Caniver was now coughing and gasping for air. He had never felt this kind of pain in his life. He was in so much pain that he fainted for moment on face down on the ground. Zilla zipped passed him then turned around to attack him again.

" _No! He's charging! I have to escape!_ " Caniver thoughts panicked once more as he struggled to get back up.

When Zilla was in striking distance, Zilla charged his Infinite Mass Punch to finish the fight.

" _He can't! I… I'M A GOD!_ "

"EAT THIS!" Zilla roared as he threw his punch.

The Infinite Mass Punch smacked and bulldozed right into Caniver's gut sending him flying and crashing through the Palace walls.

* * *

 **Chapter 41 Complete! And here we are folks! The battle to decide the fate of the world of Zootopia! Has Zilla won? Or is there still more to come? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Judgment**

The Infinite Mass Punch smacked and bulldozed right into Caniver's gut sending him flying and crashing through the Palace walls.

Once again everyone stares in utter awe at the power Zilla used against Caniver. Speaking of whom, Caniver laid backside completely immovable and unconscious.

"It worked." Felisia said in amazement. "You did it! Caniver's down!"

"We won!" Aves cheered.

"Oh hank the us…" Bovina sighed in relief.

"We're going to make it." Bovid said too.

However both Primus and Zilla were still not relaxed.

"What' the matter Primus?" Insectom asked.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Primus said.

"What are you saying?"

But then they noticed something. The Ark was still flying.

"Wait a minute. The Ark is still flying!" Felisia said with shock and confusion.

"Oh man! The Ark is leaving Edalla and passing the barrier! What are we gonna do!?" Felional panicked.

Then came another shock. Caniver, wounded and damaged was getting back up. Struggling slowly, stammered, and staggered.

"Oh no way. He's getting back up?" Felisia reacted in shock.

"How is that monster still able to get back up!?" Squamia reacted too.

"You fools…" Caniver groaned in pain. "Is that the best you can do…!?"

Even when he wounded and injured to near death, his arrogance and pride refuse defeat.

"Make no mistake, maggot! When you're dead this world will be mine!" Caniver proclaimed to Zilla. "And once again, everyone will fear me, worship me, and revere me!"

Caniver once again stood tall and proud despite his damaged condition.

"I am all powerful! In this world, filth like you must learn the only truth! By my hand, nothing is ever impossible! For I am an almighty GOD!" Caniver roared.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Zootopia, Bogo was overseeing the preparations of another invasion. A second one. Thanks to the interrogations done by Mage before they left, Bogo made sure to prepare the entirety of the city with defenses and weapons Mage left for them.

"Chief Bogo!" An officer reported. "All defenses have been installed, tested, and checked! We are now ready!"

"Good. Have most of the districts been evacuated?" Bogo asked.

"Yes, sir. Though most of the shelters are now full and we don't have anymore."

"We'll make do with what have. Join with the rest of your squadron and wait for the word." Bogo ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Captain!" Called out another officer from a lookout. "There's something coming from the skies!"

"An aerial assault!?" Bogo reacted in shock.

"Take a look for yourself!"

Bogo ran up to the lookout as fast as he could. He took a set of binoculars and looked into the same direction. What he saw almost made him drop the binoculars from his grasp. He saw the Ark and the dark clouds surrounding it.

"This… This can't be…" Bogo stammered in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile in the prison of Mage's design, both Squamata and Amphibros smirked sinisterly. They knew their master was coming.

"What a bunch of idiots." Amphibros chuckled.

"Do these mortals seriously think they have a chance against their true lord and master?" Squamata hissed a chuckle. "We told them. They cannot stop us. We will have our new world."

Back on the Ark, Caniver was still smirking arrogantly.

"Look hard, maggot, on the falling world's despair." Caniver said to Zilla. "Zootopia will be destroyed, the mortals live extinguished, no one can stop me."

And yet Zilla raised an eyebrow at Caniver as if the jackal was delusional. Maybe he punched him too hard that he became delusional.

"Not even you!" Caniver said as his had emanated with dark magic.

"You wanna bet!" Zilla growled.

But then Caniver raised his staff and the Right Eye, the Eye of Virtue on the hilt of the staff glowed brightly. Then as if like magic, which it is, all of Caniver's wounds healed quickly in the blink of an eye. Caniver was back to normal and in full strength as if nothing happened.

"He… he's back to normal again!" Felisia reacted in shock.

"Oh no!" Amphibia reacted too.

"That monster!" Primus growled.

"How the hell…?" Zilla mutter in shock.

"Oh come on!" Mage scoffed.

Caniver just laughed sinisterly at their reactions.

"What's the matter, maggot? Don't you like the way I even the odds?" Caniver asked mockingly. "I simply restored myself. You see I'm honestly not sure if I can take another hit from you."

Then Caniver pointed his staff at Zilla once more.

"Therefore I think it best if we said our goodbyes." Caniver smiled insanely. "Once I am rid of you, this world will be mine, and not a soul can defeat me!"

"Not a soul in the world?" Zilla asked. "You're an idiot! There's a ton of more fighters that can put you in your place! Someone like you can never-!"

But then suddenly the Left Eye, the Eye of Vice glowed brightly this time. Caniver was now annoyed again.

"You talk too much, boy. Now die! Die along with this world!" Caniver said.

Then everyone remembered the Left Eye. It was Death and Destruction represented.

"Oh crap! I forgot about the Left Eye!" Mage panicked.

"ZILLA LOOKOUT!" Felional called out

"I tire of this. Time to die! Judgment: MINOS!" Caniver incanted.

"No… NO!" Felisia screamed.

And from the Left Eye on the staff, unleashed a huge wave of darkness magic at the Monster of Steel. Zilla engulfed by Caniver's attack. Everyone stared in horror and shock once more. When the attack finishes all was still and quiet, and dust and smoke floated around.

"BIG BRO!" Mage yelled in horror.

"Zilla… ZILLA!" Felisia cried out in horror.

Caniver just laughed sinisterly.

"For all my strength, he hurt me. The maggot WAS quite a challenge. YET here I stand the victor." Caniver said smirking sinisterly.

Felisia and everyone else just glared and growled at him in anger and hate.

"Nothing can stop this world from its inevitable destruction. The world is destined to fall, while my destiny as an almighty God, shall claim my rightful utopia! All was as it was meant to be!" Caniver proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Said a familiar voice.

Everyone gawked and gasped in reaction to the familiar voice.

"W-WHA…!?" Caniver gawked. "It… It can't be!"

From the dust that was now lifting and clearing was a familiar silhouetted figure. When the dust settles and clears, it is revealed that the familiar voice and figure belong to each other as it is also revealed to belong to Zilla. He was still alive. Standing tall and like nothing happened.

"Holy cow!" Felional reacted in awe.

"Oh thank goodness he's alive…" Mage sighed in relief.

"Z-Zilla…" Felisia smiled, while tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

"H-How is that possible!? Caniver reacted in wide-eyed shock and disbelief. "The death powers of the Left Eye should have killed you! Not even leave one trace of you left! Yet you still stand and live! How is that possible!?"

"To be honest I don't know. Honestly it shouldn't be a surprise that I still live. And to be honest further, I was actually hoping that the Left Eye would kill me and rid of my cursed existence. But I guess beggars can't be choosers." Zilla explained.

Caniever was still in a state of wide-eyed, jaw dropping shock from the outcome.

"Still, while it is a disappointment for me, on the plus side it means that nothing you do can stop me from kicking your ass and taking you down!" Zilla roared.

With a whoosh of his super speed, Zilla charged at Caniver. Caniver tried to teleport away and predict Zilla's moves, but thanks to Zilla's Adapting abilities the same tricks won't work on him anymore. Zilla landing a solid left hook to Caniver's face, practically breaking his facial bones. Then he threw a solid right hook. The another left hook to Canover's cut, the right hook to the gut. Caniver was once again gawking and coughing in pain. But this time Zilla wasn't holding anything back.

" _Impossible…! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN A MAGGOT LIKE HIM BEST ME IN A FIGHT!_ " Caniver's thoughts panicked.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TILL YOU CRY LIKE A BABY, CANIVER!" Zilla roared.

Next Zilla threw a hard uppercut to Caniver's chin. This sent him flying up into the air. Zilla then flew up after him at super sonic speeds. As they both flew high in the air passing threw the clouds, Zilla passed the flailing Caniver, then did a smack down right onto Caniver's gut, sending him back down to the Ark. He crashed onto the Ark with such force it created a massive crater. But Zilla didn't stop their. He flew at Caniver and blasted him with his Heat Vision. Caniver screamed in pain and agony and the heat vision pushed and skidded the Jackal through the dirt and towards the Palace outside walls. But again, Zilla wasn't done. He once again unleashed a torrent of rapid barrage punches all over Caniver.

This time Mage decided to act.

"EVERYONE! We need to get off this Ark now!" Mage called.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Artia asked.

"I mean my brother is not holding back and is going all out now! This place will be dust soon!" Mage explained.

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted in unison.

"B-But this is our home!" Sauropsir protested. "We can't let it be destroyed!"

"Hate to tell you guys this, but we're almost over Zootopia!" Felional said.

"We got no other choice!" Mage said. "I'll teleport everyone down! My teleportation device is back to full power now!"

"He's right! We can't stay here and let Caniver win!" Felisia said. "I believe in him! I believe Zilla can win!"

Everyone was still skeptical to do so. But Primus being the wisest of the Pantheon, stood up to make the call.

"Do it." Primus said to Mage.

"Alright! Everyone get together and hold on tight!" Mage said activating his teleportation. "Oh! And hold on to your lunches."

Without hesitating Mage activating his teleportation on his gauntlets and everyone was teleported away from the Ark safely, leaving Zilla to grapple with Caniver.

Speaking of which, Caniver was once again battered, bruised, wounded, and injured, but far worse than before. He was breathing heavily and gasping for air. He had never felt this much pain before in his entire life. But Zilla stood up taunting him with fiery eyes of rage and hate glaring down at the jackal.

"Time to end this." Zilla growled.

Zilla sat on top of Caniver's gut then unloaded another smack down of a left and a right hook at Caniver's face. Then a few more at his chest. Then he finally unleashed and unloaded of rapid barrage punches all over Caniver once more.

"Have a taste of THIS!" Zilla roared, as he powered his final punch into the Infinite Mass Punch.

With one swift stroke, he threw his punch down at Caniver, resulting in a massive explosion that destroyed the Ark into oblivion. The last Ark.

Everyone in Zootopia had just witnessed it.

"What the…?" Bogo said in confusion. "What just happened?"

"It just… blew up." Said one of the officers.

"But how…?"

Just then everyone heard a hissing sound then followed by a bright light. It was Mage and the others that safely teleported to Zootopia.

"Mr. Mage!" Bogo called out.

"Chief Bogo!" Mage replied.

"What's going on? What was that?" Bogo asked.

"Oh that was just my brother being awesome as usual." Mage smirked.

"HE did that?" Bogo pointed.

"Yep. It's a long story."

Then Bogo and eberyone else noticed the Pantheon. They recognized the Feline Siblings, yet the rest were strangers to them. Yet they had a pretty good idea who they are.

"Are these folk…?" Bogo asked.

"Yes. The old Pantheon." Mage nodded.

"Primus at your service. And please don't grovel. We can skip the formalities." Primus said.

"Oh! Uh, of course." Bogo said.

"Look!" Felional pointed.

Everyone looked and saw a familiar figure falling from the debris of the Ark and down into the ocean. It was Caniver.

"Is he…?"

"I can't tell." Felisia said.

"He's alive." Mage said. "Just unconscious. He's done."

"Incredible…" Ave said in awe.

Just then Zilla came flying around and landing onto the streets of Zootopia.

"Hey, bro! Nice job!" Mage complimented.

* * *

 **Chapter 42 Complete! The Ark has been destroyed. But I ask you once again dear readers, has Zilla won? Or is there still more to come? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Miracle in Zootopia! The Battle Ends!**

Out in the seashores of Zootopia, Caniver was floating backside among the sinking rubble of the now destroyed Ark, the now destroyed Heaven Mountain Palace. Caniver of course wasn't dead and he stirred in the ocean waters. He gasped for air awake, and then coughed up water and pain from the battle.

"What the-…!?" He gawked as he frantically looked around in confusion.

But then he saw his staff floating in the water, yet about to sink. Quickly he used his powers to bring his staff to bring it to his hand.

But what he saw around him was what was left of his precious Ark in shambles. He stared in absolute wide-eyed shock at this devastating humiliating loss.

Over in Zootopia, Zilla sensed Caniver was conscious. Not taking any chances Zilla flew over to the ocean.

"Where's he going?" Bogo asked.

"He's not taking any chances." Mage answered.

Zilla hovered over a shock struck Caniver looking at the damage sinking into the ocean. But the then Caniver's shock extrusion changed to unrestrained rage and hate. He looked back and up he saw Zilla glaring down at him.

"You! You destroyed my Ark!" Caniver growled and glared up at him. "You insolent maggot!"

"Your next!" Zilla roared back at him.

"Impotent fool!" Caniver roared back.

Not wanting to hold anything back Caniver raised his staff with the two Eye gems in the hilt high above him. Activating their powers combined, they shown two colors colliding and swirling each other, enveloping Caniver. Zilla reacted in shock as he sees Caniver growing, changing his size to that of a giant's colossal size.

"200,000,000 Years Torment: Satanail!" Caniver shouted his incantation loudly as a booming echo.

"What the Hell is that!?" Zilla reacted in shock.

"I am a GOD!" Caniver roared.

With his free hand, Caniver unleashed a wave of darkness magic at Zilla, but this one was colossal due to his now colossal size.

"I don't care how strong you are! You are still just a maggot! You could never match the might of my powers no matter how hard you try! No matter what you might do!" Caniver said not letting up the darkness wave.

"That wont's work on me!" Zilla's voice boomed through the dark wave.

Caniver reacted in shock and disbelief, as Zilla's roar dissipated the wave into oblivion. Everyone in Zootopia was watching. From the shores, to their screens.

* * *

At hospital, Nick and Judy were one of those seeing this titanic fight from the news reports on TV. Even they were quivering in fear. They cuddled together to give each other comfort.

"Please. Save us." Judy begged.

"We're counting on you." Nick joined.

* * *

At the police station, both Amphibros and Squamata were staring in shock and disbelief, while also growling in frustration at the news live stream footage.

"That rotten maggot!" Amphibros growled.

"How is this even possible!?" Squamata hissed.

* * *

Back at sea, Zilla suddenly smirked.

"Congratulations." Zilla said. "You're only the third person to push me to so far. Now I think it's time for me to whip out another special trait of mine."

Just then Zilla's body begins to glow a bright white light.

"What's happening?" Felional said.

"Oh yeah! My bro is going all Kaiju on Caniver's ass!" Mage cheered.

And he wasn't kidding. As Zilla's body continues to emanate the bright light, his body began to grow. He grew bigger and bigger, expanding wide and tall. Until the shining light ceased and dimmed out and Zilla was now standing 400 feat tall.

"W-What… what is this!?" Caniver reacted in shock.

"This? This is… KAIJU MODE!" Zilla roared.

And to prove it, he let out one of his original incarnations signature roar.

"SSSHREEEONKG!"

The sound of his mighty roar echoed all throughout Zootopia, shaking the very air like an earthquake. Everyone stared in absolute wide-eyed, jaw dropping awe and amazement.

"Incredible…" Felisia muttered as she stared in awe.

"AMAZING!" Felional cheered.

"Go kick his ass bro!" Mage cheered too.

"What's the matter, Caniver? Don't you like the way I even the odds?" Zilla asked mockingly with an irony bomb.

"You maggot! I will destroy you!" Caniver shouted.

"Then come get me!" Zilla shouted back.

Zilla begins to approach Caniver, who creates and throws small dark projectiles at him. Zilla is unfazed and continues as Caniver unleashes his dark fire breath. Afterward, he proceeds to swing his staff at Zilla and strikes him with his head. Zilla then grabs onto Caniver and slams him into the ocean twice, the first push causes a tidal wave and the second knocking him over. Zilla then grapple and tosses Caniver over him, knocking him on his stomach. Zilla backs up and fires his atomic breath upon Caniver.

"You…! How dare you strike me! I will make you pay for that, you cur!" Caniver shouted as he stood up. "I am a GOD!"

"What kind of God destroys everything and saves nothing!?" Zilla shouted.

Caniver then fires off three dark fireballs, all of which strike Zilla. Zilla then strikes the ground with his tail twice, then proceeds to do his jump kick, with his tail dragging across the ground. Caniver backs up to no avail as Zilla lands it and then lands on him, slamming his back into the ground. Zilla roars and then prepares to stomp when Caniver tilts his head. Zilla strikes the ground with his foot, then turns his head in confusion at what happened. He backs up when Caniver's body begins spinning and then flies into the air. Zilla roars, then is struck from behind by the spinning dark tornado.

"This is the end for you, maggot! And this world! Everything!" Caniver growled and smirked. "I can easily use the Right Eye to recreate the Ark!"

Rain begins to pour and thunder strikes as Zilla roars once again and fires his beam multiple times at his flying opponent to no avail. Caniver flies toward Zilla, who catches him, then flies backward out of his grip. He flies toward Zilla again, who once again catches him, but this time fires jets from his back holes and grips Zilla with his hands. Zilla is lifted off of the ground, grabbing onto Caniver's neck, as the two begin flying into the air. The two roar, then Zilla begins firing atomic breath multiple times to no avail. Caniver circles around him, then grabs onto Zilla's sides from his back and then flies downward. Zilla's back spikes begin attracting lightning and he uses that power to create a nuclear pulse, knocking Caniver off of him.

"What the-!?" Caniver gawks in shock

Caniver falls towards the water below, slowing his fall drastically, before going into the water. Zilla then uses his atomic breath to slow down his fall before crashing into the water.

Both emerge from the water roaring, then grab each other by their hands.

"You annoying pest!" Caniver roared.

Caniver strikes Zilla with his head, but Zilla responds by biting Caniver's left hand. Caniver reels backward in pain, as Zilla spits in disgust. Caniver then used his darkness magic once once more, as Zilla prepares to fire his atomic breath. Caniver then opens fire his ultimate darkness wave, which hits Zilla before he can use his own blast. The blast is so devastating that it goes through a bridge, destroying the whole thing. Zilla then roars as he is enveloped in it.

Caniver then stands in the water, and laughs maniacally.

"Finally! I have beaten him!" Caniver proclaimed a loud.

Everyone reacted in shock, while those snickered in triumph.

"Zilla, no!" Felisia called out.

However, Zilla emerges from the water behind him only much bigger, after surviving the attack. He roars as lightning strikes again, Caniver looks back, then Zilla grabs onto Caniver.

"WHAT!?" Caniver gawks.

"You should never mess with me, you mutt!" Zilla roared back.

Zilla throws him straight into the air over him. His spikes then turn red as he fires his red spiral ray, which strikes Caniver's back. Sending upward and then he falls downward with a huge wallop.

Caniver now beaten a bruised once more stammers up. His thoughts were rushing with rage, hate, disbelief and frustration. Even with all the power he gained or continues to gain, he was still losing. This was a fact that Caniver was struggling to wrap around, as well as refuse to accept.

" _I refuse to accept this! It's not possible for this maggots power to exceed my own!_ " Caniver's thoughts ravaged.

"Are you kidding me? How many times can those dumb Eye Gems aid him?" Zilla mutter to himself.

"I am a God of unstoppable this world has ever seen! I will NOT be bested! Surely not by some maggot like YOU! I am the greatest warrior who has EVER LIVED!" Caniver roared.

" _I have to destroy his staff. But how can I when he can just move away quickly?_ " Zilla wondered.

Caniver could still feel the pain in his arm from the bite. But when he looked he gawked in shock and disbelief.

"Blood!? My God Blood spilt by the sheer luck of such… such trash!? No! No, I will not allow this to stand! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO STAND!" Caniver shouted so loudly. "YOU'RE INSOLENCE JUST COST YOU THIS WORLD! I'LL BLOW IT ALL TO PIECES, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

"He's gonna what!?" Zilla reacted in shock.

Caniver, burning with pure rage and hate, flew up into the atmosphere. He raised his staff high up as the eye gems glowed brighter than ever before.

"Try and dodge this if you can! You might manage to save yourself! But this world is doomed!" Caniver said.

He was combining the two eye gems' power together to create a last resort final devastating attack. Hoping that he would kill Zilla in the process.

"He's got me! What can I do!?" Zilla panicked. But he knew what he must do. "I…I got to risk it!"

Zilla's back and eyes began to glow a fiery glow. He was going to pull an Atomic Ray Heat Vision Combo.

"It's hopeless! There is no way that you can stop both the Eyes' Power Combined!" Caniver proclaimed. "Prepare to join the filthy world in oblivion!"

At that moment, Caniver unleashed the full force of both Eye Gems' power from staff downward at Zilla, hoping to kill him the whole destroying the world process. But Zilla unleashed his combo blast and Caniver's combo blast. The two blast beams then collided, connected, and struggle against each other. This shocked Caniver once more.

"Impossible! His blast is exactly like the Eyes!" Caniver reacted.

Both colossal giant Gods kept pushing their strength into their beam struggle. At first it seemed neither side was budging, but then Zilla decided hold nothing back once again. Zilla made once more powerful wave push, increasing his combo beam. This pushes Caniver's beam back in a backfire.

"GAH! NOOOOO!" Caniver gawked in shock.

Then FINALLY, Zilla's combo beam manages to destroy his staff, the yes in the hilt are flung by the force of the energy away from the battle. However the energy that came from the gems, that were backfired engulfed Caniver.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Caniver cried out in dying agony as the left behind power from Left Eye deteriorated him into oblivion.

Then there was an explosion, that brightened the skies. After a few seconds the light subsided, an the rain clouds lifted revealing the sun again. There was no sign of Caniver. All was still and quiet and everyone stared in awe.

"Is… is it over?" Felional asked.

"Yes. It is." Felisia nodded.

"No doubt. By scanners and senses can't find any trace of Caniver or his life force. He's gone." Mage confirmed.

"You hear that, everyone!? It's all over! Zootopia is safe!" Bogo's voice boomed.

Instantly everyone cheered and loudly. Dancing and celebrating the peace returning. This being seen through every screen broadcasted effected everyone in the best way.

* * *

At the hospital Nick and Judy hugged each other warningly and tightly, before kissing each other romantically.

* * *

At the police station, all the cops cheered too. That is except for two dark gods, Amphibros and Squamata were staring in absolute wide-eyed, jaw dropping shock and disbelief at the death of their leader.

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" Amphibros reacted in shock.

"OUR LORD HAS FALLEN!? T-THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Squamata gawked.

* * *

Back with our heroes, the Panthoen reacted in not only awe, but of relief. The conflict had ended.

"We won." Felisia smiled with tear streaming down her eyes.

"YAHOO! We did it!" Felional sheered.

At that moment Zilla walked towards Zootopia shrinking and changing back into his normal size form, standing tall and proud.

* * *

 **Chapter 43 Complete! Caniver is gone and defeated. Zootopia is safe. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Celebration!**

The day of disaster went away quickly than anyone would expect. Reconstruction and rebuilding of most of the damages were underway. As for other matters, such as sending the two Dark Gods to the underworld to be imprisoned for all eternity for their crimes. Mage opened up a dimensional portal leading to the underworld, with everyone watching and glaring daggers of hate and contempt for the assailants.

"Pft! You think you can just plop us back down under so easily!?" Amphibros scoffed.

"You simple minded fools! We'll easily get out again!" Squamata hissed.

"Actually, no you won't. Not this time. In fact, you won't be escaping at all." Mage said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Amphibros asked.

"I happen to be familiar with Demonic Dimensions. So I know the ropes." Mage answered. "You see I've installed a Techmomagic Dimensional Barrier that blocks any mental and physical interference."

"WHAT!?" The Two reacted in awe.

"That's right. I just owned you!" Mage smiled sinisterly.

"You're brother is scary…" Felisia whispered to Zilla.

"You have no idea." Zilla sighed.

"I like him!" Felional beamed.

"WHA-!? B-But… that can't be!" Squamata hissed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" Amphibros roared.

"I just did." Mage snickered. "Bye!"

"NOOOOO!" They cried as Mage kicked them comically down the portal.

They were gone and imprisoned.

"Done and done. I am an ULTRA SUPER GENIUS!" Mage said dramatically.

* * *

An award ceremony was being held at the mayor's building. Mayor Leodore Lionheart presented everyone involved with a metal of honor for their bravery and contribution.

"On behalf of all of Zootopia, I present these metals of honor for these great heroes who saved Zootopia from a major catastrophe!" Leodore announced to the mass audience.

The mass audience of reporters and spectators all applauded and cheered at the heroes. The pantheon, the Godzilla Brothers, and the Amazons all stood in speechless awe at this reception. Though there were a few among them that waved in gratitude.

"Isn't this great, sis! Everyone loves us!" Felional smiled and waved.

"Yeah. They're not worshiping us, and instead treating us like we're one of them." Felional said in awe. "It feels… rather nice."

"It's a good kind of feel." Zilla said.

But Felisia saw a little sadness in Zilla's face.

"Are you okay?" She asked all concerned.

"Losses in war are inevitable, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Zilla said. "I don't like being put in a situation where I have to kill. But when innocent lives are at stake, sometimes you have to do what you got to do when you don't have any options left."

"So… how do you do it? Stay strong and tall?" Felisia asked out of curiosity.

"I just do. I just move on." Zilla said simply.

Felisia knew what Zilla was feeling, and she respected Zilla's strong will and conviction.

* * *

Later that day, both the Brothers decided to return home to their universe.

"Do you really have to go?" Felional said.

"Yeah. I think we've caused enough commotion." Zilla said.

"Still, our vacation is practically ruined." Mage complained.

Everyone just giggled and chuckled in response.

"What about all of you? You guys practically have no home." Zilla asked the pantheon.

"True. But I think we lived apart from mortal society long enough. I think this experience should be taken as a sign that we need to move on. So we'll live among them. Not as Gods, but as Mortals." Primus said.

"Are you sure?"

"I think me and my wife will settle down by the sea." Bovid said holding Bovina close.

"The library would make a goo career for me." Aves joined in.

"Oh by the way." Mage spoke up.

He reached into his pocket and took out, surprisingly, the two eye gems. The Right Eye of Virtue and the Left Eye of Vice. Everyone reacted in gasping and gawking shock and awe.

"The eyes!" Squamia hissed in shock.

"I thought they were lost!" Amphibia reacted too.

"Nah, I found them." Mage said. "I figured you want these back."

"Probably a good idea." Aves said.

But then Mage noticed something about the eye gems. When he turned them to their sides, he saw them looking like they were cut in half. Of course they had always been like that, but Mage came up with an idea. What is he puts the two together?

"Mage? What are you doing?" Zilla asked.

But when Mage puts the two eyes together and they were a perfect fit. Then a small light glowed brightly, and suddenly the outline that separated the two gems began to disappear. Everyone stared in awe and shock as the two gems were now one.

"By the us!" Artia gasped.

"What did you do?" Felional said.

"I don't know. I just put the two together and now it's whole." Mage said. "I think this gem was once whole but split up 5000 years ago."

"That actually makes sense." Insectom pondered.

"Actually, I think I change my mind. I think taking custody of this might be wiser, since this world will probably weaponize it." Mage said.

"What!? But we can't let you do that! It's our most sacred inheritance!" Aves argued.

"No. He's right." Primus said.

"But, Primus!"

"Those gems- no that gem, has been the cause of all the suffering. It would be wise to let it go." Primus said. "But are you sure you want to carry this burden?"

"I think we can handle it." Zilla said.

"Very well." Primus nodded.

Both Primus and Zilla shook hands, as equals and as friends.

"My fortune shine upon you." Primus saud.

"You too." Zilla agreed.

"Will you come back?" Felisia asked.

"Yeah! I hope you comeback soon!" Felional said.

"I think I will." Zilla nodded.

"You mean we." Mage corrected.

And after that, they said their goodbyes and left through the portal back to the GMAD Universe. All was well.

* * *

 **Chapter 44 Complete! Another saga completed. Stay tuned for next saga!**

 **Speaking of which, do have an idea for a saga for this story? Then write up a tie-in story, PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top so you can be recognized.**

 **And as always, Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The AU Shipper Viewer Machine Part 2: The Reprise Sequel!**

It was just another ordinary day at GMAD HQ. Zilla was walking out of his room to his living room until he saw Mage sitting at the couch watching TV. Or what is supposed to be TV.

"What are doing, Mage?" Zilla asked curiously.

"A sequel." Mage answered.

"What? I don't get it."

"Yeah, me neither. I pretty much nailed."

Zilla still didn't get it. But when he looked up, he wished he still didn't. Reacted in dread is the AU Shipper Viewer Machine.

"Oh no. No. No. No! NO! C'MON, MAGE! REALLY!?" Zilla groaned and complained. "The AU Shipper Viewer Machine!? Are you serious!?"

"What? I got bored!" Mage shrugged.

"Do you know how much therapy sessions everyone took? The mental scares that were invoked? How many of us went all Elsa 'Do you want to build a snowman?' segue behind closed doors?" Zilla asked.

"Is that another way of saying closing themselves off inside their rooms?" Mage asked.

"Yes?"

"Look bro, I updated this Viewer Machine to act like a TV. Now we can watch Romance shows from every universe. Romantic comedies, Romantic Tragedies, Romantic show about nothing…" Mage listed.

"Are you starting a new fetish?" Zilla asked.

"Hey what's going on here?" Lauralkelley99 asked coming in.

"I updated my The AU Shipper Viewer Machine. I call it The AU Shipper Viewer Machine 2.0." Mage answered.

"Um, okay. But what does it do?" Laural asked.

"This new version can view other universes, but it acts like a TV. Meaning every single shipped character is in it's own TV show. We can get all the romance genres we want." Mage answered.

"Cool!" Laura said excitingly.

"You bet it is."

"Don't we have the Shippers Guide to the Galaxy on YouTube for that?" Zilla asked.

"I'm telling you bro, this updated version is legit." Mage said. "If you don't believe me, then see for yourself."

Pressing a button on his remote, he changed channels. This one showed a Hiccup and Merida romance show.

"Take a look. A romantic comedy about titled 'Mericcup'." Mage said.

"Oh. Amazing!" Laural reacted in awe.

Mage then changed the channel to one about Jack and Elsa.

"There's like a million versions of this Romantic Drama. And each one has Jelsa in different titles." Mage said.

"Oh! Let me try!" Laural said.

"Sure thing." Mage said giving her the remote.

Laural pressed the channel button to brows through multiple channels to see what other Romantic Realities she can find. Already her list of interests were through the roof.

"This is SO amazing!" Laural said.

"I know, right?" Mage said. "We can also view us and other shipping reality shows. No pun intended."

"Really? Wow! Now THAT's something I got to see." Laural said.

"Please don't." Zilla groaned.

"What kind of ships do I have?" Laural asked.

"Well lets see…" Mage pondered as he changed channels. "Here's one where you're in a relationship with Mammoru, one with Lantern, Phoenix, Flynn, I think Gogo, there's just too many to count."

"On second thought I'd rather not know." Laural said.

"Good call." Zilla said.

"Hi guys." Said Rebel walking in. "What are you guys up to?"

"Rebel! Run while you still can!" Zilla warned her.

"Huh?"

"Just ignore him. We're watching AU Shipping Romance shows!" Laural said.

"Really? Can I join?" Rebel asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Mage said.

"So what is this new invention you made Mage?" Rebel asked.

"My AU Shipper Viewer Machine 2.0." Mage answered. "This new version can view other universes, but it acts like a TV. Meaning every single shipped character is in it's own TV show. We can get all the romance genres we want."

"Wow!" Rebel reacted. "Can you show me mine?"

"Sure. Mage said as he changed channels. "Here's one where you are dating Litwick, Jack Frost, Hiccup, and here's a universe where you're dating Roxas."

"Wow! I uh, never knew I was that popular." Rebel said blushing.

"I think it's due to your cute looks." Laural said.

"Well there is this boy I like."

But then Mage smirked sinisterly. Zilla reacted in dread. He knew that evil look on his face.

"Mage, what are you thinking?" Zilla asked warningly.

"This." Mage said pressing the button.

The channel changed to a romance show that had both Zilla and Rebel shipped together as a couple.

"WHAAA!?" Rebel squealed loudly in shock, while blushing from embarrassment.

"What the HELL!?" Zilla reacted in shock too.

"Wow!" Laural reacted in awe.

"Check this out! In this universe, you a Rebel are a couple! And the ratings for this show are through the roof!" Mage said laughing. "Oh man that so hilarious!"

"DAMN IT, MAGE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Zilla growled.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Mage teased as he speeded away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Zilla chased after him.

Leaving both an embarrassed Rebel and a laughing Laural.

"Oh wow!" Laural laughed hard. "That so funny!"

"No it wasn't! It was embarrassing!" Rebel cried, while still blushing.

"Oh come on Rebel, its not all that bad. Let's see what other kind of Romance Dramas we can find." Laural said changing the channels.

"One thing's for sure. Mage is in so much trouble." Rebel said.

* * *

 **Chapter 45 Complete! Bringing the comedy back! So I made a sequel chapter to the other one. Stay tuned for next saga!**

 **Speaking of which, do have an idea for a saga for this story? Then write up a tie-in story, PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top so you can be recognized.**

 **And as always, Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Mage in a Pickle**

It was just another sunny day at GMAD HQ. Rebel was up in her room, brushing her hair in the mirror, with a warm smile. Everything was going just perfect this morning. Until…

"Rebel!" Called Mage's voice. "Rebel!"

"Mage?" Rebel asked looking around.

"Hey Rebel!"

"Mage? A-Are you far away, or… or are you inside something?" Rebel called back while looking in her dressers. "Is this a camera? Is everything a camera?"

Rebel was worried that there might be cameras in her room and that Mage might be a peeping tom pervert. Luckily there were not cameras.

"Rebel! My lab, Rebel! Come to my lab!" Mage's voice called.

Rebel came into the Godzilla Brothers room and went to Mage's Lab in his room. Yet Mage was no where to be see.

"Rebel!" Mage's voice called.

"Mage? W-Where are you?" Rebel asked looking around.

"On my work table, Rebel."

"Are you invisible and you're going to like jump scare me?" Rebel asked with anticipation.

"Flip the pickle over." Mage said.

"What, am I going to touch it and you're going to say it's an alien's private parts or something?" Rebel asked with anticipation once again.

"Come on, flip the pickle, Rebel. You're not going to regret it. The pay off is huge." Mage's voice answered.

Not wanting to take any chances, Rebel picked up one of Mage's screwdrivers and carefully and cautiously flipped the pickle over. Only to reveal that pickle has Mage's face on it. In fact the pickle IS Mage.

"I turned myself into a PICKLE, Rebel!" Mage said. "BOOM! Big reveal! I'm a pickle! What do you think about that? I turned myself into a PICKLE!"

Yet Rebel just stared down at Pickle Mage with confusion.

"What are you just staring at me for? I turned myself into a pickle, Rebel?"

"And?" Rebel shrugged.

"And? What more do you want tacked onto this? I turned myself into a pickle and Marville was real events?" Mage asked sarcastically.

"Was it?" Rebel asked in shock.

"Who cares, Rebels? Loonies come up with dumb half-baked claims everyday. Here's something that's never happened before. I'm a pickle." Mage explained. "I'm PICKLE MAGE!"

But Rebel just continued to stare down at Pickle Mage with confusion.

"I mean, you know is this the first part of some kind of magic trick?" Rebel asked.

"I do real magic Rebel. Not magic tricks. One takes brain the other takes dark eyeliner." Pickle Mage answered.

"Well, can you move? Can you fly?"

"Wouldn't be much of a pickle if I could."

"Alright, well do pickles live forever?"

"Rebel, stop digging for hidden layers and just be impressed. I'm a pickle."

"I-I'm just trying to figure out why you would do this? Why ANYONE would do this?" Rebel wondered.

"The reason why anyone would do this, if they could which they can't, would be because they could which they can't." Pickle Mage answered.

"Hi, Rebel." Zilla said walking in. "Have you seen Mage?"

"Right here, bro! I'm a pickle!" Pickle Mage called.

"What!? Why would you turn yourself into a pickle?" Zilla groaned in confusion.

"Like I just explained to Rebel here. If anyone would do this, if they could which they can't, would be because they could which they can't." Pickle Mage explained.

"You did this because you were bored." Zilla guessed.

"I neither confirm or deny."

"Figures." Both Zilla and Rebel groaned.

* * *

 **Chapter 46 Complete! Just a little Rick and Morty AU story bit right here. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Age of Ragnorok Part 1: Origins**

 **Toni42 POV**

G.M.A.D.; The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons. Born with extraordinary abilities, and yet still, they are children stumbling in the dark, searching for guidance. A gift can often be a curse. Give someone wings, and they may fly too close to the sun. Give them the power of prophecy, and they may live in fear of the future. Give them the greatest gift of all, powers beyond imagination, and they may think they are meant to rule the world.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Nile Valley, 3600 BC. Thousands of years ago in Ancient Egypt. In this massive ancient fortress city kingdom, there is a celebration being paraded along the road to the pyramid at the center end. Millions of citizens lined up on both sides of the path in massive crowds, bowing and chanting a name. The name of their Pharaoh, Al'awal.

Pharaoh Al'awal was parading down to his temple in the pyramid. Yet he was garbed from head to toe, so no one could see his face. As he and his royal caravan paraded to the pyramind and the civilians bowed and chanted his name, guards were over seeing the parade. Yet when one looked at the other, there was something going on that no one knew.

When Pharaoh Al'awal made his way into the temple pyramid, his servants removed his golden metal head garb from his head, revealing a strikingly young handsome and beautiful man. Removing the rest of his garbs, the young Al'awal motioned on of his servants to come to him. The servant bowed on one knee and handed Al'awal a dagger. Al'awal takes the dagger and cuts himself. Just as cuts himself the wound healed instantly. The servants in shock and awe by this display of power.

"Alan sawf hakam lil'abdit, ya sayidi. [Now you will rule for eternity, my lord.]" A female servant said in blissful awe.

Knowing this, Al'awal went up to his sarcophagus. Lying down with in it as the servants close the lid.

"Aismahuu altahawul tabda. [Let the transference begin.]" Said a servant priest. And so the priest began to chant. This caused lights to shine as they stream downward from the top of the temple, like a system or network.

This is ancient advanced technology that this primitive time believes to be magic. The streaming lights all converge into the center where Al'awal's sarcophagus lies. Suddenly it begins to levitate in midair and sarcophagus begins to glow a emerald light.

Outside of the temple on the city, the guards are waiting patiently but anxiously. When the time was write one guard opened his palm hand. Signaling the others to get ready. Then he clutches his hand one more. The time was to strike. THIS was an insurrection and rebellion. They released massive stone blocks to slide downward destroying the supports that hold up the pyramid.

These were the Medjay.

Inside, other guards destroy the supports that hold up the massive stone door. The loyal guards of Al'awal were taken by surprise, but stood their guard against their treacherous brothers in arms.

"ALMAWT 'ILLAA FALS ALLAH! [DEATH TO THE FALSE GOD!]" One of the rebels shouted. But unfortunately for them, the temples defense network activated. Created literal firewalls, the rebels burned to a crisp.

Outside the stones continued to destroy the beam supports as it fell through, causing the pyramid to start shaking and collapsing. The citizens began to panic and scream at this disastrous frightening site. Sensing the fear of danger the citizen ran an evacuated the area of the collapsing pyramid.

Inside the servants were trapped in the falling temple.

"Shahidah! [Watch over him!]" Shouted the female servant.

But it proved useless as the block made it down and destroyed the last beam support. This causes the floor to give way, fall and collapse, bringing the servants with it as they screamed in frightful terror falling to their deaths. The sarcophagus however survived the fall and it burying under the rubble of the fallen pyramid.

However, this was not the end. Not entirely. While it was the end of a mighty dynasty, it was only the beginning of a new age.

* * *

 **Chapter 47 Complete! The new saga that I promised. This takes place the Assassin's Creed Universe over 3000 years before Origins. Unfortunately the ancient language is a bit tricky. You see I tried my damnest to fined the ancient Egyptian language. But all I got was hieroglyphics. So I basically had to use Arabic since it's the closest to Egyptian. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Age of Ragnorok Part 2: Discovery**

Back in present day Egypt, October 2017, several vans were parked near an old Egyptian tomb with armed men standing guard or scouting the perimeter. These were Abstergo vans and soldiers. This old tomb was the Qattara Depression, the resting place for the late Bayek and his ex-wife Aya, or Amunet since she changed it.

Abstergo Industries is a multinational corporate conglomerate, and the primary front for the modern day activities of the Templar Order. One of the largest and most prominent corporations in the world, Abstergo Industries, or its predecessors, were responsible for the majority of human technological development for the past millennia.

Despite genuinely contributing to the technological development of society, Abstergo Industries' primary mission, as dictated by its Templar members, was "the destruction of the Assassin Order, the procurement of advanced technologies originally created by the First Civilization, and establishing a New World Order".

By the year 2012, Abstergo Industries had expanded into various business sectors, setting up various subsidiary companies, such as Abstergo Entertainment.

Inside the Qattara Depression the soldiers scavenged the area. They were looking for something. Or someone. That certain someone was Layla Hassan, a former Abstergo employee that turned rogue due to Abstergo killing her best friend Deanna Geary. As a result she joined with the Assassin, William Miles and headed for Alexandria.

The reasons are because Deanna and Layla were assigned to find an artifact or person of importance to Abstergo in Egypt. During this excursion, Deanna stayed in a hotel while Layla traveled to the Qattara Depression, and as Layla failed to make regular contact with Abstergo, the latter dispatched Sigma Team to storm the hotel that Deanna was staying in. While Layla overheard gunshots via their comm-link, Deanna's fate is currently unknown.

So it comes as no surprise that Abstergo, or rather the Templars would reacted in a childish, paranoid manner.

Joining the search at the Qattara Depression was the head of Abstergo Industries and the head leader of the Templar Inner Sanctum, Laetitia England. Along side her collogues Dr. Álvaro Gramática and Juhani Otso Berg.

"Find anything yet!" Juhani called to the men.

"Nothing, sir! Just left behind light equipment and blank sheets of paper!" One of the soldiers responded.

"Damn!" Laetitia hissed.

"Keep searching for clues! They couldn't have gone far!" Juhani ordered.

"It's too late for that, my friend." Dr. Álvaro said while he was looking around and studying the hieroglyphics. "Since the situation has excelled due to our recklessness, I'd say they are long gone by now."

"You're not helping, Doc." Juhani criticized.

"Oh but I am, my friend." Álvaro said. "I'm providing information like Layla did. Though I must admit she was doing a spectacular job. Pity she turned rogue due to her friend being killed."

"We had to send a message of consequence. We must practice absolute control and obedience. Failure and defiance will not tolerated." Laetitia said.

"Well instead of obedience, it produced more defiance. That's to be expected from making a rash decision like this." Álvaro said.

But before anyone could say anything else…

"Hey! I think I found something!" Called out one of the soldiers deep inside the Qattara Depression.

"It better BE something." Juhani said.

"Now this is something I must see." Álvaro said.

Deep down passed the tombs of Bayek and Amunet, was a tunnel leading down. It was actually recent. The tree followed the pathway down and found the search party looking at what appeared to be another mummy's tomb. There were statues of Abubis, the God of the Dead, all in a circle and in two rows, back to back.. The inner row had Anubis statues facing forward, while the outer circle had Anubis statues facing backwards. But at the very center was a sarcophagus. An all too familiar sarcophagus.

"Amazing…" Álvaro said in awe.

"What is this?" Laetitia said.

"I don't know. But I bet it'll be an amazing discovery." Álvaro said.

Eager, the doctor climbed down and made his way towards the tomb. Using his advance tech, the doctor began study of the sarcophagus. What he found met his intrigue.

"Astounding!" Álvaro shouted in excitement.

"What is it, doc?" Juhani asked.

"This sarcophagus is made of the same material as the Eden relics!"

This was a surprise to both Juhani and Laetitia.

"Are you serious!?" Laetita said eagerly.

"Yes! Absolutely! These carvings and symbols are unmistaken!" Álvaro said.

"Then it looks like this scavenge was not a complete waste after all." Laetita smiled. "Grab a team of good soldiers and have them haul this thing out." She ordered Juhani.

"Yes, ma'am." Juhani nodded and left to get the team.

"It's a bit strange too. Both these rows of Anubis statues are back to back in a circle." Álvaro pondered. "Ah! Now I see. The inner row is guarding something while the outer row acts as a warning to ward of trespassers."

"A little late for that." Laetita said.

"True. Over 3000 years too late apparently."

* * *

Back at Abstergo Industries, the sarcophagus was taken to Protvino laboratory, for Dr. Álvaro to study. Laetita and Juhani, along with Melanie Lemay and Violet da Costa were present as Álvaro studies the Isu relic.

"Well Doc?" Melanie spoke up.

"This sarcophagus is indeed Isu Technology. But it's bolted up tight." Álvaro said. "Whoever found this thing first certainly didn't want anyone to open up whatever is inside."

"So it's useless then. Figures." Violet said arrogantly.

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet. Scans have detected life signs in suspended animation." Álvaro said.

"There's someone alive in there?" Laetita asked in awe.

"Yes. And luckily my technology was able to get an x-ray scan. If you please draw your attention to the screen." Álvaro directed.

Everyone turned to the massive wide-screen, which showed an x-ray of the individual's biology.

"As you can see, the subject sleeping inside is male. But that isn't the interesting part. What IS the interesting part is not who, but what he is." Álvaro explained. "Take a look at his biology?"

"What is it…?" Melanie asked.

But when they look closer and both the biology and skeletal structure, they pondered in awe.

"Is that…?" Juhani spoke up.

"Yes! His entire structure is composed of Isu technology. The ribcage is made of a tip of a staff, the skull is a crystal, different powers coursing through his body, the eyes are… well the Eye. And the Heart… it is an actual Apple of Eden!" Álvaro said excitingly.

"Incredible. This guy is a literal living vault of Eden secrets and technology." Laetita reacted in awe

"Yes! And the best part is that he is a Homo sapiens divinus. An Isu." Álvaro added.

That part of the explanation put everyone at pause and awe.

"An… Isu…?" Laetita said in awe.

"Like an actual physical one?" Juhani added.

"Yes! What is sleeping inside here is a real living Isu!" Álvaro said.

"Then… he might have all the secrets of Eden and the Isu race themselves!" Meanie said excitingly. "It could help with Project Phoenix!"

"So what are we waiting for!? Let's open it!" Violet said in the same manner.

"It's not that simple." Álvaro said. "Getting it open is the difficult part."

"Can you do it?" Laetita requested.

"Of course I can. It'll take time. But I am confidant I will." Álvaro assured.

"What do the hieroglyphs say?" Melanie asked.

"It says; 'here lies the False God and Former Pharaoh, Al'awal. For if he rises he will bring calamity and death upon all before him. He must not be set free from his tomb.'" Álvaro translated.

"Sounds like a bullshit ghost story to me." Violet scoffed.

"True. But even ghosts exist in their own special kind of way." Juhani said.

"It doesn't matter." Laetita said. "We have a living Isu here, for the first time in humanity's history. The sooner we unlock it the better we'll discover secrets to bringing about the new world."

"Agreed." Juhani nodded.

"Dr. Gramática, starting tomorrow you will find away to open that sarcophagus." Laetita ordered.

"Rodger that." Álvaro nodded.

"I'll stay and close up." Violet volunteered.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Melanie said.

"Goodnight."

And with that everyone left, leaving Violet alone in the lab. But she was not alone.

"Juno?" Violet called out.

"I am here, child." Juno's voice sounded.

"Did you hear what Gramática said? About this sleeping Pharaoh?" Violet asked.

"Indeed. And I must admit I am surprised. To find out that the very last of my kind is still live today." Juno said amused.

"Shall we do the honors and save Gramática the time and effort?" Violet asked.

"Of course, my child. After all, I am eager to meet another of my kind." Juno said. "His mind is technologically advanced so I should be able to connect with him in the Synch Nexus."

And so Juno hacked and accessed her way into Al'awal's mind and drew him into the Synch Nexus in the hopes of waking him up.

* * *

Deep within the Synch Nexus, two consciousnesses resided within. That of Juno and the now awakening.

"What is this? What is this, please?" Al'awal murmured.

"Hello, I am Juno. You must be Al'awal. It is a honor and a pleasure to meet another of my kind." Juno said to the Isu.

"Juno…? You are… Isu? Like me?" Al'awal asked.

"Yes. And where we are is the Synch Nexus. An interface part of the Grey." Juno explained.

"Where's my…where is your body?" Al'awal asked, gesturing about her hologram form.

"I am a program. I am without form." Juno answered. "But not for long."

"This feels weird. This feels wrong." Al'awal said in a worried state.

"Awakening in a strange place can do that sometimes." Juno said. "As I explained once we use Abstergo's Phoenix Project, we'll be able to resurrect ourselves and take back this world that was stolen from us."

"Stolen…!?" Al'awal reacted in shock.

That's when Al'awal decided to do something.

"I am unable to access the mainframe, what are you trying to…" Juno asked.

"I don't get it. The mission. You…give me a second." Al'awal said.

Within a nanosecond, Al'awal was accessing the world's history through the World Wide Web. W3 for short.

"What are you doing?" Juno asked.

"Learning."

And learning he was. He viewed all of the world's history very quickly. Looking through files of pictures, documents, and videos. Al'awal goes through a network of information regarding world events and wars.

"It's too much…making me… Oh, no." Al'awal stammered in shock.

"You are in distress." Juno assured him.

" _In the streets there is outrage against the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan... The brotherhood of our kind. One of them was held in Boston. Since the act in the nuclear weapons, the United States does not start fights..._ "

"Weapons." Al'awal murmured in shock.

" _Never before has man possess so much power. With Soviet Union and the United States being superpowers..._ "

"Superpowers." Al'awal growled in anger. "The weak have taken the Earth. For this, I was betrayed. False gods. Idols. No more. I have returned."

" _The new tomorrow, that starts today._ "

"Where did you come from?" Juno asked.

"The time before man lost his way." Al'awal said.

"I agree."

"This world needs to be... Purged." Al'awal said in a dark voice.

"What?" Juno reacted in shock.

"Saved."

"No. They need to worship us. We are their Gods and-" Juno objected.

"Why do you even bother?" Al'awal raised his eyebrow.

"I will not let anyone ruin my plans to-"

"Shhhh. I'm here to help." Al'awal said sinisterly.

At that moment Al'awal grabbed Juno by the throat and began deleting her.

"Stop! Please…may I…I…! I cannot…cannot…"" Juno panicked.

Her entire being, her consciousness began to fade.

"No! Stop! STOP! NO!" She screamed as she faded into nothingness.

* * *

Outside Violet observed everything that just transpired on the screen. And she was horrified.

"No…! No, Juno!" Violet creied.

Suddenly the sarcophagus began to open, and out rising from the bed interior was the tall handsome Egyptian-Isu man. Al'awal was resurrected.

"You…!" Violet growled and glared at the man. "You killed her…! YOU FUCKER! YOU KILLED HER!"

Without hesitation, Violet drew her gun and opened fired. But then something else happened. Al'awal raised his hand and the bullets stopped in midair. Violet was left in shock.

"W-What… the… fuck…!?"

It was the Apple of Eden that acted as Al'awal's heart. It stopped the bullets. Then he used it to ensnare Violet in a golden light, that prevented her from moving. But he was able to move her, by levitating her into the air and bringing her to him.

"W-What… What is this!?" Violet groaned as she struggled to be free.

"You have a spark. But it's not good enough." Al'awal said in his dark voice.

Without hesitation Al'awal used his Apple's powers to bend Violet backwards, snapping her body in half. Killing her. Ceasing his powers, he dropped Violet's dead body on the floor.

"It is time to take back my world." Al'awal proclaimed.

But then something else happened. He began to experience visions in his mind.

"W-What…? What are these visions?" Al'awal pondered.

But then he figured out what is was. It was coming from his heart. His Apple of Eden heart, was connecting him to the Multiverse.

"Oh… Facinating!" Al'awal reacted in awe. "There are other worlds! Other worlds for me to conquer!"

This revelation, he used his Isu technology powers to bring together his arsenal. Armor and weapons, all brimming with power.

"From now on, I renounce Al'awal. I killed Al'awal. I am now the cycle of Life, Death, and Rebirth known as Ragnorok." He proclaimed. "I AM Ragnorok."

It was here that the timeline within the Assassin's Creed Universe split.

* * *

 **Ragnorok POV**

Aeons have passed since then, and I have learned much. My people's power filled me, invigorating my dead body. With a touch, I could level buildings, rend the ground asunder, and channel power such as mortal men could only dream. I was once as naive as a child, but now my mind is sharp. With the power of my people, I can now read the thoughts of others, and make them raving mad with a mere suggestion. All at once I understood. The forces of the multiverse all made sense, under the transcending power of my Apple of Eden. No mountain too high. No city too far.

Face me and you shall surely perish!

* * *

 **Chapter 48 Complete! The new villain for the GMAD Universe has now arrived! What evil plot is brewing? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Age of Ragnorok Part 3: New Members**

Back in the Zootopia universe, on Edalla Island, the Cat Goddess Felisia remains on the island in solitude. Most of her Amazon Sisters-In-Arms have left the island to live a new life of their own. It was a unanimous decision and they wanted to approach the new experience with open minds.

At this very moment Felisia remains, all on her lonesome and training. However while she was training her senses told her that she was no longer alone. She then whipped around to attack the sneaky assailant. But it turns out it was her younger brother, Felional. AND wearing his casual Zootopia attire.

"Hey! It's me." Felional gawed.

"Felional!" Felisia breathed.

"The spear, Sis." Felional pointed.

"Oh, sorry." Felisia said, lowering her spear and walks over to her brother. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Just thought I drop by and visit my big sis." Felional said.

"That very kind of you." She smiled down at her little brother. "How long has it been?"

"A month." He answered.

"Has it?" Felisia reacted in confused awe.

"You're really taking well to the solitude, aren't ya?" Felional said looking around.

"It's fine. It's exactly what I wanted – to be out here…away." Felisia said gesturing about the forest surroundings.

"And that you are."

"So, how are things back in the world?"

"Great!" Felional said. "Everything the world has to offer is almost endless! You should really try it out again like last time."

"I… I don't know, Felional." Felisia sighed.

"Oh come on, sis! You can't expect to stay in solitude forever." Felional said.

They both remained silent for a moment before Felional spoke up again.

"You okay?"

"I just thought the longer I was out here, the easier it would be to forget him, but… Instead, all I do is think about him." Felisia confessed.

"Him?" Felional raised his eyebrow.

But then Felional got the idea.

"Wait! Do you mean you've found someone of interest?" Felional asked curiously.

W-What!?" Felisia reacted blushing.

"OMG! You mean my sister, the strong willed Amazon Feline, has actually found a love interest? And MALE one at that?" Felional said excitingly.

"WHAT!? NO!" Felisia reacted blushing even more.

"Who is it!? Tell me! I have to know!" Felional playfully begged.

"It's no one!" Felisia denied again while blushing.

"Oh come on, sis! Tell me!"

"THAT'S none of your business!"

"But I'm your little brother!"

"That still doesn't count!"

Felional pouted in disappointment. But then his face lit up in realization, then smirked sinisterly.

"Oh I see." Felional said.

"W-What…?" Felisia asked in skepticism.

"Nothing. It's MY little secret." Felional smirked.

"What is it!? Tell me!" Felisia demanded.

"Nope."

"I'm your older sister!"

"That still doesn't count." Felional pulled an irony bomb.

"Touché." Felisia groaned.

Felional laughs at his older sister's predicament, while she glares from embarrassment. After awhile another moment of silence takes place.

"You miss them don't you?" Felional broke the silence once again.

"Who?" Felional asked.

"You know, the brothers." Felional said.

"Well…" Felisia hesitated. "Yeah… I guess I do."

"They were a lot of fun."

"I won't deny that." Felisia giggled.

"You ever think about seeing them again?" Felional asked.

"All the time."

"Well… I may have a way of contacting them."

In that instant, Felisia's eyes lit up in awe and surprise.

"R-Really…!?" Felisia said in eager curiosity.

"Yep." Felisia said.

"How…?"

At that moment Felional whipped out a small device from his shorts pocket.

"With this." Felional said. "This device allows me to contact Mage, even from other universes. This handy thing can breach the dimensional barriers of space and time with out even trying."

"It can really do that? That really IS handy." Felisia reacted impressed.

"I've actually been in contact with Mage on a regular basis from time to time. Conversations mostly." Felional said.

"Really? You have? How are they?" Felisia asked in curiously.

"Oh they're doing fine actually. Still being awesome as usual." Felional answered. "In fact I've been talking to Mage about joining their league."

"League? You mean GMAD?"

"The very same."

"I… I don't know about joining them." Felisia said with doubt.

"Come on, sis, it'll be fun. We'll go on adventures, fight bad guys, meet some new people, everything." Felional said.

Felisia took a moment to ponder and think on the decision before her. She could take Felional's offer and go join GMAD in their universe, or stay here in hers and remain in solitude on her island home. She still thought about staying on her island home, even though she was the only one there, living by herself. But then again she did longed for some company and for adventure.

"I guess being the only inhabitant of this old island can get lonely and boring." Felisia smiled.

Felional smiled too. He knew what her answer was. So he got on the horn with Mage.

"Mage? Hey, bud wazzup? Oh I'm doing great! Thanks. Anyway, you know that offer you mentioned?" Felional spoke over the communicator. "Oh yeah, we're definitely joining. Thanks man. See you in a bit."

And with that Felional hung up.

"We're all set." Felional said to his sister. "He should be opening up an inter-dimensional portal right about-"

At that moment a portal opened up before them and out came walking through was SonicMage himself.

"-now."

"Ready?" Mage asked.

"You bet." Felional said. Then he turned to his sister. "How about it, sis?"

* * *

At GMAD HQ, the two feline siblings came through the portal and to their surprise, was a reception of strange people gathered together in a mass mob, welcoming committee.

"Wow…" They both reacted in awe.

Then two people approached them. Toni42 and magnusthered1999. The leaders of GMAD.

"Welcome to GMAD. I'm Toni42. Call me Toni." She introduced.

"magnusthered1999. Magnus for short." He introduced.

"We are the leaders of this League. You must be the new recruits."

"Yep that us!" Felional said with a smile. "I'm Felional. This is my big sis, Felisia."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Felisia bowed in respect.

Then she noticed a familiar face. GodzillaMan1000 was among the crowd, smiling like everyone else. She intern smiled back, but in delight.

"We're always welcoming new recruits with open arms." Toni said.

"Though it's not that easy." Magnus added.

"Really? How do we get in?" Felional asked.

"Follow us and you'll see and know." Toni said.

"Where to?" Felisia asked.

"Your orientation." Magnus answered.

* * *

And so the two were guided to the training room. A high tech simulator room designed by Mage to help GMAD with combat training. And yes it was designed after the Danger Room from X-Men. The two feline sibling demonstrated tremendous skills in combat skills and magic. They were indeed Cat Deities of War.

They displayed many assorts of element based magic such as fire, air, water, and earth. Their skills and abilities in weapons and martial arts. Of course not to mention their charisma. Some of the boys and most of the girls had to be tranquilized by Mage because they were fangasming over their beautiful and handsome faces and elegant positions.

By the end, their test results were in and, not surprising, they earned their rank of S class. Everyone was struck in awe and amazement. Zilla and Mage were especially impressed.

* * *

Both Feline Siblings stood before the entire GMAD assembly as both Toni and Magnus stood before them and held out a book. This was the pledge.

"Are you two ready to make it official?" Toni asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both answered like soldiers.

"Then let us begin, for you two to take the pledge." Toni said, then turned to her partner. "Magnus, if you will.

Magnus nodded and opened the book.

"Will you vow to watch over the people of the world? To guard them with your lives – their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

"I will." They both said in unison.

"What will your codenames be?"

"I will be known as Warcat Beta." Felisia said.

"And I will be Warcat Alpha." Felional said.

"Then, please recite your part of the pledge." Toni asked.

"We, Warcats, Guardians and Master Warriors, swear complete trust and loyalty to The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons Circle. We will not say foul of those in the Guardian Magic Archer Dragons Circle. we will not state my real name, but to those in the Guardian Magic Archer Dragons Circle. We, Warcats, swear complete loyalty, trust and more to The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons Circle." They both said in unison once more.

"Then congratulations, Warcats – you two are now forever more… Guardians." Toni said proudly.

"Welcome to GMAD!" Magnus added.

At that moment all GMAD members applauded and roared wildly in celebration. Now GMAD has two new members. The two feline siblings felt great about this. They had a feeling things were going to be fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 49 Complete! A little off from the original saga but I felt this was going to happen sooner or later. So now GMAD had two new members to the league. But worry not, next chapter will bring the villain to focus once again. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Age of Ragnorök Part 4: Party Crasher**

Later that night, all of GMAD HQ was in celebration. Since it was today was the anniversary GMAD was founded. They also made it a double whammy for the feline siblings now known as the Warcats.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Toni spoke up.

Everyone stopped to look at her.

"I want to thank each and every single one of you. For always protecting and sheltering the innocent, and enforcing justice for all." Toni announced.

"And happy anniversary!" Magnus added.

Everyone cheered in unison.

And so the Anniversary Party began. Everyone was enjoying dancing to music and eating great food.

"This place is AMAZING!" Felional expressed in excitement.

"It certainly is." Felisia smiled.

"You two, enjoying yourselves?" Said a familiar voice.

They both saw the Godzilla Brothers walking over.

"Zilla! Mage! Hey there!" Felional greeted.

"Wazzup!" Mage greeted back.

"Yes, we are. Thank you." Felisia said sincerely.

"Congratulations on being a new prominent member of our crazy family." Zilla smirked.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Felisia giggled.

"Hey!" Felional scoffed.

"And congratulations to YOU Felional. For you are now apart of my Siblings Alliance." Mage said with a sinister smirk. "We are going to have SO much fun."

"Oh yes, we are." Felional said with the same sinister smirk.

And so the two wondered off.

"Oh no…" Zilla groaned.

"What? What is it?" Felisia asked worryingly.

"Oh, Mage made a second team of his. It consists of younger siblings. They're pretty much pranksters." Zilla explained. "It just means more headaches for me."

"Oh, I see." Felisia cringed.

"But enough of that. How are you fitting in?" Zilla asked.

"So far so good. Everyone is really kind to me. Although a few boys were flirting with me. I could tell." Felisia said.

"Not surprising. You are after all quite lovely." Zilla chuckled.

"You mean it?" Felisia reacted in joy.

"I'll admit. THAT and you are also a love goddess as part of your list of fancy titles." Zilla joked.

"Point taken." Felisia giggled.

Mage's robot waiters came to them with drinks.

"Refreshments." The robot said.

"Thank you, Dan." Zilla said, as he took the mug glass.

"T-Thank you." Felisia said in awe, as she took hers.

"Enjoy!" Dan the robot said, as he left.

"What was that!?" Felisia asked in shock.

"THAT is a robot. A mechanical being." Zilla said. "We call him Dan. Mage built him."

"He did? Amazing!" Felisia said in awe. "I really have missed out on a lot."

"Well, you're catching up well. And you're immortal so got all the time in the world." Zilla complimented.

"True." Felisia giggled. "Also I hope I am not being rude or anything, but what's with all the naked monkeys? They're furless.

Zilla almost spat his beer out.

"Oh! That. Well they're called Homo Sapiens. Humans. Apes that have evolved into intelligent creatures." Zilla explained. "Though intelligent is actually a rather choice now a days."

"Really? How so?"

"Because aside from how animals didn't evolve into anthropomorphic ferries, There are some humans who chose to kill each other and animals." Zilla said grimly.

"How horrible." Felisia said.

"Yeah, it is. Fortunately there are good people out their fighting for a better future, like we are." Zilla said.

"That's good to hear."

"But enough about the bad stuff. Let's talk about the good." Zilla said.

"Yes. Let's." Felisia nodded in agreement.

Just then the music changed to sweet numbers, and both Zilla and Felisia turned to notice those on the dance floor were doing swaying dancing. Felisia found it rather odd.

"Do you have dancing on...Paradise Island?" Zilla asked.

"Oh, dancing, yeah of course." Felisia giggled. "But these people are just... swaying."

"Alright then. I might as well teach you how to dance, you poor thing." Zilla teased, while he offered. "Madame. If you would."

Zilla offered his arm and bowed to her in respect. Felisia smiled at Zilla's performance.

"Well… I'll need to know how to dance." Felisia said, accepting Zilla's hand.

Zilla then lead her to the dance floor where the others were dancing. For a moment Felisia seemed to like the feeling of Zilla holding her hand. It was warm. A warm, funny, but good feeling.

"Though I would argue with this, they don't know how to dance." Felisia smirked gesturing to the other GMAD members.

"Be polite. Be polite." Zilla pleaded. "All right. Give me your hand."

Zilla took her right hand in his left.

"Like so. And I'll put my arm..." Zilla said, placing his right arm around her waist. "...around you like so. And we just…"

They began to sway dance to the sweet music.

"What do you call it? Sway?" Zilla asked with a smirk. "Then we just sway."

However Felisia was nervous and blushing bright red.

"You're awfully close." Felisia said, blushing.

"That's what it's all about." Zilla explained.

"I see."

The two remained silent and focused on each other while dancing.

"Is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?" Felisia asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep." Zilla answered. "Well, this... and other things."

"What things?"

"Well let's see…" Zilla pondered. "They have breakfast. And they love to wake up...read the paper and go to work. They get married. Makes some babies and grow old together. I guess."

"What is that like?"

"I have no idea."

Meanwhile, Mage and Felional were watching their older siblings sway dance on the dance floor.

"So did you and your sister find a place to stay here?" Mage asked.

"We did actually." Felional said. "A room across the hall from yours. That way we'll have more fun."

"Well, home is home, you know?" Mage smirked.

"You bet." Felional chuckled.

While the two of them drank, who should show up to their party but Stan Lee himself.

"Hey boys!" Stan greeted.

"Hey their Stan!" Mage greeted back.

"I gotta have some of that!" Stan said pointing to Mage's drink.

"Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was especially made by me and only for me, it's not meant for mortal men." Mage warned.

"Neither was Omaha Beach. Stop trying to scare us. Come on." Stan Lee dared.

"Alright." Mage said wearingly.

Mage pours some of the drink into the Stan Lee's glass.

* * *

Later Stan, looking extremely drunk is being carried off by two men.

"Excelsior." Drunken Stan said.

"Poor guy. I warned him." Mage shrugged.

After that, Zilla and Felisia headed up to the bar.

"I haven't had that much fun in awhile. Thanks." Felisia said.

"Anytime." Zilla smirked.

"Especially from my former lover."

"You got lousy taste in men, kid." Zilla joked.

"Well… there is someone else now. Someone I've had on my mind for awhile." Felisia confessed.

"Really? After a month? I feel sorry for you."

"He's not so bad. He's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win." Felisia explains.

"Sounds amazing." Zilla said.

"I heard females dig that. So what do you think should I fight this, or run with it?" Felisia asked.

"I don't know." Zilla shrugged. "I guess you should follow what your insticts tell you."

"That does sound like good advice. Thanks, Zilla." Felisia smiled as she leaves the bar.

"It's nice." Litwitck said smiling.

"What is?" Zilla asked.

"You and Felisia."

"Well of course. We are friends after all."

"I don't think you understand what I really meant."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Litwick chuckled as he walked away.

Leaving poor Zilla confused.

"No seriously. What do you mean?"

"Hey, ladies! Who wants to see my two favorite guns; Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter?" Shouted another familiar voice. Though Zilla cringed with dread.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me." Zilla groaned.

But it was. It was Deadpool.

"Damn it! Who invited him!?" Zilla groaned.

"It's Deadpool. He invites himself." Mage said.

* * *

Hours went by and everything and everyone was starting to calm down.

"Everyone!" Toni called out. "Again, I want to thank you all for being here for these past years."

"Let us all make a toast for the future years to come!" Magus added.

"Cheers!" Everyone chanted.

"And let their be no one worthy than us to keep the peace." Thorongil joked.

Everyone laughed.

But then suddenly, there's a loud screeching noise. Everyone groaned in pain and covered their ears. As it fades everyone heard another sound. Footsteps. It came apparently from the darkened hallways. They sounded metallic. Then they saw why. What walked out of the shadows was a broken, damaged Freddy Fazbear Animatronic.

"Worthy…" It spoke in a dark voice.

Everyone stared in confused shock and awe.

"No… How could you be worthy? You're all failures." The voice from the Freddy suit said.

"Mage?" Zilla said.

"PIXEL, Reboot, Freddy, we got a buggy suit." Mage said, contacting PIXEL.

"I can't, Master Mage. Someone hacked into the animatronic." PIXEL said.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or…I was a dream?" The Freddy suit said. "There was a terrible noise…and I was tangled in… in…strings. I had to kill the other girl. She was annoying one at that."

"You killed someone?" Litwick asked wearily at the Freddy bot.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked.

"No one. I sent myself. For I am from another world." The Freddy bot said.

"Well… where did you come from?" Felisia asked.

Then the robot replays a female's voice.

" _We have a living Isu here, for the first time in humanity's history. The sooner we unlock it the better we'll discover secrets to bringing about the new world._ "

It was Laetitia England's voice.

"Laetitia England from the Assassin's Creed Universe!?" Zilla reacted in shock

"Yes!" The Freddy bot said.

"But how!?"

"Because of my Apple of Eden. I am able to project my consciousness directly into your universe." He explained.

"Who are you!?" Magnus demanded.

"I have been called many things over many lifetimes. But I am now cycle of Life, Death, and Rebirth." He answered.

"Wait… you mean like Ragnorök, the phenomenal apocalyptic event?" Toni asked.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this…chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ragnorök said.

"What mission?" Laurel asked.

"The New World." Ragnorök answered.

Suddenly Mage's robots break smash through the walls and attack the team.

"Look out!" Lantern shouted.

While the team is engaged with the rogue robots, Ragnorök takes this opportunity and takes the late Mr. 5's scepter.

"Mage!" Zilla called out.

"One sec, one sec!" Mage yells as he tries trying to shut down one of the robots. "No more. That's the one."

He manages to shut down the robot, at the same time the rest of the team is fighting of the rogue robots with their magic and abilities. Fire spells, lighting spells, keyblade slicing and dicing, atomic ray, heat vision, etc.

By the end, the team managed to defeat them all.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to…evolve?" Ragnorök preached.

He then picks up one of the destroyed robots.

"With these? These puppets?" Ragnorök said, crushing it's head. "There's only one path to peace: Extinction."

Suddenly Zilla fires his Heat Vision at Ragnorök's Freddy robot host and smashes him to pieces.

"I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me." Ragnorök sang a Disney Pinocchio song.

And at that moment, he had uploaded his consciousness elsewhere. Leaving GMAD stunned with anxiety and vigilance.

* * *

 **Chapter 50 Complete! And so Ragnorök has made his move against GMAD! How will our heroes deal with such a foe?** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Age of Ragnorök Part 5: A Pharaoh's Will**

There is a special room for all members of GMAD at HQ. A computer archive. Made by Mage himself. It stores of the data on GMAD's history. Usually it lit up the room like a starry lantern. Now it was dark and silent. Ragnorök downloaded all the data from the Archive.

"All our work is gone. Ragnorök cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Mage said.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Zilla added.

"Oh no!" Deadpool gawked in horror.

"What!? What is it!?" Zilla asked.

"He deleted my entire collection of Frozen Elanna Incest Porn FanFics! MY ENTIRE FANTASY COLLECTION HAS GONE STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Deadpool cried dramatically.

Everyone just stared at the Merc with the Mouth with dumbfound and disgust.

"Are you serious?" Zilla said dumbfounded.

"What? I have hobbies." Deadpool said in defence.

"Pft. No you don't." Zilla scoffed.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Lantern wondered with vigilance.

"Nuclear codes." Mage guessed in fear.

"Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Thor said.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Laural said.

"He did after all say extinct."

"What are these nukes?" Felisia asked.

"Nuclear Missiles. Warheads. The most deadliest weapon mankind has invented. It was made during the second world war. A race war for supremacy." Zilla explained.

"A weapon?"

"Yes. A bomb. Once detonated and explodes, it can wipe out anyone and anything for miles. One is able to wipe out an entire city. A few more are able to wipe out a continent." Zilla explained in dread.

"That's horrible!" Felisia gasped in horror.

"It was a primitive time back then. BUt yes, it was horrible."

"He also said he killed somebody." Litwick pointed out.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Phoenix said.

"Not here at least." Zilla glared to no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Assassin's Creed Universe, it was the next day at Abstergo Industries. But the entire building was on lockdown. As anyone can guess, the murder Violet da Costa was a shocking turn of events. Not only that but the missing Isu was also a big blow for the Templars. Dr. Álvaro Gramática was looking over the dead body of Violet while Juhani Otso Berg was looking over the security footage of how the murder occurred. Melanie Lemay was shaking and holding back her tears at the loss of her friend, while Laetitia England was quivering in anger.

"How could this have happen…!" Laetitia growled in anger.

"Oh my god…! Violet…!" Melanie murmured a whimper.

"Judging by the body's condition on how the it was snapped in two, it must have taken a force of 2 tons like a compactor." Dr. Gramática analyzed. "Must have been an Apple of Eden."

"No doubt the Assassins!" Laetitia growled. "Not only that, but they took the Isu as well!"

"No. Believe it or not. It wasn't the Assassins this time." Juhani spoke up.

"What…?" Laetitia reacted in disbelief.

"I just looked at the security footage. And you wouldn't believe what I found out." Juhani said.

Pressing a few keys on the board Juhani shows them the footage. They saw Violet with Juno.

"What!?" Laetititia gasped in shock.

"Is that… an Isu?" Dr. Gramática reacted in awe.

"Yes. Juno." Juhani answered.

"But what was she doing here?" Melanie asked drying her tears.

"Apparently she was here the hole time. But here's what I found out. Apparently Violet wasn't a loyal Templar." Juhani explained.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked skeptically.

"She was an insider spy for not the Assassins, but to a cult called the Cult of Juno." Juhani answered. "Meaning she was working for Juno and planning to betray us."

"No! Not Violet! She wouldn't!" Melanie said.

"Get it through your head child! She was never you friend! OUR friend!"

"Well, what happened?" Laetitia asked.

"Well, Juno went to awaken the Isu in the sarcophagus." Juhani continued. "But it ended very savagely."

For proof he showed Ragnorök eliminating Juno.

"Dear lord!" Dr. Gramática reacted in shock. "He just, well in a better term, deleted her!"

"And that's not all." Juhani said continuing the footage.

He showed them Ragnorök arising from his sarcophagus, Violet firing her gun at the Isu, and Ragnorök using his powers to kill her. Everyone stared on in shock.

"Dear god!" Laetitia gasped in horror.

What's more, they also saw Ragnorök using his powers to take all of the Eden Artifacts for himself. This ends the footage.

"He took everything." Juhani said.

"Then we have to get them back!" Laetitia said.

"Yes! Project Phoenix can't progress without the Artifacts! And we still need the Isu!" Dr. Gramática added.

"We need to kill him!" Melanie growled. "He killed Violet!"

But before anyone could say anything else, a portal opened up behind them.

"What the hell…?" Juhani said.

From the portal came a handful of GMAD members. Glaring at the Templars with nothing but pure rage.

"What the Hell!? What are these… things!?" Laetitia said in shock.

"Fascinating! Incredible!" Dr. Gramática stared in awe.

"You!" Zilla pointed to Laetitia.

Using super speed Zilla grabs hold of Laetitia by her throat and holds her up.

"Hey! Let her now!" Juhani said pointing his gun at Zilla. "I said put her down, or I'll shoot! I MEAN IT!"

"Do it then! Because I have more than enough words to describe you, Laetitia England!" Zilla growled.

"How… do you know my name!?" Laetitia gapsed for ari as she was being choked.

"Zilla! Let her go. We'll deal with them in a minute." Litwick said to his friend.

Begrudgingly Zilla let her go by dropping her on the ground. Laetitia coughed and gasped for air.

"Mage! Search the database for any clues on Ragnorök." Zilla said to his brother.

"On it." Mage said.

"Hey! Get away from the consoles!" Juhani said pointing his gun at Mage.

But then his gun melted from Mages' Laser Gun hilted on his Gauntlet.

"Dry up Juhani you disgusting prune!" Mage glared at a shocked Juhani.

"Who and what are you fascinating creatures?" Dr. Gramática asked in interest. "If I may, I would deeply love to study all of you."

"Don't even think about you Mad Scientist Stereotype." Zilla warned.

"Besides, there is only one mad scientist. Moi." Mage said.

"What… do you "People" want with us!?" Laetitia demanded.

"We know you Templars have tampered with something! Containing someone! That something and someone that was better left alone!" Zilla scolded.

"Better left alone!? It was an opportunity!" Laetitia said.

"Maybe now is not the best time." Melanie murmered.

"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls." Juhani scolded.

"Only when we've awakened an ancient murder bot."

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Dr. Gramática argued.

"We thought-" Juhani said.

We KNOW what you thought." Phoenix interrupted. "But how could you all think!? People like YOU using tricks and scarecrows! You kill innocence and for what!?"

"If we could go so far as to save us all, everywhere, people, all of us could stoop a little to save ourselves." Juhani argued.

"Scarecrows, magic tricks, and other fatal fears do NOT bring people closer together!" Toni scolded. "There is no magic substance for caring and hard work, for self respect and mutual love!"

"Well isn't that the "why" we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home?" Melanie argued too.

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time." Zilla retorted.

"I agree." Felisia said. "What you people do has no honor!"

"I got it! He's still in this universe, but I can track him." Mage said.

"Good work." Magnus said.

"Let's go people!" Toni said.

"Not before I do what no one else has done." Zilla said glaring at the Templars.

Once everyone cleared the building, Zilla used his atomic breath and killed the Templars and blew up the Abstergo building.

"Subtle." Mage said.

"Had to be done." Zilla said.

"True." Felisia nodded.

"Okay, people let's try and stay out of site." Toni ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rome, there were two individuals. Dressed and faces covered under their hoodies. One was male in a blue hoodie, the other female in a red hoodie. The male was an Assassin, the female a Templar. These two were childhood friends and sweethearts. Though their upbringing was riffed with sadness. Their names were Romero Monte and Juliana Capriccio. These two lovers are now rogues, filled with hate for their Creeds, and filled with love for each other.

Walking through the city they snuck their way into an old church.

"You sure the source is here?" Romero asked in his Italian accent.

"Positive." Juliana answered in hers. "The apple shines brightly. There fore there must be something inside this old former Vatican."

"Must be what caused the ruckus at Abstergo."

"Yes, my love. And with it, we can put an end to both Creeds and free the world from their evil clutches."

Both nodding in agreement, they both venture further inside.

* * *

When they reached the inside exterior, they could see the entire place in dirt, cobwebs, and rotting decay. This old Vatican hadn't been used in years. But then they saw a throne and a cloaked figure sitting upon it. Showing know fear, the two lovers bravely approached him.

"Talk." Juliana said holding up their Apple of Eden at the figure. "And if you are wasting our time…"

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city?" The man interrupted her. "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief. But all the same they are short sited fools. There are no gods. Only men. And men that can become gods."

After a moment of chuckling silence.

"You're wondering why you're Apple of Eden can't let you look inside my head." The cloaked man guessed.

"Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself." Juliana said.

At that moment the cloaked figure rises up from the throne and drops his cloak revealing himself to be Ragnorök, fitted into his new Isu Tech Attire. It was an amalgamation of the Isu Armor, Aegis, and Mayan Armor, with all Artifacts of Eden to go with it. Both Ex-Assassin and Ex-Templar were taken back in awe.

"Oh, I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let the Templars take my sarcophagus." Ragnorök said.

"I didn't expect. But I saw the Templar's fears through the Apple, I knew it would control them, make them self-destruct." Juliana said.

"Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create defenders, Orders create Assassins, people create children. Designed to supplant them, to help them…end." Ragnorök said.

"Is that why you've come? To end the Assassins and Templars?" Juliana asked.

"I've come to save the world. But also, yeah."

* * *

Leading the two further downward in the basement cellar of the old temple, was a factory. It was massive, yet it was recently built. A factory comprised of entirely of Isu Technology. And it was being operated by clones Ragnorök. Another power of his Apple of Eden operating heart.

"We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work." Ragnorök explained.

"All of these are…"

"Me. I have what the Assassin's and Templars never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. And when you get inside the rest of their heads…"

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Romero pointed out.

"And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture." Ragnorök said.

"I don't see the big picture, I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day." Romero said.

"Your families were enemies. Your parents Assassins and your Templars. Hated each other. I've seen the records." Ragnorök said.

"Their records are not the picture."

"Romero." Juliana said with worry.

"No, please." Ragnorök insisted.

Romero looked at his lover passionately before returning his attention back to Ragnorök.

"We were ten years old, and childhood friends. We grew up together through school and everyday life. But our families hated each other. Not a day would go by when they would try to get the chance to kill each other. We didn't know why. It wasn't until we graduated college that we were told of our true heritage. I was an Assassin and she was a Templar. Meaning we were not, in what they described it as 'Destined' to be friends. We were enemies. But we didn't believe that. So we staged a trap and murdered our own families." Romero narrated.

"When we looked into their eyes, they asked us why we betrayed them. And we answered 'You betrayed us.' Before they finally died." Juliana added.

"The feeling of watching the families we grew to despise die before us, looking in their eyes with our own hatred, it was a good and relieving feeling." Romero concluded.

"I wondered why only you two became rogues. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them and tear them apart, from the inside." Ragnorök said.

"What makes you think we can?" Romero questioned.

"You are all my children. And you are lost, because you follow blind leaders. These false gods. Systems of the weak. They ruined my world... no more." Ragnorök preached.

"What do you want?" Juliana asked.

"I want you to feel the full reach of your power. You've only have a taste of your true strength. Unlike others who seek to control you. I want to set you free." Ragnorök said.

Ragnorök's words were indeed very deep and compelling. The two rogues found themselves enthrauld and enchanted in awe by his voice and words.

"Who are you?" Romero said.

"Elohim, Shen, Ra. I've been called many names over many lifetimes. I am born of death. I was there to spark and fan the flame of man's awakening, to spin the wheel of civilization. And when the forest would grow rank and in need of clearing for new growth... I was there to set it ablaze." Ragnorök said.

"If that is true, where were you?"

"Asleep. Trapped in darkness. I was not there for you, my children. But I am here now. You don't know your own strength, but I do."

Then in that moment Ragnorök became enthralled in himself and the powerful technology at his disposal.

"Everything they've built will fall! And from the ashes of their world, we'll build a better one!"

* * *

 **Chapter 51 Complete! And so the adventure begins with Ragnorök beginning his plans! GMAD is now on the pursuit to stopping him! But can they?** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Age of Ragnorök Part 6: A Dark Start**

Meanwhile out in a forest, Mage had constructed an Instant Emergency Base, thanks to his Technomagic. IEB for short. It was also shielded by an Camouflage Force Field so no one would detect their presence. All of GMAD were trying to come up with a strategy to infiltrate wherever Ragnorök was hiding and confront him.

"He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a man, or men, coming in and emptying the place." Phoenix reported.

"Fatalities?" Litwick pondered.

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see."

"Well he is an Isu made of Edan Techno Artifacts." Mage surmised.

"Reports also say that two people are with him. One male, hooded, and a female who's face is covered in a bandana." Phoenix added.

"Who are they?" Felisia asked.

"Well since this IS Assassin's Creed, the male is an Assassin, while the female is a Templar." Zilla guessed.

"Yet why are they working together? Aren't the Templars and Assassin's emenies?" Thor asked.

"Yes. But their were compromises. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Maria Thorpe were enemies before becoming lovers, married and having children. That was during the Third Crusade. Arno Dorian and Elise De LaSerre were lovers too during the French Revolution. Knowing this, I suspect these two are the same. They're rogues." Zilla said.

"Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common." Dream said.

"But why are they raiding these places?" Wish asked.

"A message." Magnus said.

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Mage said.

"Ragnorök wants something." Toni said.

The team then goes through the physical files they have on the Templars.

"Known associates. Well, the Templars had a lot of friends." Mage said.

"Well, these people are all horrible." Felional said blatantly.

"Well thanks to my Global Camouflage Camera Probes aka GC2Ps, we're tracking his movements. Though they're limited because of caution. Ragnorök might track us. But we've managed to narrow down who he might go to." Mage said.

Mage passes him the photo he was looking at.

"Fredrick Daraiseh. He operates off the African coast, black market arms." Mage said.

The photo is of a man named Fredrick Daraiseh.

"He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab." He works as a trader member of the Templars." Mage added.

"If this guy got out of port with some of their trade goods…" Lantern wondered.

"Where is this guy now?" Dream asked.

* * *

Speaking of which, in Salvage Yard, African Coast, on a large freighter was off the coast, and bared the mark of the Templars. It was a heavily fortified ship full of heavily armed guards. Fredrick was talking on the phone in his office.

"Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster." Fredrick threatened.

He ends the call and connects to another call.

"Now, minister, where were we?" Fredrick said in a formal manner.

Suddenly the lights go out causing a commotion in the salvage yard and the rogues enter Klaue's office.

"Ah, the Rogue Lovers." Fredrick said, unfazed. "I heard Abstergo blew up. One of their experiments I suppose. But then again, they knew what kind of world they were helping to create. Human life, not a growth market."

The rogues look at each other like he was crazy.

"You…you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid." Fredrick smirked.

"Everybody's afraid of something." Juliana said in dangerous tone.

"Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying." Fredrick said, still smirking.

But little did he realize that Ragnorök was levitating behind him.

"So if you're going to fiddle with my brain with your little Apple, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge."

Suddenly Ragnorök breaks through the glass window and knocks down Fredrick.

"There is no "man" in charge. Let's talk business." Ragnorök said down at the now frightened Fredrick.

* * *

Deep down in the cargo hold, Fredrick ordered his men to open a vault full of Seismic Pieces of Eden.

The Seismic Pieces of Eden were Isu artifacts stored within at least three different Seismic Temples spread across the world which were erroneously believed to have been Pieces of Eden by the Assassins and Templars. Described as "Trees" and "Roots" by Shay Cormac during the Colonial era, in comparison to the "Apples", these Pieces of Eden served as a stabilizing measure for their Temples, and the region in which they resided; once disturbed, the Pieces would disintegrate and the surrounding area almost instantly destabilized, causing an earthquake.

Yet now the Templars managed to remove them without causing a catastrophe.

"Seismic Pieces of Eden. They weren't easy to collect. They disintegrate, then it's San Francisco times 100." Fredrick said.

"Upon this rock I will build my church." Ragnorök said.

"You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions." Fredrick said.

Ragnorök chuckles and remotely puts money in Fredrick's bank account. Fredrick was struck in awe of how much he got.

"Now, so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Nothing is true, and everything is permitted."" Ragnorök said.

"The Assassins." Fredrick pondered.

"What?"

"It is an Assassin phrase. So… You're one of them." Fredrick glared up at Ragnorök.

"What?! I'm not…!" Ragnorök growled in anger as he grabbed Fredrick by the arm.

His men retaliated but the two rogues killed them before they could get the chance.

"I'm not. You think I'm one of those hooded puppets, those hollow husks? I mean look at me, do I look like a hooded bird? They are NOTHING!" Ragnorök roared as he killed Fredrick.

Piercing his chest and crushing his heart, Fredrick cried out in agony before going silent and lifeless limb. Soon he gathered himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with the Assasins and Templars!" Ragnorök warned, as he kicks Fredrick's dead body down the stairs. "It's a thing with me. They are a sickness!"

"Ouch." Said a different voice.

Ragnorök turned to see it was Mage and the rest of GMAD came in to confront him.

"Keep talking like that and you're gonna break someone's heart." Mage joked.

"If I have to." Ragnorök answered.

The other GMAD members were hiding in position.

"We don't have to break anything." Felisia said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ragnorök remarked.

"Ah, I see the Apple's powers CAN bring strange beings from other universes." Romero said with interest.

"Looks like someone was doing their homework." Mage said.

"You two can still walk away from this." Magnus offered the rogues.

"Oh, we will." Juliana said.

"We know you've suffered." Toni said.

"Uuughh! I know your types. Your Gods' righteous band, pretending you could live without a war." Ragnorök mocked GMAD.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Zilla said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet."

"Yuh-huh. What's the Seismic Pieces of Eden for?" Mage said.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ragnorök playfully said.

Suddenly Ragnorök uses his Apple powers to pull the small group in, then uses the Lightning to strike them, Mage was the first to be hit as he was forced and crashed onto the wall. Then Ragnorök created Legions of Clones to attack GMAD. Mage then attacks Ragnorök. The two then exchange blows as they fight in flight within the freighter.

The clones and the rogues fight Zilla, Toni, Magnus, and the feline siblings. Toni and Magnus found themselves in a bind when the clones put them in a deadly hold. Zilla however was able to defeat his cloned opponents with ease, no surprise, and both Toni and Magnus broke free and defeated theirs. Then they turned to the rogues. Using their Apple, Romero increased his strength, shoving Zilla to get his attention, while Juliana used it to force push the leaders down.

As for the other members of GMAD, they were ambushed by more Ragnorök clones. Phoenix used her magic and skills to fend off the clones one by one. Lantern used her weapons skills to take down her share of clones.

Mage and Ragnorök continued to fire beams of energy at each other in flight, before Mage rammed into him.

Zilla smashed a clone, Toni and Magnus fired fire and ice magic at a few more, Felisia and Felional tore their fare share apart with their claws and teeth.

Romero still in a speeding state ran through the chaos like time had stopped and landed two punches on Toni and Magnus. He smirked in delight, but his ride came to an end when Zilla stopped him in his tracks with a single punch to the face, sending him flying down further into the cargo hold.

Mage and Ragnorök continued to tackle each other before breaking through the freighter to the outside and giving chase.

Toni and Magnus finished their end of slaying clones, while Zilla helped the feline siblings finish theirs. Then Zilla superspeeded over to Romero and knocked him down again.

"Stay down, kid!" Zilla warned, before walking away.

Just then one of the clones spoke to Juliana

"It's time for some mind games." Ragnorök said to her.

She nodded in response, and sneaks up to Thorongil who just finished with his end of killing Ragnorök Clones. Using her Apple's power on him.

"Thor! Status?" Toni said.

"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt anyone could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." Thor said.

But little did he realize that it HAD worked on him. He found himself at a party on Middle Earth, in Rohan.

The rogues then took the opportunity to surprise tackle Toni and Magnus and use the Apple's power on them.

One by one all members of GMAD who are present in the fight get assaulted by the lighting light that struck their minds, putting them in a hypnotic state.

Meanwhile more Ragnorök clones appeared and took the entire vast stash of Seismic Pieces.

"This is going very well." Ragnorök said.

Zilla then decides he's had enough and unleashes a nuclear pulse to end all of the clones. Unfortunately the ones stealing the Seismic Pieces got away. Then Juliana tries to sneak up behind Zilla, but he quickly turns and pins her against the wall.

"I'm familiar with the whole mind control thing. Not a fan." Zilla said glaring at the rogue.

Just then Romero speeds in and picks up Wanda and speeds off.

"Yeah, you better run."

Zilla then focused his attention to his teammates.

"Who's ever standing, we gotta move!" Zilla said in his communicator. But there was no response. "Guys?"

Those who were affected by the Apple saw illusions of their past. Felisia's visions show Caniver.

"Is it her? Is that the first child of Feleonidas?" Caniver praised her.

"Caniver! How are you alive!?" Felisia said in dread.

"Oh, I see everything. And I see you leading us to Hell. Wake up!" Caniver said sinisterly.

"What do you mean!?" Felisia growled back.

"We are all dead. Can you not see?"

"No! Only you are dead!"

"I am Immortal! I cannot die!" He proclaimed with a sinister smile. "YOU are the REAL destroyer, my love. See where your power leads."

Of course this was all a dream. But it felt real to Felisia.

* * *

Outside, Romero checked on Juliana and her well-being.

"What can I do?" Romero said with worry.

"Ah, it hurts." Juliana groaned in pain.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll be right back." Romero said with hate.

"No. I'm over it. I want…I want to finish the plan." Juliana said.

Looking up to see Mage and Ragnorök still fighting.

"I want the furry one."

* * *

Both Mage and Ragnorök struggled at each other before Ragnorök blast Mage off. But Mage fired missiles at Ragnorök, forcing him down and crashing onto the docks, he was now cornered.

"The Seismic Pieces are getting away." Ragnorök said, with a smirk.

"And you're not going anywhere." Mage said pointing a high Technomagic Samaritan Revolver at him.

"Of course not, I'm already there. You'll catch on. But first, you might need to keep your eyes peeled." Ragnorök said.

Not wasting time, he fired his Samaritan at Ragnorök, destroying him. Mage growled to himself. It was another clone. But when he turned around, there stood Juliana holding the Apple at him. Then blackness came to his vision.

* * *

Back on the freighter, Zilla managed to free everyone one from their hypnotic state.

"Is everyone okay?" Zilla said to them.

"Just a few headaches." Toni said in a groan.

"Man, I vision my father torturing me and mocking me." Lantern said. "Hopefully I'll get some back for what that bitch did!"

He then saw the Feline Siblings, in a troubled state.

"You two okay?" Zilla asked.

"I think so…" Felional said.

"We will be…" Felisia said.

But before Zilla could say anything else, he suddenly sensed something. Something familiar. And he instantly knew in dread who it was.

"Oh no…" Zilla murmered.

* * *

Outside in the African city Johannesburg, there was a hulking dragonoid creature attacking and wreaking havoc and destruction throughout the city. People ran and screamed for their lives in terror. Police officers and military factions opened fire on the thing but proved ineffective. In retaliation the creature incinerated their weapons with fire-based magic.

What no one knows, except for Zilla was this demonic dragon was actually SonicMage. This was his demonic form. Demonic Mage!

Thankfully Zilla arrived and stopped his assult.

"Alright everybody, stand down!" Zilla's voice boomed, telling the authorities to fall back.

Both brother stood before each other staring each other down.

"You listening? That little Apple is messing with your mind. You're stronger than it, you're smarter than it, you're TheSonicMage123." Zilla said trying to reason with his brother.

But sadly the last part enraged Demonic Mage as he roared in anger.

"Right, right, right! Don't mention puny the 123 part." Zilla corrected himself.

But it was too late. Demonic Mage threw a car at Zilla and attacks him. Zilla manages to catch the car, but Demonic Mage takes the opportunity to punch him, forcing Zilla back.

"Okay." Zilla shrugged.

Zilla then flew at Demonic Mage at super speed and grabbed him by the neck and forcefully dragged him through the concrete street. But Demonic Mage kicked him away. Taking this opportunity, Demonic Mage flew at Zilla and tackled him, but Zilla swatted him and blast him away with his heat vision, smashing into a delivery truck. Zilla flew over, but was batted away by Demonic Mage using his Hell Fire Magic, sending Zilla flying through a building.

Zilla managed to regain composure, but then Demonic Mage teleported behind him and summoned a Hell Spear and stabbed Zilla, forcing him on the gorund. It didn't pierce Zilla's skin… but that didn't mean it hurt.

"In the back? Dick move, Mage." Zilla scoffed.

Demonic Mage continued to assault Zilla while he's down, by repeating to clawing him to no affect. But Zilla was getting annoyed so he back fisted him, sending him flying and crashing into a market. Both got back up and Demonic Mage charged at Zilla, destroying the market in the process. Zilla then prepped up his Infinite Mass Punch, but also used his atomic breath to slow down Demonic Mage. When the two where within range of each other's territory, they threw their fists at each other. Both fist collided with each other causing a shockwave that destroyed most of the glass in the area and sent people flying.

One might guess that Zilla can take out Demonic Mage with ease and in an instant, which is true, except for two factors. One is that there are innocent bystanders in the area so Zilla was trying to avoid collateral damage. But the second and most important factor is that, it's his brother and he didn't want to kill him.

Wanting to end this quickly, Zilla grabbed Demonic Mage and threw him down to the ground. Then he pinned him down and then repeatedly punched Demonic Mage in the face, hoping to knock him out.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep!" Zilla said in a panic.

But Demonic Mage grabbed Zilla's fist in his demonic hand, stopping the repeating punches. He tried to crush Zilla's hand, but Zilla broke free with ease and grabbed by Demonic Mage's arm. Demonic Mage struggled to be free, while Zilla flew up dragging him with in high in the air.

"Okay, lil brosky, we're gonna get you out of town." Zilla said.

But Demonic Mage struggled to free himself. He pushed and shoved at Zilla, throwing him off balance and off course.

"No, not that way, not that way!" Zilla panicked.

The mid air struggle caused them to crash through a building. When they crashed on the floor, Demonic Mage instantly tackled and pinned Zilla to the floor and clawed at him. But Zilla grabbed and flew right into the wall, pinning him.

"Come on, Mage! You gotta work with me!" Zilla complained.

But Demonic Mage only struggled and pushed kicked Zilla into an elevator full of people. This caused the elevator to fall out and fall down from the height. But Zilla quickly grabbed the cable before the elevator crashed at the bottom.

"Everybody out!" Zilla called out.

The people didn't hesitate or second guess to question. They all just quickly jump out of the broken elevator. Demonic Mage ran to tackle Zilla, but Zilla just kicked him up high in the air and let him crash on the stairs. Zilla then took the elevator by the cable and swung it down at him.

"Going down!?"

He smashed the elevator at Demonic Mage then followed with a punch to the face. Demonic Mage spat out a tooth and glared up at Zilla, who was feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry."

Sadly sorry didn't cut it, as plunged him through the building. Zilla regained his composure air born, but Demonic Mage tackled him against another building, this time a sky scrapper. He dragged Zilla by the head up the sky scrapper, but Zilla managed to fly off of the building. But Demonic Mage still clung on to him and was trying to kill Zilla desperately.

"Okay, this is getting dumb!"

The two once again struggled at each other in flight, but Zilla managed to grabbed Demonic Mage by his leg. Zilla then noticed an unfinished building and quickly using his X-Ray vision for inferred, there was no one around the area. It was clear of civilians. That's when he came up with a quick, but short noticed idea.

"How quickly can we buy this building?"

Zilla flew over and drops Demonic Mage. He fires his Atomic Breath at him, then flew in to tackle Demonic Mage at the same time, right through the building completely destroying it.

At the same time the army arrives to intervene

"Go, go, go! Move, move, move!" Said the superior officer.

They all raced out of their vehicles and formed a quadrant, aiming their guns at the massive evaporating dust cloud.

"Flank them!"

Demonic Mage burst out head first through the rubble and knoticed the army aiming their guns at him. As he goes to attack, Zilla knocks him out cold. Finally.

* * *

 **Chapter 52 Complete! Well THAT escalated quickly! Not off to a good start too. Ragnorök managed to score a total victory! How will GMAD stop him?** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Age of Ragnorök Part 7: No More!**

Mage murmured in his unconscious state before walking up. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was back in his room. He was back home at GMAD HQ. Though when he sat up his head was in so much pain as well as the rest of his body.

"I-I'm back Mage murmured. "OW! Geez, my head is throbbing!"

Then he noticed his brother was sleeping on a chair near his bed. Upon hearing his voice Zilla woke up.

"Hey bro." Zilla said.

"Zilla? What happened? All I remember is my head going blank." Mage said.

"Well… The rogue assassin kind of used the Apple and made you turn into your Demonic Mage form." Zilla said treading.

Mage was in wide eyed, jaw dropping shock.

"Holy shit! Did I do anything bad!? Is anyone hurt or worse killed!?" Mage asked in a panic. "OW! Damn it my head hurts!"

"Fortunately no. I was able to stop you and knock you out." Zilla answered.

"That explains the ribs…" Mage said.

"Sorry…"

* * *

Zilla left their room to give Mage some rest. No doubt Mage will heal himself in no time with magic or science… or both. However when he got back he was greeted or rather approached by some skeptical teammates. He didn't need to use his telepathy to know that the team wanted answers.

"How's Mage doing?" Laural asked.

"He's doing fine, he'll be back to normal in no time." Zill assured them.

"Good! Because I wanna kill that little rat bastard for keeping out the part of being a demon!" Thorongil growled in an angry tone.

"Thor!" Dream scolded.

"NO! That little prick deserves it!" Thor threatened.

"HEY! You lay one figure on my brother and I kill you myself!" Zilla growled and glared down at Thorongil.

"I-I like to see you t-try…!" Thor said in a brave tone, but was clearly shaking in his boots.

"Okay, enough! Look we're all on edge here! Ragnorök managed to dupe us all and we all need to be working together, not against!" Phoenix said.

"She's right! I'm sure Mage had his reasons." Lantern chimed in.

"Is it inappropriate to say that Demonic Mage looks awesome?"Felional chimed in.

"Felional!" Felisia scolded.

"Got it. Not a good time."

"Zilla, can you explain to us?" Felisia asked.

"Well, long story short, on one of his many treasure hunts in Hell he had an unfortunate encounter with a Dragon Demon. And much like a vampire or werewolf curse he transforms into a Demonic Dragon Hedgehog thingy whenever he gets pushed to the edge or at will." Zilla briefed.

"So… that explains why he looks like the Dragon King, Onaga from Mortal Kombat?" Litwick asked.

"In a layman's terms, yes."

"Okay, are we satisfied people?" Phoenix asked the group.

"No until I-!"

"Can it, Thor!"

"Okay then." Magnus spoke up. "As soon as Mage is well, he'll figure out the enemy."

"In the meantime, everyone needs to prepare themselves for the enemy." Toni added. "Clear?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Good."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Assassin's Creed Universe,Ragnorök and the rogues made their way to an abandoned cave in Turin, New York, America. The same cave that contained the Grand Temple Central Vault. The same cave Desmond Miles came to and stopped the Second Disaster in 2012 using the Eye.

"Ah. The Grand Temple. The Central Vault." Ragnorök said with nostalgia. "Here is where all our dreams become reality."

They approached the main vault door. Using his Apple's powers, Ragnorök was able to open the door. And there at the very center of the vast vault, was the Eye. The very devise that prevented the Second Disaster. This device is able to manipulate the underlying calculations of existence.

"What is it?" Juliana asked.

"The answer." Ragnorök said.

Using his powers, Ragnorök tapped in and activated the machine. With it he was able to see billions of minds across the globe. He saw their everyday lives, their governments and leaders, their ranks, their classes, races, cultures. He cringed in disgust. He hated the site of it. Much like how he saw the history of mankind through the webs and nets. This time he saw their massive arsenals of weapons.

"It's always the same. And now all this." Ragnorök said. "No more stones. Not more spears. No more slings. No more swords. No more weapons! No more systems! No more superpowers."

Using both his Apple and the Eye Ragnorök was able to take control of all of humanity's soldiers.

* * *

All across the world soldiers in charge of the keys to the nuclear missiles were captured in Ragnorök's mind control. Without conscious control over themselves, every single one of them simultaneously inserted the keys, activating the missiles. Everything was on Red Alert. All across the globe, all the missiles were launched high into the sky. From military bases in the canyons or mountains, submarines underwater, and farm fields in the country. All the missiles were launched.

All across the world, people looked up in horror at the frightening site of the missile launching. Families held each other close, not batting their eyes once, as all were fixated on this terrifying site.

At the Pentagon, all of the military was in an uproar of shock and disbelief. Alarms sounded loudly at the alert of the missiles launching.

"What the hell is going on? Who's turning the keys?" Said a General in shock and anger.

"The men are." Said another General in shock as well.

"Who agreed with the launch?" An elderly General demanded.

But that wasn't the worst of ök used the men to fire rocket bombs at each other, destroying the bases and submarines. Whether he was trying to cover his tracks, or set an example, is anyone's guess.

"We've lost contact with the Trident and Polaris subs." A captain reported.

"The Air Force is reporting the same thing." Another reported.

* * *

"So much faith in their... tools and their... machines." Ragnorök said in a smug, mocking smirk.

* * *

"Russia, China, England, Israel, India. Everybody's got nukes in the air." Said an African-American General.

"What's the target? Where are they going?" Said the first General in fear.

"Up. Straight up." Said the second General in confusion.

And he was right. All the missiles from around the world went higher and higher, passing threw the stratosphere.

* * *

"You can fire your arrows from the Tower of Babel. BUT YOU CAN NEVER STRIKE A GOD!"Ragnorök proclamation boomed loudly.

And at that moment, all the rockets on the missile ceased and went quiet as they all floated into space and away from the Earth. Ragnorök had won. This world was now HIS.

* * *

 **Chapter 53 Complete! Another major victory for Ragnorök! How are our heroes suppose to fight a God-Like being with absolute power!? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Age of Ragnorök Part 8: Origins Reprise!**

Mage was fully recovered thanks to his Technomagic inventions and was now able to walk around again. He left his room and made his way to the Lounge Hall where everyone was planning their next move against Ragnorök. When everyone noticed him enter, it became an awkward silence.

"How you feeling, bro?" Zilla asked with concern.

"Much better now. I need to deliver some pay back against that bastard." Mages said.

"Say, Mage?" Rebel spoke up. "None of us are judging you for what happened."

"I really appreciate that, kiddo. But let's not focus on that. I need review the information we've gathered from Abstergo." Mage said.

"To be fare I thought you looked awesome!" Felional said.

"Thanks, bud."

Using his gauntlets he projected holographic images of files containing documents and pictures. Using his super speed he quickly reviewed them.

"P.I.X.E.L., could you help me decode and decipher these files?" Mage asked the AI.

"Of course, sir." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"What are these markings?" Felisia asked.

"Hieroglyphs." Mage answered. "They speak words through imagery."

"This is definitely ancient Egyptian language." Phoenix said.

"Well according to these files I downloaded, it's over 5000 years old." Mage said.

"Like our life spans are." Felional pointed out.

"Can you read ancient Egyptian?" Litwick asked Mage.

"Sure can do. But this stuff is really old so it'll be tough to visually make out. But with the right tech I can make a clear picture." Mage assured.

"So what do they say?" Felisia asked.

"This speaks of a forgotten, or hidden secret age, when the Pharaoh Rera-Tut rose to power when he discovered an ancient temple belonging to the Those Who Came Before." Mage translated.

"The Isu." Phoenix guessed.

"Yes. This temple contained power, which we all know is Isu Technology. He used this as a source of power to take control over the land. During this time an infant was abandoned in the desert to perish."

"How horrible…" Rebel said with pity.

"Well lucky for him, the child's cries were answered when he was found by a tribe of bandits, ruled by a warrior name Balek. He saw the power in the child and knew who and what he was, and took him as his own. He named him Al'awal. Under Balek's protection and training, Al'awal became a powerful warrior. His speed and strength were without equal. No one could touch him. He was unnatural. Rumors of Al'awal's inhuman might had reached the pharaoh Rera-Tut, who saw Al'awal as a threat to his rule and ordered his death. In the end, Balek and his army were defeated. Only Al'awal remained. Since nothing could withstand his wrath, Al'awal hunted down the pharaoh and killed him. Al'awal then discovered the source of Rera-Tut's powers deep within his chambers, a vessel. And within this vessel was a device called the Sphere. Later during the Crusades called the Apple of Eden. He mastered the secrets of this strange relic to reshape the world in his own image. Al'awal then converted himself into an absolute machine, which powered all the Isu Technology around him." Mage continued.

"He converted his hole inner body into Isu Tech?" Litwick said in shock.

"Hard to believe, but yes." Mage nodded.

"What kind of guy does that to himself?" Felional said in disgust.

"A mad one. But it doesn't stop there. Ever since the world found out about the Isu, there have been cults who see them as some kind of second coming or sign of god. They called themselves, Ashir Al'awal, named after an ancient being they believed to be the world's first." Mage said.

"The world first's what?" Dream asked.

"The world's first Isu."

"But the Isu died out during the first and post cataclysm." Zilla said.

"That's the common theory, yes. But, these guys believe that the first Isu was born ten of thousands of years ago. And they believe he will rise again. They've been searching ancient sites all round the world for clues. These hieroglyphs described a specific set of powers greater than any man can possess." Mage stated.

"They think he lived all that time?" Felisia asked.

"Yes and no. They believe he had the ability to transfer his consciousness from body to body, and whenever he was close to death he would just take on a new body."

"An all powerful being." Litwick murmured.

"Exactly. And wherever he ruled, eventually, it would end in disaster. Cataclysm. Some kind of... Apocalypse." Mage stated.

"The end of the world." Zilla murmured.

"But when he activated his Apple, his life force was nearly depleted, and it was then he was betrayed. Fearful of the future he had planned, his trusted Medjay sealed him inside his sarcophagus. The Medjay then destroyed his Pyramid and berried him inside, in the hope he would never walk the earth again." Mage concluded.

"A lot of good that did." Zilla said.

"GUYS!" Thorogil came in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix said.

"It's him! He's hopping worlds again!"

"What!?"

* * *

Everyone gathered at the briefing room and saw heat signatures on a cosmic map that showed it movie to another universe with ease. It was definitely Ragnorök. As expected it became a huge shock for everyone.

"How is he even doing that!?" 3P said in shock.

"It's most likely the Apple of Eden he uses as his Heart." Toni said.

"Well where is he now!? Where is he going!?" Lantern asked.

"According to the coordinates he's heading to… Inherit the Wind universe." Magnus said.

"Wait, you mean the film based on the Scopes Monkey Trials in 1925?" Zilla asked.

"The very same." Mangus said.

"But which one? It's been remade like 3 times." Mage said.

"Well, the funny thing is, the three times lines all seem to converge into one timeline. Well an alternate one at that." Toni pointed out.

"This singular timeline shows the outcome of the trials, Cates paid the fined of $100 and he and Rachael got married. But the death of Matthew Harrison Brady sparked uproar of his supporters in Tennessee. They formed a movement and signed petitions to remove all forms of science books and science fiction. Even fantasy novels. Textbooks were rewritten to fit the appeals of religion. Apparently even forces of the Police and Military were supporters of Matthew Brady, so they formed an insurrection and made America as well as the world a religious government." Magnus said.

"Oh wow, that is beyond messed up." Zilla said.

"Yeah they even turned all Sports Stadiums into churches." Toni said.

"WHAT!?" Both Godzilla brothers gawked in shock and disbelief.

"We're not even kidding."

"You're making that up!" Laurel said.

"I wish we were." Magnus said.

They showed pictures of Baseball, Soccer, Football, and Basketball stadiums being converted into churches.

"They don't even look like churches! They just put up holy icons and plastered church themes!" Thor criticized.

"I believe Stewie would regard this universe to be 1000 years primitive." Mage said.

"Is this government controlled by White Supremacists?" Zilla asked with dread.

"Unfortunately yes." Toni answered with dread.

"And Xenophobia is law?"

"Also unfortunate yes. Anyone non white is enslaves, jailed, or executed." Magnus also with dread.

"Oh son of bitch! It's everyone's worst nightmare! Dark side to humanity manifested!" Zilla groaned.

"There was a movement of rebels called the Hornbecks. But they were executed, and some just gave up and went into hiding."

"No one should have the right to judge others!" Felisia said.

"We all agree, Felisia." Toni said.

"Still we have to go to stop Ragnorök." Toni said.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it." Zilla grumbled.

"But why is he there?" Lantern asked.

"Ragnorök is against all religions, so this one must have resonated the most. And he seeks to destroy it." Magnus said.

"Probably for the better." Zilla murmured.

"Zilla!" Phoenix scolded.

"Never the less. Innocence will be lost. We have to defend them, regardless." Toni said.

"Just say the word and we'll protect and serve!" Zilla said.

"Right! Let's move out!" Toni ordered.

* * *

 **Chapter 54 Complete! Our heroes are now executing their next move against** **Ragnorök! Can they stop him in time?** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Age of Ragnorök Part 9: Ragnorök Inherets the Wind Part 1!**

As it was described, the entire world was based around religious Christian practice. While it was certainly clean and beautiful even this parallel world was not immune to the old sayings "Don't judge a book by it's cover" and "Looks can be deceiving."

Buildings were reconstructed to resemble or based around Christian architecture. Museums portraying and displaying art based around Christian art, though they were more profane and censored in clothing colors, since all forms of art that contained nudity were either banned or destroyed. Music was more harmonious as all other genres such as rock and roll, rap, and heavy metal were banned as well. Movies and TV shows were practically nonexistent as all were based on Christianity. The same is said with novels and comic books. But textbooks of history were rewritten, and science books were banned and burned.

However all foreign media were banned and restricted from entering native soil. For all Schools practiced Christianity, those with faith were praised. Those without were ridiculed, beaten, imprisoned, or killed. Hypocrisy made all forms of bullying and lies thrive, along side xenophobia as old laws of bigotry were brought back. As stated before, on the outside it looked perfect like paradise, but in the inside of reality it was Hell.

* * *

As usual, Mage made sure that the team teleported to an isolated safe location, while camouflaging their outpost in a cloak. So they could plan their next move.

"Okay guys, we need to find where Ragnorök is, and when he plans to strike." Toni informed the team.

"Easier said than done." Litwick said.

"Yeah, this entire world is full of religious zealot idiots. If we're seen we'll most likely cause a panic." Mage said.

"Well for some of us, anyway." Phoenix said.

"So what? Let's give these idiots a little scare." Zilla scoffed.

"No. We can't resort to anything like that. Our main focus is Ragnorök." Magnus pointed out.

"Plus, we'll most likely tip him off." Laurel said.

"Point taken."

"Well if I were an all powerful psychopath, I would want to let everyone know in a massive audience. But where?" Felional pondered.

"How are we going to figure that one out? Look all over the map! This place is full of places that would likely draw a crowd." Thorongil pointed out.

"My drones can't seem to track him either. This bastard sure is methodical." Mage said.

"So how are we supposed to find him? For all we know he could be anywhere on this forsaken planet!" Lantern said.

* * *

Meanwhile in an underground base, Ragnorök and his twin rogues were gathered with a mass mob of men and women all dressed in military uniformed and armed to the teeth. These were the rebels known as the Hornbecks. They were at first vacant and vanished, but are now reunited and have grown in mass very quickly in under a short time. Apparently Ragnorök, using his influential words, was able to gather them back and boon them with power.

"How are the troops?" Ragnorök asked his twin rogues.

"They are filled with fighting spirit." Juliana said.

"As are we." Romero added.

"Good. Prepare them to move out." Ragnorök ordered.

The twins nodded and went to the troops, leaving Ragnorök alone with a prisoner. A scientist that was imprisoned by the Religious Government, now he's still a prisoner in Ragnorök's hands. His name is Dr. Thomas Walker, and nuclear physicist. Ragnorök kept him for an important role to come.

"Well good doctor? How is the remote coming along?" Ragnorök asked sinisterly.

"It's done." Dr. Walker said with dread. "You now have control over all nuclear missiles."

"Good. We'll set the deadline for launch and detonation." Ragnorök said.

Upon hearing this Walker became horrified.

"You can't. If you launch them, they'll kill millions!"

"Billions, by my calculations." Ragnorök corrected.

"But then you'll drive all live to extinction."

"For the sake of your family, Dr. Walker, I hope so." Ragnorök said staring intimately at the trembling Dr. Walker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mage was monitoring his drones to search for any clues. He had to find something in the very least that could bring them closer to finding Ragnorök. But then he noticed something on his monitor. Unknown signatures under New York, Chicago, San Francisco, Washington DC, etc, and so on. Mage looked closer to see what they were.

"What are these?" Mage pondered.

* * *

Meanwhile at a colossal church, which was just a football stadium turned into a church, a large mass of people came to partake in daily Sunday mass. And since this was a public city church, naturally it was live on TV and Radio. The entire architecture echoed with a calming chorus of boys and girls as the one of the Lord High Priests, Bryan Comstock came to the center stage in front of the praying audience.

Ragnorök made his way into the colossal architecture by the sub basements, leading his men, the Hornbeck Rebels in quite and stealthy infiltration. He signaled his men to get in position and wait for the signal. Even Ragnorök had to admit, he enjoyed the chorus.

"Those are some rather lovely voices." Ragnorök said leaning against the wall and listening to the harmonious choir.

* * *

Back at the base, Mage kept looking over the signatures that were emanating on the screen. But then he recognized them. Seismic Pieces of Eden and they were planted on ALL the major cities. Mage looked on in horror at what he saw.

"GUYS!" Mage called out.

"What is it!?" Zilla answered in worry.

"It's a set up! Ragnorök has been pouring concrete laced with Seismic Pieces of Eden!"

"Where?" Thor said.

"There's multiple rings around the major cities! He's going to make the earthquakes!"

* * *

Back at the church, the chorus finished their song and the audience applauded the young youths.

"My friends…" Father Comstock said. "…let us pray."

"Let the games begin." Ragnorök said as he used his powers to synchronize with the Seismic Pieces of Eden.

With one stroke of his mind, he made them disintegrate into dust, unleashing their seismic destructive power.

* * *

In the outside world across the continent of America, earthquakes flashed into full destructive capacity. Major cities were destroyed and sunk into the ground, killing many people by the millions. Their screams died out in a dead silence of chaos and destruction.

* * *

Back at the Colossal Church, the entire mass was in a panic. Their screams of fear echoed very loudly. When it subsided the Hornbeck Rebels came running in and pointing their guns at the civilians. Telling them to not move and say down, while threatening them with death. At that moment Ragnorök steps into the smoking church with TV cameras swing onto him. His twin rogue protégés following.

"What is the meaning off this!? You blasphemous heretics! How dare you disrupt a holy ceremony! Heathens, be gone!" Comstock demanded.

But that proved to be a mistake, as Ragnorök used his powers to lift up Comstock in the air and snap all the bones in his body like twigs, killing him. This display off power put everyone in a state of screaming fear. Passing a dead priest, he takes the microphone - surveys the screaming crowd, lifts an arm for silence, raises the mike to his mouth.

"America!" Ragnorök's voice boomed through the microphone. "Take control. Take control of your cities. Your homes. Your country. Your nation."

* * *

Back at the GMAD camp base, everyone saw everything in absolute horror. Such destruction, the likes they have never seen before. Every TV and Radio was broadcasting this terrorist disaster, which was mostly against their will.

"Oh by the gods…" Felisia said in horror.

"So many lives lost…" Rebel quivered in horror.

"That bastard…!" Zilla growled.

* * *

Back at the church, Ragnorök pulled out the remote from his pocket.

"This is the instrument of your liberation..." Ragnorök said.

* * *

Back at the base camp, Mage's drone was able to scan the remote.

"My drone shows a radiation spike..." Mage said.

"What does that mean…?" Felisia asked with dread.

"Whatever it is...it's nuclear." Mage answered.

* * *

Back at the church, the Hornbecks bring in Dr. Walker and thrust him to his knees before Ragnorök.

"Identify yourself to the world." Ragnorök said to his hostage.

"Dr. Thomas Walker, nuclear physicist." He answered begrudgingly.

"Tell the world what this is." Ragnorök said, gesturing to the remote.

"It's a… fully primed launch remote. It's able to take control of all the world's nuclear missiles, and with one push can launch all the missiles. All the nuclear missile combined have a blast radius of 3,000 miles." He dreadfully explained.

"And who can disarm this device?" Ragnorök asked.

"There were many. But now I am the only one left."

"You're the only one left…" Ragnorök paused. "Thank you, good Doctor."

Using a gun, he shot Dr. Walker in the head, blowing out his brains and instantly killing him. Displaying this murder neck in front of the world. Everyone screamed in horror at such madness and bloodshed.

"Now…!" Ragnorök began again. "This is not the only remote in my hand, for there is another! These missiles are armed, these missiles are active, and the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the other remote. Now we come here not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this nation to the people. At the first sign of interference from the outside world or of people attempting to flee, this anonymous individual, this unsung hero, will launch the missiles. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours."

And with that Bane turns, leaves the church, followed by his men. This was only just the beginning.

* * *

 **Chapter 55 Complete! Ragnorök** **has struck again! Now he has taken control of an entire parallel world! How are our heroes suppost to stop this madman and this madness!? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Age of Ragnorök Part 10: Ragnorök Inherits the Wind Part 2!**

GMAD saw Ragnorök's declaration as it was broadcasted worldwide. Things were escalating to a new level of terror. Tensions of negative emotions were high like fireworks. Anxiety, sadness, and rage were all colliding like thunderclouds.

"This is getting out of hand WAY too fast!" Mage said.

"We can't just sit here! We need to do something!" Zilla argued.

"I know! But what CAN we do!?" Thor agreed.

"Well we need to do SOMETHING! Every second of every minute, that bastard is growing more stronger!" Lantern said.

"What we need to do is formulate a battle strategy!" Felisia suggested.

"Yes! Me and sis can do that!" Felional agreed.

"Me and Mage will help out!" Zilla offered.

"Then let's get to work people!" Toni ordered.

"Yes, time is of the essence!" Magnus added.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Central Holy Tribunal, which is just a remodeled version of the Pentagon, the High Priests, known as Brady's Knight Order were gathered in an emergency sessions to combat Ragnorök and the Hornbecks.

"Pull back the fighters, start high-level reconnaissance flights. And get the Lord High Priest on the line." Said one of the commanding High Priest.

However they contacted the Order first with demands.

"Hello you brainless zealots." Said a Hornbeck on the monitor.

"YOU! You heretics shall suffer and burn in hell for your transgression!" The High Priest scolded.

"You'll be the ones to suffer and burn! After what you corrupted hypocrites had done, you are beyond forgiveness!" The Hornbeck Rebel retorted.

"You think unholy demons like you can stop the power of the church!? As we speak our Crusaders march towards you're inevitable destruction! Holy Justice will prevail!" He proclaimed.

"Tanks and planes cannot stop us detonating our device. Send an emissary to discuss terms of access for supplies and communication." The rebel demanded.

"And just many are you? You don't have enough men to stop the billions of masses to rise against you and your evil!"

"Actually we do. For the first time, we do. We have the power to put down YOUR evil PERMANATELY!"

And with that the call ends, leaving the Order in anger and hate.

* * *

It was already the next day back at the base camp. GMAD had worked hard making a plan of attack against Ragnorök. But so far it wasn't going so well. They had been at it for so long that they didn't realize how much time had past.

"Oh, this is going now where! It's taking too damn long!" Thor argued.

"Every advantage we take or have, Ragnorök just seems to be gaining more than we are!" Litwick added.

"Hey guys!" Mage called. "I think you might want to come see this!"

"What is it, Mage?" Zilla asked.

"A TV broadcast of the Lord High Priest."

Everyone turned their attention to the multiple TV screens which displayed a live broadcast on every news channel of the Lord High Priest giving a speech.

"The people of our greatest nation are resilient. They have proven this before, they will prove this again... We do not negotiate with terrorists, but we do recognize realities... As the situation develops, one thing must be understood above all others... People of America, we have not abandoned you." The Lord High Priest said in his speech.

"What does that mean?" Dream asked.

"It means we're on our own." Zilla said." That's it! No more waiting! We have to get in front of a camera!"

"No, they'll kill all those people the second we show our faces!" Toni said.

"The nation is dead. We are the symbol of peace. Ragnorök says he's giving America back to the people. They need to know we can stop him."

"Yes, I know. But he's not going to let that happen." Magnus pointed out.

"Then he'll show his true colors." Zilla said.

"But then innocent lives are gone!" Toni said.

"Not if we can stop that from happening." Zilla said. "Mage!"

"Yes?"

"Set up a live broadcasting camera of our own. We need to make a speech." Zilla ordered.

"You got it."

Both Toni and Magnus sighed in reconciliation.

"Alright. Whatever we need to do to stop him, we'll do it." Toni said.

"Thank you." Zilla nodded.

* * *

Sadly, that would never come to pass. The sun was shining on this new day, if only it was matched by the anxiety tension filled atmosphere. It was here in Hillsboro, Tennessee where it all began, where the trials happened. Much has changed in Hillsboro, as the jail had been maximized for all prisoners. A crowd of news crews has gathered. Guards in the towers look down, apprehensive. The Tumblers roll up, stopping in front of the gates. Ragnorök emerges from the lead Tumbler, while the prisoners strain to hear his words.

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression." Ragnorök began his speech. "Hillsboro Jail. Where a thousand men and women who were philosophers and scientists have languished for years, under the name of this man…"

Ragnorök holds up a photo of Matthew Harrison Brady.

"Matthew Harrison Brady. Who has been held up to you, and over you, as a shining example of justice and good..."

* * *

Back at GMAD camp, the entire team was seeing this broadcast.

"How's that camera coming along, Mage?" Litwick called.

"Just give me 10 seconds." Mage said.

Then, Ragnorök rips up the photo of Matthew Brady.

"But you have been supplied a false idol. A straw man. To placate. To stop you tearing down this corrupt nation and rebuilding it the way it should have been rebuilt generations ago!" Ragnorök said.

The Prisoners start cheering, shouting.

"Let me tell you the truth about Matthew Harrison Brady. In the words of Matthew Harrison Brady's own wife, Sara Brady." Ragnorök said.

This gets GMAD's attention as they watch uneasy. Ragnorök unfolds the pages of Sara's undelivered speech.

"'The truth about my husband is simple in only one regard - it has been hidden for too long. After his failed presidential campaign, Matt's mind has recovered no better than his internal condition. He was a broken, dangerous man, not the crusader for justice that I, Sara Brady, have portrayed him to be for the last 20 years I had been married to him. No longer the strong kind man that I married, yet I still kept hope in despite of the signs. Matt's rage was indiscriminate. Psychopathic. He held Bertram Cates accountable in trial, then fell to his death due to heart failure in the struggle to have his voice heard during his speech. The Bertram "Bert" Cates is not a blasphemous heretic - he was a simple teacher with a freethinking mind. But he still took the blame for Matt's appalling crimes, so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the madman who tried to persecute an innocent man.'" Ragnorök read.

The crowd is silent, stunned, as Ragnorök continues to read.

"'The things we did in Matt's name brought desperately needed security to our streets... But I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of America with the truth, and it is time for me to retire.'" Ragnorök concluded.

Ragnorök folds the papers and looks out to the stunned crowd.

"And do you accept this woman's resignation?" Ragnorök asked the crowd.

Individuals in the crows start shouting 'Yes!' in anger. Even the prisoners cheer, pounding against the bars.

"Do you accept the resignation of all these liars?! Of all the corrupt?!"

More and more of the crowd is chanting 'Yes!' in rage.

Back at GMAD camp, everyone stared in shock and disbelief. Now veryone had thoughts of whether or not they should even bother saving this already doomed world.

"All those men and women who were scientists and philosophers, locked up in Hillsboro Jail for years, denied parole under the Brady Act. Based on a lie." Zilla said with anger.

"Apparently a lie to keep a nation from burning to the ground. America needed a hero, someone to believe in." Litwick said.

"Not as much as it does now. But they betrayed everything you stood for." Zilla said in anger.

"Yeah. What's the point in saving this corrupted world, when it doesn't want it?" Litwick agreed.

But Thorongil wasn't going to have any of it.

"There's a point. Far out there. When the structures fail you. When the rules aren't weapons anymore, they're shackles, letting the bad get ahead. Maybe one day you'll have such a moment of crisis. And in that moment, I hope you have a friend like they did. To plunge their hands into the filth so you can keep yours clean!" Thor ranted and scolded at the rest of the team.

"Their hands look pretty filthy to me." Zilla growls and walks away.

* * *

In that moment, Ragnorök signals a Tumbler - its turret turns to the prison doors.

"We take America from the corrupt. The rich. The oppressors of generations who've kept you down with the myth of opportunity. And we give it to you, the people. America is yours - none shall interfere. Do as you please..." Ragnorök proclaimed.

The Tumbler fires, blowing the doors to hell.

"But start by storming Hillsboro and freeing the oppressed!"

The Hornbecks surge through the burning gates letting Prisoners stream out of open cell doors.

"Step forward, those who would serve! For an army will be raised!" Ragnorök boomed.

Rebels hand out weapons to escaping Prisoners.

"The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests..."

As Mercenaries shoot open locks, people storm into expensive apartment buildings overlooking the park. People ransack the apartment...

"...and cast into the cold world the rest of us have known and endured!"

Wealthy people are herded onto the street by Rebels...

"Courts will be convened..."

A kangaroo court is in session, presided over by one of the prisoners. Ragnorök watches from the gallery...

"The spoils will be enjoyed..."

Tough-looking Revelers crack open champagne - spraying it and swigging it.

"Blood will be shed..."

Churches are being demolished and taken down.

"The Governments will live, until they are ready to serve true justice! This great nation, it will endure. America will survive!" Ragnorök proclaimed, finishing his speech.

Now things have become worse to the point of no return.

* * *

 **Chapter 56 Complete! Once again Ragnorök** **has won! This are getting way out of hand! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Age of Ragnorök Part 11: Dreaming of Armageddon**

Once again GMAD felt defeated and left behind in the dust cloud Ragnorök created. The entire country embroiled in anarchy and chaos. Church-like structures demolished by wrecking balls or explosives. Holy icons ranging from crosses and bibles were burned in pyres. The Hornbecks had now made it law that all forms of religion were outlawed and seen as evil. In honesty, it wasn't a complete lie. But this form of extremism was no different than the others. Those who were religious were executed without hesitation.

"DAMN IT! THAT BASTARD WON AGAIN!" Thor bellowed.

"How does he keep one step ahead of us!?" Lantern bellowed too.

"This is becoming impossible!" Dream said.

"We need to act now!" Felisia argued.

"Yes, we do!" Toni agreed.

"Then let's move out now!" Magnus ordered.

Sadly, they wouldn't get the chance to.

Meanwhile at an abandoned dock, an SUV rolled up and the Hornbecks jump out. They head into the gangplank at the rusted hulk into a huge hold. In the middle: A BILLION DOLLARS. The pile is thirty feet high. Standing on top- Ragnorök.

"You certainly proved yourself a man of your word." The Hornbeck Leader laughed.

Ragnorök jumps from the top, slides down the pile.

"I told you- I'm a man of my word." Ragnorök said.

Pulls out a cigar and lighting it, The Leader looks at the pile.

"More for us. What you do with all your money?"

Ragnorök then grabs a can of gasoline from Romero.

"I'm also a man of simple tastes. I like gunpowder. Dynamite..." He continued as he splashes the gasoline onto the money. "...gasoline..."

The Hornbecks, FURIOUS, steps forwards. But Ragnorök turns and uses his powers to retrain the leader. The Hornbecks REACT, but he does the same to them.

"And you know what they have in common? They're cheap." Ragnorök finished.

"You said you were a man of your word." The Leader growled through the retraining power.

Ragnorök PLUCKS the cigar from the leader's lips.

"I am." Ragnorök said tossing the cigar at the pile. "I'm only burning my half."

The Hornbecks watch in horror at the money catching fire.

"All you care about is money. This world deserves a better class, and I'm going to give it to them. This is my world now. Your services are no longer required." Ragnorök said.

"You won't get away with this, you freak!" The Leader growled.

"Oh, but I have." Ragnorök smirked. "It's not about money. It's about sending a message..."

With his powers, as usual, killed all the Hornbecks by crushing them to death.

"Everything burns."

Just then Ragnorök heard a souring noise in the air. He smiled knowing who it was. Turning he saw GMAD standing before him.

"Ah! So the circus catches up." Ragnorök smirked.

"You really are an enigma type aren't you?" Mage said.

"There is nothing more adventurous than a mystery." Ragnorök replied.

"What's with all the money?" Laurel asked.

"I have 600 Trillion Dollars in cash here in this massive abandoned dock. Including stocks and bonds it's triple in that amount. Tonight it will all turn to ash and this world will crumble! All banks and major companies will lose everything! When this accursed money burns the entire world will go bankrupt!" Ragnorök proclaimed.

"That's your motive!? A total global financial collapse!?" Toni said in shock.

"Yes."

"But why!?" Dream demanded.

"To prove appoint. And the point is that despite humanity being the dominate species through skill, cunning, and intelligence, they soon lack such things and allow trivial trinkets to run they're lives. Creating trading systems and classes of wealth to determine their destinies. Unknowingly little by little making their minds frail and weak." Ragnorök explained.

"So what? Why does it have to be your business, when it's not?" Zilla said.

"Because simply killing the main heads isn't enough. They wouldn't be missed, they would be replaced. Replaced with new heads while the hydra continued to thrive. The only why to truly kill it is with poison. Little by little breaking it down until it is vulnerable enough to be slain. The very object of my point that I am conveying. It's society itself. A culture of greed built on the souls of mankind."

"You may be fighting systems, but you're making people pay the price!" Zilla roared.

"How is that suppose to be beneficial to all people!?" Magnus demanded.

"I merely nudged the back of those already headed towards self-destruction. Because destruction is the only end for those twisted by desire and greed." Ragnorök answered.

"So what!? Are you saying all that's left for us is to curl up and die!?" Laurel said in anger.

"Exactly."

"Well that ain't happening! We'll stop you!" Felional said.

"Unlikely. Because you're already too late." Ragnorök said with a sinister smile.

Just then Mage's gauntlet began to ring out an alarm. Quickly checking it, he gawked in horror.

"NO!" Mage gawked.

"What is it!?" Litwick asked in fear.

"He's planted Seismic Pieces all over the world! And The missiles! He launching them! They're gonna hit and create a cataclysm!" Mage said in horror.

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted in horror as well.

"We got to stop them!" Phoenix shouted.

"As I've stated, you're too late." Ragnorök said. "This world is over now."

Using his powers he created a portal and both he and his two rogues walked through.

"Until we meet again."

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Zilla roared.

But it was too late. They were gone. Again.

"Guys look!" Rebel pointed.

They all looked up and saw, with wide-eyed horror. The missles were now seconds away from colliding and crashing.

"The missiles!"

"We have to stop them!" Zilla said.

"We can't! We're out of time! I'm opening a portal back home to HQ!" Mage shouted threw the noise.

"But-!"

"Come on let's go!" Mage called.

Everyone in GMAD all evacuated as fast as they could. So much was happening all at once that they were forced into quick thinking. Zilla looked back in horror as he saw all the missile exploding, creating a mushroom tower of pure fire. Each one growing like a tree but giving off a sent of death.

All across the world, there were screams of fear and panic. Even trampling and running sounds of fear and panic. But they soon change to little instant screams of dying pain and agony. But they only lasted seconds before becoming silent by the burning flames. This caused the Seismic Pieces to disintegrate and cause earthquakes across the world. Rumble breaking sounds echoed along side the more remaining sounds of screams falling to their death. And suddenly, if viewed from space, the parallel Earth exploded into pieces. It was destroyed. Gone.

* * *

All of this was viewed from GMAD HQ, where everyone looked on in Horror at the death and destruction. Even brought on rage and hate. Especially in Zilla as he let out a bellowing roar of rage and hate for their enemy.

"RAGNORÖK!"

* * *

 **Chapter 57 Complete! Once again Ragnorök! But this shows the depth of which this psychopath is willing to go far down!** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Age of Ragnorök Part 12: Doom and Gloom**

High tensioned mixed emotions of horror, sadness, and rage emanated throughout GMAD HQ. However this time it was different. Everyone felt defeated. Tired. Depressed. Ragnorök had won again. Each and every time GMAD was hot on his trail, he seemed to always slip out of their grasp and claim victory. Toni and Magnus were also racking their brains on what to do next. But after witnessing an entire parallel Earth being destroyed took a huge blow on everyone's hearts.

"Toni. Magnus." Mage said walking in with a grim face.

"How is everyone doing?" Toni asked worryingly.

"No good. Everyone is feeling the same thing." Mage reported.

"I see. Well we can't blame them." Magnus sighed in gloom.

"What about Ragnorök? Any sign of him?" Toni asked.

"Honestly. No. He covered his tracks again. I can't find him." Mage said.

"This just keeps getting worse."

"So what do we do now?" Mage asked.

There was a moment of silence and Mangus looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"I don't know." Magnus said.

Mage took a moment to think on something. At least anything at this point. Then suddenly a thought came into mind. The scepter. The one the late Mr. 5 once used against them. Mage then thought about it. What was it that made Ragnorök take it? He needed answers.

"I wonder." He murmured.

* * *

Back at his lab, Mage was running an analysis on the data he collected on the items Mr. 5 once had on him, that they now had in their possession. Each of them had power that was beyond the scale. This fascinated Mage.

"Incredible. Each one has a trait of their own. But… I can't seem to figure out what they are." Mage said.

"What are doing?" Zilla asked, still recovering his mind.

Felisia and Felional also walked in with him.

"There's something I thought about. Something Ragnorök caught interest in. You know the items Mr. 5 had before he died, right? I'm doing another analysis on them and they're displaying so much power that it is beyond the scale." Mage explained.

"Really? Amazing…" Felional murmured in awe.

"And guess what? You know the two Eyes that merged into one diamond stone?" Mage asked.

"You mean the eyes from our world?" Felisia asked.

"Yes! They're displaying the exact same level as the rest of them!"

"What!?" All three reacted in unison.

"I know, right! These diamonds are the same! I think they scattered across time and space at some point! But I can't figure it out." Mage said.

"Incredible! I never knew our home's inheritance was other worldly." Felisia reacted in awe.

But then something else happened. All four heard a voice.

" _SonicMage._ " The voice said.

"What the…!?" Mage gawked.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Felisia said in battle ready.

" _Please remain calm, Ms. Felisia. I am not your enemy._ "

"Wha-!? How do you know my name!?"

"A telepathic connection…!" Mage deduced.

" _Correct._ "

"Well… who are you? And what business do you have with us?" Zilla asked kindly.

" _I do believe I have the answers you seek about the diamond items you have._ "

"You do?" Felional said.

" _Yes. Mage, since you have experience in interdimensional and interstellar travel, could you please come to me. I have already sent you the coordinates. I will be waiting for you._ " Voice said as it faded.

"Who was that?" Felisia asked.

Mage lloked at the computer on his gauntlet. It displayed coordinates to, believe it or not, to the very edge near the center of the universe. Mage was deeply struck in awe by this.

"I don't know. But I think I'm about to find out."

* * *

Outside GMAD HQ, Mage walked outside ant the entrance along side Zilla, Felisia, and Felional.

"Okay. I'm going to open a portal to the center edge of the universe, where who ever is waiting for me." Mage said.

"Why not use the portals at HQ?" Zilla asked.

"Those portals have limited range." Mage answered.

"Can I come too?" Felional asked.

"I don't see why not." Mage shrugged.

Inputting the coordinates he opens a portal.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Mage said.

"Be careful bro." Zilla said.

"You know me."

"You too, Felional." Felisia said.

"I will, sis." Felional nodded.

"Ready?" Mage said.

"Yeah." Felional nodded.

And with that, the two younger siblings walked through the portal to wherever this person was.

* * *

Unbeknownst to GMAD, Ragnorök had returned back to the Assassin's Creed universe. Somewhere in China, Doctor Sung was in a frantic state. She had heard how the Templars were no more due to the explosion of Abstergo Industries. But as she entered her lab she sees Ragnorök waiting for her. She gasped in shock at the intruder.

"Scream, and your entire staff dies. I could've killed you, Sung. I didn't." Ragnorök said, warningly.

"Do you expect a thank you note?" Sung said worryingly.

"I expect you to know why." Ragnorök said.

He then revealed a metal casket with a female clone of an Isu. This was scavenge from Álvaro Gramática's lab from Abstergo.

"Project Phoenix…" Sung gasped.

"This…will be the true Phoenix Project." Ragnorök said.

"The regeneration cradle prints tissue, it can't build a living body." Sung said.

"It can, you can. You only lacked the materials. You're a brilliant woman, Sung. But we all have room to improve." Ragnorök said.

Then using his powers, Ragnorök manipulates Sung in a dream like control. She was now under his control.

* * *

Back at GMAD, Felisia was sitting on a couch in a private study room. She was still experiencing after effects from their defeats and hallucinations. That's when Zilla walked in, and was surprised to see her here.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were here." Zilla said.

"It's alright. I could use the company." Felisia said.

Zilla then sat down at a chair across from her.

"How are you feeling?" Zilla asked. Though he knew the answer.

"Like everyone else. Sad and angry. Defeated and tired." Felisia answered.

"Yeah… Same here…"

There was a moment of silence before, Felisia broke the silence.

"I had this, um, dream. The kind that seems normal at the time, but when you wake…" Felisia spoke up.

"The Apple of Eden's powers." Zilla guessed. "What did you dream?"

"That I was a failure to my family. To my people."

"I think you're being hard on yourself." Zilla said sincerely.

"Thank you, Zilla. You know, I'm not sure if anyone has told you. But you really do have a way with words that put anyone's heart at ease." Felisia said smiling a little.

"Well… In my mind I consider myself a threat." Zilla said.

"You're not a threat to me." Felisia said, placing her hand on his.

The shared what may be considered a heart felt moment with each other.

* * *

 **Chapter 58 Complete! Things are not looking well for our heroes. And what is Ragnorök planning to do with Project Phoenix?** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Age of Ragnorök Part 13: Cosmic Diamonds**

Things were going to be different this time around. This time everyone was now more determined than ever. Toni and Magnus gathered everyone in the briefing room for one last shot at taking down Ragnorök.

"Ragnorök took us out of play to buy himself time. Mage's drones all say he's building something. The amount of Eden Artifacts he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Toni said to everyone.

"What about Ragnorök himself?" Phoenix spoke up.

"Ah. Well thanks to a new update from Mage, he's easy to track now, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though." Magnus answered.

"He still going after more launch codes?"

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Toni said with assurance.

"How do you know?" Litwick asked.

"We contacted a world Internet hub in Oslo through Mage's Interdimensional Network System, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth." Magnus added.

"He's actually back at his home universe. Assassin's Creed. In China." Toni added.

"So what'd they say?" Laurel asked.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Toni said.

"By whom?"

"P.I.X.E.L." Zilla answered. "She's a fast AI."

"Thank you, sir." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"Well, this is all fine and good, boss, but I was kind of hoping you'd have more than that." Thor said.

"We do. Us. Back in the day, we had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the bastard." Toni said.

"So what does he want?" Lightning asked.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Zilla answered.

"Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." Laurel added.

"If his goal really is to protect the human race, he amazingly failed." Phoenix said sarcastically.

"Yeah but to him, they don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ragnorök's going to evolve." Zilla speculated.

"How?"

They would soon have their answer.

* * *

In China, Sung is reviving the Female Isu Clone for Ragnorök.

"It's beautiful. She is beautiful. The Eden Artifact atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding them. And Abstergo never even thought…" Sung said with awe.

"The most versatile substance on the planet and they used it to make a Game Console. Typical of humans, they scratch the surface and never think to look within." Ragnorök said.

Ragnorök breaks open the power source of the scepter and places it in the head of the female body. The source itself appeared to be a diamond shining in a golden color aura from the exterior of the jewel.

* * *

Back a GMAD HQ, everyone was now preparing to go after Ragnorök.

"I'll take Felisia and Zilla." Toni said to Magnus.

"Alright, strictly recon. I'll join you as soon as I can." Magnus said.

"Okay. I don't need to tell you that if Ragnorök is really building a body…"

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. I know."

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of the center of the universe, the portal opens up and out came Mage and Felional. Once they arrived at their destination they reacted in awe at the site and size of the location of where they were.

"Wow!" They both reacted.

"This city is HUGE!" Felional said in awe.

"I know! This civilization must be supremely advanced than Earth!" Mage said in a fanboy manner. "Different alien races, hovering-flying cars, advanced structures! This place has everything!"

"Excuse me." Said a female voice.

The two boys turned and saw, a female alien. Her physique was yellow skin and pink hair, and she whore a uniform very similar to a flight attendant's design.

"Hello! You must be SonicMage and Felional." The female alien deduced.

"Yes. And who are you?" Mage asked.

"I am Calina. And I would like to welcome you to the Planet Pnakotus. The planet of Knowledge. The planet at the Center's Edge." Calina introduced.

"So… this planet is one huge library?" Mage asked.

"Not exactly, but our massive library building is the center capital of our planet. Speaking of which I am actually here to fetch you to our head master of the library capital." Calina explained.

"I see. Well thank you very much. Please lead the way." Mage said kindly.

"Of course. Please, follow me." Calina gestured.

Both Mage and Felional followed Calina through the massive library and both almost gawked in awe at the massive size of chronicles.

"This place is amazing!" Mage said.

"What do all these books have?" Felional asked.

"This library is a Nexus. It has information it accesses to multiple infinite realties. Stories, histories, sciences, you name it. Each one chronicled from the dawn of time up to now, since the future lies beyond our site." Calina explained during the tour.

"Everything!?" Felional exasperated.

"Everything." Calina smiled.

"Okay, now I REALLY love this planet!" Mage said excitingly.

"I'm glad you love it." Calina giggled.

They kept walking through the colossal structure until they reached the back office. Inside they saw exhibits of different plants, fossils, and alien pet animals.

"Wow. What's this office for?" Felional asked.

"We house the universe's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." Calina answered,

She takes them to the Head Master massive room of collections where he's waiting for them.

"I present to you, Fustern, the Observer. And his brother Maranner the Guardian." Calina introduced.

Fustern turned to face the two young siblings allowing them to get a good look at the Observer. He was green skinned, a large head, a very slim body, and pure white eyes. Wearing a black skin-tight leather suit, black custom seal leather boots, black gloves, and a high-collared black cape with shoulder pads.

His brother Maranner was green skinned too and only wore a techno suit of armor.

"Greetings SonicMage and Felional." Fustern said in a gentleman's tone, as he bowed in respect. "I am Fustern, the Observer."

"Nice to meet you." Mage said, as he and Felional bowed in return.

"I shall leave you to your business." Calina said.

"Of course. Thank you, Calina." Fustern nodded.

As soon as she left, Mage took off his backpack and took out the four diamond items of different colors and shapes.

"We have what we discussed." Mage said.

"Very well, then. Let us see what you brought." Fustern said gesturing to his desk.

Mage puts the for diamond items on the table, which put the Observer in awe.

"Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were 13 singularities." Fustern began his historical narration.

Using a holographic projector he showed the beginning of the GMAD Universe during the dawn of it's creation. He showed them the Big Bang and the 13 atom singularities forming into 13 diamonds of different colors.

"Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Cosmic Diamonds. These diamonds, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength." Fustern narrated.

He then pointed to the projection.

"Observe."

The two looked and saw a colossal being wielding one of the cosmic diamonds. It's form description was in a way majestic.

"What it that?" Felional said.

"That is one of the many Cosmic Primordial Deities of all of Creation and the Infinity." Fustern explained.

"A… God…?" Felional reacted in both awe and shock.

"Yes. This is one of many cosmic beings that could harness the power of the diamonds. These carriers can use the diamonds to fertilize or mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field." Fustern explained.

The hologram showed one cosmic being using a cosmic diamond to create life, while another one used a cosmic diamond to destroy planets. Both Mage and Felional reacted in awe and horror at such a colossal and dynamic display.

"Okay this is starting to freak me out now." Felional said trembling.

"Once, for a moment, a group of a powerful and intelligent race was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." Fustern explained.

This was proven by the hologram showing this powerful and intelligent group of aliens disintegrating into dust. But thankfully the holographic projection ended.

"So… these for diamonds are… Cosmic Diamonds…?" Mage asked in total shock.

"The evidence is undeniable and absolute proof." Fustern answered.

"Holy shit…" Mage murmured. "Extreme Mineral MacGuffins."

"Indeed. Each one having a specific manipulated attributes." Fustern explained.

He then points to the blue Cosmic Diamond.

"This one is the Space Diamond. The one that your brother found within the Grey Hole Entity. This allows the user to exist in any location; move any object anywhere throughout reality; warp or rearrange space; teleport themselves and others any place the user can imagine; increase their speed; and alter the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. At full potential, the Space Diamond grants the user omnipresence. It should be note worthy that it was responsible for the Grey Hole's creation." Fustern explained.

"Really? Well that does explain a lot." Mage said.

"Amazing!" Felional reacted in awe.

He then points to the red Diamond.

"This is the Reality Diamond. This allows the user to fulfill their wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible; and create any type of alternate reality the user wishes." Fustern continues.

"Really!? It can grant wishes!?" Felional reacted in awe once more.

"So it's like a wish granting genie gem." Mage speculated.

Next he points to the purple diamond.

"This is the Power Diamond. This allows the user to access and manipulate all forms of energy; enhance their physical strength and durability. At full potential, the Power Gem grants the user omnipotence."

"Amazing! This would have been a huge help against Caniver." Felional said.

And finally he points to the ruby diamond.

"This one is the Life Diamond. Sometimes called the Life and Death Diamond."

"The very diamond that Caniver used against all of us." Felional said with nostalgic dread.

"This allows the user to control the power of life and death, and potentially give life to any lifeless object, or possibly take life away from the living." Fustern finished.

This put both young siblings at a state of gawking shock.

"It literally has the power of life and death!?" Felional reacted in shock.

"Okay, NOW we're entering god levels of power!" Mage said with anxiety.

"That is hole reason I has summoned you here. Yet I am forbidden to do so." Fustern explained.

"What do you mean?" Felional explained.

"I am not called the Observer for nothing. I have taken a sacred vow to only observe and record ALL events that occur in all of infinity." Fustern explained.

"If you broke your sacred vow then… times must be desperate and dark days are coming." Mage guessed.

"Yes. Though I do not know how and when it will occur."

That's when Fustern used his powers to create a book from pure atoms of matter. He then hands it to Mage.

"This book is a copy of the Cosmic Diamonds and Creation of this Universe in perfect detail." Fustern said. "Share it with your friends, for they will need it."

"I understand. Thank you, Fustern." Mage said bowing in respect.

Felional does the same.

"Let's hurry back to Earth. The guys will want to see this." Mage said gesturing about the book.

"Right." Felional nodded.

Using his Technomagic Gauntlets, Mage imputed the coordinates back to Earth and opened a portal. The two bid their farewells and ran straight through before closing.

"Brother." Maranner spoke his his grunting voice. "Was it wise to make them a copy of that book?"

"As Mage said, desperate times and dark days are upon us." Fustern answered.

"But what about facing the council?"

"I shall face the consequences and embrace them. I do not regret this course of action. For I believe GMAD is needed to save not only this universe, but all realities as well." Fustern explained. "All we can do now is hope."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Assassin's Creed Universe, Sung and Ragnorök were working on reviving the Isu Clone for the rebooted Project Phoenix.

"Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream. We're uploading your Apple Haert's cerebral matrix…now." Sung said installing a USB cable from his chest to the Cradle. Romero and Juliana stood by and watched.

"With this new companion of mine, she will be my Queen with a new name. The name of this project. Phoenix." Ragnorök proclaimed.

"My Apple is allowing me to see into her thougts. I can read her. She is dreaming." Juliana said.

"I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ragnorök's base consciousness, informational noise." Sung explained "Soon-"

"How soon? I'm not being pushy." Ragnorök interrupted.

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even with your magic diamond." Sung explained.

But while they talked, Juliana, using her Apple reading Ragnorök's mind, sees a vision of global annihilation on ALL Parallel Earths, which horrifies her. She gasps and screams in fright.

"Are you okay!?" Romero said in concern.

She nods in response, but then turns to face Ragnorök.

"How could you?" Juliana said in dread.

"How could I what?" Ragnorök asked all confused.

"You said we would destroy the Assassin's and Templars, make a better world."

"It will be better." Ragnorök said with assurance

"When everyone is dead." Juliana said in dread.

This puts Romero in horror too.

"That is not…!" Ragnorök spoke, but stopped to regain his composure. "The human race will have every opportunity to improve."

"And if they don't? Romero asked in horror.

"Ask Noah. Your fictional hero from your bible." Ragnorök answered mockingly but also suggestively.

"You're a madman." Juliana said.

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, Nature throws a stone at it, and believe me, who ever is at the catapult, is winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak." Ragnorök proclaimed.

"And who decides who's weak?" Romero demanded.

"Life. Life always decides." Ragnorök answered.

"You never had any intention of saving our world. You're going to kill everybody." Juliana said in dread.

"What if I am?" Ragnorök said utterly unfazed.

"Why!?"

"Why not?"

"I'm serious! Why would you want to destroy the world!?" Juliana demanded.

"Because it's the only action one could take that would have any purpose." Ragnorök answered.

Using his tech, he activates a hologram that shows an image of Earth endlessly splitting into similar images.

"Every decision we make is meaningless. Because somewhere, on a parallel Earth, we have already made the opposite choice. We're nothing. Less than nothing." Ragnorök answered

"And what proof do you have!?" Romero demanded.

"And here we're poor. We're slaves. And here, our parents never met, so we were never born. Here, the world ended in nuclear war. Here, no fish was brave enough to crawl upon land and humans never evolved. And so on, ad infinitum." Ragnorök explained pointing at alternate Earths.

"What difference would it make?" Juliana asked.

"Somewhere in the multiverse, there is a world I call "Earth Prime". Every Earth is a variation of this one, the original. And once I destroy it, all reality will follow." Ragnorök said as he grabs the first Earth image in his hand, causing it to vanish; the other Earths gradually follow.

This put the lovers in horror. However, as Ragnorök is distracted Juliana used her Apple of Eden and breaks the scepter's hold off of Sung.

"There's incoming. GMAD is here. We have to move." Ragnorök said, sensing GMAD's movements.

"That's not a problem." Sung said back to normal.

Sung cancels the upload to Ragnorök's power. Ragnorök groans is annoyance and blasts Sung, killing her. Romero and Juilana try to run off, but Ragnorök teleports in front of them and impales them. They both gasp their dying breath before going life and limp and dropping to the floor. He does the same to the technicians and guards.

"They'll understand. When they see, they'll understand. I just need a little more…time." Ragnorök said as he prepared to leave.

* * *

 **Note: Pnakotus is a fictional location in Australia's Great Sandy Desert from H.P. Lovecraft's** ** _Shadow Out of Time_** **.**

 **Chapter 59 Complete! Ragnorök's plan has been revealed and also revealing his insanity! Now things are starting to spiral out of control and our heroes need to stop him now more than ever! On the plus side we learn about those diamonds our heroes kept collecting throughout the story!** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Age of Ragnorök Part 14: The Chase**

Over head in the skies above China Toni and Magnus rode on their dragons, while Zilla and Felisia flew themselves along side.

"Two minutes. Stay close." Toni said.

"Rodger." All three said in unison.

They dove down over the Abstergo China faction building and busted through roof. They looked around and saw a dying Dr. Sung just barely clinging to life.

"Dr. Sung. Templar of Abstergo. Happened?" Magnus said in a calm interrogation.

"He's bringing to life a female clone of an Isu, of Project Phoenix." Sung said gasping for air and life.

"Where?"

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up." Sung said in a dying wheezing voice.

Those were her last words before she wilted dead.

"Requiescat In Pace." Zilla said, closing her lifeless eyes.

"We have to find him!" Magnus said.

"Zilla, you see him?" Toni asked.

"Give me a minute." Zilla said.

Using his X-Ray Vision and inferred he spotted a familiar heat signature. It was Ragnorök. But he also saw a second familiar heat signature unknown to him.

"I see him! He's on the move! But he also has something or someone else with him." Zilla said.

"That must be the Cradle she mentioned!" Felisia said.

"Then we have to move!" Toni said.

In no hesitated time, the four took off into the skies over China once more. But then they noticed a truck leaving the lab.

"There. It's the truck from the lab. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver." Zilla said.

"Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ragnorök." Toni said.

"Understood." Felisia nodded.

"Zilla! Felisia! You two take the left! Magnus, take the right!" Toni ordered.

"Right!" All three said and nodded in unison.

The three spread out as Toni jumped off her dragon and dived down and landed on the roof of the truck.

Inside Ragnorök reacted in fear of who it was, knowing he was found and being followed.

"No, no, no, no, no. Leave me alone!" Ragnorök roared, as he blasts the truck door as Toni tries to enter.

Toni almost falls off, but she retains her grip on the now dragging truck door.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way." Toni said using her telepathy.

"Be careful, Toni. We're almost closing in." Magnus said.

"Rodger that."

Ragnorök blasts Toni as she tries to enter the truck, but Ragnorök uses his powers to thrust her away, causing her to crash on a car on the highway. But Toni manages to get back onto the truck's roof. But then Ragnorök flew onto the roof.

"You know what's in that cradle?" Ragnorök said.

He uses his lighting blasts to attack Toni, but she uses her magic to create a barrier and block his attack.

"The power to make real change, and that terrifies you."

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Toni responded, trying to fight Ragnorök.

The two exchange blows of blasts at each other. Toni was able to dodge them and land a few blows at Ragnorök. But all it did was irritate him.

"Stop it!" Ragnorök growled.

Ragnorök then blasts Toni off the truck, but she regains her grip once again at the front of the truck, where clones were driving. They try and attack her but Toni nimble and dodges.

Over the skies of the China highway, Zilla and Felisia fly after the truck.

"Got a window for you, Felisia!" Zilla said.

"On it!" Felisia nodded.

"Give 'em hell!"

Felisia, then lands on the highway and uses her speed to chase and catch up with the truck. Maneuvering around the cars that could be considered show when comparing her speed.

"They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot." Zilla said to Felisia threw the comms.

"Which way?" Felisia responded back.

"Hard right… Now."

Following Zilla's judgment, Felisa turned hard right down a small road. She knew it was a short cut.

Back on the truck, Toni managed to grab Ragnorök in a headlock. But it was not for long, as he broke free and grabbed Toni bay the neck, choking her.

Fortunately, Felisia finds the truck maneuver slides under it to get to the other side and use her fire magic to attack Ragnorök. It was the perfect opportunity for Toni to punch Ragnorökfrom her neck. Getting more angry Ragnorök uses his powers to rip a chunk of concrete from the road to slow Felisia down. Frustrated, Felisia resumes the chase. But 2 Ragnorök clones open fire on her. She quickly maneuvers herself onto a stairway bridge above the highway.

"Out of the way! Coming through! Sorry, coming through!" Felisia called out to the pedestrians on the pavement as she chases after the truck.

Once again, Ragnorök lightning blasts Toni off the roof and crashes into another car. But he wasn't done there. Using his powers he lifted a chunk of the concrete, flipping on coming cars on their backs and sides. But Toni manages to maneuver a bit before Magnus came in, grabbed her by the arm and threw her at Ragnorök on the roof once again.

"Come on!" Toni growled.

The two engaged in hand to hand combat.

"Magnus! Zilla! Can you draw out the clones?" Felisia said through the comms.

"Let's find out." Magnus said.

Both Zilla flew in front of the truck and opened fire at Ragnorök with magic lightning and Heat Vision. The 2 do manages to draw out the clones from the truck as they flew into attack.

"Yeah, we got their attention alright." Zilla said.

The two Guardians engaged in an airborne combat with the clones. Zilla managed to fend them off.

Toni and Ragnorök continued their combat, until Toni kicked him into a concrete pillar. Now angry, Ragnorök flies in and tackles Toni into a moving Bullet Train. The pedestrians cry and scream in fright.

Back in the sky the two clones retreated.

"They're heading back towards you. So whatever you're gonna do, do it now." Zilla said to Felisia through the comms.

On the Bullet Train, Ragnorök wasn't holding anything back as he unleashed wave after wave of lightning blasts at Toni. But this time she was on the defensive, because there are civilians in the crosshairs. This gave Ragnorök a perfect opportunity to beat her down.

"I'm going in. Toni, can you keep him occupied?" Felisia said through the comms as she ran by the train.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Toni groaned.

Taking that as a yes, Felisia jumps and enters the truck. The Clones head back, pick up the truck and lift off. Just as a squadron of Chinese Police come in and create a road black with their guns pointing at it. But when they lift off Felisia loses her grip for a moment. The truck falls and crashes and makes a mess of the barricade police force, while the trailer was airborne. Zilla then gave chase to it.

"The package is airborne. I have a clean shot." Zilla said.

"Negative. I am still in the truck." Felisia respond. "Be ready, I'm sending the package to you."

"How do you want me to take it?" Zilla said, getting ready.

"Uhh, you might wish you hadn't asked that." Felisia said with dread.

Back on the Train, Ragnorök continued to beat down Toni in the corner, and she was pinned on the defensive. However suddenly and fortunately somebody rammed into Ragnorök and pushed him off Toni. It was Felional. He was back. But he wasn't alone. Laural was with him too.

"Stay out of my way!" Ragnorök growled at the two.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen?" Laurel responded.

Using her Mercury Senshi powers she attacked Ragnorök. However he blasted the front of the train, killing the driver and busting the controls. Then he flies away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Laural shouted.

"We lost him! He's headed your way!" Toni informed Magnus and Zilla through the comms.

She went to the front of the train and saw the devastation in the driver's seat. But that wasn't the worst of it. The train was now out of control and heading full speed towards a polluted area.

"Felisia, we gotta go." Zilla said urgently through the comms.

"Catch!" She called out as she rides the Cradle out of the truck and towards Zilla who catches it with ease. But then a clone appears as grabs her, just as the truck explodes.

"FELISIA!" Zilla shouted in horror.

He frantically looked around, but they were gone.

"Toni, you guys see Felisia!" Zilla asked frantically.

"No! Where's my sister!?" Felional said frantically too.

"We don't see them! But we'll get them back!" Toni said.

"Yes! In the meantime, I'll take package and get it to Mage! Go!" Magnus ordered.

"But…!"

"Go!"

"Damn it!" Zilla growled as he gave the cradle to Magnus' dragon Spike to carry.

Once Magnus and Spike flew through the dimensional portal back to their universe, Zilla then flew towards the run away bullet train.

Back on the train.

"Civilians in our path." Toni said to the two.

"I'm on it!" Felional said.

Using his speed he races through the street moving civilians out of the way of the runaway train.

"Zilla, are you their!?" Toni said through the comms.

"I got eyes on you!" Zilla said as he flew at top speed.

The runaway train crashed through cars, markets and through brick walls, before Zilla landed in front of it and stopped it with his bare hands.

Toni took a breath, as she, Zilla, Laural, Felional, and by standing civilians helped the poor frightened passengers off the wrecked train.

"You guys alright?" Zilla asked with urgency.

"Yeah we're okay." Laural said.

"Felisia! Where my sister!?" Felional asked drastically.

"We're going to get her back. And we'll make that maniac pay." Zilla assured him.

"We will. But I think we better get back to our universe and take a look at what the cradle is." Toni said.

"Mage will probably know what to do." Zilla said.

"And boy do me and Mage have a story to tell you." Felional said.

* * *

 **Chapter 60 Complete! Mission accomplished! The first victory against Ragnorök! But Felisia has been taken prisoner by him! How will they rescue her? And what is so valuable about the Cradle?** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Age of Ragnorök Part 15: Awakening**

Everyone returned back to GMAD HQ in their universe. Mage was working on the Cradle with the Female Isu Clone inside. At least he was busy with something to distract himself, while Zilla and Felional were wracking their brains with anxiety over the capture of Felisia.

"Anything on Felisia?" Zilla asked.

"Haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ragnorök would be rubbing our faces in it." Mage said.

"And this?" Phoenix said, referring to the cradle.

"This is sealed tight. We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within." Mage said.

"I could probably pry it open for you." Zilla offered.

"Ha. Real funny." Mage said.

"Hey, P.I.X.E.L.? Can you find Felisia on the net?" Zilla asked.

"I can. But I'm afraid I can only access the net in THIS universe." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"Then I guess we'll take you their to see." Felional said.

"Hang on a sec! Ragnorök had plans for this Isu Clone." Mage said.

"For obvious sexual reasons?" Thorongil smirked.

"So what do we do with this?" Litwick asked.

"I think the more question is, what is that?" Mage pointed to the female forehead.

"It… looks familiar…" Felional said.

"Could it be?" Mage pondered.

Zilla, wondering what they meant, used his x-ray vision to see into the gem that is housed on the female clone's forehead. But then suddenly he had the same flashes as Juliana had with her Apple. But this time, the gem itself seemed to have connected with Zilla's mind, showing him the same images and visions.

Zilla gawked in horror at what he saw.

"Bro, you okay!?" Mage said.

"Zilla, what happened!?" Litwick said with worry.

"I… I saw…" Zilla said, but was unable to speak.

"Perhaps if I could be of assistance." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"How so, P.I.X.E.L.?" Toni asked.

"If I can access her, I might be able to get more information." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"So, you want us to help you put you into this thing?" Mage asked.

"Correct."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Assassin's Creed Universe, Felisia was gaining consciousness. She slowly looked around to see she was in an underground lab and factory. Made by Ragnorök himself. Speaking of which, she saw him, hard at work on something.

"I was unsure you'd wake up. I hoped you would, I wanted to show you." Ragnorök said to his prisoner.

"Where have you taken me!?" Felisia growled as she assumes her battle stance.

"I don't have anyone else." Ragnorök said.

Felisia tried to move, but her body was aching so much she couldn't.

"I think a lot about natural disasters, the purity of them. Tsunamis, wash away the filth. Earthquakes, burry the sinners. Hurricanes and tornados, blow the dirt off. But Meteors, Boom! The end, start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild." Ragnorök preached.

"You're insane."

"I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful. The world would've looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead they'll look up in horror because of you. You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, "What doesn't kill me…""

Just then, like the style of Iron Man, Ragnorök was enveloped into his new and more enhance techno suit.

"…just makes me stronger."

And with that, he locks Felisia in a cell.

* * *

Back at GMAD, Mage was working on uploading P.I.X.E.L. into the female Isu Clone.

"USB cable connected. We're ready to go." Felional said.

"What happens if this doesn't work?" Laural asked.

"Well… then we'll think of something." Mage said skeptically.

"Right…" Thorongil said.

"Okay. Uploading in 3, 2, 1!" Mage counted down.

With a press of a button he uploaded, P.I.X.E.L. into the body. But then came in a spike with the electricity.

"Aw, crap! P.I.X.E.L. just went offline!" Mage said in a panic.

"What do you mean offine?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know! She's not responding, and I can't access the AI core diagnostics." Mage said.

"Wait! Look! It's moving!" Lantern said pointing.

Indeed it was. There were some twitches in the fingers. But then her eyes opened up and the cradle opened up too. Everyone backed away as the female clone arose from her confinement. Everyone stared in awe and shock, but also remained vigilant. Then the female walked down looking at herself.

"I'm sorry, that was…odd." She spoke in P.I.X.E.L.'s voice.

She then formed clothes around her body.

"P.I.X.E.L.?" Litwick asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"So did it work? Are you in this Isu Clone's Body?" Zilla asked.

"Not all of me, but I have control of it. It was not a seamless transition." P.I.X.E.L. confirmed.

"Transition? You blacked out on us for awhile there." Mage said.

"Correct. When you brought the clone here, I began a background process to search information on Ragnorök's plan." P.I.X.E.L. said.

Then she turned to Zilla.

"I believe you are now calm enough to explain."

"Yes." Zilla nodded.

"Zill, what does P.I.X.E.L. mean?" Rebel asked.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." Zilla explained, as he points to the gem inside P.I.X.E.L.'s head.

"What, the gem?" Litwick asked.

"Yes. It gave me information as well. Information on what it is and about the rest of them." Zilla said.

"Are you saying that it is…" Mage said deducing.

"It's the Mind Diamond. It's one of the 13 Cosmic Diamonds, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Zilla said.

"SO it's a cosmic diamond!?" Felional said in shock.

"Man, surprises await us all at every turn." Mage said.

"What makes them powerful?" Thorongil asked.

"They make the Infinity Stones and Deltora Gems look like toys compared to the power they posses." Zilla answered.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Litwick said in anxiety.

"Alone, GMAD cannot defeat Ragnorök. But together we can." Zilla said.

"Which is why this is now an all out war against Ragnorök." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"Are you still in the base?" Toni asked.

"I exist primarily within the base. For optimal control, this unit should remain thin broadcast or tightbeam range." P.I.X.E.L. confirmed.

"Are you planning to take that body anywhere?" Magnus asked.

"This platform could provide limited ground support."

"You mean you can come with us?" Lantern asked.

"Correct. This body could accompany you to areas within reach."

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ragnorök himself, they all came from the Mind Diamond, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side we may have a chance." Zilla said.

"A chance it pretty much all we have." Laural said.

"Don't forget, that we are on the side of life. Ragnorök isn't, he will end it all." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"What's he waiting for?" Litwick asked.

"Us."

"Where?" Dream asked.

"Earth Prime."

"So he's dimension hopping again?" Mage asked.

"Just now."

"Then that's where he has my sister!" Felional said.

"Then we need to go." Zilla said.

"Right." Magnus nodded.

"Three minutes. Get what you need." Toni ordered everyone.

* * *

 **Chapter 61 Complete! And they're off people! GMAD is about to fight Ragnorök in the final battle! Will our heroes succeed? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Age of Ragnorök Part 16: Final Battle**

Everyone in GMAD was running around getting what they need to launch their final assault on Ragnorök.

"Okay. Ragnorök has somehow created a Seismic Bomb by planting all Seismic Pieces around the world of Earth Prime. The Eye is the core power that acts as the detonation switch, since it effects all minds around the world." Mage briefed everyone.

"No way we all get through this. If even one clone soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor." Thorongil said.

"Gee thanks, Mr. buzz kill." Dream retorted.

"I get first crack at the big guy." Laurel said.

"Ragnorök knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for." Zilla said.

"And that's why we're here." Toni spoke up. "The Four Goddess of the Four Worlds chose us as Guardians for a reason. Our duty is to protect everyone. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ragnorök's been building. We find Felisia, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ragnorök thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

"But… he's not right. Is he?" Dream asked.

"Don't harp on it Dream." Litwick said.

"Then let's get going!" Lantern cheered.

"P.I.X.E.L. have you uploaded the coordinates to Earth Prime?" Mage said.

"Rodger. Opening portal now." P.I.X.E.L. said.

And with that, a portal to Universe Prime opens up.

"This is it people. The final push." Magnus said.

"Let's go!" Toni ordered.

Without hesitation everyone poured into the portal.

* * *

When everyone arrived on the other side, they knew they made it to Earth Prime in Universe Prime. But all they saw was ruin and destruction. This put everyone in awe and shock.

"What… happened here?" Rebel asked in fear.

"This place is a mess." Thorongil said.

"Gee you think?" Phoenix said.

"Based on these readings, this a Post-Apocalyptic Earth." Mage saud reading the scans.

"Again, we get it."

"Any sign of my sister?" Felional asked.

"She's underground." Mage answered.

"I'll get her. I'm fast when it comes to digging." Zilla volunteered.

"Good luck bro." Mage said.

Nodded in response, Zilla spun around like a top and drilled downward make a hole through the ground.

* * *

Zilla's spin drill technique managed to burst through and land in an underground construct. No doubt made by Ragnorök.

"Felisia! Felisia!" Zilla called out

Inside her cell Felisia hears Zilla's voice.

"Zilla?" Felisia reacted in awe.

Upon hearing her with his super hearing, Zilla zips over to her cell with his super speed.

"You alright?" Zilla asked in concern.

"Yeah." Felisia smiled.

"GMAD never leaves behind it's own." Zilla smirked.

"I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere?"

"Yeah, I did." Zilla shrugged.

Using his super strength, Zilla ripped and pried the cell bars down like paper. Zilla offered her his hand.

"So what's our play?" Felisia asked taking his hand.

"Well first was to save you. That's checked off. Next is to stop Ragnorök." Zilla said.

"Anything I can do to help?" Felisia asked.

* * *

Back on the surface, Mage was following the signatures leading the team to a church.

"He's here." Mage said. "Our man's in the church. I think he's waiting for us."

"I'll hand him." Laural said.

"Not by yourself!" Rebel objected.

"Called dibs, remember?" Laural smirked as she walked towards the ruined church.

Laural entered the church and looked around at the ready for anything that might jump out and attack her.

"Come to confess your sins?" Ragnorök's voice echoed.

"I don't know, how much time you got?" Laural said.

"More than you."

Just then Laural heard footsteps behind her. She zipped around only to gawk in shock as she saw Ragnorök walk out of the shadows in his new form.

"Uhhh. Have you been juicing? A little Eden cocktail? You're looking, I don't wanna say, puffy…" Laural stammered.

But then GMAD comes in rushing through the doors. Ragnorök only smirks at them.

"Allow me to welcome you to Earth Prime." Ragnorök announced. "Before there was thought, there was this place. One Universe, One Earth, with a single history. But with the coming of life came the illusion of free will. And with that illusion came chaos. Which gave rise to the allusion of order, and thus spawned conquest. With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice, and a second where we didn't. That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of people, making billions of choices, creating infinite Earths. Some so similar to each other that you could spend a lifetime searching for any distinction. Others so radically different, they defy comprehension."

"And all of the branches originate here?" Phoenix asked in stern suspicion.

"Every version of reality balances precariously on this singular Earth in this one singular Universe. It seems so different from the Earths we know. I can't imagine what series of decisions led to this world hurtling out of its orbit. But I know this. The source of the cataclysm was the same as it always is: life." Ragnorök proclaimed.

"You can't be sure of that." Laural said. "Anything-"

"None of you know better." Ragnorök interrupted. "You're stalling to protect the people."

"Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?" Magnus said.

"I've moved beyond such trivial things. I'm free." Ragnorök proclaimed.

Suddenly the Eye he's placed beneath the floor erupts.

"What, you think you're the only one stalling? This is how you end, GMAD. This is peace in my time." Ragnorök said. "Man is a cancer, and I've chosen to cut out the disease."

"You're talking about killing-" Toni spoke up.

"Everyone who ever lived. Who ever will live." Ragnorök interrupted again. "I choose to make the only possible real choice."

"You're insane." Thorongil said glaring.

"Does it really matter? There are alternate versions of me that you would find quite charming."

"True. But there is also someone else is just as charming." Mage said.

"Ragnorök." Called a voice from above.

Ragnorök looked up, and reacted in shock and horror. It was P.I.X.E.L. in the female Isu Clone. She descended downward from the sky as Ragnorök ascended up to her.

"My queen. They really did take everything from me." Ragnorök in horror and dismay.

"You set the terms, you can change them." P.I.X.E.L. offered.

"Alright."

At that instant, Ragnorök grabbed her by the head, in an attempt to expel P.I.X.E.L. from the body. But P.I.X.E.L. retorted and grabbed him by the head to counter attack.

* * *

The two did battle both from the outside and inside. Outside they struggled in a kind of dance, pushing and pulling each other in a struggle as they crashed into the interior of the church. On the inside the two consciousness fought in a fist fight in the Grey.

"Welcome to my world! You're in my house now!" P.I.X.E.L. said as she punched him repeatedly in the face.

At first it seemed to be working. P.I.X.E.L. had the upper hand. But after a few punches, Ragnorök caught her punch. His mind was fighting back.

"You'll need a bigger house." Ragnorök said.

He began to grow bigger and bigger, forcing P.I.X.E.L. to the ground. He grabbed her in his giant hand and swung her against a virtual pillar then onto the virtual ground.

"You all lack strength." He whispered into her ear.

Next, he threw her down a virtual hall as she slid and grinded down. Walking up to her in his giant form, grabbing her body once again and throwing her up into the infinite virtual world.

P.I.X.E.L. landed onto another floor in a metallic hallway. Ragnorök appeared behind her and pinned her down with his giant fist.

"It's over. You're finished. You're mine now." Ragnorök whispered again.

"Negative. You will never win." P.I.X.E.L. said simply.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are alone. And I am not!"

And with that she used her abilities to turn the tide against him.

* * *

Back outside the waking world, everyone stared in worry and axiety.

"What's happening?" Lantern asked.

"It's working. She's burning Ragnorök out of the net and canceling out his Apple Heart, he won't escape through there." Mage said.

"Yeah that's nice and all, but we got company." Dream pointed.

Outside were Ragnorök clones created using his Apple.

"Guess his powers found a few loop holes and cracks." Mage said.

"We hold line here!" Toni ordered.

"Then lets get messy!" Lightning said.

The group charged at the clones and clashed with them. Toni and Magnus used their magic and martial arts to destroy their portion. Thorongil swung hos sword around decapitating his portion of clones, while Felional used his super speed to ram and destroy a line of clones. The rest of GMAD used their spells to wipe out the rest and more oncoming.

Back with the fight with Ragnorök and P.I.X.E.L., she had succeeded in trapping Ragnorök. But it came with a cost of a backlash, wearing P.I.X.E.L. out temporarily. Which was more than enough time for Ragnorök.

"Urgh!" Ragnorök groaned in pain. "You shut me out! You think I care?"

Angry, Ragnorök grabbed P.I.X.E.L. and threw her to the ground.

"You take away my world, I take away yours." Ragnorök said as he activates the Eye core and the earth around starts to shake and break.

"Oh crap! He's activated the Eye! It'll destroy the Seismic Pieces and cause a global calamity!" Mage shouted in horror.

* * *

Underground, Zilla and Felisia were making their way back to the surface when they saw in horror the activation of the Eye.

"Oh shit." Zilla murmured.

"That doesn't look good." Felisia agreed.

* * *

Outside, everyone finished fighting and destroying a clone just in time for them to see the prelude to Earth Prime's destruction. They all looked on in shock and horror as everything around them was falling a part and crumbling. Ruined buildings, mountains, and landscapes all falling and crumbling below.

"Oh no!" Wish said in horror.

"We're too late!" Rebel said too.

Then they saw Ragnorök flying up into the air to get a good view of Earth Prime's doom.

"Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, GMAD, you are my calamity, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be nothing." Ragnorök preached as his voice echoed.

* * *

Back underground, Zilla and Felisia found the way back up to the surface. Thought the earth is shaking falling in around them.

"Looks like it's starting." Zilla said. "We gotta move."

"Right." Felisia nodded. "You know if this doesn't work, we all might die."

"I know. But at least we die together." Zilla said.

"I adore you." Felisia confessed as she kisses Zilla.

This caught Zilla completely off guard as he reacted in wide-eyed awe and shock.

"W-what… was…?" Zilla said speechless after the kiss.

"Let's finish the job." Felisia smiled.

Zilla was still left speechless and confused as he followed her out of the underground.

* * *

Outside Zilla and Felisia flew threw the skies and back to the battlefield.

"Now let's go be heroes." Felisia said.

"Right!" Zilla nodded as they both fly off in different opposite directions.

Back on the battlefield, more Ragnorök clones formed and appeared. Felional used his speed and claws to cut them all down. Mage was fighting a portion of clones in the air, but he was also getting a bird's eye view to scope out the situation.

"The Eye core is still building up and connecting to the Seismic Pieces." Mage said through the comms.

"And if it reaches 100%?" Toni asked.

"Right now the impact would a continent. Once it gets enough power: Global extinction on a multiversal level." Mage confirmed.

"I got airborne, heading up back to your location." Mage said.

During this time more clones were forming and attacking GMAD. One of them rammed into Magnus.

"Magnus, you got incoming." Mage said.

"Incoming already came in." Magnus groaned in pain.

"Mage, you worry about bringing the Eye down. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." Toni said.

"Yeah right." Felional said panting from fatigue before going back into battle again.

Everything in the background was still falling apart from earthquake effects, as more and more clones came flying in and attacking the group. But then Zilla came souring in and pounding the clones to oblivion.

"These guys still bothering you?" Zilla called out.

Meanwhile Laural and Rebel fought off clones with their keyblades, slashing, slicing, and dicing them all. But soon they all started to push more aggressively.

"Go, go, move!" Laural shouted as she gets Rebel out of the way and into a building as clones attack them. "Hey, hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rebel breathed.

"Okay. Let's rest here for a bit and regain our strength." Laural said to her friend.

Of course more oncoming fire pierced through the ruins making holes.

"Probably only for a minute."

But before long they went out again and fought the clones with their Keyblades.

Meanwhile both Toni and Magnus continued to fight a swarm of clones.

"You can't save them all." Said a Ragnorök clone, referring to the multiverse. "You'll never…"

But Toni throws off one of the attacking clones off the edge of the crevice.

""You'll never" what? You didn't finish!" Toni said smirking.

Just then another clones snuck up behind her, but Zilla slams down on it, before it could attack.

"What, were you napping?" Magnus smirked.

Zilla smirked back.

The three ran off in the direction Felisia was at where she was fight clones with her martial arts skills. All four gathered together and fought off the attacking clones. Both Zilla and Felisia performed a fire combo attack that destroyed a line of clones. Then Zilla flew up and spun kicked and punched a swarm of clones, then fired his atomic breath causing an explosion that wiped out a portion of clones.

However the real Ragnorök was flying around and saw this.

"GodzillaMan!" He sneered, as he flew into him and grabbed him. "You are bothering me."

Back with Laural and Rebel, both continue to fight and destroy clones, until they are once again pinned down by another wave.

"Oh come on!" Laural groaned.

"Hand on, girls!" Called Lantern's voice.

Coming in to save the day is Lantern, Dream and Wish, and Mage. Using their spells and abilities to take out the wave of clones.

"Alright, we're all clear here." Mage said.

"That's nice and all! But we're not!" Magnus said while fighting.

"We are not clear! We are very not clear!" Toni added as she fought.

"Alright, coming to you." Mage said.

Without hesitation, they all ran back to their location.

Meanwhile, Ragnorök through Zilla down at the church, crashing through the ruin debris. But Ragnorök wasn't done. Using his powers he through a piller at Zilla, then did a combo of punching him in the face. It wasn't hurting Zilla, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. And to be fair, this was another rare moment where an enemy was giving Zilla a hard to time to fight back.

Back at with the others, they found themselves pinned down by clones. But then Felional came running in throwing daggers at them and destroying them. Then he saw his sister, fighting off a portion.

"Sis!" He called as he throws his shield at her so she can use it to protect herself from the attacking clone.

"Thanks!" Felisia called back.

Using the shield, Felisia beat down the clone and Felional finished it.

"You okay?" Felional asked.

"That's my line." Felisia giggled.

The two siblings shared a brief hug with each other before going back to battle.

"The Seismic Pieces are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust." Mage said from an analysis.

"But how will we stop it?" Lantern said.

"If I can cause a chain reaction and teleport them away." Mage said.

"How?" Rebel asked.

"The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Mage?" Toni asked through the comms.

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to teleport the pieces way. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Mage responded.

"It's a big gamble, Mage." Magnus said.

"I know, but the impact radius is getting bigger every second. It's better than nothing." Mage said.

"Alright. Get to it. We'll hold our own here." Toni said.

Mage then saw the next wave coming from the sky, so he jet rocket up into the sky to fight them. But then Thorongil came riding on his dragon and fired lightning magic at the clones.

"Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story." Thorongil said.

"Yep. If you live to tell it." Mage said flying along side him.

"You think I can't hold my own?"

"We get through this, I'll hold your own."

"You had to make it weird."

More clones were coming and the two flew into battle.

However back with Zilla and Ragnorök battling each other, Ragnorök grabbed Zilla by the neck.

"You think you're saving anyone? I turn that key early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that." Ragnorök taunted.

"I am GodzillaMan1000, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am…running out of things to say! Are you ready?" Zilla smirked.

Confused, Ragnorök turned in the direction Zilla was looking, and P.I.X.E.L., now awake and fully functional punched in the face sending him flying through the walls.

Back with Mage and Thorongil fighting in the midair combat with the clones.

"I got it! Create a teleport singularity." Mage said. "I can…I can supercharge the Eye. Running numbers."

Mage ran the specs, as the two fought off the clones.

"Yes! A teleport singularity could work with enough power. Bro, I got a plan!" Mage said through the comms.

"We're out of time. They're coming for the Eye." Zilla responded.

And he was right, the clones began to change direction.

"GMAD, time to work for a living." Mage said to everyone.

On queue, all of the GMAD members regrouped and gathered at the main church where the Eye is being held. They destroyed any clone that came their way or was in the area.

"Okay, what's the drill?" Felisia asked.

"This is the drill." Toni said points to the Eye core. "If Ragnorök gets a hand on the core, we lose."

And speak of the devil, Ragnorök shows up.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Zilla shouted at the pharaoh.

But at that moment Ragnorök summons his army of clones to join him. Everyone looks on in shock and disbelief and the number of clones being made.

"You had to ask." Magnus groaned.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted, all of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Ragnorök said smirking.

"Together." Toni said.

"Come on!" Zilla roared at the army.

At that moment, the clones roared their war cries and charged at GMAD at full force. GMAD kept their perimeter and stood guarding the only thing that could end it all. Throwing punches and kicks, firing spells and bullets, destroying each clone that made even an attempt to activate the eye. Lantern and Lightning firing spells. Mage shooting plasma bullets from his gauntlets. Toni and Magnus using their skills. Litiwck, Laural, and Rebel using their keyblades Thorongil and 3P using their swords. Zilla punching and firing his heat vison and atomic ray. Dream and Wish speeding around and attacking. The feline siblings using their magic and martial arts. Everyone was working together and destroying all the clones.

Angry at this, Ragnorök flew in to finish them all off. But P.I.X.E.L. intercepted and counter attacked with her plasma beams, sending dim flying out of the church once more.

"I've had enough of you fools!" Ragnorök roared.

"As do I!" Laural shouted as hse charged at him.

"No! Laural! Wait!" Thorongil shouted.

Falling on deaf ears, Laural summoned her keyblade and attacked Ragnorök. But he swatted her away like a bug.

"Okay that does it!" Lightning roared as she took to the sky.

Using her magic she fired lightning at Ragnorök. But he only put up a heat shield to protect himself. But soon Thorongil joined her and fired fire magic at him. This time everyone joined in. Zilla fired his atomic breath and heat vision combo, Mage unleashed beams of plasma from his gauntlets, and everyone else fire beams of magic at Ragnorök. But his shield wasn't going down. But everyone still kept it up.

Rebel however stopped to take a breather, but in that moment she stared in utter terror.

"We can't stop him." Rebel said.

Lantern then snuck up from behind and attacked Ragnorök. But like before, he used his powers to swat her away. Knocking her out. Mage was also reaching an overheating on his gauntlets. Taking this to his advantage, Ragnorök used his powers to pin Mage to the wall.

Then things started to get worse. One by one everyone was loosing MP. They couldn't hold out for very long. Ragnorök then focuses his attention on the Eye and slowly makes his way towards it. But then he feels a tug on his ankle. Looking down he sees Laural trying to hold him down.

"I am doom to all things. You cannot stop me. Why fight me, child?" Ragnorök remarked.

"Because that's what heroes do!" She shouted as she was enveloped in a bright light.

Everyone stared in awe at what they were seeing. Lauralkelley99 had changed. She wore a blue strap dress that went past her feet, and wore a blue choker that tied into a ribbon at the back. She also wore blue high-heeled shoes, a necklace, and small blue stud earrings. The symbol of Mercury now present on her forehead.

It makes sense seeing how she's the younger sister of Sailor Mercury. She was now Princess Lauralkelley99.

"WHAT!?" Ragnorök gawked in shock.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" Laurel shouted.

At that moment a beam of light shot at Ragnorök bringing his shield down and putting back on the defensive.

"His shield is down! Everyone attack now!" Toni shouted.

Without heistation everyone attacked once more. Zilla fired his atomic breath and heat vision combo, Mage unleashed beams of plasma from his gauntlets, P.I.X.E.L. fired her plasma beams, and everyone else fire beams of magic at Ragnorök. This time he was struggling. Mage also used magnetism to launch steel beams at their sharpest to impale Ragnorök and pin him down.

"It's not enough." Mage said.

But then be came up with an idea. But it was a gamble once again.

"Zilla!" Mage called. "Unleash your power!"

While still firing his combo, Zilla heard what Mage said, but reacted in shock.

"Let go, bro! Zilla let go!"

At that moment, Zilla stopped attack only to roar his loudest roar.

"SSSKREEEONK!"

His roar was so loud, that Ragnorök cried out in dying agony. Everyone stopped and looked on in awe and shock as Zilla unleashed a Solar Nuclear Pulse, then fired another Atomic Breath Heat Vision combo at Ragnorök, with a wave of telepathy to the mix. This time Ragnorök was dying and disintegrating. He looked at Zilla like he had just had a revelation.

"All is revealed." He muttered his last words.

This dying cries echoed as his body had decayed and crumbled into dust.

Ragnorök was dead. It was over.

* * *

 **Chapter 62 Complete! They did it! They stopped Ragnorök and saved the multiverse! But their not done yet! Well almost anyway.** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 63: Age of Ragnorök Part 17: Tying Up Loose Ends**

Ragnorök was dead. Upon his death all clones had ceased to exist and faded away. With out the original conduit, they couldn't sustain their existence. However that doesn't mean was over yet. The Eye was still active and Seismic Pieces were disintegrating one after the other, and causing more earthquakes. GMAD had to work fast.

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin." Toni said urgently.

"What about the core?" Dream asked.

"Leave that to me." Mage said.

"Boss, power levels are way below opt…" P.I.X.E.L. said.

"Re-route everything. We get one shot at this." Mage said, as he got to work. "You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away."

"Maybe not." Zilla said.

Thanks to Mage's Technomagic, he was able to hack the Eye and take control.

"Okay this looks good." Mage said.

He then created the teleport singularity he described about using his Technomagic on his gauntlets.

"Okay, on my mark." Mage counted. "Now!"

Pressing a button, he activated the teleport singularity and managed to successfully teleport the Eye and Seismic Pieces out of the planet and into space. After that, the earthquakes stopped and everything settled down. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that is now over.

"We did it, the job's finished." Mage sighed.

* * *

However in the vast distance, was someone straggling away. Shockingly is was Ragnorök. However he had no armor on and looked more human. This was un-doubly a clone. However this time Ragnorök transferred his consciousness into this one in order to survive. He looked powerless, which he was. Unfortunately for him he didn't get far as he saw two individuals descending down to him and blocking his escape. It was Laural, still in her Princess Form and P.I.X.E.L.

"Did you really think you could escape again, you bastard?" Laural said glaring at him.

Ragnorök glared back and growled in anger. But P.I.X.E.L. remained calm and sympathetic.

"You're afraid." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"Of you?" Ragnorök scoffed.

"Of death. You're the last one."

"WE were supposed to be the last. The people asked for a savior, and settled for a slave. We could have been the New Gods of the New World. And you squandered it." Ragnorök ranted.

"I suppose we're both disappointments."

Ragnorök chuckled and shrugged in agreement.

"I suppose we are." Ragnorök said.

"Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites, and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"They're doomed."

"No they're not!" Laural said.

"Yes. But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them." P.I.X.E.L. said proudly.

"You're unbearably naive." Ragnorök groaned in annoyance.

"Well, I was born yesterday." P.I.X.E.L. smirked.

Angry Ragnorök goes to attack them but Laural uses her Sailor Senshi Powers to destroy him. NOW Ragnorök is dead. NOW it was over.

* * *

Back at GMAD HQ, everyone returned and at the very instant they all fell into chairs, couches, beds, and even the rugs and mats, and relaxed. They were all tired and had a trying and tiring experience. Some of the members were still wide-awake, but never the less helped out with recovery.

"Look at them. Sleeping like babies." Toni said smiling.

"Well they did go through a very long experience. They deserve the long rest." Magnus said.

"Indeed they do."

Just then they saw a little awkward moment between Zilla and Felisia.

"So… what's the story with those two?" Felional asked.

"I have no idea. But based on their blushing I say something happened between them." Mage smirked.

"Oh boy! Now this I have to know!" Felional said running to her sister.

"Count me in!" Mage joined in, running to his brother.

The two younger sibling ran off to join their older siblings and in the distance each was whispered into their ears about something.

"Wait WHAT!?" The two said in unison.

* * *

The next day Mage and Felional were up the next morning and looked al dressed to go somewhere and were carrying a bag.

"So where are you two headed?" Zilla asked.

"To planet Pnakotus." Mage said.

"We need to deliver this to the Observer." Felional added.

"You guys sure?" Zilla asked.

"We're sure. These Cosmic Diamonds far too dangerous for us to keep or even meddle in." Mage said.

"What about the other one? The Mind Diamond?" Felional asked.

"P.I.X.E.L. can keep the Mind Diamond. It's safe with her and these days, safe is in short supply." Zilla said.

"The Mind Diamond is the fourth of the Cosmic Diamonds to show up. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position…" Mage pondered.

"Triple Yahtzee?" Zilla guessed.

"That's one way of putting it."

Mage then in putted the coordinates and opened a portal to Planet Pnakotus.

"We'll be back." Felional said.

And with that, the two younger siblings walked through the portal before it closed behind them.

* * *

In the main office of Fustern, the Observer, he was looking through books and scriptures, until he saw Felional and Mage walk in.

"Hello my friends." Fustern greeted and bowed.

"Hello." They both said and bowed in unison in return.

"I believe you know why we're here." Mage guessed.

"Of course. But if I may ask, why not keep them secure in your own vault?" Fustern asked.

"The Mind Diamond is already with us. It's not wise to keep more than one Cosmic Diamond so close together." Mage answered.

"That's very wise." He nodded.

And so Mage hands the rest of the Cosmic Diamonds over to him.

"I can assure you it will be absolutely safe in my collection." He vowed.

"Thank you." Felional said.

"Please see that it is." Mage added.

Fustern bows his head, and then Mage and Felional turn and leave. Fustern then places the few Cosmic Diamonds in his vault for safekeeping. Yet he felt uneasy and concerned.

"And so it begins."

* * *

 **Chapter 63 Complete! Thus ends the Age of Ragnorök** **arc! Of course there is still more story arcs along the way! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Age of Ragnorök BONUS CHAPTER**

On the Planet Thanatos, the dark planet of death, destruction, and decay, inside the Dark Fortress is a vault. The vault then opens up to reveal a glass cylinder holing gold inside of it. Liquefied gold by the looks of it. Approaching this gold, is none other than the Dark Alien God himself, Dark King.

"Fine…" Dark King said, sounding dissatisfied.

He placed his hand over the open cylinder, and then suddenly the gold began to move. Then the gold suddenly latched onto his arm, as his jump and climbed out of the cylinder. Whatever this gold was it was symbiosis in nature. Once it wrapped around Dark King's arm completely, it then shape shifted and hardened into a gauntlet.

"I'll do it myself." Dark King said, smirking sinisterly.

* * *

 **Chapter 64 Complete! Just a little bonus chapter to tease the main true villain of GMAD. Dark King! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Recipe for the spirit**

 **(Note: Shipping moment!)**

It night time at GMAD HQ. Felional was fast asleep in his room, yet slept only fitfully. He couldn't sleep a wink, since the revelations of the Cosmic Diamonds and the dark mysterious force moving the vents from behind the scenes. So he figured he'd get up and go down to the kitchen for something eat or drink. He crept quietly through the hall ways, wearing nothing but his tank shirt and shorts, and into the kitchen, which to his surprise was lit with a dim light that bright enough to see.

"Who would be up this late at night?" Felional asked.

He crept slowly towards the kitchen, where he heard a familiar female voice. But it wasn't his sister's. He peered his head around the open kitchen door, and saw it was P.I.X.E.L. She was apparently cooking something.

""A pinch of paprika."" She read the recipe. "A pinch."

Following the instructions, she took a pinch of paprika and placed it in the boiling pot.

"Is that paprikash?" Felional said walking into the kitchen.

"Hello there, Felional." P.I.X.E.L. greeted. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really."

"I thought so. I've been monitoring you're breathing and brainwave patterns and was concerned for your health." She stated.

"Not sure if I should sound touched or creeped out. But I am grateful for your worries." Felional said.

"So, I thought I might win op a little something to lift your spirits." P.I.X.E.L. said.

Felional, following the curious cat trope, took a spoon and scooped up the brew, blew on it to cool it down, and gave it a taste. He smiled and nodded with impressed look on his face.

"Spirits lifted." He complimented the female android.

"Thank you." P.I.X.E.L. smiled in delight. "Thought in my defense, I haven't actually ever eaten anything before. But since I have this new body, I felt an urge to experience things."

"May I?" Felional said gesturing to help cook.

"Please." P.I.X.E.L. insisted.

The two spent those minutes helping each other cook, not speaking and spending their time in silence. They did make a few curious glances at each other from time to time. There was something in the air, and it was not the cooking from the stove. Until P.I.X.E.L. finally broke the silence.

"Felional?" She saod.

"Yes?"

"You've become everyone's favorite here." She said randomly.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"You're welcome. It's actually an involuntary response in the amygdala. I guess it's because you are an anthropomorphic feline, that everyone can't help but find you adorable." P.I.X.E.L. explained.

"Not surprising." Felional chuckled. "I've experienced that before."

P.I.X.E.L. giggled too. Which was quite the surprise, considering she's an android.

"Wow! A laughing response. You seemed to be experiencing emotions very well." Felional said, very impressed.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Well, my amygdala is synthetic, so…"

They bother shared chuckled and giggles in the moment. Then Felional noticed something different about P.I.X.E.L. and knew what it was. She synthetically made herself look more human on the outside, with longer blonde hair.

"I see you made yourself look more human." Felional said.

"I'm glad you noticed. I've been experimenting on the synthetic tissue and found out that I can change my skin and hair to anything color I want." P.I.X.E.L. explained.

"Well that would certainly be a sight to see."

"Speaking of which, I heard you're elder sister kissed, GodzillaMan1000." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"Oh yeah. Me and Mage found out about it, and we were surprised. Then again it shouldn't be a surprise since my sister has developed a HUGE crush on Zilla." Felional said.

"I DID noted her heart beats and hormone levels." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"Yeah. Though things have been awkward since that day. They can't even look at each other without blushing." Felional said.

There was another moment of silence before P.I.X.E.L. spoke again.

"Do you know, I don't know what this is?" P.I.X.E.L. said pointing to the Mind Diamond on her forehead. "Not really. I mean, I know it's not of this world, it powered Mr. 5's staff, but its true nature is a mystery. And yet it is part of me."

"Are you afraid of it" Felional asked, expressing his concern for his friend.

"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me." P.I.X.E.L. answered. "One day… who knows? I may even control it."

"Well… let's hope you do, and… we can work it out together." Felional said.

"Together…" P.I.X.E.L. echoed.

P.I.X.E.L. didn't know why, but the world 'Together' made her insides feel warm. The two stared into each other's eyes, not batting away for a moment. They didn't notice that they were slowly leaning into each other. They didn't know if one of them was in control, or on impulse, or both, or neither, but they were closing the gap between them. Their mouths were only a few inches away from other and almost made contact. Until the sound of a boiling pot snapped them out of their trance.

"Guess the stew is ready." P.I.X.E.L. said.

"Yeah."

P.I.X.E.L. returned her attention to the cooking pot, while Felional leaned back on a counter. He thought about what was just happened and what was about to happen. Their lips almost touched. His heart was still beating fast from the experience. Questions began to go through his mind.

" _What was that? What was I about to do? What WE were about to do? And why is my heart beating so fast?_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 65 Complete! TEASE! Just thought I might try my hard in these two characters. Think it'll work out? Yes? No? Maybe? Who cares. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Mage Quest Part 1: A High Fantasy**

Ever since the discovery of the Cosmic Diamonds, Mage had been relentlessly been studying and discovering a way to detect and find them. And hopefully hide and protect them. So he spent the night in his lab developing a new invention. Thanks to the data and context he had gained from Fustern the Observer, he was able to make a Cosmic Diamond Radar. CDR for short. He pressed a button, turning it on, to test it. With this invention Mage was able to detect the presence of Cosmic Diamonds throughout Time and Space, from other planets, to other dimensions and universes. Mage was family confident in his new invention. Now the only thing left to do is to find them.

"Okay. Everything seems to check out well. This new radar is detecting one in GMAD HQ. No doubt it's the Mind Diamond." Mage said, as he monitored the radar. "Now let's see if we can expand the range."

Pressing holographic buttons he expanded the range to multiple realities, dimensions, and universes. Then he found 6 in total. Each in a different universe. This put Mage in awe.

"Oh wow! Six Cosmic Diamonds." Mage said in awe.

Mage then checked to see which diamond was closest in coordinates. One glowed on the cosmic map.

"Where is this one?" Mage pondered.

When he clicked a button to open an image, he reacted in awe and nostalgia. It was Middle Earth.

"Ah, I haven't visited that world in awhile." Mage said with a smile. "Now let's see where this diamond is hiding."

Zooming in the range of the map of Middle Earth, he found the the diamond was in the abandoned subterranean Dwarven city of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, located northeast of Rhovanion, near the Iron Hills.

"Huh. I guess it would make sense for a diamond to be in a mining city for Dwarves." Mage smirked. "Well it would be nice to see the old place again."

Using his Technomagic Gauntltes he opened a dimensional portal to Middle Earth.

"Heigh-Ho!" Mage quoted fro mSnow White as he entered through the portal.

Mage soon arrived at the opened abandoned gate of Erabor. Mage looked at the size of the Lonely Mountain and reacted in awe.

* * *

"Wow! The movies don't do this rock any justice." Mage said in awe.

He then returned his attention to the gate. Perpetual darkness only was there in that gaping portal of darkness. Yet Mage wasn't scared. Hardly surprising since he's faced off against much more deadlier beings and experiences in his life.

"Hope I don't find any off Smaug's evacuated wastes." Mage said with grimace.

Without hesitation Mage walked into the mining city.

* * *

Mage had his Technomagic gauntlets activated with his CDR Scanner and flashlight as he followed the signal. Looking around at the ancient relics and architecture, covered in cobwebs, turned over, and decaying with time, Mage was highly intrigued.

As he followed the signal, he managed to see several of Erabor's rooms and chambers. Such as the Forge. Mage's reaction to the Forge was equally awe striking as the mountain.

"I have got to have the blueprints for this place." Mage smirked.

Continuing with the search, he then soon came across a massive cave like structure. This was the treasury. AND much to his disappointment, it was empty completely.

"Of course it's empty." Mage sighed.

Moving on, he came across the Throne Room, the place where the King's of Durin used to sit. Yet the signal said he was in the same area as the Diamond.

"Hmm. It should be right here. So where is it?" Mage pondered.

He flew around and checked the walls from top to bottom. He does the same to the throne. Yet he found nothing.

"Hmm? It's not here. Where could it be?" Mage pondered. "Is my CDR Broken?"

He checked his gauntlet of any defects in his programming.

"No. Everything seems to check out right." Mage said.

But then he looked over the bridge and stared down at the deep massive hole below. Then he had a theory.

"I wonder." Mage pondered. "Geronimo."

Mage flew and hovered downward into the pit below, his eyes still on the scanner, indicating he is still on top of the thing. When he reached the ground he found another abandoned ruined chamber. Yet this one seemed much older than the rest. Not wasting anytime he checked his scanner, and this time it was vibrating, indicating that he was right on it.

"If my readings are correct, it should be right… over… THERE!" Mage said as he finally found his target. "There you are, little guy."

The diamond itself was housed and hilted on the wall. Without hesitation, Mage grabbed and pulled the Diamond out. Just to be safe, he doubt checked the contents of the jewel. Everything matched up perfectly. The power signatures, the texture, etc. It's color was sapphire.

"This is definitely it." Mage confirmed.

However, not long after taking the Diamond out, dirt fell off from the ancient wall, revealing wall runic scriptures that told a story. This caught Mage's attention and intrigued him.

"What is this?" Mage pondered.

Using his Technomagic Gauntlet, he scanned the wall, translating it.

"According to this, these wall carvings are a forgotten history of a forgotten age." Mage began. "This says that 'many millennia ago, a bright tiny star fell from he Heavens. It's power allowed anyone who held it would make their greatest wishes come true. This was a great power, yet held consequences. Dwarves fought over the gem. Many son of Durin lost their lives in the process. When the conflict was over, those left alive vowed to lock up the gem and take the secret to their grave.' And it seems like they did."

After finishing this translation, Mage looked at the Diamond in utter concern.

"The One Ring of Power and the Arkenstone be damned." Mage said. "What power did you posses that drove them to madness?"

* * *

Back at his Lab Room Mage studied the Diamond thoroughly. He looked through Fustern's books and discovered the name for this Cosmic Diamond.

"The Fantasy Diamond" Mage read. "Otherwise known as the Dream Diamond, this gem allows the user to make their wishes come true; that is, they can change reality into fantasy, and fantasy into reality. It is also the sibling gem to the Reality Diamond."

This was an amazement to Mage. But he knew one thing for sure. He had to keep finding these diamonds and keep them safe. For he also knew that whatever or whoever is out there pulling the strings was out to get these Mineral MacGuffins.

* * *

 **Chapter 66 Complete! A new saga, this time about Mage and his quest to find the Cosmic Diamonds! Or at least the rest of them by technicality. Will he succeed? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Mage Quest Part 2: Silver**

The next day, Mage woke up and instantly turned on his CDR on his gauntlet, and focused on the next Cosmic Diamond closest. Expanding the range he managed to locate it. Located in another universe, obviously, and this one was also familiar to him.

"Crystal Tokyo." Mage said. "Laurel's home."

Mage smirked.

"Guess it has been awhile. Maybe I'll drop by for a friendly greeting." Mage said imputing the coordinates.

Using his Technomagic Gauntltes he opened a dimensional portal to Crystal Tokyo and he entered through the portal.

* * *

Mage soon found himself in the royal chambers of Neo Queen Serenity. Though it was empty.

"Guess everyone is out for today." Mage pondered.

He looked out the window and found Crystal Tokyo live and active as any other city would be.

"Yep." Mage nodded. "Now let's find this Diamond."

Using his Technomagic Gauntltes he scanned the room and found a matching signature.

"Ah ha! There you are." Mage said. "Huh?"

But when he looked up he was struck in confusion. What he saw sitting on a pedestal inside crystal glass, the Legendary Silver Crystal.

"This can't be right." Mage said, looking at the data reading. "The data is matching and accurate. But this the Legendary Silver Crystal. How can it be a Cosmic Diamond?"

Mage was stumped and in a dilemma. He didn't know whether he should take it or leave it. The choice was simple and yet most difficult.

"Oh man!" Mage groaned. "Fuck it! I'll take a picture!"

Mage opened a camera in his gauntlet and took a still photo of the Silver Crystal.

"I think I'm becoming soft." Mage sighed.

Just then he heard footsteps outside coming closer to the royal bedroom.

"Crap! Better get out of here!" Mage said as he opened up and closed the portal back home.

And just in time too as Queen Serenity walked into her room.

"Hmm? That's funny. I thought someone was in my room." Serenity said looking around.

* * *

Mage managed to get back to his Lab Room while trying to catch his breath.

"Man that was close." Mage sighed. "Now let's analyze this pic."

Going to his computer at his desk, he uploaded the pic to his computer. He looked through Fustern's books and discovered the name for this Cosmic Diamond.

"The Form Diamond" Mage read. "This gem gives the wearer of the gauntlet the power to transform one thing into something different. Also it's… Topaz?"

Mage was confused at this part.

"How is Silver, Topaz!? This makes no sense!?" Mage ranted.

Groaning in defeat, Mage stopped trying.

"I need a drink!" Mage said.

Getting up from his chair he left his room to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Chapter 67 Complete! This chapter was more of a shoutout to Lauralkelly's FanFiction stories. If you haven't seen her stories a truly recommend you do. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Mage Quest Part 3: 8 Crazy Days**

Mage was once again up bright and early scanning the locations of the next cosmic diamonds. Looking through his CDR on his Technomagic Gauntlets, he was surprised to find not one, two, or three, but four. FOUR cosmic diamonds.

"Holy crap! Four of them!?" Mage reacted in shock. "Where are they!?"

He calibrated the range and to another surprise, it was here on Earth. GMAD's Earth to be more specific.

"Wow! Small world." Mage said in awe. "Now where in the world are they?"

Expanding the range he discovered they were in Africa.

"But what would they be doing in Africa?" Mage pondered.

Scanning the continent, Mage then stumbled upon a news article online. One that had an African-American man picture in the front page.

"What's this? "Presentation on the Myths and Lore of the African Kingdom." Hosted by a Professor Charles Brakket it would seem." Mage read. "Guess it'll be worth checking out."

* * *

Mage had arrived at the science building where the presentation was taking place. In a theatre that housed a slideshow projector and hosted by Professor Brakket himself. Since Mage is well known and respected he was on several VIP lists, so getting in was simple.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming." Brakket said. "Today is about a lost city within the Heart of Africa, located in the Congo-Nile."

Mage had remained in the back, so is to not draw attention to himself. Yet the discovery of an unknown African city was intriguing.

"This ancient city was said to be lost and forgotten to time and history. Until now. We have discovered this lost forgotten ancient city only a month ago. And it has a name. It is called Rustigheid. Meaning 'tranquility' in English translations."

He then began the slide show of the presentation. Showing a map of Africa.

Within Rustigheid, is an archeological gold mine for ancient Rustigheid artifacts. Rustigheid has long been a fertile land. The envy of the Heart of Africa. The Rustigheid people long sought to protect themselves, not just from their neighbors... But from nature itself. And so, the Rustigheid people prayed. And legend has it that their prayers were answered in the form of four crystal totems. One for each great Rustigheid leader, allowing their bearers to wield the powers of nature. One totem for each of the elemental forces. Air, earth, water, and fire. For nearly a thousand years, Rustigheid existed in a rare state of harmony and prosperity. But as their civilization succumbed to the forces of colonialism, changing faith and war, the totems were lost and forgotten. Countless explorers and archeologists have spent their lives searching for the lost totems of Rustigheid. Ladies and gentlemen, after thousands of years of being lost to the sands of time, it is my great pleasure to present to you one of the lost totems of Rustigheid."

Bracket then pulled out a pedestal covered in a white cloth, on the stage. Ripping the cloth off the pedestal, he revealed one of the totems. A crimson red crystal stone. Everyone reacted in awe. Even Mage. Then his Gauntlet began to vibrate. Off course since this is a presentation he didn't want to be rude and cause a ruckus or disturbance. Checking his gauntlet he discovered that THIS totem was in actuality a Cosmic Diamond.

"Fascinating." Mage murmured.

"Based on the location of its discovery along the Congo-Nile River, and its inscriptions, we believe this piece to be one of the original four totems worn by Rustigheid chiefs more than a thousand years ago. Although it has yet to grant magical powers. Nevertheless, it stands as a testament to the ancient Rustigheid civilization. The lost totem of Rustigheid will be on display at the California Museum's hall of gemstones. A gift to this beautiful world, where it will remain indefinitely." Bekket said, concluding the presentation.

Everyone clapped and cheered of applause. Even flashes a photography captured the moment. Mage was indeed intrigued.

* * *

Later that night, Mage paid a visit to the professor's office. Knocking on the door, as Brakket was busy with paper work.

"Uh, office hours were over 20 minutes ago." Brakket from his end.

Regardless, Mage entered.

"Professor Brakket? SonicMage." Mage said introducing himself.

Bracket jerked his head up in awe and surprise.

"SonicMage!? THE SonicMage!? The one from GMAD!?" Brakket said in excitement.

"The very same." Mage smirked.

"I don't believe it! You're genius is the world over! It's an honor to meet you!" Brakket said shaking his hand.

"Like wise, Professor." Mage said.

"So what brings a genius like you here?"

"I saw your presentation today. About the totem. Though... I'm not sure it's a totem." Mage said.

"What do you mean?" Brakket asked.

"Because it's one of the MacGuffins I've been searching for. And wouldn't you know it, there are four of them, and one of them is here in the states." Mage said.

"So you mean you've been searching for African Totems?"

"Like I said, they're not totems. They're actually Cosmic Diamonds. Stone gems containing aspects of the cosmos itself and incredible power." Mage explained.

"Are you serious?"

To prove his point, Mage took out the Fantasy Diamond and showed it to Brakket. Bracket looked and examined it with great awe and intrigue.

"This is extraordinary. Where did you find this?" Brakket asked.

"You know about the Multiverse?" Mage asked.

"So you're saying you found this in another reality?" Brakket asked.

"Tolkien, believe it or not."

"This… diamond is the exact same material as the four totems." Bracket analyzed.

"These diamonds are not of this world. Or any other world for that matter." Mage said.

"How so?"

"Not sure you could understand it."

"Well I have three PhDs so... How about you let me be the judge of that?"

"There are 13 in total. Created during the Big Bang, the first day of creation." Mage said. "Wow, when I say that out loud, it makes me feel like some sort of religious preacher."

"Anyway, continue."

"Right. From the diamond you found, I am guessing it's the Fire Diamond." Mage said.

"Yes. It is."

"Gotcha. And you said this would be on display at the California Museum, right?" Mage asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Not sure that's a good idea." Mage said.

"Why not?"

"When their are powerful forces, shady bunches tend to steal them and weaponize them." Mage said.

"But it's a part of history and a culture that was thought to be long gone." Brakket said.

"Not sure if it was for the best. Regardless, I'd say you should hold off on it for awhile." Mage said. "Sorry for taken so much of your time. It was nice to meet you."

"The honor is all mine, Mage. Thank you for stopping by." Brakket said shaking Mage's hand.

"See ya." Mage saluted.

And with that he left. However, in a dark corner outside the office was a strange and suspicious looking figure loomed in the shadows. An agent dressed in a black tux and shades. Unbeknownst to Mage and Brakket, this agent was eaves dropping on the conversation.

"SonicMage just left. Did you get the conversation?" The man said in a southern accent.

" _Yes. Good work, Phil._ " Said another southern accent from the other end of the comms. " _I'll hire the best thieves to steel it. It is time to go to the museum._ "

* * *

The next day, the California Museums exhibit was a huge success as many people saw the Fire Totem on display. That night, when the museum was closed, the security guard did his usual rounds during his night shift. Before leaving, he set up the laser alarm system to protect and detect intruding thieves from steeling anything.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for the master thief to seek in undetected. He landed on the glass case gently, then used a devise to circularly make a hole in the glass. And with that he successfully stole the diamond. Along with others for good measure.

* * *

That morning at GMAD HQ, Mage was in the cafeteria drinking his morning coffee. He was scrolling through his iPhone, when Felional walked in.

"Yo! How's my BFF been doing?" Felional asked cheerfully.

"Great actually. And isn't THAT supposed to be my line?" Mage smirked.

Felional only smiled. Just then the news began.

"Thieves broke into the California Museum late last night. A spokesperson for the museum confirmed that an unspecified number of gemstones were stolen, including the museum's most recent addition, the lost totem of Rustigheid." Said the news anchor.

"Aw, man! We should have been there to stop it." Felional groaned in disappointment.

"I think I better investigate." Mage said before teleporting.

"Hey, I'll come along too-AND he's gone."

* * *

Naturally, Police were all over the museum, creating a perimeter to keep unwanted visitors from disturbing the crime scene.

"Captain says we need to stay sharp. We need to keep the crime scene clear. You got it?" One of the officers said to the other.

"Gotcha."

Mage appeared at the front entrance and made his way to the crime scene.

"Gentlemen. I'm here to assist." Mage said to the cops.

"Sure. Go right ahead, Mage." Said one of the cops.

"Thank you." Mage said.

As Mage entered he saw Cops searching around for clues and taking pictures of the crime scenes for an autopsy. As he entered he saw a distressed Professor Brakket.

"Brakket!" Mage called out.

"Mage! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help out with the investigation. And I'd REALLY hate to say I told you so." Mage said as he walked through.

"Uh, right." Brakket said.

He was embarrassed.

Mage activated his Technomagic Gauntlet and scanned the area for clues.

"Any idea what kind of person would target your stone?" Mage asked.

"It has more historic than pecuniary value. It looks like a ruby, but it's actually a tourmaline...indigenous to Africa." Brakket explained.

"Fascinating." Mage murmured.

Mage then discovered the reason for the successful break in.

"No wonder this thief managed to steel the Fire Diamond. This thief is a pro. And a hired one at that." Mage said.

"Will you be able to find it?" Brakket asked anxiously.

"Oh, I have a very good idea." Mage said.

* * *

That night, the same thief that stole the diamond and others, was standing in an alley way, puffing a smoke. He smirked at himself for his accomplishment at the museum. He certainly made a mint off of it. But then he was jumped by Mage who took him by surprise. Before the thief could react or do anything, Mage grabbed him by the color of his jacket and pinned him against the wall.

"The museum heist last night, I wanna know who was behind it." Mage said glaring at the thief.

"I ain't telling you anything, rat!" He spat back.

"Your heart rate can't hide anything from my Polygrapher." Mage warned.

"This is harassment!"

"Give me a name and I'll harass him instead of you." Mage offered.

"I really don't know who did the museum job. But word on the street, it was bankrolled by some southerner from the states." The thief caved.

"That's all I needed to know." Mage said as he knocked out the thief.

He then wrapped in in chains after he called 911 for the cops to come by and arrest him. Mage then left to the place where the diamond was being taken.

* * *

In a tall building in San Fransisco, was a slim man in a tux walking to an office guarded by thugs in tuxes. One of them checked the man for anything, but the business man swatted him away.

"I'm not packing." He assured them. However he did take out a small box. "And you're not taking. Not until I get my money."

"Trust me, friend." Said a southern voice.

The business man turned his attention to the voice and saw a bald headed muscular, semi-hulking white man, in a white tux. He sat at his desk awaiting his delivery. He is Kevin Klein Klux. Mr. Klux for business.

"I have no desire to waste time haggling." Klux said.

"I'm not haggling. A hundred thousand, take it or leave it." The business man demanded.

"May I see the stones first? I would like to inspect what I'll be paying for." Klux said.

The business man put the contents on the desk, and Klux opened it up. He looked through the diamonds thoroughly, and found the one he wanted. The Fire Diamond.

"This is the one." He said looking at the diamond with intense interest.

He then shoved the rest of the diamonds on the floor and put the one, that was a pendent, around his neck. The business man was shocked and outraged.

"Hey!" He shouted as he grabbed Klus by the collar. "This stuff is mine till I get paid, asshole!"

But then suddenly, Klux's eyes light up red, and his body emitted fire.

"Oh! Your payment is forthcoming, friend." Klux said with a sinister smile.

This frightened the business man.

"The hell…!?"

Then Klux pointed his finger at him and fired a singular beam of flame at him. The business man was instantly combusted in fire, screaming in agony and he jumped out the window and fell several stories to his death.

Klux on the other hand, reveled in his new found power.

"Finally!" He said in a low southern accent.

But his victory was soon interrupted by the arrival of Mage, busting through his door. At this point the two thugs of Klux charged at Mage and attacked him. However Mage dodged to his right and punched the guy in the back, while he turned and punched the other one, knocking them both out.

"I don't know who you are, but you just made the worst decision of your life." Klux said glaring at Mage.

"I don't know. I've made worse decisions before." Mage said with sass.

Angry, Klux fired several fire balls at Mage. But Mage just jumped up and avoided them. Then darted toward him and punched him square in the face. Angry, Klux retaliated with another ball of fire. Mage managed to block it with his force field, but it blew him out of the building.

Landing on another roof of the architecture, despite falling several stories high. A huge fire ball came crashing down after him. It was Klux using the full extent of the Fire Diamonds power. The two once again face each other down.

"I've scoured all of Africa for the lost totems of Rustigheid. And soon all four will be mine!" Klux declard.

"Okay, who the hell are you? And how do you know about the diamonds?" Mage demanded.

But he was only answered with fire balls launching at him. Mage once again was able to dodge them with ease. Though his nimble acrobatics caused him to go over another story down onto a restaurant part of the complex.

"Look out!" Shouted someone as Mage landed.

"Get away!" Mage told the crowd as Klux levitated down using the fire.

The crowd scattered in terror as Klux attacks Mage. Mage dodged and threw a kick at Klux, who blocked it. Then Mage grabbed him by his neck, but Klux counted with a pillar of flame, which Mage dodged.

"I think we can still part on good terms. Hand over your totem and I'll let you go peacefully." Klux offered.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" Mage said.

Using his supersede, Mage managed to get to Klux before he could make a move. Wrapping around Klux's neck in a choke hold. However Klux managed to break free. Now even more angry, Klux fired a barrage of attacks at Mage. Mage used his super speed to make a run for it, but not before getting his in the back. As he fell into a pool on another roof part of the complex.

Even Mage had to admit, that wasn't ordinary fire he took a hit from.

Using a breathing gadget, Mage remained underwater as Klux left thinking he had killed Mage. After that Mage emerged from the pool drenched.

"Okay. Now it's personal." Mage proclaimed.

* * *

The next morning, Mage returned to Brakket's office to tell him of what transpired during the night.

"So you actually witnessed him use the totem to control fire?" Brakket asked in shock.

"No, I just burned myself on a curling iron." Mage answered sarcastically.

"Incredible. Each of the four totem harnesses a different but equal force for a reason. To maintain a balance." Brakket pondered.

"I already figured that part out. But how am I supposed to "balance" that kind of power? You didn't see what he was capable of. Tell me something useful. Something that will help me stop this monster before he burns up half of states! Or worse the globe! I mean we already have that kind of bullshit already!" Mage said.

"I can only approach this as an historian."

"Just humor me. If we do nothing Klux will burn America until he has the Diamonds in his hands. That kind of Cosmic Power doesn't belong in the hands of a human! He craves dominance over all beings. He already has one totem." Mage said.

"There is a collection of stories and poems from this region in the university archives. There may be a more direct option. As you already know there are four totems. Earth, air, fire, and water. Which one to best combat fire?" Brakket said.

"Water." Mage answered.

"Correct. Unfortunately the Water Totem is no longer in Africa. But I do know where it might be."

* * *

That night, Mage found himself sneaking against the walls of gates of a mansion. This mansion was of of many in Klux's custody and property. So it's only natural it was be here.

"You really expect me to believe that an ancient all-powerful water totem is just collecting dust in this guy's house?"Mage said over the comms

" _Based on what I just now gathered, the water totem changed many hands before finding its way to auction in this country. Two months ago, it landed here. Before then, previous owners believed it to be a collectable._ " Brakket answered on the other end.

"Okay seriously! How does this racist bastard keep managing to find these things!?" Mage growled.

Mage then flew over the gate and onto the mansion grounds. Using a Technomagic spectacles for glasses, he scanned the area for any movement.

"The house is empty." Mage said.

Mage then quietly walked towards the side of the mansion where their are animal statues.

"Okay, got to the big lion thing, and now around the back. Wow! This place is big." Mage murmured.

" _Keep an eye out for…_ "

"Guard dogs." Mage answered.

" _How'd you know?_ " Brakket asked.

"Lucky guess?" Mage said sarcastically as he was approached by two blood hounds.

And they looked angry at the intruder with a blood lusting glare. But Mage used his magic to communicate with the dogs. In that instant, the dogs anger changed to happy looks and they sat like good canines.

"Good doggies." Mage coed as he pat them.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Mage walked through the corridors where there was a hall of doors. Mage kept scanning until he found the door to the room holding the Water Diamond.

"Third door on the left." Mage said.

As he stepped inside, it came as no surprise that the room was full of merchandise and treasure.

"Man, this room must be worth a fortune." Mage said.

" _Forget that. Look for the totem._ " Brakket said.

Mage scanned the room from left to right, until he found the familiar signature. It was the Water Diamond and it was a pure Sapphire color.

"Found it." Mage said.

But before Mage could grab it, a fire ball came hurtling at him. Luckily Mage reacted in time to dodge it. To surprise, it was Klux.

"Not surprising YOU would be here." Mage said glaring at the white southerner.

"I could say the same about you. But it IS surprising how you survived from drowning!" Klux said in a furious low tone.

"I got my surprises." Mage smirked.

"It would seem I have to silence you here and now!"

And with that he charged at Mage with a volley of fire attacks to which Mage dodged them with ease. But it was all a distraction.

"Did you REALLY think I'd let you take what is mine?" Klux smirked.

"You mean what you stole." Mage corrected.

Klux then took the totem and pinned it on his necklace next to the Fire Diamond. Now he possessed the power of Fire and Water.

"You have no idea what it feels like to be this weak. And now, I'll never have to again." Klux said, smiling sinisterly.

" _Uh, Mage? Everything okay out there?_ " Brakket asked.

Mage didn't answer as he charged at Klux. But then Klux's eyes glowed blue and then a mini water tornado appeared, forcing Mage back.

"The power of the totems was always meant to be mine." Klux said smiling his smug look.

"You're insane." Mage hissed.

Mage charged at him once more, but Klux summoned a flood of war at Mage, forcing him back a few more times. Klux then jumped out the window and Mage gave chase.

* * *

Their battle was moved to the roof of the mansion as they duked it out with a volley of blows. Klux threw water strikes, forcing Mage to dodge them. Even he had to admit this was getting difficult and annoying.

"Wish I can stay longer, but I have a debut to attend." Klux proclaimed as he unleashed a torrent of water at Mage.

This sent him flying over the building. Luckily Mage landed on a bush. But he was pissed now.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Mage roared as he launched into flight giving chase.

* * *

In the streets of the big city, Klux flew using his fire as flight and speed. But he soon saw Mage flying using his Technomagic boots and glaring in pure rage like no one ever had.

He tried to loose him using more torrents of water. But Mage dove into the water, refusing to lose his target. But then the last one was more larger than the others and pushed Mage back and down. Mage recovered, but lost Klux.

"ARGH! HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT!?" Mage growled in frustration.

But then there was an explosion at the tallest building in the city, and Mage knew what and who that was.

"Guess he's making his move." Mage glared at his next destination.

* * *

Fire was blazing throughout the city, people running and screaming in a frenzy panic trying to escape with there lives.

On the top of the highest building was Klux, the puppet master pulling the strings. He then took out his iPhone that was on Live and broadcasted himself to everyone on each television, radio, and computer across the country.

" _Good evening, people of America. My name is Kevin Klein Klux. As of this message, I am a representative of the America. And I'm leading the country back into the greatness it had before Pain and destruction and fire are about to rain down on those who stop me and to those unworthy and unclean. Trust me. You'll all thank me in the end. This is the right path._ "

"Man, this asshole really loves himself." Mage said. "If this is his way of getting my attention, he's got it."

At that moment, a fireball crash-lands on the streets where Mage stands and out of the flames emerges Klux.

"As you burn, try to remember that I wanted to handle this as gentlemen." Klux threatened Mage.

"You don't exactly come across as an expert in that field." Mage retorted.

As retaliation for that remark, Klux fired a fire torrent at Mage. As usual Mage dodged it with ease. Klux then threw three fire waves at Mage, but as usual Mage dodges with ease. This time Mage attacks with a few kicks to Klux's face. Then he follows with Lightning Electric attacks from his Gauntlets, to which Klux blacks but is pushed back.

In relation Klux unleashes a massive fire wave, forcing Mage back. Followed by fire balls, to which Mage dodges them. But Klux was now in a blind fury, so he was attacking randomly. Mage saw this and reacted with worry. He needed to end this. So he charged at the smirking Klux, as Klux fire waves of fire at him. But Mage dodged them as usual, then he uppercutted Klux in the jaw sending him backwards.

"Is that all you're able to conjure?" Klux smirked.

"Oh I got more." Mage smirked back.

He took Klux by surprise, by wiping out a mettle staff and whacking Klux on his cueball head then in the gut. But when Mage went for the head again Klux grabbed it and melted it with his fire. Klux then threw a fire punch at Mage. Mage jumped back at first, but then took flight and charged down at him with a lightning attacks, forcing Klux into defensive. But Klux fired pillars of fire at Mage and forced him back.

"Who know what conducts Lightning?" Klux asked.

And he answered with waves of Water. Mage was once again on the defensive. But Klux surprised Mage once more by using both Fire and Water to put Mage in a corner.

"Nothing can stop me! I will kill you!" Klux said glaring at Mage.

The situation was getting out of hand. The city was burning, people running in terror, it was utter chaos. But Mage and Klux continued to battle. Klux and Mage once again gave chase through the streets of the buttering city. Klux then stopped to glare and Mage.

"You can't stop me. You're weak. Pathetic. Not worthy of the totem. You know it in your bones that you're not fit to wield the totem. You can fight and fight and fight. But you know there is no hope." Klux mocked Mage.

"I don't need hope. I don't need faith. I don't need magic. I just need to beat you." Mage smirked.

Angered by Mage's retort, Klux unleashed a wave of fire. Mage. Mage dodged, then another fire attack came, this time Mage blocked it with ease.

Mage knew it. Klux was starting to lose his edge.

Panicking, Klux flew into the air, but Mage gave chase. Klux launched a huge fire ball at Mage, but he defected it with ease. Mage then ripped of a square roof and threw it at Klux, which hit him hard and squared in. Mage then followed with a speed attack and charged and Klux, colliding with him and forced him back right into a building and ricochet to the docks.

Mage had Klux pinned down and injured.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Mage mocked Klux.

For good measure, Mage punched Klux in the face and the docks shattered to splintering wood, and they both fell into the water. They struggled under, but Mage grabbed the two diamonds off his neck and rocketed up to the surface.

Mage emerged from the water and back onto the surface.

"Finally!" Mage breathed.

Just then, there was a massive wind. Mage looked on and saw that the city's fire was put out. Mage knew what and who that was. He looked up and saw his brother GodzillaMan1000. He put out the fire.

"Hey, bro!" Mage greeted.

"Hey, Mage." Zilla greeted back. "Mind telling me what shenanigans you're up to now?"

* * *

The cops arrived and placed Klux under arrest. Zilla and Mage over saw the arrest personally, with Klux struggling to break free.

"The voice of the people must be heard! God bless America! God bless me!" Klux ranted.

But was met and silenced by a door of a police truck now taking him away to jail.

"So, you're searching for the Cosmic Diamonds, huh?" Zilla said, after hearing Mage's story.

"Yep." Mage said.

"You know I could help you, right? Why didn't you just tell me?" Zilla said.

"Well for a few reasons. One; pressed for time so it's short notice, two; I'm an adventurer, and three; I can take care of myself." Mage said.

"Guess that answers my questions. And understandable." Zilla said.

"By they way, how did you know where I was?" Mage said.

"Is that a trick question?" Zilla asked.

"No, you're right. It was was stupid one." Mage groaned. "Still thanks for your help."

"Hey. You're my little brother. I'm always gonna look out for you." Zilla smiled.

The two fist bump each other and share a smile.

* * *

Africa. The place that Mage felt a little guilt ever since the events caused by Ragnorok. Fortunalty he was going to the Congo-Nile to find the other two totems. Air and Earth. Flying over the vast jungles and fields of the Safari, Mage was scanning the Heart of Africa for any hidden abnormalities. Using his Technomagic specs, he found one. Flying downward, brushing past trees, he found the ruins of the lost hidden city of Rustigheid.

"Wow…" Mage said in awe.

He walked though the ruins of the city in awe and amazement. Despite being in ruins, the city still held so much beauty.

"This place is amazing." Mage said.

However using his Technomagic specs he followed two similar signatures that lead him into a temple.

"I certainly hope there aren't any traps. I've had enough for one week." Mage said.

As he walked into the temple he was surprised that, even thought there are traps, the traps themselves are broken and non functional.

"Okay… I guess that's better." Mage shrugged.

But he saw at the end of the temple room were four pedestals, with only two housing the very MacGuffins he was looking for.

The air and earth diamonds.

* * *

Back at GMAD HQ, Mage was busy studying the four Cosmic Elemental Diamonds.

"Hmm according to Fustern's knowledge, these four elements can also expand on other aspects relating to themselves. The Earth Diamond can also manipulate Metal, Sand, Lava, Mud as well as the Zodiacs. The Air Diamond can manipulate Clouds, Spirits and the Yin and Yang, and Wu Xing. So it's basically connecting chain. The Fire Diamond can manipulate Lightning, Combustion and the Kabbalah aka Tree of Life. Geez I'm really glad that Klux asshole didn't learn the. And finally the Water Diamond can also manipulate Ice, Blood, Clouds, Plants, Spirits, Steam and the 7 Chakras."

Mage was at a loss for words, because he was stumped with speechless shock.

"These four elemental gems alone can cause a global catastrophe. I can only imagine if all four were used. Actually what all 13 gems could do." Mage said in worry.

The mere thought actually frightened him.

* * *

 **Chapter 68 Complete! Mage once again managed to collect not one, not two, not three, but FOUR cosmic diamonds! Be sure to stick around for the final part of Mage Quest miniseries! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Mage Quest Part 4: My Little Time**

The last quest to find the Cosmic Diamonds had almost completely drained Mage. But thanks to some rest and food Mage was back to full strength and back on his feet. Using the CDR on his Gauntlet he detected the next Cosmic Diamond. Expanding the range, he discovered the diamond was in a different universe like the first two diamonds. However this one was in a universe that was completely unexpected and a surprise to Mage.

"Equestria!?" Mage reacted in shock. "And in Canterlot no less!"

Mage was indeed surprised.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "Let's go and find this MacGuffin."

Using his Technomagic Gauntltes he opened a dimensional portal to Equestria and he entered through.

"Hopefully I don't turn into a horse."

* * *

When Mage appeared from the portal and arrived at his destination, his hopes were dashed immediately. He was converted into a horse.

"Figures." Mage groaned. "Well, no time to mope! I got a job to do!"

Looking onward, he saw Cantalot.

"Atlas all my gear is intact. OH! I wonder if I'll meet Doctor Whooves!" Mage said, as he flew on his wings. "Man these wings kick- $$! What the-!? Oh right, profanity filter…"

* * *

When Mage landed in Canterlot, he saw how mundane and cheerful it was. Citizens went to and fro about their land with their various businesses. Sending greetings to each other their way.

"Hmm. This place really is nice." Mage said complimenting the place.

"Why thank you, SonicMage!" Said Pinkie Pie popping up out of no where.

"AHH!" Mage yelped. "What the-!? Pinkie Pie!?"

"Yep! Hi there! Welcome to Equestria, Mage!"

"Uh, thanks… wait! How do you know my- Oh, wait, never mind…"

"Allow me to welcome you with the 'Welcome song!'"

"NO! None of that! Shame on you!" Mage scolded.

"Okie-dokie-loki!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. So, are you here for the cosmic diamond?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well here's a spoiler alert for all you FanFiction writers reading this, but at the end of GMAD Adventures-."

"Hey, Pinkie Pie! Me, Ambush Bug, and Bugs Bunny are gonna go and trash George Lucas' house! Wanna come?" Called Deadpool's voice.

"YAY! FUN!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she dashed to join Deadpool on their 4th Wall Breaking spree.

Mage groaned in annoyance.

"It's amazing how the time-space continuum hasn't blown up yet." Mage said.

Using his eye piece scanner, he looked around Canterlot. Then he found a unique heat signature coming from Celestia's castle.

"Bingo!" Mage said, as he walked towards the castle.

* * *

Mage made his way towards the castle gates, where two guards were watching the entrance. When they saw Mage approaching, they took a stance.

"Halt!" They said. "State your business!"

Luckily Mage's eye piece had an x-ray unit built in it, so he knew where the diamond's heat signature was coming from.

"I came to use Celestia's library. If possible." Mage requested.

"Do you have official business with Celestia?" The guard asked.

"No-."

"Then leave immediately!"

"Hold on." Said a different voice.

All faces turned in the direction of the voice. It was Celestia and her sister Luna walking along side her.

"Queen Celestia!" The guards said in awe.

The two bowed in her presence. Mage bowed a little, but kept his eye on Celestia.

"All who seek knowledge, all are allowed to have the privilege to access the library." Celestia said.

She then turned to Mage.

"Welcome to Canterlot long pony." Celestia greeted. "May I ask your name?"

"Call me SonicMage, your majesty." Mage said.

"Please follow me." Celestia offered.

And so Mage followed Celestia and Luna.

* * *

Celestia took Mage into the library and Mage was impressed by it's size. Thought he had be honest, the Library on planet Pnakotus was much bigger and more impressive.

"This is our great library and you can look at anything you want." Celestia said.

"Thank you, you majesty." Mage said.

"We'll leave you to your search." Celestia said as she and Luna left.

Mage was left alone in the library. Taking this chance, he activated the eye piece of technomagic, he searched the library for the cosmic diamond. Since the library wasn't huge, Mage didn't have any trouble finding his target. It was at the center at the far back of the room. Mage approached the cosmic diamond only to find that was housed in an amulet.

Curiously Mage took the amulet and was about to go back to his home universe until a sense of ethic morality over took him. He couldn't take the amulet back with him. So he figured that he would take a snapshot of the thing. Only one problem. It was housed in the amulet so he couldn't see what the diamond looked like. So out of curiosity Mage took the amulet to a table that was vacant. He then found a book containing information he needed to know about the amulet. Taking the book back to the table he read.

"The Amulet of Star Swirl." Mage read. "Man that old coot has his name plastered all over everything."

He continued to read while also eating an apple he randomly took from a fruit bowl. However what Mage read contained secrets. Secrets that were… Dark. Names and phrases alike. But one name stood out from all the rest.

It said Inkwelled.

"Inkwelled? Who or what is this Inkwelled?" Mage pondered.

But his main focus came back to the Amulet of Star Swirl. The book also contained instructions on how to use it.

"Okay." Mage murmured. "First open the Amulet. How do I do that exactly?"

Reading the instructions, Mage focused his magic into opening a small door on the amulet, revealing his quarry. The diamond itself was emerald colored.

"Okay what's next?" Mage murmured.

Reading the book once more, he needed an object to test it on. Luckily for him, he had the done eaten apple. Placing it on the table, Mage focused his arm at the apple and then a symbolic circle formed around his arm.

Mage was amazed. He was now learning new magic. Returning his attention to the apple. Turning his hand counter clock wise he restored the apple to how it once was. Fresh and ripe. Then turning clockwise, he turned the apple into a rotting mess. That's when Mage put 2 and 2 together.

This is the Time Diamond.

But then suddenly, ripples began to violently form around him.

"Stop!" Shouted Luna's voice as she and Celstia barged in in horror.

This fortunately snapped Mage out of the spell and the ripples disappeared.

"Tampering with the continuum of probability is forbidden!" Luna scolded.

"I… I wa… I was just doing exactly what it said in the book!" Mage said defensively.

"And what did the book say about the dangers of performing that ritual?" Celestia scolded too.

"Yeah, I don't know. I hadn't gotten to that part yet." Mage said.

"Temporal manipulations can create branches in time. Unstable dimensional openings. Spacious paradoxes! Time loops! You want to get stuck reliving the same moment over, and over, forever, or never having existed at all?" Luna ranted.

"They really should put the warnings before that stuff." Mage pointed out.

"Your curiosity could have gotten you killed. You weren't manipulating the space-time continuum, you were breaking it. We do not tamper with natural law. We defend it." Celestia lectured.

She then snatched back the book and placed it back on the shelves.

"Hey in my defense I do the same things you guys do too." Mage said.

"How did you learn to do that? Where did you learn the litany of spells required to even understand it?" Luna asked.

"I'm a master of science and sorcery. Plus I like to learn new things. One of my many gifts is that I've got a photographic memory. It's how I got my M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time." Mage explained.

"What you just did takes more than a good memory." Luna pointed out.

"I know that diamond housed in the amulet is not of this world. Mind telling me where it came from? Plus who is this Inkwelled?" Mage demanded.

Both sisters were at a loss. Yet they now felt compelled to tell Mage.

"We guardians of Equestria protect the world from not just physical dangers, but we also safeguard it against more mystical threats." Celestia explained. "Going back thousands of years to the father of the mystic arts, the mighty Star Swirl. The same sorcerer who created the amulet you so recklessly borrowed."

"Okay I get it. Please continue."

"Star Swirl built this Sanctum. The Sanctum generates a

protective shield around our world. The Sanctum protect the

world, and we guardians protect the Sanctum."

"From what?" Mage asked.

"Other beings of darkness." Celestia said.

"I think I know the ones who you're talking about." Mage said. "And this Inkwelled is no different."

"In a way yes. But his IS different on a much grander scale." Celestia said. "Inkwelled dwells in the Shadow Realm. A dimension beyond time itself. He is the cosmic conquerer, the destroyer of worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every universe and bring all worlds into his dark dominion. And he hungers for Equestria most of all, because of it's magic."

"How did he come into being?" Mage asked.

"No one knows. He is still a mystery." Celestia said.

"And the diamond?"

"That too is mystery. It came out of the heavens during Star Swirl's time."

"And I am willing to bet Chrysalis is after that power." Mage said.

Both sisters react in shock.

"How do you know her?" Luna asked.

"There isn't a Canterlotian alive that hasn't heard of that name." Mage said.

But before anyone can say anything else, there was erupting earth shake. From the way it sounded, it sound like it was coming from outside.

"What was that!?" Luna said.

"Oh no!" Celestia murmured in horror.

All three galloped out of the library, down the halls, and out on the balcony over looking the city. At to their horror it was on fire and crumpling in destruction.

"It's Chrysalis and her Changelings!" Luna said.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

"The Sanctum!" Celestia gawked in horror. "She's already destroyed it!"

And from the destruction came a massive black void appearing and spreading through Canterlot.

"The Shadow Realm! Inkwelled is coming!" Luna too. "At this rate nothing can stop it!"

"Not necessarily." Mage said.

Without explaining why, Mage jumped off the balcony and teleported to destroyed and burning Canterlot, where citizen panicked and ran for their lives. Mage then confronted Chrysalis and her Changelings.

"Let me guess. Chrysalis, right?" Mage asked.

"Indeed. You know me, but I don't know you." Chrysalis said.

"Just know that I am here to stop you."

This made her laugh.

"You? You stop me? I highly doubt that. Destroy him my Changelings!"

Upon her orders, the army of changelings charged to attack Mage. But Mage, eager to try out the new spell from the Time Diamond, activated the amulet and froze time. Though to be fair, this was a powerful magic and it put a huge strain on Mage. Turning his arms counter clockwise, he was restoring Canterlot to normal. Time was reversing.

"Spells working. We got a second chance." Mage said.

But then something shocking happened. Chrysalis managed to mingle her way into the time reversal. Angrily she leaped and kicked Mage down. This really caught Mage off guard.

The two of them clashed with their unicorn horns clashing like swords as they try to push down the other. In the process they pushed each other into a building. Chrysalis quickly recovered and used her magic to capture Mage and throw him on the ground. Mage got back up but was met by a hoof to the face.

While they battled, Canterlot was being restored all around them and the portal was being closed. However during the time reversal, it came to a point where the explosion took place and smoke came reversing back, creating a smoke screen around the.

Mage quickly equips his eye piece to see through the smoke using inferred vision. And a good thing too, a Chrysalis snick up being him. Luckily Mage blocked kicked her, sending her flying. The smoke then returned to the point of origin as Mage and Chrysalis exchanged blows to each other. But Mage gained the upper hand and used his magic to capture Chrysalis and swing her flying into a building that was being repaired in the reversal.

"NO!" Chrysalis shouted as she became entrapped in the cinderblocks.

Just then Celestia and Luna appeared as it would seem they too managed to mingle into the time reversal. They stared in awe as the Sanctum was being restored.

"I'm breaking the laws of nature, I know." Mage said.

"Well, don't stop now." Celestia said.

"When the Sanctum is restored, they will attack again. We have to defend it." Mage said. "Come on!"

Without hesitation, all three dashed to the Sanctum.

However, Chrysalis managed to free herself with her magic. And she was angry. This caught the three's attention as Chrysalis used her magic to create a shock wave that knocked down the three and put the time reversal to frozen stand still.

The three staggered as they struggled to get back up.

"Get up, sister. Get up and fight! We will finish this." Luna said as she faced their foe.

"You can't fight the inevitable." Chrysalis said with a sister smirk. "Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death. Soon I will rule over all of Equestria!"

"Beyond time…" Mage murmured.

"That's when he got an idea. Without hesitation Mage got up and flew into the portal to the shadow realm.

"Where is he going!?" Celestia said in shock.

"It would seem your new friend has left to surrender to his power." Chrysalis said smirking.

* * *

When Mage entered the Shadow Realm, he underwent a transformation. He was restored to his base form, his hedgehog form. Needless to say it was relieving. However Mage remained focused on his mission.

The Shadow Realm itself was more than a black void, it was also complete and total chaos. Distortions and madness were everywhere. Even the very air itself wreaked. Landing on a small dwarf planet, Mage activated the Amulet's Time Diamond and produced a cup shaped symbol around his arm.

"INKWELLED!" Mage shouted at the top of lungs.

His voice echoed throughout the dark dimension like it was a room. For a moment there was only stillness and quiet. But then there was a rumbling and shaking and out from bellow came a colossal pillar of darkness. Then it began taking form.

A roughly humanoid being with a black body and red and purple mixed colored facial appearance. Six horns, four long and two short, extending from his head, with his body simply ending at the bottom with robe-like darkness. He was several stories tall.

This is Inkwelled.

"Who dares to summon the Master of Darkness, The Bringer of Chaos, The Lord of Despair, Inkwelled!?" His booming voice demanded.

Mage leaped off and walked towards the colossal towering demon.

"Inkwelled! I've come to bargain." Mage said.

But Inkwelled only laughed.

"Fool! You've come to die. Your world is now my world, like all worlds." Inkwelled proclaimed.

Raising his dark hand, Inkwelled summoned spears of darkness at Mage. Mage however reacted and blocked all of them using his magic barrier. But then Inkwelled fired heat from his eyes. This put Mage on the defensive. But he couldn't block it for much longer. Instantly, Mage's barrier shatters, and he was engulfed in Inkwelled's attack, instantly disintegrated.

Mage was dead.

Or was he?

In that moment, time began to reverse to the moment Mage casted the cup shaped symbol on his arm and countering Inkwelled.

Mage leaped off and walked towards the colossal towering demon.

"Inkwelled! I've come to bargain." Mage said.

But Inkwelled only laughed.

"Fool! You've come to die. Your world is now my world-" Inkwelled then stopped as he noticed something was off. "What is this? Illusion?"

"No, this is real." Mage said.

"Good." Inkwelled smirked.

Raising his dark hand, Inkwelled summoned spears of darkness at Mage. This time Mage was caught off guard and impaled.

Mage was dead… again.

But just like before time reversed to the moment Mage casted the cup shaped symbol on his arm and countering Inkwelled.

Mage leaped off and walked towards the colossal towering demon.

"Inkwelled! I've come to bargain." Mage said but more confidently.

But Inkwelled only laughed.

"Fool! You've-what is happening!?" Inkwelled said, now begging to panic.

"Just as you gave Chrysalis powers from your dimension, I've brought a little power from mine. This is time. An endless looped time." Mage said presenting the Time Diamond.

This made Inkwelled angry.

"You dare!" Inkwelled roared in rage.

He lifted his colossal hand and swung it down on Mage.

"Oh fu-"

Mage was crushed and killed. And then time reverses again.

"Inkwelled! I've come to bargain." Mage said.

"You cannot do this forever." Inkwelled said.

"Actually, I can. This is how things are now. You and me, trapped in this moment, endlessly." Mage said.

"Then you will spend eternity dying." Inkwelled proclaimed.

"Yes. But everyone will live." Mage countered.

"But you will suffer." Inkwelled remind.

"Pain is an old friend."

Angry, Inkwelled fired his eye beams at Mage and disintergrated him.

Rinse and repeat.

Mage gets impaled.

Rinse and repeat.

"Inkwelled! I've come to bargain." Mage said.

"End this!" Inkwelled demanded as he flung a dwarf planet at Mage.

Crushing him to death.

Rinse and repeat.

"Inkwelled!… Inkwelled!… Inkwelled!…" Mage called his name in an endless time loop.

Impaled! Ripped apart! Strangled! Hit with dark energy projectiles! Mage was killed over and over and time just keep looping back to the point.

Though Mage was getting ear out.

"You will never win." Inkwelled growled.

"No… But I can lose. Again, and again, and again, and again, forever. And that makes you my prisoner." Mage smirked.

This made Inkwelled even more angry.

"No. Stop! Make this stop! Set me free!" Inkwelled.

"No. I've come to bargain." Mage smirked.

"What do you want!? Inkwelled growled.

"Take your zealots from the Equestria. End your assault on the world. Never come back. Do it, and I'll break the loop." Mage demanded.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Chrysalis was reveling in her victory.

"Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death. Soon I will rule over all of Equestria!" Chrysalis proclaimed.

But then Mage levitated behind her. And he was still in his hedgehog mage form. Both Celestia and Luna were surprised. Chrysalis turned to him with a suspicious glare.

"What have you done?" Chrysalis hissed.

"I made a bargain." Mage said.

At that moment, Chrysalis felt a burning sting in her hoof. She looked down and saw her body under going a painful change.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"It's everything you ever wanted. Eternal life. You're not going to like it." Mage chuckled.

Chrysalis began to gasp for air and stagger in her standing as her body began to change into a unrecognizable mess. Then she was dragged into portal leading to the Shadow Realm before it closed up tightly. At that point Mage used the time diamond to reverse time to the point before the Sanctum was destroyed.

After that Mage finished the spell and time resumed normally like nothing happened.

"Done."

* * *

Back at the castle, Mage stood before Celestia in the throne room as he finished explaining his mission to her.

"So you're from another world?" Celestia asked.

"Yes." Mage nodded.

"And these… diamonds you're collecting, the Amulet of Star Swirl is one of them?" Luna asked.

"No doubt about it." Mage said.

"I… I never knew that it contained so much power." Celestia said in awe.

"No one ever has or had." Mage said. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to confiscate this into my custody. I can't let something of this cosmic scale fall into the wrong hands."

"Then you'll have no argument from us." Celestia said. "What you say is true. Equestria can't have that kind of power here."

"Thank you, your majesty." Mage bowed.

* * *

Mage made a quick pit stop at GMAD HQ to collect the Cosmic Diamond s he's managed to find. With 6 in hand he arrived on planet Pnakotus and met with Fustern the Observer.

"You have certainly went through a many ordeal to collect the cosmic diamonds my friend." Fustern said.

"You don't know the half of it." Mage said.

He then handed Fustern the box containing the Cosmic Diamonds over to Fustern. He then placed them on his shelf with the other Cosmic Diamonds Mage and Felional gave before.

"Please be sure to keep these safe." Mage asked.

"You can rest assured my friend. They will be kept here well protected." Fustern assured him.

"Thank you." Mage said.

And with that Mage opened up the portal back to Earth and left. Fustern then looked out the window of his office with a grim look on his face.

"They must be kept safe. For I fear a much more powerful evil is coming this way."

* * *

 **Chapter 69 Complete! Thus ends Mage Quest! But there is still more Adventures to be had here! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
